Amour secret, Amour public
by AudeSnape
Summary: Trouver une solution à un problème est simple. Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter. En revanche, éviter que cette solution n'engendre d'autres problèmes est plus compliqué pour lui. Ajoutons à cela un Lucius obsessionnel, des problèmes d'alcool, un bébé Teddy… Enfin, entre une relation qu'il veut publique et une autre secrète, Harry est perdu... HP/SS/LM, yaoi, fic terminée
1. Chapter 1 : Une merveilleuse solution

**Titre** : Amour secret, amour public

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fanfic écrite en collaboration avec Epsilon Snape ! Il s'agit d'une histoire qui va devenir un threesome alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous pouvez passer votre chemin. Sinon, bienvenu.e.s et j'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment à nous lire !_

 _On s'est bien amusées à l'écrire, parfois on s'est prises la tête mais nous sommes fières du résultat !_

 _On a fini de l'écrire donc la publication sera régulière ! Il n'y aura pas d'abandon de l'histoire ;)_

 _Merci à Pauu_Aya et à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. (Si il reste des fautes (et c'est fort possible) c'est moi qu'il faut taper - Pauu)_

 _On vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

* * *

 **Raiting** : M, Plusieurs lemons

 **Paring** : Slash, Yaoi, Threesome HP/LM/SS

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, sinon ils seraient déjà au chaud sous notre couette. Enfin… Ça dépend lesquels… Ils sont à JKR, par contre l'histoire tordue est uniquement nôtre.

 **Statut** : Terminée ! Tout il est écrit et tout il attend d'être publié ! (Enfin.. tout il attend d'être corrigé avant d'être tout publié (Pauu))

 **Résumé** : Trouver une solution à un problème est plutôt simple… Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter. En revanche, éviter que cette solution n'engendre d'autres problèmes est plus compliqué pour lui. Ajoutons à cela un Lucius obsessionnel, des problèmes d'alcool, un bébé Teddy… Et enfin, entre une relation qu'il veut publique et une autre secrète, Harry est bien perdu... Threesome en devenir HP/SS/LM, lemon, yaoi, slash. Fic terminée.

 **NdA **: La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à _Pauu_ et à _Mélo_ pour leur aide et leur correction ! (Vous habituez pas… quand le slash arrivera, je fuirai avec courage ! - Pauu).

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi : Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire écrite en étroite -très étroite- collaboration avec la merveilleuse Aude Snape. Cette histoire a été créée en un temps record, sur un coup de tête d'Aude et je l'ai suivie avec plaisir dans ce délire. Merci à elle pour ces merveilleux fou-rire. Merci à Pauu d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Merci à vous de nous lire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une merveilleuse solution**

En ce 2 juin 1998, la guerre était finie depuis un mois.

Un long mois où Harry était resté enfermé chez lui, au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione et Ron étaient inquiets de son état ; leur ami ne bougeait presque plus de chez lui et ne répondait à aucun courrier.

Pour le voir, ils étaient obligés de venir en personne et ils étaient inquiets, surtout depuis qu'Hermione l'avait retrouvé dans son salon, la tête en sang. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'était saoulé et était tombé sur sa petite table, s'ouvrant le crâne avec l'un des coins.

Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle et Ron n'étaient pas dans un bon état psychique non plus... La guerre les avait tous changés mais pour Harry, c'était encore pire.

Hermione lui avait proposé de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, ou même de chercher une personne de confiance, un gars sympa, pour enfin se mettre en couple. Elle le savait gay et ne l'avait jamais jugé là-dessus, mais son ami refusait de l'écouter, ne voulant prendre conscience de son état lamentable. Alors, elle attendait. Elle attendait le moment où il tomberait, pour l'aider à se relever. Encore et toujours. Comme à chaque fois depuis un mois.

Elle en avait beaucoup parlé avec Ron. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble et s'en sortaient tous les deux. L'un et l'autre s'épaulaient dans les moments difficiles. Lorsque Hermione lui avait parlé d'Harry, Ron avait acquiescé. Il savait déjà. Il avait déjà dû gérer quelques soirées bien arrosées mais n'avait pas voulu en parler à sa compagne pour éviter de l'inquiéter.

Mais maintenant, ils le regardaient, démunis, s'auto-détruire, en espérant juste qu'il se ressaisirait à temps.

Le seul espoir improbable qu'ils avaient, et qui faisait grogner Ron en permanence, était Drago.

Ce dernier était devenu l'ami d'Harry pendant la guerre. Son père et lui avaient apporté des informations cruciales à l'Ordre du Phénix pour les aider. Des lieux de ralliements aux dates d'attaques, tous les deux avaient aidé l'Ordre et le Survivant n'avait pu que leur en être reconnaissant.

Harry s'était alors rapproché de Drago et maintenant, ils étaient devenus amis. Hermione l'appréciait aussi mais sûrement pas autant que son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce dernier mois, ils s'étaient vus régulièrement et Hermione aimait beaucoup les observer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry riait quand Drago était là et c'était un cadeau inestimable.

Alors, Hermione espérait que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Que Harry se remette de la guerre, que tous ses amis aient enfin une vie stable et que les souvenirs arrêtent de les toucher à ce point.

Mais elle avait là, beaucoup trop d'espoirs.

###

Harry était tranquillement assis devant son feu de cheminée, un verre de Whisky-pur-feu dans la main. Il ne réfléchissait à rien. Il n'en avait, de toute façon, pas l'envie.

Mais un coup contre la porte de la bâtisse l'obligea à se lever.

Harry grogna contre les intrus qui osaient venir le voir à une heure pareille. Il n'en avait rien à faire de voir leurs visages souriants et heureux, il voulait juste pouvoir boire tranquillement. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Traînant des pieds, il alla alors jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, pour tomber nez à nez avec...

Drago ?

Drago qui semblait bien pâle.

Harry soupira et se décala pour laisser passer son ami. Sa colère contre le monde entier était vite retombée en le voyant. Le brun savait qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa famille alors il l'écoutait parler. Autant qu'il le voulait. Et si possible avec un verre d'alcool à portée de main.

Le Serpentard passa devant lui et alla directement dans le salon. Il connaissait le chemin maintenant, et Harry ne bougeait pas beaucoup de cette pièce de toute façon.

Quand ce dernier entra derrière lui, Drago se retourna et ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'état de son ami.

État plus que déplorable d'ailleurs : Harry avait énormément maigri depuis la fin de la guerre, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien épais avant... Là, c'était encore pire.

Il était très pâle et des cernes bleutées entouraient ses yeux. De plus, Drago ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son ami n'avait pas fait un tour dans la salle de bain… Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, sa chevelure était encore plus désordonnée que d'habitude - surtout maintenant qu'elle était longue -, et l'odeur qui planait dans la pièce ne trompait pas sur son manque d'hygiène…

\- Un verre ? proposa Harry en servant déjà le liquide ambré dans le verre en cristal.

Drago tourna ses yeux vers la table où traînait déjà un verre à moitié entamé.

\- Je veux bien, soupira le blond en devinant que ce n'était pas le premier de la soirée pour son ami.

Harry lui tendit sa boisson et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré. Fauteuil dont le cuir commençait vraiment à s'imprégner de ses formes malingres. Drago s'installa dans le canapé et commença à boire une petite quantité de liquide.

\- Comment va ton père Dray ? demanda Harry en buvant un coup.

\- Pas très bien… Ils continuent de fouiller le manoir. Ils sont persuadés qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose.

Il en avait marre de ces aurors. Dès qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il tombait toujours sur l'un d'eux. Et comme ils les prenaient, lui et son père, pour des mangemorts, l'amabilité n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous.

\- J'ai essayé d'envoyer un courrier au ministre, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Il avait fait un effort pour communiquer, pour le bien de son ami.

Drago bu son verre, encore bien plein, presque d'une traite avant de le tendre vers son ami qui s'empressa de le remplir avec un sourire. Avoir un pote de saoulerie le rendait heureux. C'était moins triste que de boire seul...

\- Mon père a une audience la semaine prochaine mais… il ne pense pas pouvoir gagner.

Drago avait presque supplié Harry de témoigner en sa faveur, pour dire à tout le monde que son père les avait aidés durant cette guerre. Et Harry l'avait fait. C'était l'une des rares fois où il était sorti. Mais le Magenmagot avait refusé : ils ne voulaient pas d'un simple témoignage.

\- Il va partir à Azkaban sans pouvoir se défendre…

S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il aurait sûrement pleuré là, maintenant. Mais il en était un. Et un Malefoy ne pleure pas devant les autres.

Drago savait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux pour lui. Comme il était mineur au moment des faits, tous ses actes avait été comme oubliés, même si les membres du Magenmagot avaient grincé des dents de le laisser partir tranquillement. Alors, ils se vengeaient en quelque sorte sur son père.

\- Il ne va jamais s'en sortir… Il va aller en prison, c'est sûr… fit le blond en regardant le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ne comprenant pas comment son ami pouvait allumer un feu en plein mois de juin.

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? demanda Harry en remplissant à nouveau son verre.

Drago secoua la tête et vida le sien encore une fois. Il buvait bien trop vite mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Dans une semaine, il allait devoir être sérieux, reprendre les affaires de son père et s'occuper de la fortune familiale, mais pour le moment, il pouvait rester cet adolescent paniqué à l'idée de perdre toute sa famille…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? L'épouser ? ironisa le Serpentard.

Drago rigola un grand coup rien qu'à imaginer la scène, avant de reprendre :

\- Non, franchement tu ne peux plus rien faire Harry, continua le blond.

\- Pourquoi l'épouser ? demanda Harry légèrement ahuri, tout en resservant Drago.

Celui-ci fit un signe de la main et but dans son verre.

\- Tu es Harry Potter, dit-il, pensant que cela expliquait tout.

Le brun le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre le fait qu'il soit Harry Potter et celui d'épouser son père pour le sauver.

\- Et ? insista le brun.

\- Tu es celui qui a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si tu épouses un homme comme mon père c'est qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Le ministère ne t'enlèverait jamais ton époux Harry… Tout le monde pense que tes décisions sont les meilleures alors si tu épouses un ancien Mangemort c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment un Mangemort… Si le Magenmagot envoyait quand même mon père à Azkaban, il aurait toute la population sorcière sur le dos. Et contrairement aux apparences, ils ne sont pas fous au Ministère.

Drago regardait la cheminée, totalement immergé dans ses pensées, l'alcool embrumant lentement son cerveau, tandis que Harry faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, pensif lui aussi.

\- J'ai autant de pouvoir que ça ? demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix faible et peu sûr de lui.

\- Bien sûr 'Ry, fit Drago en levant les épaules comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de converser, éludant complètement la discussion précédente. Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi du moment que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec les sujets qui fâchaient :la guerre, Lucius, l'état de Harry.

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à devenir vraiment trop maussade aux yeux de Drago. Il était presque au bord des larmes et tenait le verre si fort dans sa main qu'il allait finir par le casser.

Ce n'était pas le premier soir que le Serpentard devait gérer son ami mais cette fois-ci, il était lui même imbibé... Malgré tout, il aida Harry à monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Et bien que le trajet fut épique, il réussit à l'allonger dans son lit. Le brun marmonnait à quel point la vie était pourrie et qu'il serait mieux six pieds sous terre.

Drago avait l'habitude de ses discours sombres, mais ceux-là lui faisaient mal à chaque fois. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait un vrai ami. La première fois... Mais cet ami était dépressif et, le blond en était persuadé malgré qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé, suicidaire.

Alors comme à chaque fois, il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Harry pleurait. Comme à chaque fois, il lui embrassa le front. Et comme à chaque fois, il lui dit qu'il tenait à lui. Un Malefoy n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses sentiments, mais à quoi bon lorsque la personne ne s'en souviendrait plus le lendemain...

Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Drago descendit et s'allongea sur le canapé, en espérant que tout irait bien cette nuit.

###

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une migraine horrible. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes jouait des maracasses dans sa tête avec leurs sabots… Si tant est que cela soit possible évidemment. Il se sentait très mal mais n'en avait rien à faire. Comme d'habitude...

\- Debout Harry ! fit une voix beaucoup trop forte aux oreilles du brun.

\- Ferme-la Dray… grogna le Gryffondor.

Il tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour essayer d'atténuer les bruits et surtout, d'éviter la lumière que faisait entrer son ami en ouvrant en grand les rideaux. Il était trop mal pour se lever. C'était tout le temps comme ça alors il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes.

\- Harry, tu dois te lever, te laver, t'habiller et manger !

\- Tu me saoules là…

Drago alla jusqu'au lit et tira vivement sur la couverture qui partit d'un coup, faisant en même temps crier son ami, de rage et de douleur. Cris qui s'arrêtèrent lorsque le blond lui tendit une fiole pour calmer la gueule de bois. Il la prit avec un large sourire.

Harry but le remède d'un coup et sentit les effets de la potion agir en quelques secondes. Il savait que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Merci…

Drago reprit la fiole qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Encore une fois, il allait devoir remercier Severus de l'avoir mise dans son manteau.

Avant de partir, il avait prévenu toutes les personnes présentes au manoir qu'il allait voir Harry. Ces personnes étaient son père et son ancien professeur. Tous les deux savaient ce qui se passait avec son ami ; Drago leur en avait parlé un jour où le secret avait été trop lourd à garder. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir lâché le morceau sauf que maintenant, au moins, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait des personnes pour lui remonter le moral.

Son ancien professeur, Severus Snape, vivait chez eux depuis maintenant de longs mois. Sa maison avait été détruite par des Mangemorts quand ils avaient compris qu'il était un traître dans les rangs de Voldemort. Le statut de Lucius avait aussi été découvert peu de temps après ça, alors il avait proposé à son ami de le loger. Leur manoir tenait encore debout car il était plus protégé que l'Impasse du Tisseur. Avoir le potionniste chez eux ne les dérangeaient pas de toute façon et grâce à leurs cachots, il pouvait même reprendre ses recherches tranquillement et faire ses potions, qu'il pourrait vendre par la suite. En plus d'avoir perdu sa maison, l'homme avait démissionné de son poste de professeur, le lendemain de la bataille, ne voulant plus enseigner à tous ces "cornichons" comme il l'avait dit. Donc il vendait ses potions et en même temps, il en faisait pour la famille Malefoy.

Alors étrangement, Severus était prévenant. Il était loin de la personne qui avait détesté le jeune Potter auparavant. Drago en avait déjà parlé avec lui et savait que son parrain avait beaucoup de reconnaissance envers le jeune homme. Si le blond ne le connaissait pas bien, il aurait même pu dire que Severus s'était attaché à Harry, même s'il commençait à avoir de gros doutes avec les fioles que le potionniste lui laissait à chaque fois. Jamais il ne lui avait dit pour qui elles étaient destinées, Drago le savait.

\- J'ai encore été pitoyable hier ? demanda Harry, honteux que son ami l'ait vu une nouvelle fois dans cet état.

\- Tu es dans un état pitoyable tout le temps Harry. Alors tu te lèves et tu bouges ton joli cul dans la salle de bain avant que je le botte !

Harry rigola franchement. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez Drago : sa franchise. Il savait bien qu'il faisait pitié en ce moment même mais il n'avait plus l'envie de s'apprêter, de bouger, de manger. Une larve, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Heureusement, il était une larve avec des amis pour s'occuper de lui.

Alors, pour faire plaisir au blond, Harry se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain tout en attrapant au passage, les vêtements que lui tendait Drago. Il se lava très sommairement, n'ayant aucune envie de rester longtemps sous l'eau, et se coiffa à peine. Tant qu'à sa barbe, il ne voulut pas s'en occuper… Trop long, trop fatiguant.

Quand le Serpentard le vit sortir, il soupira un grand coup mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au moins, son ami avait fait un effort, alors il devait le prendre en compte.

\- Allez viens, j'ai fait des pancakes.

Harry regarda le lit avec désespoir puis son ami.

\- J'ai pas très faim Dray…

\- Harry, j'ai fait l'effort de cuisiner moi-même. Moi-même ! Un Malefoy n'est pas censé cuisiner alors tu pourrais faire un effort toi aussi, pour moi.

Le brun voulut refuser, il n'avait pas faim et ne voulait pas se forcer. La nourriture qui rentrait devait ressortir de toute façon, alors il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de gâcher des aliments…

\- S'il te plait Harry, fit Drago avec ses plus beaux yeux suppliants.

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel et, avec un sourire un peu forcé, suivit son ami qui souffla, heureux d'avoir été convaincant. Juste pour cela, Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté. La joie du blond était toujours agréable à voir. Pour lui, il allait essayer de ne pas régurgiter ce qui allait entrer dans son estomac.

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine, il y planait une douce odeur de chocolat et de pancakes à la banane. Drago avait tout fait de ses propres mains. Il l'avait surtout fait au départ pour s'occuper le corps et l'esprit. Il préférait cuisiner plutôt que de commencer à angoisser pour le grave problème de son ami. Puis finalement, il avait décidé que cet ami allait les manger, même si pour cela, il devait le supplier, ou le forcer… Au choix...

Harry, lui, eut la nausée en entrant dans la pièce. Il n'avait plus senti tant d'odeur de nourriture depuis un mois. Lorsqu'il mangeait quelques morceaux de légumes par ci par là, ce n'était pas des choses odorantes. Mais là, l'odeur était forte pour lui qui n'y était plus habitué. Malgré tout, il entra et s'assit à table en essayant de calmer son ventre qui voulait déjà expulser avant que quoique ce soit n'y soit entré.

Drago lui servit une assiette de deux pancakes, avant de lui tendre un pot rempli de son chocolat fait maison.

\- J'ai tout fait ce matin ! Alors il faut en profiter.

Drago se servit lui aussi et commença directement à manger tandis que Harry prenait et reposait sa fourchette.

Le blond essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était pour le laisser aller à son rythme. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa propre assiette, il vit Harry couper un petit bout, minuscule, de ce qu'il avait dans la sienne.

La tête que fit le brun lorsqu'il eut le morceau dans la bouche ne trompa pas Drago. Il était dégoûté de ce qu'il mangeait. Le blond ne le prenait pas pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le forçait et c'était toujours comme cela. Comme il s'attendait à la suite des événements, c'est à dire : Harry qui se lève rapidement et qui court en dehors de la pièce, une main sur la bouche.

Ce qui se passa effectivement.

Drago n'y pouvait rien, il espérait à chaque fois que son ami mange et garde tout dans son estomac. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors il se leva de table et le suivit, plus lentement. Il l'entendait déjà vomir dans les toilettes et ce bruit faisait toujours mal à entendre. C'était pour lui, un bruit de souffrance, celle de son ami. Et lui était impuissant.

Malgré qu'il soit un Malefoy, malgré qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, Drago resta quelques minutes dans l'escalier de la cuisine et versa une larme. C'était la goutte de trop après tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre. Lui qui avait pensé que la mort de Voldemort résolverait tous les problèmes, il était en train de perdre son père, et son ami. Il n'avait pas de solution pour les aider et avait peur d'être la personne qui allait voir Harry mourir. Tout comme il verrait son père être enfermé.

Après un long soupir, il reprit son chemin et alla jusqu'aux toilettes où il caressa le dos de son ami qui vomissait de la bile. Drago chercha d'une main dans sa veste pour trouver la potion qui pourrait l'apaiser et la tendit à son ami. Encore une autre potion que Severus avait glissée dans sa veste…

Harry la but une fois que sa crise fut finie. Cela n'aurait servi à rien avant à part la rejeter au fond de la cuvette elle aussi.

\- C'est rien Dray… je suis un peu barbouillé en ce moment.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry lui donnait une excuse bidon. Allant de la maladie sorcière à la maladie moldue en passant par la gueule de bois et l'intoxication…

Drago acquiesça et se leva.

\- Bon… je dois y aller Harry. Herm- Granger passe aujourd'hui je crois ? Dis-lui bonjour de ma part d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr Drago. Tu reviens me voir rapidement ? demanda Harry avec un léger espoir au fond des yeux.

Le blond soupira et serra son ami contre lui. Evidemment qu'il reviendrait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

\- Bien sûr 'Ry.

Drago se détacha de lui et le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux. A chaque fois, avant de partir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les deux émeraudes, devenues si fades depuis la fin de la guerre. A chaque fois, il priait Merlin d'aider son ami à retrouver le bonheur. Et surtout, à chaque fois, il espérait qu'il allait le revoir.

Oui, le blond avait peur pour lui. Réellement peur.

###

Lucius lisait le journal tranquillement. Il était installé à la table de la salle à manger, un café près de lui. La gazette parlait encore de son auguste personne, mais le titre était plus accrocheur cette fois-ci : "Lucius Malefoy, mangemort, bientôt écroué pour ses crimes". Les articles qui suivaient parlaient de sa vie, des actes qu'il avait commis et de son entourage.

L'homme soupira. Il n'y avait rien à propos de ce qu'il avait fait pour aider à défaire le Lord Noir. Rien. On le diabolisait pour que la population le pointe du doigt et qu'elle se sente rassurée une fois qu'il serait entouré de détraqueur. Alors qu'il restait encore des _vrais_ Mangemorts dans la nature, c'est lui qui serait embrassé. Et plus les jours passaient, plus ce moment allait arriver. Lucius le savait. Il n'avait aucune défense valable et personne n'allait se porter garant pour lui. Il savait très bien qu'il avait fait de mauvais choix à l'époque, mais il était jeune et, à ce moment-là, ils lui semblaient être bons.

Mais lorsqu'il lisait l'étendue de ses crimes dans ce journal qui retraçait son parcours de mangemort, le Lord ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, d'avoir détruit ces familles, d'avoir tué, torturé. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait mais il recevait des ordres et s'il ne les suivait pas, c'était sa famille et sa propre vie qui étaient en jeu. Mais tout ce que retenaient les membres du Magenmagot, c'était qu'il était du mauvais côté de la baguette…

Un bruit de porte lui fit lever la tête et il regarda Drago s'approcher et s'installer sur une chaise. Son visage était fermé et Lucius se doutait que sa visite de la veille s'était passée comme les autres.

\- Il ne va pas mieux ? demanda le plus âgé en connaissant très bien la réponse.

\- Non… j'ai même peur pour lui…

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira un grand coup.

\- Tiens-toi bien Drago.

\- Père… est-ce que nous pourrions être un peu moins Malefoy pendant cinq minutes ? fit le jeune en relevant la tête. Juste cinq…

Lucius regarda son fils, prêt à lui lancer un "non" catégorique mais la douleur dans les prunelles grises de son fils le stoppa. A la place, il acquiesça et vit son fils faire une chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était un gamin. Drago se leva et fonça dans les bras de son père.

Ce dernier, surpris, referma les bras autour du corps de son fils puis caressa doucement son dos quand il l'entendit pleurer. Au diable les manières Malefoy. Pour les prochaines cinq minutes, Lucius voulait redevenir ce père réconfortant son enfant qui allait mal.

Drago craquait totalement. Son meilleur ami allait mal et était en train de s'autodétruire, il allait finir par mourir à cause de ses conneries. Son père allait partir à Azkaban parce que la société sorcière avait besoin qu'un coupable soit mis à l'échafaud. Et lui allait devoir devenir un adulte, un Lord en moins d'une semaine, pour pouvoir gérer toutes les affaires de sa famille. Alors il en avait marre. Il voulait juste pleurer, encore un peu, dans les bras de son père qui allait bientôt ne plus être à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Ce fut le jeune Serpentard qui prit la décision d'arrêter ce moment. Il se redressa et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour pouvoir se reprendre et remettre le masque des Malefoy. Lucius remit correctement sa chemise, qui avait été légèrement froissée et inondée par son fils, avant de regarder ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, surtout quand il voyait dans quel état Drago était en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait prendre cette décision.

Severus entra dans la pièce au moment où Drago se réinstallait sur sa chaise. Les yeux rouges de son filleul lui racontaient déjà ce qu'il voulait savoir : le jeune Serpentard était désespéré.

\- Bonjour Drago, Lucius.

\- Bonjour mon ami, répondit le père en reprenant son journal tandis que son fils faisait juste un signe de main à son parrain.

Le maître des potions s'installa à table avec eux, demanda aux elfes de lui apporter un thé et regarda son filleul qui semblait bien pâle ce matin.

\- Potter ne va toujours pas bien n'est-ce pas ? demanda Severus en commençant à manger.

Drago se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte et avant de partir, répondit :

\- Arrêtez de me demander ça, vous connaissez la réponse.

Il ne claqua pas la porte : un Malefoy gardait son sang-froid en toutes circonstances et ne claquait pas les portes. Mais Severus n'avait aucun doute qu'il en avait eu l'envie sur le moment.

\- Ca va être compliqué pour Drago, constata l'homme en noir.

\- Pour tout le monde Severus. Pour moi aussi, ça va être compliqué mais pour toi aussi. Je te rappelle que tu vas devoir l'aider et le gérer s'il ne va pas bien. Ce sera ton rôle désormais…

\- Et comme je te l'ai promis, je serai là.

\- Merci mon ami.

Lucius reprit sa lecture tandis que l'autre homme continuait de se restaurer, le tout dans un silence implacable. Tout avait été dit.

###

Depuis que Harry était seul dans sa maison, il tournait en rond. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne faisait que réfléchir. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Être seul avec ses pensées lui faisait peur. Alors pour se donner un peu de courage, Harry alla dans son salon puis se servit un verre de Whisky.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et alluma le feu dans la cheminée. Il faisait jour mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Voir le feu s'activer dans l'âtre l'hypnotisait et lui permettait de se concentrer dessus, de faire passer le temps.

Harry pensa qu'il était vraiment pathétique comme cela...

Un léger coup sur la porte le fit sursauter. Hermione entra dans le salon et regarda son ami qui était reparti dans sa contemplation des braises. Il semblait pensif et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement. Non, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était totalement perdu. Il n'allait pas bien et le savait.

\- Hermy… je ne sais pas quoi faire…

La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Dis-moi Hermione… si tu savais que quelqu'un qui nous a aidés pendant la guerre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas si méchant que ça, quelqu'un dont on s'est rapproché... Si tu savais que cette personne avait des problèmes… que ferais-tu ?

\- Drago a des soucis ?

\- Réponds juste à ma question s'il te plait.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elle était en train de réfléchir, Harry le savait alors il la laissait faire. Il avait besoin de se faire guider maintenant.

\- Je crois…

Hermione leva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'homme.

\- Je crois que je ferais ce que je pourrais pour l'aider.

\- Merci Hermione, dit Harry en enlaçant son amie.

Il n'avait pas su prendre sa décision mais elle venait de la lui donner. Même si au fond de lui, Harry savait que c'était ce qu'il avait décidé depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour faire part de votre impression ! Et on se retrouve tous les dimanches pour un nouveau chapitre, à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Aude & Epsilon Snape**


	2. Chapter 2 : Se comprendre

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver cette semaine et très heureuse de voir que cette fic est déjà attendue ! Je vous remercie vraiment ! Une trentaine de followers en moins de 24h avec plusieurs reviews et favoris et ces chiffres n'ont fait que de grossir ! Vraiment, je vous remercie. Ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir ça !_

 _J'espère que la suite va autant vous plaire ! Bonne lecture._

 _Merci à Pauu_Aya et Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Et encore merci à Epsi de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire !  
_

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

* * *

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu et Mélo pour leur aide et leur correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi : Merci pour vos reviews, merci encore à Pauu pour sa correction et merci à Drey pour cette histoire. 60 commentaires de notre bêta sur un chapitre de 10 pages… C'est peut-être beaucoup… Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

 _RAR anonymes_ :

 **Guest** : merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;) Je suis désolée par contre de ne pas pouvoir t'envoyer de preview… n'hésite pas à te faire un compte sinon ce n'est pas grave, je serai enchantée de te répondre ici :)

 **amlou** : Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui là ! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'envoyer de preview à toi également et je suis désolée mais je ne publierais pas deux fois par semaine… Nous corrigeons encore actuellement l'histoire et si je faisais cela, nous n'aurions jamais le temps de corriger avant de publier ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta présence et ta review, au plaisir de te relire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Se comprendre**

Harry alla dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit le placard et regarda les robes les plus élégantes qu'il avait. C'est à dire pas beaucoup… Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se présenter face à un Lord et encore moins comment se présenter face à quelqu'un qu'on voulait épouser.

Il n'avait que deux robes qui semblaient présentables à ses yeux. Une noire avec des ornements argents et verts et une autre, rouge sombre avec les bordures dorées. Mais la première semblait être la meilleure pour plaire à un Serpentard pur souche.

Alors, le brun prit la robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il reprit une douche, en essayant d'être un peu plus méticuleux et, une fois celle-ci finie, s'attela à la dure tâche de se raser. Il le faisait à la méthode moldue, une méthode qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à appliquer proprement. Il finissait toujours avec de la mousse à raser partout ou des coupures sur le visage à cause de la lame du rasoir.

Une fois prêt, il s'attacha les cheveux en catogan, puis se brossa les dents. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps dans la salle de bain. Il en avait déjà marre, mais il devait le faire. Pour Drago, pour Lucius. Il allait bien se préparer et irait voir ensuite le Lord. Harry se consolait en se disant qu'il ne faisait ça que pour une journée, après, il ne serait pas obligé de recommencer. Ou peut-être juste le jour du mariage…

Le jeune homme soupira, mit la robe qu'il avait préparée et se regarda dans le miroir. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas mettre un glamour sur son visage pour masquer les cernes et la maigreur de ses joues… Ce serait peut-être plus présentable. Non. Il était tel qu'il était, et de toute façon, il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher tout ça longtemps auprès de Lucius. Alors ça ne servirait à rien de partir sur des mensonges dès le début.

Décidé, il sortit de la salle de bain puis de la chambre pour aller retrouver son amie dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Hermione stoppa tout mouvement. Elle était en train de faire cuire quelque chose mais voir son ami, si bien préparé, était… déroutant...

\- Hermy, est-ce que ce vêtement va bien pour aller voir un Lord ?

La jeune fille le scruta de bas en haut. La robe était un peu trop large à cause de sa maigreur, mais ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Ou alors, Hermione était habituée à voir des vêtements amples sur Harry... Mais il était vraiment beau dedans, malgré son visage fatigué.

\- Tu es parfait Harry. Qui vas-tu voir ?

\- Lucius Malefoy. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de lancer un rapide "bonne chance" et de voir son ami partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire Harry mais elle l'apprendrait sûrement bientôt.

Harry transplana directement devant le manoir Malefoy. Le revoir lui fit froid dans le dos, il en gardait des souvenirs… effrayants. Malgré tout, la bâtisse n'avait plus son côté insalubre et terne. Apparemment, Lucius y avait fait changer beaucoup de choses, sûrement pour oublier cette période sombre justement. Les jardins étaient magnifiquement fleuris en cette période de l'année et le manoir trônait au milieu, immense, époustouflant. La pierre blanche lui donnait un aspect féérique totalement contradictoire avec ce qu'Harry avait vécu à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assuré dans l'allée recouverte de cailloux. Tout était très bien entretenu, les elfes faisaient du très bon travail et vu la surface à couvrir, ils devaient être nombreux.

Il marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la grande porte d'entrée du manoir. Il essaya de calmer ses nerfs à vif en prenant de grandes respirations. C'était dur de sortir de chez lui, de voir des gens, d'être dehors. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer pour se terrer dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Harry prit le heurtoir qui avait la forme d'un gros cobra. Y avait-il plus cliché pour une maison emplie de Serpentards ? Il aurait ricané s'il n'avait pas été si nerveux. Il frappa donc trois fois à la porte et attendit. Un elfe, très vieux à en croire les énormes touffes de poils jaunâtres qui sortaient de ses oreilles, vint pour lui demander la raison de sa présence avant de le laisser à l'extérieur une fois que Harry eut répondu.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, l'elfe revint lui ouvrir et s'adressa à lui d'une voix haut perchée.

\- Monsieur Potter est attendu par Maître Malefoy, monsieur.

Harry se pencha un peu vers l'elfe, sans pour autant avancer.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Yuni n'est pas autorisé à se présenter tant que personne ne lui a demandé. Yuni est Yuni, monsieur.

Harry sourit devant l'elfe de maison, il avait toujours aimé ces êtres étranges.

\- Enchanté Yuni. Comme tu le sais, je suis Harry Potter. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

L'elfe lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher en bougonnant.

\- Le Maître n'apprécierait pas que Yuni parle avec Harry Potter, vraiment pas… Harry Potter est un bon sorcier. Grand sorcier. Yuni ne mérite pas autant d'attention.

Harry le suivit calmement tout en observant le décor. Les couloirs étaient parés de tableaux, de vases, de statues ou d'armes, tout était là pour montrer la magnificence et la richesse de la famille Malefoy.

Arrivé devant une grande porte noire, l'elfe frappa trois coups puis disparut instantanément, sans un regard pour Harry. Celui-ci attendit qu'une voix froide et lointaine lui donne la permission d'entrer et, lorsque ce fut fait, poussa la lourde porte.

Le bureau était à l'image du Lord qui l'occupait : beau, froid, noble, riche.

\- Bonjour monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Lucius en montrant le siège en face de son bureau.

Harry s'avança et s'assit d'une manière élégante. Il essayait de se mettre au niveau du Lord qu'il avait en face de lui, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une telle prestance.

\- Je viens pour vous proposer quelque chose, répondit-il. Drago est venu récemment et m'a raconté les quelques problèmes que vous aviez actuellement.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace.

\- Mon fils parle bien trop d'après moi.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai une solution pour vous éviter Azkaban.

Lucius se tut et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Harry.

\- Nous en avons parlé avec Drago et la meilleure solution que je puisse vous proposer est le mariage.

Harry y avait beaucoup réfléchi, enfin, il s'était surtout souvenu de leur aide pendant la guerre. Lucius avait tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa famille avait suivi. Pendant de très longs mois, ils avaient donné des renseignements à l'Ordre et avaient eu un double jeu, tout comme Severus Snape. Mais ce dernier, étant professeur, ne pouvait pas avoir des renseignements réguliers, il servait surtout à espionner Dumbledore et n'avait pas beaucoup de renseignements à fournir sur l'organisation des différents raids. De plus, Voldemort avait découvert son vrai camp avant la fin de la guerre, alors à ce moment-là, la famille Malefoy, Lucius plus particulièrement, leur avait donné des renseignements, avant qu'eux aussi soient découverts. Narcissa avait malheureusement perdu la vie lorsque les mangemorts avaient su que tous les membres de cette famille étaient des traîtres à leur maître. Lucius avait pu s'échapper, sauvant son fils de justesse.

Pendant tous ces mois, Harry avait appris à connaître le véritable Lord Malefoy. Cet homme qui lui avait semblé si hautain et méprisable autrefois, avait montré une toute autre personnalité. Le jeune Gryffondor avait pu parler avec lui et avait découvert qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été du côté de Voldemort, mais qu'il avait dû intégrer les rangs de force à cause de son père. Lucius était en accord avec certaines valeurs des Mangemorts, comme la sauvegarde des traditions des Sang-purs, mais il n'était pas enclin aux tueries et aux massacres qui en résultaient.

Harry avait donc parlé avec cet homme et avait trouvé qu'il était bien plus agréable que lorsqu'il était dans la peau du Mangemort cruel. Et le jeune homme n'avait pu réfuter le fait que l'aide des Malefoy avait été précieuse. Alors il voulait les aider à son tour.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Je sais que vous ne portiez pas Narcissa dans votre coeur… De plus, avec la guerre et son décès, votre contrat de mariage s'est rompu. J'aimerais alors vous proposer de nous marier, de jouer un peu la comédie lors de la cérémonie pour les journaux puis de rester un couple libre. Vous côtoyez qui vous voulez et je fais la même chose de mon côté.

Lucius n'avait plus la tenue d'un Lord, il était trop surpris pour garder contenance.

\- Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Envoyez-moi un hibou pour que l'on parle des termes du contrat. Enfin… si vous acceptez, cela va de soi.

Harry se leva, se baissa légèrement pour saluer son hôte et partit dans une envolée de cape.

Lucius mit quelques minutes à remettre ses idées en place.

\- Yuni ! appela-t-il.

L'elfe de maison, apeuré, arriva.

\- Oui Maître Malefoy ?

\- Va me chercher Drago et dis-lui que je l'attends dans mon bureau immédiatement !

\- Bien Maître.

###

\- Tu es rentré ! fit Hermione qui remontait de la cuisine.

Harry vit son amie et fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es encore là ?

C'était peut-être idiot de sa part, mais être sorti et avoir fait un pas à l'extérieur l'avait rendu tellement malade qu'il aurait aimé être seul. Juste pour quelques instants.

\- Je t'attendais pour manger.

Harry grimaça. Pourquoi tous ses amis voulaient le faire manger aujourd'hui… Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim Hermione. Drago a fait des pancakes ce matin et j'ai trop mangé.

Il lui mentait, il le savait bien, mais il ne voulait rien ingérer de plus. Avoir la tête au dessus des toilettes ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. De toute façon, ce que son amie ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

\- Tu parles des pancakes que j'ai jetés car ils étaient restés dans une assiette sur la table ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère colère dans la voix.

\- J'en ai juste mangé un. Ça m'a suffi !

\- Harry ! Maintenant tu te tais et tu descends manger !

L'homme se figea en entendant son amie qui le disputait comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans. Elle était rouge et montrait l'escalier du doigt. De plus, elle semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Hermione, je t'adore. Tu es ma meilleure amie mais franchement… fous-moi la paix !

Harry passa à côté d'elle et entra dans son salon. Il se dirigea directement vers sa bouteille d'alcool et il but directement au goulot, elle était sur la fin et Harry n'avait pas envie de sortir un verre.

Hermione entra dans la pièce et cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment en larmes.

\- Harry, je refuse de te voir te détruire ! On est obligés de s'occuper de toi, Ron, Drago, moi…

\- Mais je ne vous demande rien ! hurla Harry en reposant violemment la bouteille sur la table, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Tu es notre ami…

\- Et alors ? Vous n'êtes pas mes babysitters !

\- Tu es complètement ailleurs, je ne te comprends plus… sanglota-t-elle.

\- Et encore une fois, je ne te demande rien ! Encore moins de me comprendre !

\- Mais Harry…

\- _Casse-toi…_ dit Harry d'une voix mortellement basse.

\- Je ne…

\- Casse-toi ! hurla Harry en lançant une bouteille vide qui traînait contre le mur, juste à côté du visage d'Hermione.

La jeune femme avait considérablement pâli. Elle jeta un dernier regard plein de tristesse et de terreur à son ami, et partit les épaules basses.

Harry s'affala dans le fauteuil rongé par les mites et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait merdé… Il le savait. Mais il avait juste voulu être seul et elle ne comprenait pas son besoin d'être tranquille. Personne ne le comprenait de toute façon. C'était pour ça que les gens le fatiguaient. Il avait juste envie de se pelotonner dans son lit et de n'avoir aucun contact. Avec personne.

Il sentait bien qu'il avait une baisse de forme depuis la fin de la guerre mais justement… cette guerre avait été dure. Il avait beaucoup de mal à oublier son geste : il avait tué quelqu'un. Puis, durant la bataille de Poudlard, Harry avait vu tellement de personnes s'écrouler devant lui, mourir sous ses yeux, qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, revoyant sans arrêt les visages figés. Les inconnus, ses anciens camarades, sa presque famille… Toutes ses personnes avaient péri dans cette guerre qu'ils n'auraient pas dû connaître.

Lavande, Colin, Arthur et Ginny, Romilda, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Angelina… Remus… Tonks… Et bien sûr, les tous premiers, les plus dur à accepter : Cédric et Sirius… Tant de morts qu'il fallait accepter.

Enfin… C'était juste une baisse de forme…

Il allait bientôt redevenir le garçon que tout le monde croyait qu'il était : Gryffondor pur souche, frondeur, arrogant, un peu simplet…

Même si parfois, dans son sommeil le plus agité, il lui arrivait de revoir son oncle, une ceinture à la main, ou de voir l'un de ses amis se faire torturer. Même éveillé, s'il laissait son esprit partir à la dérive il était sûr de voir ces mêmes images. Alors parfois il buvait, en effet, ça faisait disparaître ces scènes de sa tête...

Mais c'était juste une baisse de forme.

Prenant l'une des nombreuses bouteilles cachées dans le buffet branlant du salon des Black, Harry traina des pieds jusqu'à l'étage. Montant les escaliers, il se délesta de chacun de ses vêtements et entra dans la chambre de Sirius. Il pensa à son parrain qui l'aurait tué pour ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Demander Lord Malefoy en mariage franchement… Mais Sirius le détesterait aussi pour ce qu'il était devenu... Une loque, une personne paumée, un gars qui faisait pitié… Harry se détestait lui même pour toutes ces raisons.

Nu comme un ver, il s'affala sur le couvre-lit, propulsant la poussière dans l'air. C'était sale, ça puait, il faisait froid mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la tristesse. La perte de Sirius avait laissé un trou plus grand que jamais dans son cœur. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes dans sa vie sans en rajouter... Maintenant que son esprit n'était plus accaparé par la guerre, il encaissait le deuil de Sirius et ressassait ce moment douloureux.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avant, mais là, il craquait complètement.

Il passa sa main sous l'oreiller et en sortit une photo. Cette simple photo était la seule où il apparaissait à côté de Sirius. Harry regarda le cliché, sans le voir vraiment. Les larmes, qui embrumaient ses yeux, lui brouillaient la vue. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de la voir. Il la connaissait par cœur. Chaque ombre dans ses yeux, chaque ride sur son visage, chaque mèche de ses cheveux rebelles.

Et il pleura.

###

\- Il t'a dit quoi ? hurla Drago.

\- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser ! grogna Lucius. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est venu à l'esprit de lui parler de ça ?

\- Mais on a juste discuté comme ça, je pensais pas qu'il le prendrait au sérieux ! A vrai dire... Je ne pensais même pas qu'il s'en souviendrait le lendemain… Nous étions ivres père ! Je ne me souviens même pas exactement de ce que j'ai dit.

\- J'ai peine à croire que tu aies été aussi peu vigilant Drago…

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux refuser, déclara le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un silence quelque peu inconfortable avant que Lucius ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu sais Drago… je crois que vous avez raison. C'est la meilleure solution...

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Je vais accepter.

\- Tu vas épouser Harry ?

Lucius se releva brutalement.

\- Tu préférerais peut-être que j'aille en prison ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

\- Arrête père… souffla Drago.

Non, il ne voulait pas que son père aille en prison mais cette situation était improbable à ses yeux. Il allait épouser son ami… un jeune de son âge...

\- Tu es gêné ? Par le fait que j'épouse ton meilleur ami ?

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui et que, même si je t'ai éduqué dans l'optique de ne pas avoir d'attaches, tu l'aimes comme ton frère.

Drago baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

\- Non ça ne me gêne pas… Tant que vous êtes heureux tous les deux, c'est le principal.

\- Tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui n'est ce pas ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? Non ! s'offusqua Drago.

\- Bon, ça m'arrange, je n'aurais rien fait si tel avait été le cas.

\- Mais... il ne va pas bien… Ne le fais pas souffrir.

\- Drago, je ne compte pas le faire souffrir. S'il m'aide, je le ferai aussi. Il sera un Malefoy après tout.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les intentions de son père. Il ne voulait pas de mal à Harry et il espérait que ce mariage ne causerait pas plus de dégâts que ça dans l'esprit de son ami.

\- Je vais aller le voir… annonça Lucius.

En passant près de Drago, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement. Un simple geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il tenait à lui.

###

Lucius était devant la porte de Square Grimmaurd depuis de longues minutes mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Pourtant, il savait que le Gryffondor était là, Drago lui avait dit qu'il ne quittait jamais cette maison.

Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à se dire que quelqu'un habitait réellement ici. Lui qui avait connu la maison ancestrale des Black pour y être allé souvent avec Narcissa dans sa jeunesse, il ne reconnaissait en rien la magnifique bâtisse. Elle avait été, certes bourrée de magie noire, mais magistrale.

Aujourd'hui, le jardin était envahi de mauvaises herbes, la façade était fissurée, certaines vitres étaient cassées et il manquait des tuiles sur le toit. L'aura sombre qui entourait la maison n'était plus hypnotisante mais seulement oppressante.

Après sa petite inspection, Lucius se reconcentra sur la porte et frappa à nouveau.

Toujours rien.

Sans grand espoir, il posa sa main sur la poignée et fût surpris de ne sentir aucune barrière magique, aucune résistance. Alors il essaya de l'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrit sous ses yeux étonnés.

Potter s'était-il fait agressé ? C'était tellement facile d'entrer que n'importe qui pouvait le faire. Lucius franchit la porte et malgré lui, il angoissa. Il ne connaissait pas bien le jeune homme mais ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Avec la guerre, tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés un minimum.

\- Monsieur Potter ? appela-t-il dans le hall.

Son écho lui répondit ainsi que la voix sourde de Mrs. Black en tableau.

Lucius ne savait pas s'il pouvait entrer plus que ça dans la maison sans que l'ami de son fils le prenne mal, mais si Potter avait des soucis, le blond allait s'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie d'être reparti.

Alors il prit la décision d'entrer dans toutes les pièces. Le salon, le deuxième salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et même là où était l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il n'y avait personne. Lucius allait pour monter lorsqu'un elfe grincheux apparut devant lui.

\- Le maître n'a pas donné l'autorisation au Lord Malefoy d'aller à l'étage. Du temps des réunions, Lord Malefoy avait le droit d'entrer dans la maison, mais était limité au rez-de-chaussée. Sans nouvelle consigne, Kreattur ne peut pas vous laisser monter.

\- Où est monsieur Potter ?

\- Mon maître n'est pas bien et dort dans la chambre du traître Sirius.

Lucius allait pour monter à l'escalier pour trouver la chambre quand l'elfe se remit une nouvelle fois devant lui.

\- Pousse-toi, je veux voir ton maître. Je veux l'aider, alors laisse-moi faire.

\- Lord Malefoy va aider Maître Harry Potter ?

\- Oui…

Kreattur regarda le blond, essayant de se décider s'il le croyait ou non, puis lui dit avant de disparaître :

\- Deuxième porte sur la droite au deuxième étage.

Lucius monta directement pour trouver Potter. Ce dernier n'était pas bien, c'était un fait établi maintenant que l'elfe le lui avait affirmé. Il essaya de garder la prestance d'un Malefoy mais son pas était rapide.

L'homme arriva rapidement devant la chambre et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva la pièce dans le noir complet.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Un ronflement sonore lui répondit. Alors Lucius entra dans la pièce et alla tirer les rideaux avant de se retourner pour tomber sur… Harry Potter, nu, sur le lit.

Le blond s'avança et regarda le cadavre de la bouteille présente.

Alcoolique.

Lucius scruta celui qui allait être son époux. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans son bureau.

Il était beau, c'était évident, mais sa beauté était terni par son mal-être. Ses cheveux auraient pu lui donner un aspect "tombé du lit" très attirant s'ils avaient été correctement coiffés et son magnifique visage était enlaidi par ses horribles lunettes. Il était petit… Pourtant James et Lily n'étaient pas particulièrement petits… Il était maigre. Très maigre.

Trop maigre.

Le voir nu affirmait ce fait. Ses fesses étaient plates et les courbes… il n'en avait plus. Ses jambes étaient bien trop fines et cela n'avait pas pu se produire en un mois. Lucius ne pouvait que deviner une malnutrition qui durait probablement depuis longtemps. Mais le pire à voir pour lui, était ces longues cicatrices rouges - ou parfois blanches - qui ornaient son dos. Le jeune homme avait réellement dû souffrir. Ce gamin gâté dont parlait Severus autrefois ne l'avait pas du tout été. Lors de la cinquième année de Potter, le potionniste avait fait des leçons d'occlumancie avec lui. Lucius n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête du garçon mais après cela, jamais plus son ami n'avait redit qu'il avait été trop gâté.

Harry avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, les joues creuses, sa peau était bien trop pâle, il avait l'air malade. En plus, il s'était coupé en se rasant… L'idiot.

Oui, Harry Potter était magnifique, mais sa beauté était gâchée.

Lucius ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, que son époux soit beau ou pas. Tant qu'il pouvait lui éviter Azkaban… Mais cet état misérable l'intriguait au plus haut point, l'intriguait et l'inquiétait. C'était une chose d'entendre son fils lui parler de son état et une autre de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Le Lord se baissa légèrement et secoua l'épaule du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

\- Monsieur Potter, réveillez-vous ! dit-il.

Le brun papillona des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand.

\- Ma potion, grogna-t-il en tendant la main vers l'homme.

\- Je n'ai pas de potion à vous donner Monsieur Potter, fit Lucius en faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol.

Harry se redressa d'un coup rapide en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Drago. Il n'avait pas du tout envisagé que Lucius en personne viendrait le voir… Le jeune homme se leva du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux l'air un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre un lendemain de cuite par le père de son meilleur ami…

\- Monsieur Potter…

Harry lui fit un sourire forcé.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes nu, monsieur Potter...

Harry baissa les yeux sur son corps et vit que c'était effectivement le cas. Avec une grande vitesse qui lui fit voir des étoiles, Harry prit le couvre-lit pour l'enrouler autour de lui. Sans un regard pour le blond, il avança vers la porte en tanguant péniblement.

Lucius en voyant cela, s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le coude de sa main gantée, pour l'aider à se diriger jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait habituellement. Harry avait un stock conséquent de potions pour ça. Elles n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que celles de Snape, mais elles fonctionneraient au moins un peu pour supprimer cette horrible migraine.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il shoota dans plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son armoire.

Lucius scrutait la décadence du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il était beau le Survivant, qui depuis plus d'un mois faisait la une de la Gazette chaque jour. Les photos étaient belles, illustraient toutes ses brillants exploits, aucune d'elles ne montraient l'envers du décor, l'après guerre, la chute du Sauveur.

Harry passa une immonde chemise à rayure mauve, quatre tailles trop grande, qui avait appartenu à Dudley et un bas quelconque qu'il attacha avec une ficelle.

Il aurait dû se vêtir correctement. Il aurait dû faire attention à son physique face à un Lord, mais il n'en avait actuellement rien à faire. Il était trop fatigué, avait trop mal à la tête, au ventre et un peu partout à bien y réfléchir. D'un geste de main, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit une fiole de potion pour la boire d'un geste qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Lucius s'était détaché de lui pour lui permettre de s'habiller et s'était posté devant la fenêtre pour regarder la rue. Il lui laissait son intimité, tout en étant là, en cas de problème. Il fut sortit de sa contemplation par la voix rauque d'Harry.

\- Lord Malefoy, allons dans le petit salon, nous y serons mieux.

Lucius n'eut que le temps d'acquiescer que le jeune homme reprit d'une voix plus fort :

\- Kreattur !

L'elfe arriva immédiatement.

\- Oui Maître ?

\- Bonjour Kreattur, tu pourrais nous préparer du thé ?

\- Oui Maître, Kreattur va préparer du thé, bougonna le vieil elfe.

Harry montra la porte au Lord, qui la prit, précédant le maître des lieux. Il connaissait assez la maison pour savoir où était le petit salon et n'avait pas besoin d'être guidé.

Le jeune homme préférait être derrière le blond. Depuis qu'il s'était levé brutalement, des vertiges le prenaient. Il se tenait bien à la rambarde pour être sûr de ne pas tomber. Ce ne serait que passager. Il avait l'habitude et devait attendre que ça passe.

Lorsque tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce, le thé était déjà sur la petite table. Harry s'installa directement dans son fauteuil. C'était malpoli de sa part mais c'était ça ou il s'étalait sur le sol.

\- Asseyez-vous, Lord Malefoy.

Lucius s'installa en évitant de faire des remarques sur ses manières. Il aurait tout le temps de les lui inculquer lorsqu'il serait son époux.

\- Je sais que vous êtes venu i peine quelques heures. Mais j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition, dit le blond en attrapant la tasse fumante qui était pour lui. Elle me semble être tout à fait convenable et j'accepte de vous prendre pour époux. Si vous le souhaitez encore, évidemment.

Harry ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Son mal de tête était encore un peu présent, ses potions étaient de moins en moins efficaces ces derniers temps et les symptômes restaient plus longtemps. Alors il essaya de calmer les douleurs pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait avant de s'endormir.

\- Ah oui… murmura Harry. Et bien, mon offre est toujours valable. Nous pouvons peut-être discuter de ce qui nous attend alors ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Votre audience se déroule la semaine prochaine si je me rappelle bien. Il faudrait donc rendre ça public pour demain et faire la cérémonie la semaine prochaine, le 8 juin par exemple, donc la veille de votre rendez-vous, ce serait parfait. Et il faut qu'on s'accorde sur ce qu'on dira aux journalistes. Il faudra aussi inviter le plus de personnes possible et…

Harry commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça mais c'était une évidence. Il fallait inviter le plus de personnes, tous les journalistes seraient là et tous les Lords. Des centaines de personnes. Autour de lui.

Le brun ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver son calme, mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait, la panique était présente.

\- Vous allez bien monsieur Potter ?

Harry rouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et continua :

\- Bien. Donc il faut s'accorder sur notre histoire commune que l'on racontera aux journalistes. Plus il y aura de témoins présents, plus le Magenmagot aura des ennuis à vous poursuivre.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit deux verres qu'il remplit de Whisky. Il en tendit un à Lucius qui regarda avec désespoir le brun en face de lui. Mais Harry en avait besoin là, maintenant. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour ne pas craquer pendant qu'ils allaient parler d'un jour long et compliqué. Compliqué aux yeux de Harry surtout.

* * *

 _Merci de nous avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Aude & Epsilon Snape_


	3. Chapter 3 : Le jour J

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis heureuse que les retours soient positifs, je suis vraiment heureuse vous partager notre histoire ! Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _PS : Je t'aime mon Epsi !_

 _Merci à Pauu_Aya et Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

* * *

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu et Mélo pour leur aide et leur correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi : Bonjour bonjour ! Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ;)_

* * *

 _RAR anonyme :_

 **amlou** :

Epsi : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes encouragements ! En réponse à ta réflexion sur le compte qui publie cette histoire, ça a été décidé entre nous. J'ai effectivement collaboré à l'écriture de cette fanfiction, mais l'idée de base et la démarche d'écriture était celle d'Aude Snape, je ne suis même pas sur d'en avoir écrit 50%. Nous avons donc décidé de publier sur son compte à elle, de façon logique. Nous avons d'autres collaboration qui seront publié sur mon compte à moi car elles font partie de mes propres projets. Cela dit, c'est gentil que tu penses à moi car la plupart des gens ne lisent pas les blablas du début et n'ont pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'une collaboration ;)

Aude : Merci pour ta review, je suis désolée de ne pouvoir t'envoyer une preview du prochain chapitre, si cela te tentait, n'hésite pas à faire un compte ;) En tout cas, tu vas pouvoir avoir quelques réponses aux questions que tu te posais dans ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le jour J**

La musique commença à résonner dans la grande salle du manoir Malefoy. D'un même mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent pour se tourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Lucius Malefoy et Harry Potter, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Cinq jours après la proposition du jeune homme, ils étaient finalement sur le point de se marier.

Le blond fit un sourire au brun avant de poser une main légère sur le bas de son dos pour lui demander d'avancer. Le jeune homme lui fit également un sourire et s'avança dans la pièce.

Son sourire se fana néanmoins lorsqu'il vit tous ces bancs occupés par des centaines de personnes. Il y avait tellement de monde... Il n'en connaissait même pas la moitié et, parmi les têtes connues, il y en avait certaines que Harry ne voulait pas voir. Alors il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

Lucius s'approcha de lui et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa hanche pour le tenir contre lui avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Tout va bien Harry. Ne regarde que l'autel. Moi et l'autel.

Pour les personnes présentes, il ne s'agissait que de Lucius réconfortant les angoisses de son futur mari qui s'apprêtait à vivre un moment important. Ils étaient tellement proches, que les invités avaient l'impression qu'ils entretenaient une relation fusionnelle et déjà, quelques journalistes prenaient des photos du couple. C'était l'événement attendu par tout le monde : Harry Potter épousait en ce jour, un ancien mangemort et la population sorcière voulait voir ça !

Drago et Severus, qui attendaient près de l'autel, regardaient la scène d'un œil curieux. Le maître des potions se disait que son ami jouait très bien la comédie, il était à la limite de se demander si Lucius n'avait pas de réels sentiments pour le Gryffondor. Drago, lui, était surpris de voir le geste réconfortant de son père envers son ami, mais il en était content car en voyant Harry commencer à paniquer, lui-même avait eu peur.

Severus observa attentivement le jeune Gryffondor qui reprenait son chemin dans l'allée. Il était vêtu, tout comme Lucius, d'une robe noire très simple et élégante. Les manches étaient brodées de vert émeraude pour ce dernier, de rouge bordeau pour son futur époux. Chacun arborait son propre emblème familial, et ceux-ci seraient bientôt réunis pour n'en faire qu'un.

Severus ne comprenait pas les propos tenus par Drago au retour de ses visites à Square Grimmaurd ; en effet, Potter semblait aller très bien. Il n'avait pas de cernes, son teint était hâlé, comme s'il avait pris le soleil. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude, courts et désordonnés et à aucun moment l'ancien professeur ne le trouva amaigri. Il semblait comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Alors, il tourna son regard sceptique vers son filleul et haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait rien qui clochait. Il ne loupa pas le regard gêné de Drago qui évita soigneusement celui onyx de l'homme.

Lucius restait un peu en retrait, derrière son futur mari. Il voulait être sûr que tout se passerait bien et donc, rester près d'Harry si besoin. Il avait été surpris de le voir arriver en si bonne forme mais n'avait rien dit. Tout son corps le criait, ce n'était qu'un simple glamour destiné à toutes ces personnes qui s'attendaient à voir le jeune homme comme avant : un garçon un peu chétif mais sportif, qui semblait bien dans sa peau, sûr de lui. Le Sauveur.

Et Lucius était certain que c'était une façon pour lui de se cacher. Il ne voulait sûrement pas avoir de commentaires désobligeants sur son physique.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'autel. Harry avait le regard rivé dans celui de Snape. Il lui fallait un point de repère pour oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. S'il regardait Drago, cela lui ferait trop penser à Lucius, qui lui ferait penser au mariage et donc à toutes les personnes présentes. Snape… lui faisait juste penser à Severus Snape. Snape et ses remarques sarcastiques, ses colères légendaires et sa façon hypnotique de faire des potions. Snape, c'était ses années d'école, les années où il avait été heureux… Presque...

Ce dernier dut par contre, donner raison à son filleul : le regard émeraude était brisé.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait enlever cela avec aucun glamour.

Lucius et Harry se mirent face à face devant l'autel. Leurs mains étaient jointes et le jeune homme essaya d'oublier les flashs d'appareils photo qui crépitaient autour d'eux, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que ça. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra juste sur les doigts qui dansaient sur ses paumes, dans une caresse rassurante.

Ron et Hermione regardaient la cérémonie avec des visages tristes. Leur meilleur ami insistait sur le fait qu'il était heureux de se marier, mais eux avaient peur qu'il ne fasse cela uniquement pour sauver quelqu'un... Encore une fois. Et puis, voir leur ami, comme avant, leur faisait du mal. Il avait le même physique que lorsqu'il allait bien, quand la guerre n'était pas encore finie, et que Harry n'était pas détruit. Les deux amis ne pouvaient que se demander comment le brun en était arrivé là.

Les membres de la famille Weasley n'avaient pas pu être présents. Ils étaient partis en Roumanie pour voir Charlie. Seul Ron était resté, pour Hermione. Harry préférait que les autres roux ne soient pas là, aucun n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Et le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de subir les remontrances de Molly.

La cérémonie se déroula sans heurt. Harry alternait son regard entre Lucius et Severus, qui se trouvait derrière le blond. Et il réussit à tenir la cérémonie grâce aux deux hommes qui le fixaient également. Le brun aurait pu en être gêné s'ils n'avaient pas été ses piliers tout le long du mariage.

Tout ceux qui assistèrent à la cérémonie en gardèrent un souvenir mémorable. La grande salle du manoir avait été magnifiquement décorée. Il y avait des bouquets de fleurs partout, principalement des lys blancs, choisis par Harry, et des roses rouges, choisies par Lucius. Il y avait aussi une quantité de voilages, de rubans et de chandelles. La pièce était méconnaissable pour ceux qui y étaient déjà entrés.

Après que la magie ait lié les deux hommes, scellant leur destin, Lucius et Harry échangèrent leur premier baiser. Le blond posa une main douce sur la joue rosée du jeune homme avant de s'approcher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun avait glissé sa main sur la nuque de son mari et avait regardé ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient. Ce baiser ne l'effrayait pas. Ce n'était que Lucius. Alors il se laissa faire et apprécia ce moment tendre que lui offrait l'homme.

Une fois la cérémonie clôturée par ce symbole fort, les invités furent dirigés vers les jardins, où avait lieu la réception. Lucius et Harry restèrent dans la salle avec les journalistes pour l'interview.

Comme pour une conférence, ils restèrent debout alors que les journalistes s'installaient sur les bancs de devant. Lucius, en Lord majestueux, prit la parole le premier.

\- Je vous remercie d'être venus en ce jour pour la célébration de notre mariage, à Harry et moi-même. Je vous demanderai d'être courts et concis. Nous avons des invités qui nous attendent.

Un premier journaliste se leva pour prendre la parole :

\- Monsieur Malefoy-

\- Lord Malefoy.

\- Excusez-moi… Lord Malefoy,

Lucius l'interrompit une nouvelle fois :

\- On dit "Je vous prie de m'excuser." mais allez-y, posez votre question.

Le journaliste, rouge de honte, reprit la parole :

\- Demain, vous allez être auditionné devant le magenmagot qui décidera de votre sort. Est-ce pour cela que ce mariage s'est fait plus rapidement ?

\- Tout à fait. Harry et moi ne voulions plus nous cacher et surtout, nous voulions faire comprendre que ces accusations sont fausses.

\- Mais épouser monsieur Potter ne réfute en rien les accusations. Surtout que vous pourriez très bien l'avoir forcé à faire ceci.

Harry, qui était en retrait depuis le début, s'approcha, un air énervé sur le visage. Lucius en profita pour poser une main sur sa hanche et l'avoir contre lui.

\- Je ne suis aucunement forcé. Vous apprendrez que c'est moi qui ai demandé Lucius en mariage et la population sorcière sait que je ne me marierais jamais avec un véritable Mangemort. Je refuse simplement que l'on me prenne la personne qui m'est chère !

Le journaliste, en voyant la colère du Survivant tournée vers lui, se tassa dans son siège, sans poser d'autres questions. Une femme, cette fois-ci, se leva. Harry grimaça en reconnaissant Rita Skeeter.

\- Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu votre nom dans la liste des invités Mme Skeeter, cracha Harry avec un regard noir.

\- C'est que vous avez dû mal regarder alors, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Racontez-nous comment a commencé votre histoire avec le charmant Lord Malefoy.

Lucius n'avait pas surveillé l'arrivée des journalistes mais Drago avait pourtant été prévenu que cette femme n'était pas invitée. Malgré tout, ils devaient rester calmes et répondre, ce que fit Harry.

\- Vous apprendrez que Lucius nous a beaucoup aidés pendant la guerre. Lui et son fils ont risqué leur vie pour nous apporter des informations et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à le connaître réellement, raconta Harry.

Rien de tout ceci n'était un mensonge. C'était vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé et le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de changer les faits.

\- Notre relation a commencé quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre, continua Lucius en regardant profondément son nouveau mari. Harry avait besoin de soutien et j'ai essayé de lui apporter toute l'aide que je pouvais. On s'est donc rapprochés l'un l'autre.

Harry voyait la façon intense avec laquelle Lucius le regardait. Il en était gêné, persuadé que c'était son apparence d'avant qu'il contemplait. Le Harry d'avant, le Sauveur.

\- Mais votre relation est récente alors, continua Skeeter nullement intéressée par le moment de complicité du couple.

\- En effet, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes cachés jusqu'à maintenant, nous ne voulions pas faire la Une de tous les journaux à scandale. Nous voulions profiter de ce moment de calme, pour nous remettre de cette guerre, répondit calmement Lucius.

\- Vous étiez heureux de cacher votre relation ?

\- Oui, dit le brun en regardant la journaliste. Mais avec les accusations du Ministère, nous avons été forcés d'accélérer les choses.

\- Le Ministère accuse Lord Malefoy d'être un Mangemort, c'est une peine lourde qui vous attend si cette accusation s'avère exacte, qu'espérez-vous de ce mariage ?

A la surprise de tous, c'est Harry qui prit la parole :

\- Pour ma part, je voulais me marier avant que Lucius ne soit enfermé, qu'il ait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher s'il venait à partir à Azkaban. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il y a des personnes qui l'attendent dehors et qui savent qu'il est innocent. Une part beaucoup plus égoïste de moi-même espère que cet acte prouvera à tous que Lucius Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien, qu'il a aidé des centaines de personnes et qu'il mérite d'être libre. Avec toute l'aide de la population sorcière, j'ai une chance de garder mon mari auprès de moi, qu'il embellisse le restant de ma vie et continue à m'aider à panser les plaies laissées par la guerre qui m'a coûté énormément.

Cette tirade lança un silence dans la grande salle. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'un autre journaliste ose poser une nouvelle question, puis celles-ci s'enchaînèrent pendant de longues minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles Harry se sentait faiblir. Il resta de marbre, souffrant en silence, comme il en avait l'habitude.

###

Dans les jardins, la réception avait commencé, dirigée d'une main de maître par Severus et Drago. Tous les invités avaient un verre à la main et pouvaient se servir dans les plats d'amuse-bouches qui circulaient tout seuls entre les tables. Un groupe jouait des airs de jazz avec des instruments ensorcelés. Les conversations étaient toutes basées sur le même sujet : le mariage.

Certes il avait été fabuleux, tendre, grandiose, mais était-il vrai ? C'était la question que tout le monde se posait.

Pourtant, toutes les personnes présentes avaient vus les deux mariés se regarder intensément. Ils avaient vu Lucius poser tendrement sa main sur la hanche de son compagnon, ils avaient vu ce baiser partagé et apprécié par l'un comme par l'autre, alors que le mage les déclarait unis.

Alors oui, pour la majorité de la population sorcière, Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy étaient bel et bien ensemble et heureux de l'être. Et le reste du monde le saurait également le lendemain, après avoir lu les Unes des journaux.

Severus scana de ses yeux sombres la pelouse du jardin. Les invités étaient servis, étaient biens et il avait entendu bon nombre de conversations sur les jeunes mariés "heureux et amoureux". Tout se déroulait parfaitement.

Il voulait juste avoir une petite discussion avec Drago au sujet de Potter, mais pas maintenant, son filleul était occupé à faire des sourires charmeurs et des ronds de jambes à tous les membres du Magenmagot présents. Il fallait redorer le blason des Malefoy. Il y avait aussi quelques Aurors présents qui surveillaient la fête.

Severus était bien content de ne plus avoir de problème avec le ministère. Il lui avait foutu la paix après qu'il eut sauvé plusieurs Aurors lors de missions.

Tout le monde se stoppa lorsque les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent. Lucius et Harry sortirent de la bâtisse l'un à côté de l'autre, s'arrêtant juste quelques minutes pour congédier les journalistes. Ces derniers n'avaient été conviés qu'à la cérémonie, la réception était pour les autres.

Quelques derniers flashs se firent voir. Une photo des invités du jour et des photos du couple s'éloignant vers le jardin, Lucius tenant son mari par la taille avec le sourire.

Les personnes présentes s'approchèrent du couple pour offrir leurs félicitations et leur dire à quel point cette cérémonie avait été belle, voire émouvante. Lucius prenait les compliments avec le sourire tandis que Harry commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter la foule.

Severus vit la gêne du jeune homme mais ce fut Drago qui annonça à tout le monde que le repas allait être servi. Il l'avait fait pour permettre à son ami de faire une pause. Si Harry n'avait pas de moments de répit, il allait exploser avant la fin de la journée.

Le brun remercia son ami intérieurement. Même si certaines personnes s'approchaient encore pour les compliments, ce n'était rien par rapport à la foule qui se dirigeait vers la tente où se déroulait le repas.

Quand tous les invités furent entrés sous le chapiteau en toile, Harry en profita pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Lucius s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans les cheveux de son, désormais, mari.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda l'homme, inquiet.

\- Oui, tout va bien, c'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, répondit Harry avec un faible sourire.

Drago se rapprocha aussi et fit un sourire à son ami pour lui donner du courage. Cette journée était loin d'être finie après tout…

Severus attendait près de la tente, en observant attentivement le jeune homme qui semblait de plus en plus mal à ses yeux.

Lucius regarda son fils et lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir rejoindre son ami de longue date : Severus. Drago était le mieux placé pour calmer Harry après tout, il le connaissait bien et avait déjà géré ses crises.

\- Est-ce que Potter va bien ? demanda l'homme.

C'était bizarre pour Severus de voir son ami se remarier après tant d'années. Il avait été présent à son premier mariage avec Narcissa et était toujours à ses côtés pour celui-là... Il n'avait jamais jugé Lucius sur la personne qu'il allait épouser, n'avait jamais rien dit. Même si cela lui faisait toujours une sensation étrange de voir cet homme au bras de quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un d'autre que lui...

Ils avaient, tous les deux, eu une relation d'adolescent. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble mais cela ne les avait pas empêchés d'expérimenter certains plaisirs. Personne ne savait ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux mais cela n'avait rien eu d'anodin pour Severus qui avait compris l'étendue de ses sentiments ambiguës pour l'homme le jour de son mariage arrangé avec Narcissa. Il avait alors tu ses sentiments et les avait enfermés au fond de lui jusqu'à en oublier leur existence.

\- Appelle-le Harry, dit Lucius, le ramenant sur terre, tu vas maintenant le côtoyer de plus en plus. Il va bien mais il faut juste qu'il respire un peu. Il n'aime pas la foule…

A quelques pas d'eux, Drago se mit juste en face de son ami et le prit par les épaules pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Mon meilleur ami est un idiot.

\- Drago, ne commence pas s'il te plaît, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- Mon. Meilleur. Ami. Est. Un. Idiot.

Harry se détacha du jeune homme avec brutalité et commença à s'approcher de la tente avant que le blond ne l'attrape et le ramène vers lui.

\- Harry... pourquoi as-tu proposé ça à mon père ? demanda Drago, dépité.

\- Je veux juste aider Drago. Juste aider.

\- Harry... tu ne sais que t'occuper des autres. Il faut que tu penses à toi aussi. Tu as vu ton état ?

\- Quelle importance... Pourquoi tu viens m'embêter avec ça ? Je vous aide, toi et ton père et tu viens me faire chier avec mon état.

\- Parce que j'aimerais qu'on t'aide, toi aussi !

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! hurla Harry.

Severus et Lucius se tournèrent ensemble vers la personne qui avait crié. Lucius secoua la tête, son fils essayait de pousser son ami pour l'aider, mais cela ne servait à rien. Pourtant, le Lord était bien d'accord avec lui. Harry avait besoin d'aide.

Le maître des potions se retourna vers son ami et leva un sourcil avec ironie.

\- Tu es sûr que _Harry_ va bien ?

\- Ne commence pas Severus, murmura Lucius en rejoignant son fils et son ami.

Il s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari qui tourna son regard vers lui.

Harry secoua la tête et s'avança jusqu'à la tente, suivi de son ami et du père de celui-ci. Ainsi, les quatre personnes entrèrent dans la tente sous les regards envieux des personnes présentes.

Tout le monde pensait que le couple était resté quelques instants dehors pour profiter un peu d'être seul.

Lucius guida son mari jusqu'à leur table où ne se trouvait que les personnes proches. Severus, Drago, Ron et Hermione. Leur table était petite mais c'était uniquement pour que Harry soit à l'aise.

Le repas fut un calvaire pour celui-ci qui avait son assiette remplie devant lui. Il avait envie de vomir à voir toutes ces personnes manger avec appétit. Malheureusement, ces personnes le regardaient aussi et il dut se forcer à prendre sa fourchette et à la planter dans les légumes de son assiette.

Severus regardait le jeune homme faire et plus la journée passait, plus il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Il devait vraiment coincer Drago quelque part pour lui soutirer des informations.

Lucius, de son côté, voyait bien la difficulté qu'avait Harry pour se nourrir. Alors régulièrement, d'un simple geste, il diminuait la quantité dans son assiette. Comme ça, les invités pensaient qu'il mangeait et Harry n'avait pas à se forcer. Ce dernier, pour le remercier, avait pris sa main dans la sienne et l'avait serrée doucement tout en continuant de discuter tranquillement avec Hermione et Ron. Même si ces derniers sentaient que la situation était compliquée pour leur ami.

Le repas passa lentement. Trop lentement. Lucius s'était levé pour aller voir des gens qu'il connaissait, tout comme Severus. Harry, de son côté, sentait que les quelques aliments ingérés passaient mal. Il avait vraiment envie de vomir, mais devait se retenir. Ses trois amis remarquaient qu'il se tordait de douleur et en connaissaient la raison.

\- Harry ? chuchota Drago. Harry ça va ?

\- Oui… souffla le Gryffondor.

Drago voyait bien la souffrance que l'autre n'arrivait plus à cacher. Ses traits étaient tirés et il faisait souvent des grimaces en se tenant le ventre.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien, dit le Serpentard d'un ton catégorique. Ca suffit maintenant, je t'emmène dans ta chambre, père t'excusera auprès des invités.

Sans attendre la réponse, Drago le tira par le bras et arriva facilement à le diriger, tant il était léger et sans force. Il serra les dents face à cette constatation ; Harry était vraiment dans un état lamentable...

Il le savait bien. Durant les soirées de saoulerie de Harry, Drago avait souvent dû remonter son ami dans sa chambre en le portant lorsqu'il ne tenait pas debout.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent le brun partir tout en espérant que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre ou au moins s'améliorer avec sa nouvelle situation.

Severus, qui avait vu la scène de loin, décida de suivre son filleul et son ami dans les couloirs du manoir Malefoy. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes et Severus vit que Potter avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. De plus en plus de mal à marcher même… En quelques enjambées, Severus se mit à leur hauteur et attrapa le bras du garçon pour l'aider à avancer.

Était-il ivre ? Pourtant, il l'avait un peu surveillé, connaissant ses excès et il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas bu plus que de raison. A moins qu'il n'ait bu avant de venir, ce qui pouvait être plus que probable si, comme le disait Drago, il ne s'éloignait jamais d'une bouteille quand il était chez lui, à Square Grimmaurd.

Ils arrivèrent dans les nouveaux appartements du Gryffondor que Lucius avait fait préparer spécialement pour lui. Severus les découvrait pour la première fois : ils étaient immenses, comme tout ce qui appartenait à un Malefoy. Les couleurs étaient intentionnellement neutres pour que le jeune homme puisse décorer à sa façon.

Severus fut brutalement sorti de sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit le bras qu'il tenait fermement, lui échapper avec une force étonnante. Potter s'était dégagé et courait maintenant dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit clairement reconnaissable se fit entendre : Harry était en train de rendre son repas.

Drago s'avança vers la salle de bain avec un air désespéré, un peu gêné aussi que cela soit arrivé en la présence de son parrain.

\- Désolé Severus, tu peux repartir à la fête. Je vais gérer ça.

Le blond entra dans la salle de bain pour se mettre à côté de son ami et lui caresser le dos. Il faisait toujours ça à Harry depuis que ce dernier lui avait confié que ça calmait ses crises.

Drago, qui s'attendait à être seul, entendit Severus entrer dans la salle de bain pour chercher dans le placard une potion qui pourrait arrêter les vomissements. En effet, toutes les salles de bain de cette bâtisse étaient pourvues de diverses potions.

Le potionniste ne faisait aucun commentaire, de toute façon, il savait déjà très bien ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tenez monsieur Potter, buvez-ça, dit Severus calmement, en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Harry attrapa la fiole et la but d'une traite. Il ne voulait pas tout vomir si possible. Il devait garder un minimum de choses dans le ventre pour tenir cette fois-ci et ne pas faire honte à son nouveau mari.

Il s'assit contre le mur le temps que ses vertiges passent mais il se sentit tiré vers le haut. Severus et Drago le tenaient fermement entre eux et l'amenèrent jusqu'au lit. Harry se laissa faire, n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de dire "non". Alors il s'allongea tranquillement dans le lit en espérant que ça allait aider ses vertiges.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il monsieur Potter ? Vous ne semblez pourtant pas si mal…

Severus avait dit ça tout en fixant son filleul. Lui qui ne cessait de revenir déprimé de chez son ami, en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre que Harry Potter était au plus mal, qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien et n'était qu'une larve, il y avait là une toute autre image que celle que Drago avait donnée. Mais celui-ci regarda son parrain avec désespoir avant de secouer la tête.

\- Harry, je sais que tu as mis un glamour, enlève-le, ordonna Drago avec, malgré tout, une voix fébrile.

Ledit Harry se redressa légèrement et regarda son ami puis son ancien professeur qui semblait surpris et… curieux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de faire ça. Snape l'avait toujours critiqué, enfin, surtout au début. Il devait avouer que ses remarques avaient diminué avec le temps jusqu'à cesser dans les derniers moments de Voldemort.

Le regard que lui lança Drago lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre de refus de sa part. Alors Harry chercha sa baguette dans sa robe de cérémonie et, une fois celle-ci trouvée, annula son sort.

Le bruit de surprise que fit Snape l'insupporta. Encore une personne qui allait le critiquer, il en était sûr. Pour le moment, seul Lucius n'avait rien dit et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être pétrifié en voyant le vrai Harry. Cette personne n'avait plus rien à voir avec Harry Potter, _le_ Harry Potter qu'il avait connu. L'homme était maigre, bien trop pour être en bonne santé. Ses cheveux étaient longs, plus longs que les siens et ses cernes étaient, en effet, immenses et effrayantes à voir.

Severus regarda avec tristesse la magnifique robe de cérémonie. Elle était maintenant bien trop large pour ce corps malade…

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

 _Aude & Epsilon Snape_


	4. Chapter 4: Le procès et ses conséquences

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je suis vraiment heureuse de tous vos retours et vos fav, follows. Je me répète je sais, et je me répéterais chaque semaine parce que ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir ça !_

 _Par contre, toutes mes excuses si je réponds à vos reviews un peu tard… J'y répondrais toujours avant le prochain chapitre, pour que vous puissiez avoir votre preview, mais j'ai trouvé un travail pour l'été et je suis épuisée. Mais promis, je répondrais toujours !_

 _Merci à Pauu_Aya et Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu et Mélo pour leur aide et leur correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Hello ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Si ce n'est merci à vous, merci à Aude Snape, merci à nos bêtas ! ;)_

* * *

 _RAR anonyme :_

 **amlou** : Salut, je te remercie de nous laisser une review à chaque fois alors que tu es sur ton téléphone, je sais que parfois c'est compliqué. Je suis contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire et en effet, leur relation va changer et tu vas découvrir quelques petites choses sur tes interrogations ! Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le procès et ses conséquences**

Lucius était dans son fauteuil en train de regarder l'âtre de la cheminée éteinte. La journée avait été longue et il ne rêvait que de s'allonger dans son lit, mais avant cela, il attendait que Severus et Drago redescendent pour savoir comment son nouveau mari allait.

Les invités avaient été surpris de voir Harry partir aussi tôt. Lucius avait dû trouver une excuse très rapidement et avait annoncé à tout le monde que le jeune homme était malade depuis quelques jours et qu'il était plus prudent pour lui de se reposer. Il avait maintenant peur que cela ne s'ébruite et que la presse n'en entende parler. Il ne manquerait plus que le monde sorcier pense que le Sauveur était en cloque... De plus, comme les sorciers savaient que Severus Snape, le grand potionniste, était un proche de la famille, ils pourraient penser qu'il les avait fournis en potion de fécondité.

Lucius n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les invités ne soient pas du genre bavard et tout se passerait bien. Même si d'un côté, il se disait que ça pourrait jouer dans la balance auprès du Magenmagot si les sorciers pensaient que leur Sauveur était enceint de lui.

Lucius secoua la tête pour sortir cette idée de sa tête. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Harry était fragile et Lord Malefoy refusait qu'on s'attaque à son mari dans les journaux. Désormais, il devrait le protéger, de lui aussi s'il le fallait.

 _« Surtout de moi »_ , pensa l'homme en soupirant.

\- Les invités sont partis ? demanda Severus en entrant, Drago à sa suite.

Ce dernier avait la mine défaite, les yeux rougis, les épaules basses.

\- Tous, répondit Lucius. Le dernier est parti il y a dix minutes à peine… Comment va Harry ?

Severus s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil tandis que Drago se mettait devant la cheminée les yeux légèrement dans le vague.

\- Il s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes.

\- Mais ça fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes en haut, que s'est-il passé ?

Drago, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, prit la parole d'une voix monotone :

\- Severus lui a parlé…

La bouche de Lucius s'ouvrit en un "O" parfait avant de regarder son ami pour savoir.

\- Et comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Severus secoua la tête. Mal, très mal. Voilà comment cela s'était passé.

Harry avait hurlé quand son ancien professeur lui avait dit qu'il était dans un état lamentable. Il avait l'habitude de l'entendre de la bouche de son ami mais à aucun moment, il ne s'était attendu à ce que quelqu'un d'autre le lui dise. Comme si, dans son esprit, rien n'était vrai et que si une autre personne lui en parlait, cela rendrait les choses plus réelles. Et ça, le Gryffondor était trop têtu pour l'accepter.

\- Il a hurlé… au moins, il a encore de la force pour ça.

\- Raconte-moi, mon ami.

Alors Severus commença à lui raconter, et parfois, Drago ajoutait des détails, tout en évitant de regarder qui que ce soit.

 _-Flash back-_

\- Potter ! Mais dans quel état êtes-vous ?! demanda Severus, un peu plus pâle encore que d'habitude.

\- Je vais bien, grogna le brun en posant l'oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé ?

\- Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, j'ai mangé aujourd'hui.

\- Et si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, vous venez de rejeter le peu que vous aviez ingéré. Dans quel état déplorable vous êtes ?! Ah il est beau le Sauveur du monde sorcier !

Harry se redressa en balançant l'oreiller sur Snape qui se tenait au pied du lit. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix quelques instants, quelques heures, quelques jours. C'était trop demander ?

\- Le Sauveur du monde sorcier, il vous emmerde ! C'est mes problèmes, et puis de toute façon, je vais très bien !

\- Bien ? Vous. Allez. Bien ? C'est une blague ? Tout ce que je vois devant moi, c'est un jeune homme alcoolique, dépressif et totalement anorexique, qui n'a pas eu une nuit tranquille depuis des semaines, et avec des cernes tellement immenses qu'elles recouvrent la moitié de son visage. Vous croyez aller bien Potter ? Mais vous êtes pathétique ! Reprenez-vous par Merlin !

Harry était énervé au plus haut point. Il serrait ses poings tellement fort et retenait tellement sa rage qu'il reprenait des couleurs.

Drago lui avait souvent dit qu'il était dans un état pitoyable mais il n'avait jamais pris ça au sérieux. C'était Drago, son ami qui le lui disait. Alors voir son ancien professeur lui faire des reproches lui donnait envie de le frapper.

\- Je vais très bien ! Drago le sait.

Mais Drago était sur le côté et ne bougeait pas. Il s'était immobilisé en entendant Severus sortir tout ce qu'il savait déjà. La confirmation de l'état de son ami et savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser, l'avait juste… pétrifié.

\- Putain mais tu pourrais dire quelque chose Drago !

Celui-ci ne dit rien et regarda son ami se lever du lit, avec crainte et incompréhension.

\- Mais merde, j'ai fait tout ça pour vous aider ton père et toi. Je viens de me marier. ME MARIER DRAY ! Je ne pourrai jamais me marier par amour. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver ta famille. Encore une fois ! Alors prends ma défense aussi.

Severus, en voyant la colère de Harry se diriger vers son filleul, se mit devant ce dernier pour faire barrage.

\- Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un ici, prenez-vous en à vous ! C'est vous qui avez proposé cette idée de mariage à Lucius, alors ne mettez pas tout sur le dos de Drago. Assumez un peu vos actes !

Si Harry était en colère juste avant, il était maintenant au bord des larmes.

\- Je devais les aider… C'est mon rôle d'aider… Je vais bien et j'assume tout.

Severus tiqua mais continua ; il lui en reparlerait plus tard.

\- Vous n'arrivez même pas à assumer votre état…

Drago sortit de sa pétrification, lorsqu'il vit couler les larmes de son ami. Ce dernier était épuisé et n'avait pas envie de se battre et surtout pas envie qu'on lui jette à la figure ce genre de choses. Alors que le blond allait s'avancer vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, comme un peu avant, quand Severus l'arrêta de son bras.

\- Potter… je ne vous dis pas ça pour être le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Alors ne dites rien ! hurla Harry.

\- Potter, comprenez-moi, je ne veux pas vous voir mourir, je veux juste vous aider. Je vous ai longtemps mal jugé, je dois l'avouer, mais je ne veux pas vous perdre.

La réaction générale fut d'ouvrir les yeux en grand.

Drago regardait son parrain, ahuri, et même Severus semblait surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Apparemment, c'était sorti tout seul. Harry aussi regardait son professeur, ne comprenant pas ces mots simples qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la bouche de cet homme.

Severus devait se l'avouer. C'était vrai… Et depuis longtemps.

Ce jeune homme était devenu quelqu'un d'autre à ses yeux depuis que Severus s'était rendu compte que Harry n'était pas le Gryffondor imbu de sa personne qu'il avait cru. Quand il avait appris à voir qui il était vraiment : ni Lily, ni James. Mais il venait tout juste de prendre conscience qu'en effet, il s'était attaché à Harry Potter.

Les pleurs du brun, qui s'étaient stoppés sous la surprise, reprirent avec plus de force. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Severus lui ait dit qu'il tenait à lui qui le troublait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs.

Drago passa alors à côté de son parrain, qui était encore figé par ses propres paroles, et alla jusqu'à son ami, le prit par les épaules et l'emmena jusqu'au lit.

Tous deux s'allongèrent et Drago, un peu maladroitement, commença à bercer son ami. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que Severus ne sorte de sa torpeur et s'assoit sur le lit. Il était gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire mais essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Monsieur Potter… Harry… s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider.

Le brun prit de longues minutes avant de se décider à hocher la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aide… ni même comment vous allez me l'offrir, mais pour vous, j'accepte.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'acceptation sur son état mais c'était déjà un petit pas. Severus allait maintenant pouvoir l'avoir à l'oeil.

Ils ne s'étaient rien dit d'autre. Drago avait juste bercé son ami le temps qu'il se calme et qu'il s'endorme.

 _-Fin de Flash back-_

Lucius avait gardé le silence pendant tout le récit. Son mari allait mal. Très mal. Mais il était soulagé que Severus s'occupe de lui. Pendant ces prochains jours, il allait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait et ne pas être sur le dos de Harry. Ce dernier allait déjà avoir son ancien professeur, pas besoin qu'il l'ait aussi.

Le blond, voulant dédramatiser la situation, s'éclaircit la gorge et taquina son ami :

\- Alors comme ça… tu tiens à mon mari ?

Severus grogna et se leva rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce. C'était Drago qui avait apporté ce détail car le professeur n'avait pas voulu l'avouer une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le petit salon, Lucius lorgna son fils qui évitait son regard.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à gérer cette situation pas vrai ? dit-il d'une voix presque trop douce pour la froideur légendaire des Malefoy.

\- C'est mon premier ami. Enfin… Mon premier _vrai_ ami. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait avec un ami, c'est l'une des choses que tu ne m'as pas enseignée.

\- C'est vrai… Parce que personne ne me l'a enseigné à moi non plus… souffla Lucius. Tu te souviens de ton grand-père Abraxas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui un peu… Il était déjà très vieux lorsque j'étais petit, il était malade et ne sortait pas de chez lui.

\- Et bien cet homme bossu et fragile que tu as connu n'a rien à voir avec celui qui m'a élevé. Il était un homme froid et violent. Il nous battait ma mère et moi, dans la discrétion du manoir. Les règles des Malefoy, celles que je t'ai apprises par la suite, m'y étaient enseignées à coup de doloris. Evidemment, se faire des amis ne faisait pas partie des règles. Enfin si… "Un Malefoy n'a pas d'ami, ni d'amour, il n'a que la puissance et le savoir," cita Lucius.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de cette règle…

-C'est parce que je ne te l'ai pas apprise, répondit son père d'une voix neutre. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Severus, il était plus jeune que moi, mais nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus. Nous aimions les potions, la magie noire, le médicomagie et bien d'autres choses. Bien sûr, je restais froid et distant, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de proche, plus proche que mes camarades de classe. J'ai découvert ensuite, qu'il était battu par son moldu de père, de façon beaucoup plus violente et vicieuse que moi, sans aucune autre raison que l'ivresse.

Lucius était plongé dans de vieux souvenirs, son regard quelque peu hanté reflétait la difficulté qu'il avait affrontée durant la dure période de l'adolescence.

-C'est à ce moment-là que nous sommes vraiment devenus amis. Nous avons eu des problèmes, nous nous sommes disputés, j'ai dû lutter contre les règles des Malefoy, et ça a été compliqué. Je ne t'ai pas appris à avoir des amis, parce que je ne sais tout simplement pas comment on fait. En revanche, je t'ai évité la règle la plus stupide des Malefoy, car un ami est un lien précieux et je voulais que tu connaisses cela.

Drago regardait son père et buvait ses paroles avec avidité. Jamais son père ne lui avait parlé de son passé. Et encore moins de ses peurs ou de ses échecs. Son père était habituellement froid et secret mais il semblait que cet état de fait n'était pas au rendez vous ce soir. Apparemment, la douleur d'Harry avait secoué tout le monde.

-De tous les amis que j'aurais pu me faire, il aura fallu que je tombe sur Harry Potter et tous ses problèmes mentaux pour apprendre d'une relation amicale, ricana Drago pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Lucius fit un sourire narquois et se releva élégamment.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre un peu de repos.

-Je suis bien d'accord, je ne pensais pas que cette journée serait aussi fatigante.

Ils montèrent ensemble les marches du grand escalier, sans un mot. Au premier étage, ils suivirent les couloirs pour arriver à leurs chambres respectives qui étaient assez proches l'une de l'autre et près de celle d'Harry. Chacun une main sur la poignée, Drago interpella Lucius :

-Père ?

-Oui fils ?

-Félicitations pour cette union, lui dit Drago avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte.

Lucius resta immobile un instant.

Par Salazar… Il était marié… De nouveau...

Il savait qu'il allait y avoir un mariage, il savait qu'il allait tout faire pour s'éviter la prison, qu'il allait prendre soin du meilleur ami de son fils, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ce mariage l'unissait à quelqu'un.

C'était si stupide...

Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait, qu'encore une fois, il s'était marié par devoir et non par amour. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la catastrophe qu'avait été son mariage avec Narcissa. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la petite pointe d'espoir qu'il avait toujours au fond de son coeur. Cet espoir d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à aimer, dans son coeur, entre ses draps...

###

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était d'humeur plutôt maussade, devant un petit déjeuner qui ne fut que très peu entamé. Les trois Serpentards regardaient régulièrement le siège vide au bout de la table. Ils étaient tous inquiets mais personne ne le disait à haute voix.

Lucius évitait de montrer son angoisse pour la journée à venir, il préférait se concentrer sur la gazette pour lire l'article qui parlait de lui et de son désormais mari. Cela lui permettait au moins de changer ses idées. De plus, il fut content de ne voir aucune diffamation ou modification de ce qui avait été dit lors de leur échange avec les journaliste.

-Un programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago en essayant de se changer l'esprit.

-Je dois aller au ministère pour mon audience aujourd'hui, je vais sûrement y rester toute la journée…

-Et moi je vais descendre le Gryffondor qui est dans sa chambre pour qu'il suive son mari… J'espère qu'il acceptera car son absence pourrait être mal vue.

-J'aurais aimé aussi qu'il vienne, juste pour faire une apparition.

Lucius faisait comme si cela n'était pas si important mais au fond de lui, il aurait aimé qu'il vienne, juste pour le soutenir. Pour avoir des têtes qu'il connaissait auprès de lui, des proches...

-Il viendra, même si je dois le trainer de force, dit Severus.

Drago allait pour rétorquer quand son père le prit de vitesse :

-Non. S'il ne veut pas, ne le force pas.

Severus acquiesça et se leva pour aller voir Harry. Il espérait vraiment qu'il allait accepter de venir. Avec l'interview qui sortait le jour même, il était important qu'il soit là. Pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il venait soutenir son mari.

###

Ils étaient sur le point de franchir la porte du manoir pour se rendre à l'audience, quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Harry Potter se diriger vers eux. Il avait remis son glamour, ses robes étaient bien propres et repassées, sûrement grâce à l'intervention d'un elfe, cela dit, ses yeux étaient vides. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Severus sans lui lancer un regard, celui-ci sentit une légère odeur de whisky, cachée par une eau de cologne hors de prix.

Il secoua la tête. Le visage du Survivant était bien là mais dans le fond… Il n'y avait plus personne.

Lucius était ravi que son époux ait fait l'effort de venir, et même de se souvenir de ce moment important, bien qu'il se doutait malgré tout que Severus avait dû le lui rappeler. Il ne voulait juste pas s'arrêter sur des détails pour le moment, tout ce qu'il retenait c'est qu'ils étaient _tous_ là. Si le Magenmagot ne l'avait pas vu venir, il se serait posé des questions.

Ils allèrent tous jusqu'au point de transplanage et Severus attrapa l'épaule de Drago pour le faire transplaner. Lucius devait apparaître avec son mari alors, ils devaient transplaner ensemble. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas si Harry était dans un bon état pour utiliser ce moyen de transport.

-Tu sembles… ailleurs. Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Lucius en espérant que le brun allait se reprendre.

Le jeune homme avait le regard vide, il regardait Lucius sans le voir. Son état était inquiétant, le blond le savait mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. On l'attendait pour son audience et ne voulait pas être en retard. Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard. Un Malefoy sait se faire attendre mais seulement lorsque c'est lui qui reçoit, pas lorsqu'il est reçu.

-Harry, tu dois te remettre les idées en place ! Tu es mon mari et nous sommes attendus au ministère.

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Lucius commençait clairement à être énervé de la situation.

-Harry Potter Malefoy ! Tu es mon mari et tu te dois de te tenir convenablement.

Lucius aurait dû réfléchir, il le savait, mais la baffe qu'il donna à Harry, avait au moins eu le mérite de le réveiller. Il avait besoin que son mari ait les idées nettes avant qu'ils arrivent là-bas.

Le jeune homme fixa tout à coup, réellement, le blond devant lui. C'était comme s'il découvrait qu'il l'avait devant lui depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne pleura pas mais posa juste sa main sur sa joue, un peu chaude.

-Tu te reprends ! Tout de suite, ordonna Lucius.

Puis ce dernier attrapa le bras de son mari et transplana.

Ils réapparurent dans la salle spéciale de transplanage au Ministère, où ils étaient attendus par des Aurors qui les encadrèrent pour se rendre à la salle d'audience. Les journalistes étaient bloqués par un sort pour ne pas les approcher, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de piétiner au plus près pour leur poser des questions et les prendre en photos. Les époux Malefoy avançaient têtes hautes sans un regard pour personne.

Lucius portait son habituel masque de froideur et Harry, comme il en avait l'habitude, était dans la peau de Survivant. Cela dit, ses yeux étaient vides de toute vie. Dans son esprit, il s'était réfugié dans un recoin et pleurait à chaudes larmes. C'était un concept assez étrange. Il avait l'impression que lui, Harry, était enfermé dans une boîte qui se mouvait au grès de ses envies. Il ne contrôlait rien, mais faisait ce qui était bien, ce dont les autres avaient envie, et surtout besoin, afin de les aider et de jouer son rôle de sauveur. Alors, il marchait dans les couloirs pour défendre son époux et gagner ce procès, par le simple fait de sa présence.

Les journalistes les virent entrer dans la salle de jugement, en n'ayant eu aucune parole mais par contre une photo du couple. Celle de Lucius, posant sa main dans le bas du dos de son mari pour l'inviter à entrer dans la pièce avant lui.

###

-Lord Malefoy est dorénavant innocenté de toutes accusations.

Sur la chaise, trônant au milieu de la salle Lucius se détendit considérablement. Enfin, toutes ces accusations grotesques étaient levées. Il regarda son fils dans le public qui, pour une fois, laissa clairement voir son soulagement en soufflant longuement et en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Severus avait l'air satisfait pour quiconque savait lire un peu en lui. Entre eux, Harry avait toujours le même regard vide mais fit tout de même un petit signe de tête pour remercier les membres du Magenmagot. La plupart lui répondirent avec un sourire qui leur fut rendu, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il était tout à fait faux.

La salle se vida et les Malefoy, accompagnés de Severus, durent attendre que les Aurors les escortent de nouveau jusqu'à l'air de transplanage. Ils furent de nouveau abordés par les journalistes mais Lucius ne leur accorda pas un regard. Il avait pensé faire une déclaration, mais l'état d'Harry étant trop préoccupant, il préférait rentrer.

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée du manoir, Harry lâcha prestement le bras de son époux et, sans un regard, ni une parole, se rendit à ses appartements. Une fois que la porte fut fermée à clé et bardée de sorts très peu puissants à cause de sa faiblesse physique, il s'effondra à même le sol. Son corps, son esprit, son coeur, tout lâchait. Enfin.

Lucius n'avait rien dit en voyant le jeune homme partir. Il se doutait que c'était son envie dès lors qu'il avait mis le pied en dehors de la maison. Mais le blond ne savait pas comment réagir. Il craignait le pire pour son état et craignait que quelqu'un le remarque et lui mette la faute sur le dos. Il n'eut pas à se poser plus de questions lorsque Severus passa à côté de lui pour monter rapidement tout en grognant contre les "Gryffondors, imbéciles et fatiguants".

L'ancien professeur fonça vers la chambre du brun. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi et, il ne pouvait rien y faire, ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Il n'y avait qu'Harry Potter pour le mettre dans un tel état…

Arrivé devant la chambre, il remarqua tout de suite les sorts posés sur la porte. En un coup de baguette, il pouvait les faire tomber, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il stoppa son geste et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

De l'autre côté de la porte, s'élevaient des sanglots déchirants.

Severus serra les poings et baissa la tête. Il était si impuissant face à cette détresse. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas foncer dans cette chambre pour le réconforter. Il ne savait pas faire ça. Il pourrait soigner son corps cassé, mais pas son coeur blessé.

Alors, Severus fit apparaître une chaise contre le mur, s'assit et attendit. Laissant ces lourds sanglots résonner dans le couloir. Il fut rejoint plus tard par Drago, qui fit la même chose que lui.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ils ne faisaient qu'écouter la souffrance de ce jeune homme, brisé. Des pleurs qui durèrent longtemps, mais qui avaient besoin d'être sortis. Comme seuls auditeurs, deux Serpentards qui avaient mal de l'entendre.

Quand le calme reprit ses droits, Severus se leva et enleva les sorts sur la porte. Il avait donné assez de temps à Harry pour exprimer sa peine. Lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci buta contre quelque chose. Il passa sa tête dans le maigre espace et vit le corps d'Harry par terre, inerte. Il sortit sa baguette rapidement et passa sa main dans l'entrebâillement pour déplacer Harry avant d'entrer précipitamment pour voir ce qui se passait.

Après de rapides examens, Severus sut enfin. Harry allait bien. Il était épuisé, faible, malade, mais n'était pas en danger. L'ancien professeur le fit léviter jusqu'à son lit et rabatit les couvertures sur son corps frèle. Il fit venir des potions depuis son laboratoire et les envoya directement dans l'estomac du jeune homme -sort qu'il avait appris grâce à madame Pomfresh. Il y en avait pour lui donner des apports qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps, d'autres étaient pour son corps, pour qu'il tienne le choc -surtout son coeur- et d'autres encore pour qu'il dorme profondément et sans cauchemars.

###

Severus finit son examen. Tout allait bien. Depuis une semaine maintenant il faisait des check-up tous les matins, pendant le sommeil du Survivant qui, depuis l'audience, ne faisait presque que dormir. Severus se donnait du mal pour essayer de l'aider et il ne comprenait pas en quoi évoluaient ses sentiments mais c'était le foutoir dans sa tête. Les seules personnes pour qui il s'était inquiété jusqu'à présent étaient Lucius et Drago. Alors il ne comprenait pas. Comment, ce Gryffondor de malheur, avait-il réussi à se faire une place dans sa vie ?

Avec beaucoup de douceur, une douceur qui n'était pas habituelle chez lui, il s'assit au bord du lit, tout près du corps maigre étendu, l'observa et l'examina en passant une main tendre sur son visage. Celui-ci était presque aussi blanc que les draps sur lesquels il était allongé. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes dû à ses joues anormalement creuses. Il savait comment était ce visage lorsqu'il était heureux, pas malade... Il savait comment il était lorsqu'il ne montrait que courage et détermination. Et malgré lui, ce visage lui manquait. Il voulait retrouver Harry, il était là, quelque part au fond de ce corps et il allait le ramener à la surface.

Il passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur les paupières closes, cachant les yeux qu'il savait magnifiques. Il les passa ensuite sur ses lèvres purpurines, légèrement gercées avant de remonter vivement pour aller fourrager ses cheveux de façon presque brutale, presque dépendante. Ses cheveux qu'il avait tant détesté, pour être l'exacte copie de ceux de James Potter. Il le touchait comme s'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir le refaire. Il approcha lentement son visage, ne contrôlant plus rien de ses mouvements.

-Parrain ?

La voix ensommeillée de Drago l'avait interrogé depuis le couloir.

Severus se reprit aussitôt en entendant la voix de son filleul. Quelques secondes plus tard et, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, ses lèvres auraient été sur celles du jeune homme. Non… il ne savait pas en quoi évoluaient ses sentiments pour Harry, mais ils n'avaient certainement pas la même teneur que ceux pour Lucius et Drago. Tout allait vite, bien trop vite...

L'homme se redressa alors en appelant le blond qui était toujours dans le couloir. Ce dernier entra et vit son ami, allongé, immobile.

-Il… il va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Il dort.

Severus regarda Harry, qui était profondément endormi. Son regard dévia quelques secondes sur ces lèvres qui l'avaient tenté et qui, malgré lui, le tentaient encore. Alors pour éviter de repenser à ce moment, et aussi par honte, il quitta la chambre, sans un mot pour son filleul.

###

Quatre jours. Depuis une semaine et quatre jours Harry Potter était "enfermé" dans sa chambre. Severus et Drago allaient le voir régulièrement et à chaque fois, ils enlevaient les faibles protections que le Survivant remettait lorsqu'il avait un moment de lucidité.

Et c'était de plus en plus rare, car depuis quatre jours, il n'avait rien mangé, mais il avait beaucoup bu. Il se faisait apporter des bouteilles par Kreattur qui ne pouvait qu'obéir en regardant avec tristesse ce Maître, qu'il commençait à apprécier, se détruire à petit feu.

Harry ne leur avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Ministère. Il était enfermé dans son monde, ne parlait pas, ne regardait personne dans les yeux. Il ne se levait que pour vider sa vessie et encore… Severus ne savait pas comment mais ce stupide Gryffondor avait appris un sort de médicomagie pour la vider sans bouger de son lit. Le problème, c'était que l'utiliser à répétition abimait les organes internes et pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts… Surtout dans son état lamentable...

Le potionniste devait trouver une solution, et vite. Alors, ce jour là, pendant le repas, un midi, il parla avec Lucius, de l'état général de son mari et déclara qu'il fallait l'aider rapidement. Le blond se renseignait régulièrement auprès de son ami ou de son fils, sur l'état de Harry. Il n'avait pas trouvé une minute à lui pour aller le voir, ou en tous cas, c'était l'excuse qu'il donnait.

Lucius avait déjà donné des gifles à son fils, s'il faisait une bêtise, mais depuis le jour de l'audience, il culpabilisait d'en avoir donné une à son mari.

Les trois hommes parlaient de Harry tout en mangeant, quand un elfe arriva.

-Maître Malefoy avait demandé à Yuni de lui dire si Maître Potter Malefoy demandait quelque chose.

-Et bien ? Parle, qu'a-t-il demandé ?

-Un morceau de pain et de l'eau.

L'elfe était appeuré et ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de donner à son maître ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais il était fait pour obéir…

Drago secoua la tête et expliqua à son père :

-Il fonctionnait comme ça au Square Grimmaurd, lorsqu'il se sent faible, il mange, il boit jusqu'à ce que la faiblesse passe.

Lucius serra la mâchoire. Il était en colère, contre son idiot de mari. Il balança sa serviette sur la table et se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise bruyamment. Il était hors de question que cette situation perdure.

-Père ?

-Lucius ?

Severus et Drago étaient surpris de la réaction de l'homme mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander des explications que Lucius était déjà parti.

Il monta rapidement les marches pour arriver jusqu'à la porte close. Il entra sans même frapper et s'approcha du lit.

-Maintenant que tu es mon mari, je veux que les choses soient claires. Les repas sont à heures fixes et il est interdit de les manquer. Ta présence est donc obligatoire. Je ne te demanderais pas autres choses, sinon d'éviter de vider toutes les bouteilles d'alcools de cette maison. Cela étant, j'aimerais aussi passer du temps avec toi. Pour apprendre à te connaître. Alors tu vas désormais sortir d'ici tous les matins et n'y revenir que le soir ! Tu trouveras bien quelque chose pour t'occuper mais il est hors de question que tu restes là à végéter !

Harry tombait des nues. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Lucius lui imposait des choses comme s'il lui appartenait.

Alors comme il avait eu l'habitude chez les Dursley, Harry baissa la tête et acquiesça :

-Bien Lucius...

Même s'il aurait voulu hurler, crier sa rage. Il avait déjà créé son propre stock de bouteilles. Kreattur devait le fournir le plus possible. Et il allait devoir supporter les odeurs de nourriture. Lucius n'avait pas imposé qu'il mange, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

 _On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

 _A dimanche_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	5. Chapter 5 : Son secret

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis heureuse de voir que certains d'entre vous nous suive ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent, je suis heureuse de vous lire chaque semaine !

Merci à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Bonjour ! On en est où dans ce chapitre déjà ? *va lire quelques lignes* Ah oui ! Harry au fond du gouffre, encore et toujours, mais un léger espoir subsiste. Nan mais promis, après ça va mieux xD Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _RAR anonyme :_

 _Alors vous avez été 2 "guest" donc pour vous différencier, je mettrais le jour où vous avez écrit une review. Il y aura donc le guest du dimanche et le guest du jeudi ^^_

 **amlou** : Je suis désolée que l'état de Harry te fasse de la peine... et ça ne va pas encore s'améliorer dans ce chapitre... Mais si je te dis que son état va bientôt changer, ça te rassure ? :) Les choses vont évoluer et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte ! En tout cas, merci d'être là chaque semaine, ça me fait plaisir de te lire.

 **Malucia BLACK666 :** Salut ! Je suis contente que notre histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, au plaisir de te lire !

 **Guest du dimanche :** Moi je suis heureuse que tu nous ai trouvées ! Merci pour tes gentils mots, ça me touche ! On s'est données du mal avec Epsi pour écrire cette histoire, même si elle a été écrite rapidement, on est encore dessus et on apporte des modifications ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments en tout cas, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir de lire ça :)

 **Guest du jeudi :** Pour le moment c'est mal parti en effet ! Mais ça va commencer à évoluer ;) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise en tout cas ! A bientôt

 _J'aimerais vous rappelez à vous quatre que je ne peux malheureusement pas vous envoyer de preview lorsque vous êtes anonyme alors si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à vous créer un compte :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Son secret**

Harry déglutit en voyant la quantité de nourriture qui s'étalait sur la table. Il était là depuis une minute à peine que déjà, il était sur le point de rendre son… et bien, sa boisson… La vue de ces plats généreusement emplis, l'odeur de ces sauces et ces viandes, tout lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Alors, il fixa son regard sur son assiette vide. Tête baissée, mains sur les genoux, il attendit puis tourna ses yeux vers la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de la famille Weasley. Elle était enfin rentrée de son voyage et Molly s'était empressée de lui écrire lorsque Ron lui avait appris la nouvelle. Harry lisait donc tranquillement la lettre de félicitations qu'il avait reçu. La matriarche lui demandait également de lui assurer que tout ceci était de son fait et qu'il en était heureux. Le brun songeait donc à la réponse qu'il allait lui envoyer tandis que la conversation commençait autour de la table.

-T'en sors-tu avec tes affaires Lucius ? Maintenant que tu as récupéré la main sur toutes tes possessions, tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail, dit Severus.

Ce n'était pas son genre, de faire la conversation à table, mais le silence devenait oppressant. En plus, d'une façon détournée, il voulait faire comprendre à Harry que Lucius ne le mettait pas de côté intentionnellement. Il avait réellement beaucoup de travail. Mais Severus n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry entende cette conversation.

-Tu n'imagines même pas mon ami… souffla Lucius. Quelques semaines sans gérant et tout part de travers.

Mais le silence retomba aussi vite. Tous regardaient Harry, pâle, à l'autre bout de la table regardant sans voir son bout de parchemin. Alors Lucius se racla la gorge et parla au jeune homme :

-Je sais que tu ne supportes pas la nourriture Harry, alors on peut faire un marché.

Le brun leva la tête en entendant son mari lui parler. S'il avait une solution pour éviter les repas, il était prêt à tout. Enfin… presque tout.

Lucius, en voyant l'attention de Harry, lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Je ne te forcerai pas à manger mais par contre, je veux que tu prennes les potions de nutrition de Severus et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que le jeune homme, qui avait pris une légère teinte verdâtre, se releva précipitamment et courut, une main sur la bouche, en direction de la salle de bain la plus proche.

-Et nous ajouterons des potions anti-vomissement… souffla Lucius en baissant à nouveau le regard sur son assiette.

Severus hocha la tête. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec son ami et allait se mettre à la préparation de ces potions, cet après-midi même. Plus vite elles seraient faites, mieux ce serait.

Alors Drago commença à proposer à son père de faire visiter le manoir, ensemble à Harry qui ne connaissait réellement que ses appartements et le rez-de-chaussé. Un tour dans les jardins pourrait leur faire le plus grand bien. Ainsi, peut-être même que Lucius pourrait parler avec son mari, le découvrir un peu plus.

Harry n'était pas revenu après s'être précipité hors de la pièce. Severus avait alors quitté la table pour pouvoir s'occuper du jeune homme et lui donner les potions qu'il avait déjà en stock. Contre toutes attentes, il ne les refusa pas. C'était toujours plus facile de prendre ces potions que de se nourrir...

Après le repas, Drago monta dans la chambre de son ami, qui était posé devant sa fenêtre à regarder des oiseaux, au loin, en train de se chasser.

-Harry ?

Son ami se retourna vers lui. Depuis la veille, quand Drago et Severus avaient entendu Lucius hurler dans le manoir, le jeune homme avait repris un peu ses esprits. Il ne semblait plus si absent que pendant les jours précédents. Même s'il semblait être de plus en plus mal.

-Viens, père et moi allons te montrer tout le domaine.

Sortir. Prendre l'air dans ce vaste jardin. Harry eut un léger sourire. Ca allait lui faire du bien de faire un tour dehors, de sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti cela. Il était sorti quelques temps auparavant pour se rendre au procès de Lucius, mais ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Il aurait aimé monter sur son balai. C'était une sensation de liberté exceptionnelle, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien trop longtemps. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit, Snape le trouvait trop faible, il ne l'autoriserait jamais…

-J'arrive Drago, répondit-il.

Le Serpentard lui laissa le temps de se préparer. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, mais au moins mettre des chaussures, car Harry avait l'habitude d'être pieds nus dans le manoir. Chose qui devait d'ailleurs énerver prodigieusement son père.

Ils descendirent tranquillement les escaliers et sortirent pour rejoindre Lucius qui les attendait sous le porche. Ce dernier fit un sourire à son mari qui y répondit maladroitement.

Enfin, tous les trois partirent se promener dans les jardins. Harry n'avait vu qu'une partie : l'entrée. C'était là qu'il était arrivé la première fois et c'était également là que s'était passé le repas du mariage. Alors pour la première fois, il découvrit l'arrière. Si le devant lui semblait grand, l'arrière était immense.

Il y avait, tout au loin, un terrain de Quidditch, juste devant un bosquet d'arbres touffus. Le stade était plus petit que celui de Poudlard mais tout de même de bonne taille. Les poteaux lui avaient sauté aux yeux. Puis, détachant son regard des buts, il observa le reste du jardin.

Il y avait un genre de véranda, une immense véranda où se trouvait une piscine et juste à côté, plusieurs serres. Harry voyait même Snape, en train de récolter quelques plantes. Les deux structures et le manoir étaient séparés du terrain de sport par un lac. Un simple pont, en bois, permettait à qui le voulait, de passer de l'autre côté, le tout s'étendant sur plusieurs hectares.

Autant la piscine avait donné un peu envie à Harry, autant le lac, il souhaitait tout de suite y plonger. La profondeur semblait suffisante pour qu'un adulte puisse s'y baigner tranquillement et l'eau était tellement claire que l'on pouvait y apercevoir des poissons colorés.

Alors la seule chose que put dire Harry fut :

-C'est magnifique.

Et Harry ne put retenir son sourire en voyant un couple de paons albinos passer à côté du cours d'eau.

-Tu aimes le jardin ? demanda Lucius.

-Oh oui, beaucoup !

-J'en suis ravi. Ces terres appartiennent aux Malefoy depuis des générations, chacun y a apporté sa contribution. Le dernier, Abraxas, mon père a fait construire le terrain de sport, pour pouvoir m'entraîner au combat par tous les temps. Derrière le terrain de quidditch, au sol, il y a des mannequins pour l'entraînement.

-Et toi ? demanda timidement Harry.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait. Sauf ces paons que j'ai trouvé mais ce n'est pas pareil... C'est quelque chose d'important, je veux être sûr de moi.

-Tu as déjà des idées ?

-J'aimerais mettre une sculpture. Une que je puisse voir depuis la fenêtre de mon bureau. Je ne sais pas encore quoi… Mais j'ai encore du temps pour y réfléchir. Tes idées sont les bienvenues. Et peut-être même, si tu en as envie, tu pourras ajouter quelque chose toi-même. Tu es un Malefoy maintenant.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était juste heureux d'avoir une conversation normale avec son époux. Drago était derrière eux, il ne disait rien, les laissant se découvrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il s'éclipsa même un instant, lorsqu'il vit son père se planter devant le Gryffondor.

-Harry… je voulais m'excuser. Pour la gifle, précisa-il en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son mari. Je voulais juste te faire réagir…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry en le contournant pour reprendre son chemin. Et puis… J'ai l'habitude, souffla-t-il pour lui même.

Malheureusement -pour lui- Lucius avait entendu et s'était figé. Il voulait poser des questions, mais il était sûr que son époux n'y répondrait pas. Alors, il le rattrapa en quelques enjambés et continua de marcher à ses côtés.

Il devrait se renseigner. Severus en saurait peut-être plus avec les cours d'Occlumencie qu'il lui avait donnés...

La promenade fut agréable pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Drago les avait retrouvés plus loin et avait raconté quelques anecdotes à Harry. Comme la fois où il était tombé dans le lac, ou celle où une plante l'avait presque drogué dans la serre. Mais la plus touchante aux yeux du brun fut quand il lui raconta comment son père lui avait appris à nager. Dans la voix de Drago, il y avait une tendresse qui ne devait pas exister chez un Malefoy.

Il lui raconta aussi qu'il avait dû nourrir l'un des paons dès son arrivé car celui-ci avait été trouvé très jeune. Plus d'une fois, il s'était fait becqueté par l'animal car le nourrir était compliqué mais il en gardait un bon souvenir.

Toutes ces anecdotes avaient redonné le sourire à Harry. Et pendant quelques secondes, Lucius avait même eu l'impression de voir un éclat au fond des prunelles émeraudes mais c'était si furtif que cela avait dû n'être qu'une illusion.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près du lac, quand Harry, sans prévenir, retira ses chaussures rapidement avant de s'avancer pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Lucius ne dit rien sur sa façon de se comporter. Il était moins à cheval sur les manières lorsque cela se passait en privé et puis, il n'allait pas hurler sur le Gryffondor qui n'était déjà pas en très bonne forme, au risque de le briser plus encore.

Après une bonne heure dehors, Lucius et Drago commencèrent à remarquer la faiblesse d'Harry. Il ne disait rien, mais tous deux voyaient son visage crispé. Il commençait clairement à fatiguer.

-Nous allons rentrer… dit Lucius.

-Mais…

-J'ai du travail, coupa doucement le Lord pour lui faire croire que ce n'était pas à cause de sa faiblesse qu'ils rentraient, mais à cause de ses obligations. Ce qui n'était, d'ailleurs, pas entièrement faux.

Ils mirent encore quelques minutes pour retourner au manoir et Lucius, après un signe de tête, les laissa dans le hall pour rejoindre son bureau. Sur le chemin, il repensa à cette phrase qui l'obsédait :

"J'ai l'habitude…"

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Une gifle n'était pas un geste anodin. Il alla devoir demander à Severus. Ou peut-être à Drago…

###

Drago allait proposer à Harry de se faire une partie d'échec ou autre chose pour le divertir, avant de voir son parrain arriver et se planter à côté d'eux.

-Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi jusqu'à vos appartements s'il vous plaît.

Harry acquiesça et fit un signe à Drago qui comprit et les laissa. Le gryffondor suivit l'homme dans les couloirs pour retourner à sa chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dedans que Severus s'expliqua :

-Potter… Harry… à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous nous verrons tous les jours pour que je puisse faire un point sur votre état de santé. Cela ne sera pas long, juste deux ou trois sorts de diagnostics.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de répéter en boucle qu'il allait bien et que ça ne servait à rien. Mais il voulait juste faire taire cette petite voix qui était insupportable.

-Bien monsieur.

-Harry, nous allons nous côtoyer de plus en plus et je ne suis plus votre professeur. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Oui mons… Severus.

L'homme sourit légèrement. Il préférait qu'il l'appelle ainsi, pour que le jeune homme se sente un peu plus proche de lui et qu'il essaie même de se confier. En tout cas, l'ancien professeur ne voulait pas avoir cette impression d'être supérieur au garçon. Juste qu'il était son égal, qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

-Bien… Alors commençons. Allongez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Harry s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le lit. Il était légèrement mal à l'aise avec son ancien professeur ; c'était si étrange de ne pas le voir dans les mêmes circonstances que d'habitude. Il ne portait pas ses lourdes robes noires, il était vêtu plus simplement, d'un pantalon à pince et d'une chemise noire. Il n'avait pas non plus cet air mauvais qu'il arborait en temps de guerre. Il était… Simple.

Severus sortit sa baguette et s'aperçut immédiatement de la confiance que lui offrait son ancien élève. Il ne s'était pas crispé une seule seconde et attendait simplement qu'il finisse ce pourquoi il était venu. Il commença donc son travail qui ne dura que quelques minutes et se rendit compte avec peine, qu'Harry avait encore maigri, qu'il n'avait plus de système immunitaire et qu'ils auraient de la chance s'il n'avait pas attrapé une maladie ces derniers jours.

Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître et finit en lui donnant diverses potions qu'il avait été chercher dans son laboratoire au sous-sol.

-Voilà… Je ne peux que vous recommander de manger plus, les potions ne sont pas une solution à long terme. Je vous donnerai une potion anti-vomissement à chaque repas. Vous devrez les prendre avant d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Oui m… Severus.

-Je vous laisse vous reposer. Votre corps est en souffrance. Si vous ne voulez pas l'écouter, faites moi le plaisir de m'écoutez, moi, dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il allait pour partir quand le brun, qui se redressait du lit, le stoppa :

-Vous savez professeur… Severus… je ne vous ai jamais remercié.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour le nombre de fois où vous m'avez sauvé la vie, pour nous avoir aidés à gagner cette guerre. Je pensais que c'était uniquement par obligation, ou par devoir… Maintenant, je peux voir que ce n'est pas le cas. La guerre est finie, vous êtes enfin libre et pourtant… Vous vous souciez encore de moi.

La main qui tenait la poignée de la porte se crispa jusqu'à ce que Severus puisse voir ses phalanges blanchir. Il ne se retourna pas pour répondre, ne voulant pas que le jeune homme voit son visage troublé.

-C'était au départ une obligation effectivement. Bien malgré moi, mon inquiétude est devenue sincère, je me soucie vraiment de vous.

-Merci, répondit Harry avec une voix étrangement serrée.

Severus tourna son regard vers le jeune homme. Oui il était troublé, oui il lui montrait mais il n'en avait rien à faire, car son visage l'était autant que le sien.

###

Pendant une semaine, ce fut une routine. Harry se levait, prenait ses potions et allait dans la salle à manger où il n'engloutissait rien d'autre que les potions nutritives de Severus. Il lisait son courrier du jour et y répondait dans la foulée. Puis, Drago et lui allaient au bord du lac.

Au début, son ancien professeur les avait souvent regardés de loin. Puis lorsque Harry entra pour la première fois dans l'eau, l'homme s'était joint à eux, restant sur la rive, soit disant pour surveiller le jeune homme. Mais Drago se demandait si ce n'était pas pour voir la joie sur les traits de son ami.

Puis Drago et son parrain allaient manger pendant que Harry restait dehors à dormir. Lucius avait cédé pour un repas par jour. En échange, il devait prendre une potion de nutrition en plus quotidiennement.

L'après-midi, Severus faisait ses diagnostics habituels sur Harry et parfois, restait un peu plus pour parler. Juste parler de tout et de rien en espérant qu'un jour, le jeune homme parle un peu plus et lâche ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Parfois, quand le potionniste devait brasser des potions, le brun l'accompagnait pour continuer à parler. Sinon, il retournait voir son ami pour se détendre dans le jardin.

Mais pendant une semaine, Lucius ne réussit pas à être seul à seul avec Severus. Cela faisait trop longtemps que la réaction de Harry, face à la gifle, le troublait.

Il eut enfin l'occasion de le voir seul à seul lorsqu'il descendit au laboratoire un après-midi. Pour une fois, Harry n'était pas là, assit sur la paillasse, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence du grand Lord Malefoy dans mes sombres cachots ? ricana Severus pour taquiner son ami, comme il aimait le faire.

-Je viens te parler d'Harry, dit sombrement Lucius.

-A quel sujet ? répondit Severus, tout sourire envolé.

-J'aimerais te demander des détails… assez personnels sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux te les divulguer… répondit Severus, réfléchissant.

-Je suis son époux Severus, tu sais que je ne lui veux aucun mal, je veux l'aider.

-Quel détails veux-tu ?

-Son enfance.

Severus se crispa. Il ne savait pas grande chose, mais le peu qu'il en savait lui laissait croire qu'Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance meilleure que la sienne.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit lors de nos séances d'Occlumancie, c'est à dire un enfant seul et triste… Il n'avait pas d'ami à l'école et était habillé de vêtement vingt fois trop larges. Il était trop maigre, mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Severus n'avait aucun doute que la maigreur actuelle du jeune homme était liée à celle de son enfance également. Il avait pu voir des souvenirs où Harry n'avait rien mangé pendant plusieurs jours, sans se plaindre. Sa malnutrition avait perduré même si son entrée à Poudlard avait amélioré cela. Malgré tout, le jeune homme avait toujours été à un poids limite et sa perte d'appétit récente n'avait fait qu'empirer cela.

-Je l'ai vu se faire mordre par un horrible chien, continua le Potionniste, alors que sa famille ne levait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. J'ai vu une fois son oncle lever la main sur lui, avant d'être propulsé de son esprit. J'ai été projeté contre le mur et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il s'était enfui.

-Tu penses qu'il a été battu ? souffla Lucius.

-Je le crains… répondit sombrement Severus.

Lucius se rappela alors la fois où il était entré à Square Grimmaurd, quand il avait vu Harry nu, sur le lit.

-Il a des cicatrices dans le dos…

-Des cicatrices comment ? demanda Severus, tendu comme jamais.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil… répondit Lucius, pensif. Longues, assez grandes et épaisses. Certaines avaient l'air vieilles car elles étaient blanches, d'autres rouges, gonflées donc récentes, celles là avaient peut-être un an peut-être un peu plus.

-Son oncle… grogna Severus. Cet oncle lui a mis des coups de ceinture…

L'ancien professeur avait les poings tellement serrés, que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses paumes. La colère grondait tout au fond de lui. Harry ne se déshabillait jamais devant lui, même lorsqu'il allait dans le lac il gardait son tee-shirt. Il était le seul des trois hommes de cette maison qui aurait pu reconnaître ces blessures…

-Je vais le voir, grogna Severus.

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, il posa un peu violemment le couteau qu'il tenait jusqu'à maintenant pour découper ses ingrédients et partit en direction du lac où il savait trouver le jeune homme.

Effectivement, Harry était là avec Drago. Il portait un tee-shirt clairement trop large qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.

-Harry ? Pourriez-vous venir ? Je vais vous examiner plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Oui, j'arrive Severus.

Harry n'allait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Le visage de son ancien professeur était fermé, comme s'il était contrarié et s'il y avait bien une chose que le brun savait, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas contredire quelqu'un de contrarié.

Il essaya de suivre l'homme même si son rythme était assez soutenu.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il s'installa sur son lit et attendit.

-Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous enleviez votre tee-shirt et votre pantalon. Je vais prendre des mesures pour suivre l'évolution de votre poids.

C'était une excuse comme les autres mais Harry trembla légèrement quand il enleva ses vêtements. Il commença par le bas puis dès lors qu'il retira le haut, il s'allongea pour cacher son dos. Lucius avait été le seul à voir ces cicatrices, il lui avait été reconnaissant de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire. Mais ça faisait partie de ses plus grandes peurs : qu'on le juge pour ces immondes cicatrices.

-Non, asseyez vous Harry.

Ce dernier mit quelques minutes à faire ce que lui demandait Severus. Mais son professeur patientait, le temps qu'il se décide.

Lorsqu'enfin, il vit Harry se redresser et se mettre dos à lui. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. On avait battu un enfant. Innocent. Comme lui à l'époque. Mais il n'avait pas subi autant. Il y avait des cicatrices que Severus pourrait effacer avec des baumes mais tout ne pourrait pas partir, il ne le pensait pas en tout cas.

L'homme sortit sa baguette, sans faire de commentaires alors que Harry attendait en regardant la fenêtre en face de lui.

Severus lançait des sorts de diagnostics sur Harry. Chaque résultat semblait plus mauvais que le précédent et ça l'inquiétait énormément. Contrairement au jeune homme qui regardait le ciel, attendant patiemment la fin de l'examen de Severus.

-Harry… vous devez faire un effort. Votre poids a encore baissé et votre coeur semble très fatigué. De plus, vos organes internes commencent à montrer des défaillances. Vous devez vous reprendre.

Harry se figea.

-Mais je vais bien Severus. Ca va passer avec les potions et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Non Harry, rien ne va rentrer dans l'ordre et si ça continue, vous allez mourir, c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Harry secoua la tête et se leva pour attraper ses vêtements dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rhabiller.

-Je vais bien. Je ne vais pas mourir voyons !

Severus était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Il s'inquiétait lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre le jeune homme. Hors de question. Il se rendait compte qu'il tenait à lui, bien plus que de raison.

Alors il l'attrapa, arracha les vêtements qu'il tenait entre ses mains, le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain sous ses cris indignés, puis le mit devant le miroir. Harry, qui était en sous-vêtement voulu partir. Il n'aimait pas et ne voulait pas se regarder mais l'homme le tenait devant lui.

-Regarde-toi Harry. Regarde !

-Arrêtez Severus, supplia Harry qui avait envie de pleurer.

-Non ! Regarde toi ! Tu es trop maigre, tu commences à perdre tes cheveux. On ne voit plus que tes cernes sur ton visage. Mais par Merlin, ressaisis toi !

Severus retourna le brun vers lui et entoura son visage de ses mains blanches. Plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'en supplie Harry… je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne _peux_ pas te perdre.

Puis, pris d'une pulsion, Severus posa ses lèvres sur celles, gercées, de Harry.

* * *

 _Merci de nous avoir lues, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Aude & Epsilon Snape_


	6. Chapter 6 : Confidences

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _La semaine dernière nous nous sommes arrêtés sur une fin on ne peut plus frustrante je crois ! Merci pour tous vos retours, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir ça chaque semaine ! Mais je sais, moins de blabla, plus d'histoire ;)  
_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Merci à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Un nouveau chapitre avec de la douceur et des révélations. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos compliments que ce soit ici ou ceux qui m'en parle dans "Russe de mon coeur" Merci à tous !_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Et tu vas savoir si les conséquences vont être bonnes ou mauvaises. Merci pour être présente chaque semaine et bonne lecture !

 **Mrs.J** : Bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis contente que tu aimes notre histoire. Tes compliments me touchent, merci énormément. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Confidences**

-Je suis désolé Harry.

Severus se recula, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses mains tremblaient et il les dissimula dans ses poches pour essayer de se reprendre.

-P… Pardon ? souffla Harry.

-Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je suis désolé… murmura Severus en s'éloignant plus encore.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter... Et j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête. Ce n'était pas très intelligent. Avec toi… Mes émotions ont toujours été exacerbées…

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu n'es pas en état de gérer ça alors oublie, tout simplement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit même pas son ancien professeur quitter la salle de bain. La seule chose qu'il fit, fut de porter sa main, tremblante, jusqu'à ses lèvres où reposait encore un peu le goût de Severus.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là. En face de ce miroir à regarder fixement ses lèvres et sa main qui les touchait. Ca avait été la première chose qui avait réveillé son coeur depuis bien longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, des mois, des années, il avait ressenti autre chose que de l'amertume, de l'angoisse, de la tristesse. Ce simple touché avait été si intense, qu'il voulait juste recommencer.

La seule chose qui lui prouva que le temps passé avait été long, fut Drago qui tapa à la porte de la chambre. Les coups le sortirent de son état léthargique, Harry se pressa alors de trouver ses vêtements que Severus avait jetés dans sa chambre avant de les enfiler rapidement. Alors seulement, il laissa entrer son ami dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier entra, se stoppa quelques secondes à l'entrée. Severus n'était pas là, par contre, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la rougeur qui était installée sur les joues de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Drago, suspicieux.

-Je me reposais un peu, mentit le brun en évitant son regard.

Alors pour éviter la gêne qui le prenait, Harry s'avança, passa à côté de son ami et l'attrapa par le bras pour le trainer.

-On va dehors ? J'ai envie de me baigner !

###

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Severus, contrairement à d'habitude, gardait la tête tournée vers son assiette, les épaules légèrement voûtées. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais il avait toujours une posture très droite et regardait les gens dans les yeux. Cette attitude inquiétait beaucoup les deux Malefoy, qui n'osaient dire un mot.

Harry aussi avait une attitude étrange. Il ne semblait pas les voir, entièrement concentré sur les quelques morceaux de fruits qu'il avait mis lui-même dans son assiette, ce qui les avait grandement surpris.

Le Gryffondor se concentrait effectivement pour manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il devait faire un effort, pour Severus. Il lui avait demandé tellement de fois… Mais lui n'avait rien écouté. Pour lui faire plaisir, pour le remercier et peut-être qu'après… Peut-être qu'après il voudrait bien refaire cette chose merveilleuse qu'il avait faite dans la salle de bain. Ce baiser si doux et pourtant si possessif. Harry voulait plaire à son ancien professeur. Il ne savait pas encore exactement pourquoi, mais une petite touche d'espoir lui étreignait le cœur.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Harry. Il était très concentré sur sa tâche : manger. De plus, il avait un sourire parfois qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Il repensait à la veille. Severus regrettait, sans regretter à la fois. Il en avait eu envie, clairement envie depuis plusieurs jours, mais il avait peur que cela soit mal interprété par Harry. Que ce baiser le perturbe encore un peu plus. De plus, ses sentiments avaient évolué tellement vite qu'il avait peur que cela soit trop rapide.

Néanmoins, voir Harry manger ses fruits comme si la nourriture ne l'avait jamais dégoûté, le voir manger avec un sourire parfois… Severus se demandait s'il ne devait pas arrêter de regretter.

Son regard dévia un peu et tomba sur cette langue qui récupérait un peu de jus de fruit sur la peau. Ce regard aurait pu passer inaperçu si Harry n'avait pas relevé les yeux au même moment.

Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, avant que chacun ne replonge dans son assiette.

Drago et Lucius se regardèrent avec la même question au fond des yeux : Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ?

###

-Ça vous fait plaisir ? demanda Harry.

Il était perché sur la paillasse sur laquelle son professeur préparait une potion. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et se balançaient à intervalle régulier. Il espérait ainsi cacher son trouble à Severus. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête et continua sa préparation.

-Quoi donc, Harry ?

-De me voir manger depuis quelques jours.

Tous les deux étaient troublés car cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posés pour discuter ensemble. Une gêne s'était installée entre eux et aucun n'avait osé reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avait continué à faire quelques efforts, chaque matin, il s'efforçait à prendre quelques fruits et il mangeait quelques légumes le soir.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas vous voir dépérir. Je suis heureux de vous voir manger et j'espère que vous continuerez vos efforts mais j'aimerais que vous le fassiez pour vous et non pour moi.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un geste négligent et déclara :

-Je n'ai jamais vécu pour moi.

-Vous allez apprendre. Mais avant ça, voudriez-vous me faire plaisir ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, dit Harry en se redressant.

Severus redressa la tête et planta enfin ses orbes noires dans les émeraudes de son ancien élève.

-J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre enfance...

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça et ne voulait pas le faire non plus. Il n'aimait pas les remarques qu'on pouvait lui faire ou encore se faire plaindre. Lui ne s'était jamais plaint. C'était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien y changer de toute façon.

-Vous m'avez dit "tout ce que vous voulez.", continua Severus. Et bien c'est ça que je veux. Faites-moi ce plaisir.

Severus n'aimait pas se livrer à cette sorte de chantage mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour qu'Harry se libère de ses mauvais souvenirs.

-Très bien… souffla Harry. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Quels sont vos premiers souvenirs ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas quel âge j'avais… C'est assez flou dans mon esprit… répondit Harry, le regard vide. Je me souviens que j'étais dans le jardin à Private Drive. J'étais tout petit. Tellement petit que je ne pouvais pas manier le sécateur. Mes mains étaient trop petites pour atteindre les deux côtés en même temps… Tante Pétunia s'était moquée de moi et m'avait donné des ciseaux minuscules pour ce que j'avais à faire. Ce n'était pas très dur, rien qu'un enfant de mon âge ne puisse pas faire, mais à cinq ans… Je n'avais pas envie de passer l'après-midi à faire ça. Pourtant… C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'avais pas de chapeau, pas d'eau, pas de lunettes de soleil. Tante Pétunia m'avait aspergé de crème solaire, mais elle ne m'en avait pas mis partout, alors le lendemain, j'avais quelques brûlures…

-C'était la seule chose que vous faisiez comme corvée ? demanda Severus en contenant sa rage.

-Non… Tous les ans, tante Pétunia ajoutait des tâches. Au début c'était des choses faciles comme faire la poussière. Quand j'ai eu sept ans, ça a été l'aspirateur. A neuf ans, changer les draps. A dix ans, m'occuper du linge.

-Et si vous ne finissiez pas ?

-Tout dépendait de l'humeur d'oncle Vernon… Parfois je n'avais pas le droit à mon repas quotidien, d'autres fois… On est obligés d'en parler ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace, le dos lui démangeant tout à coup.

-Oui. Vous devez le faire pour continuer à aller mieux.

-D'accord… d'autres fois j'avais le droit à la ceinture, mais dans tous les cas, j'étais dans mon placard à la tombée de la nuit.

-Votre… Votre placard ? dit Severus avec un mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'incrédulité.

-Mon placard oui… C'était ma chambre. Je l'aimais bien… Ça ne sentait pas forcément bon et c'était petit mais j'y gardais mes dessins, quelques jouets cassés et la couverture de maman. Celle dans laquelle j'étais enroulé lorsqu'on m'a déposé devant la porte. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait toujours l'odeur de mes parents dessus. J'ai compris pourquoi plus tard. J'avais lancé un sort dessus pour préserver les odeurs. C'était de la magie accidentelle mais c'est sûrement ce qui m'a sauvé au cours de ces années… L'odeur de ma mère…

-Qu'est devenue cette couverture ? demanda Severus, redoutant la réponse.

-Vernon l'a brûlée un jour... répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, comme si tout était normal. Comme si la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait ne lui avait pas été injustement arrachée, comme s'il avait juste fait une croix dessus.

Severus serra son couteau beaucoup plus fort et manqua de se couper le doigt, tellement ses mouvements étaient saccadés.

-Il vous frappait souvent ?

-Au début non. C'était surtout l'été, quand je revenais de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il a su que j'allais entrer dans cette école, que j'étais vraiment un sorcier, il est devenu fou. Mon oncle n'aime pas ce qui est différent et... Je suis différent.

Différent… n'était-ce pas ce que le père de Severus disait également ?

Le potionniste secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment que ses propres souvenirs lui reviennent. Il se reprit et continua :

-Lors de votre cinquième année, je vous ai vu vous faire mordre par un chien dans vos souvenirs. J'aimerais en savoir plus…

-Molaire…

-Pardon ?

-C'était Molaire, le chien de la tante Marge, la sœur d'oncle Vernon. Elle l'avait dressé pour m'attaquer, c'était amusant pour eux.

-Amusant ? demanda Severus incrédule.

-Oui, ça les faisait rire de me voir courir pour trouver un endroit où grimper. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé très souvent, deux ou trois fois tout au plus.

-Et votre cousin dans tout ça ?

-Dudley était comme son père… Aussi large que haut mais en plus, il était stupide. Alors je devais être stupide aussi, pour que personne ne remarque à quel point il l'était.

-Vous faisiez exprès de ne pas étudier ?

-Oh, ne vous leurrez pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intelligent, pas autant que vous ou que Hermione, mais je n'ai jamais été encouragé à faire des efforts...

Derrière la porte du laboratoire, Lucius écoutait attentivement chaque mot sortant de la bouche de son époux. Il fulminait. Lui, qui était venu pour demander à son ami ce qui se passait entre lui et Harry, allait repartir avec des informations qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais avoir.

Mais… C'était faux.

Il voulait savoir depuis que Harry avait dit qu'il avait l'habitude des gifles. Il était en colère et voulait la faire passer en frappant le mur. Mais ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Il était censé se contenir.

Alors Lucius respira un grand coup et regarda le bois de la porte.

Il jura sur sa vie que son mari allait être vengé.

L'homme partit sans entendre la fin de la discussion derrière la porte.

-Vous savez Severus… fit Harry un peu gêné.

-Oui ?

-J'ai bien aimé lorsque vous m'avez tutoyé la dernière fois…

Severus cessa de couper ses ingrédients pour regarder le jeune homme qui évitait son regard, mais la rougeur sur ses joues parlait pour lui.

###

Les jours suivants, Lucius se fit absent du manoir, les trois autres hommes ne le voyaient pas beaucoup et le blond, qui aimait pourtant ses règles, ne se présentait plus beaucoup aux repas. Severus regrettait qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir les progrès de son mari et les encourager.

Harry venait maintenant à tous les repas et même si les quantités qu'il mangeait restaient minces, son état évoluait. Severus le lui faisait remarquer chaque jour lorsqu'il lançait ses sorts de diagnostics.

Le brun n'osait pas le dire mais dès que son ancien professeur était dans sa chambre, il repensait au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Il espérait peut-être, un jour, pouvoir revivre ce moment. Ressentir ses lèvres de nouveau pour savoir ce que ça faisait. La première fois, il n'en avait pas profité pleinement. Il en voulait un, de nouveau. Un vrai et échangé.

Alors il continuait de manger, parce que ça faisait plaisir à Severus. Il avait bien rejeté un ou deux repas depuis qu'il recommençait à se nourrir mais, le plus souvent, il arrivait à tout garder s'il prenait son temps.

Severus en était heureux et même s'il ne faisait aucune remarque, il voyait bien que Harry essayait de passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui. Non pas que cela le gênait mais le brun était quand même marié à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier justement, passait le plus clair de son temps au ministère. Il amassait de nombreuses preuves, au fur et à mesure des jours, contre les Dursley. Son dossier n'était qu'écrit, même s'il avait retrouvé un bout de la couverture de Harry. Celle-là même qui avait été brûlée. Il n'en restait plus grand chose et le tissu était rêche, noir.

Lucius essayait alors de se battre avec le Magenmagot pour que son mari n'ait pas à témoigner en personne. Une annonce publique que Harry Potter avait été battu serait très mal vue. Il voulait donc faire ça en privé et sans que le jeune homme n'ait à bouger. En plus, l'homme ne savait pas comment le Gryffondor allait réagir, il semblait aller bien en ce moment alors il ne voulait pas le faire rechuter.

Il avait eu gain de cause quand on lui annonça que des souvenirs pourraient suffire lors du procès. Lucius avait d'abord été content de gagner ce petit combat, avant de se rappeler que Harry ne savait pas qu'il était au courant au sujet de son passé. Avoir ces souvenirs ne serait pas une mince affaire.

###

-Que s'est-il passé avec mon parrain Harry ?

Harry devint rouge brique. Ils étaient près du lac comme tous les jours, mais pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas encore allés se baigner. Ils préféraient regarder les nuages dans le ciel, et discuter de choses et d'autres. Cela dit, ce sujet-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Allez, réponds-moi Harry.

-Mais… Rien…

-Allez, ne me raconte pas de Mandragore. Je n'ai jamais vu Severus aussi mal à l'aise. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Harry sut alors que ça ne servait à rien de mentir à Drago. Il saurait.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te disputes avec ton parrain.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi… En plus je…

-Je ne veux pas en parler Dray ! coupa Harry, un peu sèchement.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que le blond regardait son ami, un visage clairement surpris. Harry s'en voulut aussitôt et baissa la tête de honte.

-Je t'en parlerai un jour Drago… Mais pas maintenant, s'il te plaît…

-Bien… répondit l'héritier Malefoy.

-Parle-moi de toi plutôt, comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es beaucoup occupé de moi ces derniers temps et j'ai honte quand je pense que je ne t'ai pas porté plus d'attention.

-Tu veux que je te révèle mes secrets alors que tu ne me dis pas les tiens, ricana Drago.

-Je peux te révéler un secret ! répondit Harry. Juste… Pas celui-là…

Drago le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, cherchant à détecter un mensonge, un mal-être plus profond. Après quelques secondes, il hocha la tête.

-Je suis gay, dit brusquement Harry.

-Oh… Je ne pensais pas, répondit le blond avec un geste négligent de la main, comme si c'était tout à fait insignifiant…

-Et b… Je… bafouilla le Gryffondor.

Il était soufflé par la réponse du blond. Il pensait faire face à du mépris, de l'étonnement, de la curiosité mais certainement pas à cette indifférence…

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien de plus à dire ?

-Tu voudrais que je dise quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, une remarque, une grimace…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca n'a pas été aussi simple avec Ron et Hermione… Ils ont accepté mais… ils ont souvent essayé de me caser avec une fille, "juste au cas où" ils me disaient…

-Mais tu allais pas te réveiller un matin en leur disant "Ok ! Aujourd'hui je couche avec des filles !". Ils sont homophobes ?

-Non, ils ne le sont pas. Enfin… c'est mieux passé avec Hermione quand-même. Je pense que pour Ron, savoir qu'il avait une personne gay à côté de lui durant toutes ces années à Poudlard a été compliqué.

-Oui mais c'est pas comme si c'était contagieux et que tu allais lui refiler. Ou encore comme si tu allais coucher avec lui chaque soir parce qu'être gay ce n'est pas contrôlable… Il est juste idiot.

-Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non… Il est mon ami malgré tout. Même s'il a mis du temps à l'accepter.

-Et… et tu dis qu'avec Granger c'est mieux passé, c'est ça ? demanda Drago l'air de rien.

-Si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus, à tout le monde et que tu la côtoyais plus souvent, tu te rendrais compte que Hermione est une personne tolérante et sans préjugés. Elle a réussi à accepter que tu sois mon ami et te fait confiance maintenant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit à Square Grimmaurd la dernière fois.

Drago se redressa et regarda le brun curieusement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme puisse avoir changé aussi facilement avec lui. C'était à peine s'ils avaient discuté quand il la croisait chez Harry.

-Elle… Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

-Oui. Tu sais… Elle a changé ces dernières années. Je me souviens encore de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui essayait de toucher le plafond avec sa main pour répondre à une question, qui essayait de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était intelligente… Mais un jour… Elle t'a collé une droite et j'ai commencé à l'admirer, dit Harry en ricanant.

Drago prit une teinte rouge brique et mit un petit coup dans l'épaule de son ami. Il se souvenait terriblement bien de cette scène on ne peut plus humiliante. Harry reprit :

-En réalité, elle m'a avoué il y a peu, que lorsqu'elle est allée sur le Chemin de Traverse juste avant la première année, elle a entendu des remarques désobligeantes de la part de certaines personnes, au sujet des nés-Moldus. Ses parents étaient embarrassés et elle s'est jurée de montrer au monde sorcier qu'elle avait sa place parmi eux. Elle était une élève douée à la base et elle s'est encore plus plongée dans les études pour apprendre le maximum. Elle voulait juste que le monde sache, qu'elle n'était pas un fardeau, qu'elle n'était pas indésirable.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à l'air avide sur le visage de Drago.

-Et ensuite ? demanda celui-ci.

-Ensuite, elle s'est rendue compte que son attitude était loin de l'encenser. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'apprendre, mais elle a arrêté de montrer qu'elle savait… Elle est maintenant une personne incroyable, forte et courageuse… Sans elle, je ne serais probablement plus là aujourd'hui.

Le silence s'épaissit autour d'eux, alors que chacun réfléchissait à ce qui avait été dit.

-Désolé, je dois t'ennuyer avec tout ça ! continua Harry en regardant son ami qui le regardait sérieusement.

-Aucun problème, ça m'intéressait, avoua Drago en baissant le regard vers l'herbe.

-Mais… Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? demanda finalement Harry.

Drago s'assit tranquillement et évita le regard de son ami. Il lui avait confié un secret et c'était maintenant à lui de faire de même.

-Tu te rappelles donc du coup de poing n'est-ce pas ?

-Il était magnifique ! Je ne vais pas l'oublier, rigola le brun en se rallongeant dans l'herbe.

-Et si… tu sais…

-Et bien quoi Drago, tu ne sais plus parler ?

-Arrête Harry… c'est juste que j'ai commencé à regarder Hermione différemment depuis ce coup de poing.

Le brun se redressa et donna un coup dans l'épaule de son ami en rigolant.

-Je rêve ou tu as craqué pour Hermione ! C'est pour ça que tu es gêné ! Et que tu m'écoutes, c'est ça ?

-Non ! J'ai pas craqué pour elle ! dit Drago en ouvrant en grand les yeux. C'est juste que c'est pas tous les jours qu'une née-moldue me pète le nez… Alors j'ai juste voulu voir pourquoi elle, semblait supérieure aux autres sang-de-bourbes.

-Oui, tu as craqué pour elle quoi, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Mais je n'ai pas craqué pour elle ! Je sais juste admettre quand quelqu'un a du talent. Elle est vraiment intelligente pour sa condition et je suis juste impressionné.

-Oui, c'est ce que je dis.

-Tu veux bien te taire ! Oui, elle est élégante, intelligente, sensible et débrouillarde. Je sais reconnaître les qualités des autres. C'est tout.

-Bien sûr Drago… bien sûr ! Et sinon, tu as remarqué depuis le début que tu n'as pas osé dire une seule fois qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe ? Tu parles des autres avec ce terme, mais pas d'elle. Franchement, je te plains… elle est en couple avec Ron donc pour le moment… t'as pas tes chances, désolé Dray.

-Mais je te dis que. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Intéressé !

-Bien sûr… tu veux me redire toutes ses qualités une dernière fois pour voir ?

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna un coup. Puis violemment, il redressa son visage et le tourna pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

-D'accord. Je l'avoue. J'ai craqué pour Hermione Granger...

###

Lucius arriva au manoir totalement épuisé. Toute la journée, il avait bataillé avec plusieurs membres du Magenmagot pour Harry. Après il avait dû s'occuper de ses affaires personnelles qui étaient restées en attente le temps de son procès. Il n'avait pas encore tout remis à jour.

Il pensait pouvoir être tranquille lorsqu'un hibou débarqua et lui donna un courrier avant de repartir aussitôt. Tournant la missive, il se rendit compte que la lettre était adressée à Harry. Comme il était son mari, il avait le droit de récupérer son courrier mais il allait éviter de le lire quand même.

Alors il entra dans le manoir et alla directement vers les appartements de Harry. Le soleil était couché donc lui aussi devait l'être ou au moins sur le point de l'être.

Lucius toqua à la porte et entra après y avoir été invité.

-Harry, j'ai un courrier pour toi.

Le brun était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Dès qu'il se sentait perdu c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il regardait dehors en rêvant de sa liberté avant de se rappeler qu'il l'était, libre.

Il attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit rapidement, curieux. Lucius resta à ses côtés pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le brun, jeter la lettre sur le lit et reprendre sa contemplation du ciel.

-Aucun problème ?

-Hermione et Ron m'informent que Andromeda Tonks est à Sainte-Mangouste... Ce n'est pas très grave apparemment. Je leur répondrais demain pour prendre des nouvelles de Teddy et de sa grand-mère.

Lucius acquiesça et alla jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir, il se permit tout de même d'observer l'homme. Il semblait un peu mieux, reprenait des couleurs et un peu de poids. C'était peu visible pour le moment mais comme il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir souvent ces derniers temps, le changement était plus remarquable pour lui.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Lucius avec un sourire.

-Oui ?

-Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présent. Je voulais faire plus connaissance avec toi mais je t'ai un peu laissé… J'espère malgré tout que le temps ne te paraît pas trop long.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Merci Lucius et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je profite de l'été avec Drago.

Le blond partit jusqu'à ses appartements, demanda à manger à un elfe avant d'aller prendre une douche, qu'il espérait allait pouvoir le détendre.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos retours et également vous dire que le comportement de Harry, comment il peut être mal et se laisser aller. Que ce soit son déni, son alcoolisme et il va y avoir de nombreux comportements dans la suite qui peuvent peut-être vous sembler bizarres. J'aimerais vous dire que ce que vit Harry, c'est des choses que j'ai connu moi ou encore auprès de mes proches, d'amis, de connaissances… Cela peut vous sembler bizarre parfois mais malheureusement, ça arrive à des personnes…_

 _Merci en tout cas, car vous êtes nombreux à apprécier et à nous dire que c'est bien écrit ! Merci énormément !_

 _Et à dimanche pour la suite._


	7. Chapter 7 : Acceptation

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Ce chapitre et celui d'après n'étaient qu'un seul et même chapitre. La pauvre Epsi a dû tout à coup me subir en mode "Epsi ! Il faut rajouter ça, ça et ça ! Bon je coupe le chapitre en deux !". Mais entre nous, je crois qu'elle commence à prendre l'habitude ;)_

 _Merci à Epsi de me supporter chaque semaine quand je fais des modifs. Et merci à vous pour vos retours, ça me touche énormément !_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Merci à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, favs, follows. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai presque rien écrit dans ce chapitre ! Aude a énormément bossé dessus pour avoir un chapitre, crédible, au top et bien écrit, donc merci à elle (kiss)_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut ! Je tiens d'abord à te remercier de prendre le temps de nous écrire à chaque fois. Ça me fait plaisir de voir une review de ta part chaque semaine alors merci. Ensuite, il va enfin y avoir une nette évolution dans ce chapitre dans les relations de Harry (surtout une hehe) mais je te laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture ;)

 **Guest** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. En effet, le baiser de Severus aura au moins eu le mérite que Harry se raccroche à quelque chose. Cela a un effet bénéfique pour le moment :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Acceptation**

13 juillet. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'Harry était marié à Lucius, et il allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait bien commencé à paniquer pour l'état d'Andromeda mais il s'avérait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. La femme s'était remise et avait retrouvé son petit-fils rapidement. Cela avait rassuré Harry qui prenait maintenant des nouvelles plus régulièrement de Teddy ainsi que de sa grand-mère, il était même allé les voir pendant une journée pour profiter de son filleul.

Depuis que Severus l'avait embrassé, presque deux semaines auparavant, Harry ne cessait d'y repenser et avait tenté parfois quelques allusions auprès de l'homme mais celui-ci les avait toujours ignorées ou changé de sujet. Alors le jeune homme continuait ses efforts avec la nourriture et passait de plus en plus de temps auprès du potionniste. Celui-ci, après avoir demandé l'avis du gryffondor, avait commencé la conception d'un baume de cicatrisation plus fort, en espérant que ses cicatrices s'atténuent.

Severus faisait tourner sa louche dans le chaudron tranquillement. Harry suivait ce qu'il faisait avec attention. Les potions semblaient bien plus passionnantes depuis qu'il avait arrêté d'en faire. Surtout que là, il pouvait voir le maître à l'oeuvre. Il l'observait attentivement à chaque fois, regardait ses mains, grandes, élégantes, tenir avec dextérité l'objet. Tout dans le comportement de son ancien professeur lui montrait qu'il était passionné. Que ce soit la délicatesse dans ces mouvements ou alors le petit pétillement au fond de ses yeux lorsque sa potion était finie et parfaitement réussie.

Cela donnait presque envie à Harry de recommencer à apprendre cette matière mais pas avec Snape, ce professeur acariâtre, insupportable, stressant d'autrefois. Il voulait Severus. Le Severus qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

-La potion est finie, déclara enfin Severus en enlevant la louche du chaudron.

Il posa délicatement l'objet sur un torchon qui reposait près de Harry puis se tourna vers lui.

-Maintenant, faisons ce pour quoi tu es ici.

Harry acquiesça avec une légère rougeur sur les pommettes. Il descendit de la paillasse et retira son tee-shirt sous les yeux flamboyant de Severus. Ce dernier ne se privait pas de l'observer, surtout quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait.

L'ancien professeur attrapa une chaise qu'il donna au jeune homme. Ce dernier s'installa dessus à califourchon, croisa ses bras sur le dossier avant de poser sa tête dessus.

Severus alla chercher son baume pour les cicatrices, il l'avait fini la veille et avait dû le laisser reposer un peu. Il avait amélioré sa recette et espérait de meilleurs résultats.

Il ouvrit son pot, prit une grande quantité du produit et l'étala sur les cicatrices du jeune homme avant de masser délicatement la peau.

Harry ferma les yeux sous la douceur des gestes de Severus. Personne encore n'avait touché ses grandes lignes qui recouvraient son dos, mais cela lui donnait des frissons. La sensation était totalement différente que sur la peau elle-même. Même si ce toucher là restait agréable également.

Ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais à chaque fois que ses doigts atteignaient ses reins puis le bord de son pantalon, c'était une autre sorte de sensation qu'il ressentait.

Du désir. A l'état pur.

Harry était donc dans une plénitude totale, sur un nuage de bonheur et d'excitation. Alors, lorsque les mains s'éloignèrent, il ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration.

Severus eut un léger sourire en entendant le son du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait ignorer depuis quelques temps, les tentatives de rapprochement de Harry. Il avait beau ignorer ses allusions au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, le potionniste arrivait de moins en moins à rester de marbre.

-C'est bon, tu peux attendre un peu avant de remettre ton vêtement.

L'homme repartit vers son chaudron et commença à remplir les fioles. Comme cela, Harry pouvait prendre son temps pour se calmer un peu et essayer de penser à des horreurs pour calmer son début d'érection.

Une fois légèrement calmé, ou tout du moins, son excitation cachée par son tee-shirt. Harry se réinstalla sur la paillasse. Il regardait encore son professeur manipuler ses accessoires, mais son regard dériva sur cette bouche, légèrement entrouverte par la concentration. Il pouvait même voir un petit bout rose sortir de ses lèvres.

-Severus…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais ce petit bout de langue avait totalement déconnecté ses quelques neurones restants.

-Oui Harry ?

Lorsque l'homme redressa son visage vers son ancien élève, il vit que son regard était fixé sur sa bouche. Au lieu d'en être gêné, il en était excité. Au diable sa retenue… Lui aussi en avait envie.

Il bougea alors légèrement pour se mettre en face de Harry. Ce dernier remarqua le mouvement et inconsciemment, ouvrit légèrement les genoux en espérant que l'homme allait encore se rapprocher.

-Severus, je repense souvent au baiser.

L'homme exauça ses souhaits et se colla contre sa paillasse.

-Et ?

Severus posa les paumes de ses mains juste à côté du jeune homme, l'entourant ainsi. Ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

-Embrasse moi encore, demanda Harry d'une voix faible en fixant ces lèvres qui se rapprochaient.

Déconnectant totalement son cerveau, Severus ne fit qu'écouter sa demande. Il se pencha encore un peu et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, légèrement humides. Ce dernier agrippa fermement sa nuque tandis que son autre main se crispait sur sa hanche pour rapprocher l'homme encore plus. Si un espace existait encore avant, ce n'était à présent plus le cas.

Ce dont rêvait Harry depuis plusieurs semaines se déroulait enfin. Il embrassait enfin Severus. Plus que ça, ce dernier le tenait dans ses bras, fermement.

Severus sortit sa langue pour venir caresser les lèvres de Harry qui, instinctivement, la laissa passer. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel et très excitant. Harry sentait des émotions l'envahir, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant. Il ne faisait que savourer ce moment et goûtait enfin, réellement, Severus.

Ce dernier sentait très bien l'excitation de son ancien élève qu'il discernait contre lui, juste au dessus de son propre sexe qui réagissait déjà à la chaleur de ce corps. Il l'avait tellement voulu, tellement attendu. Harry était la douceur et la sensualité à lui tout seul. Il se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras avec une confiance touchante.

Severus resserra sa prise sur le corps mince. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry allait se casser en deux s'il serrait plus fort, mais peu importe, il le voulait tellement... Pour lui, pour le protéger, pour l'aimer…

Après un moment, Severus décolla sa bouche de celle du Gryffondor et embrassa sa mâchoire avec dévotion. Il descendit un peu, léchant sa jugulaire, puis remonta pour lui sucer l'oreille.

Harry était dans tous ses états, sentir Severus contre lui était exceptionnel. Il voulait se fondre contre sa peau, encore plus intensément. Il voulait tellement aller un peu plus loin… Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Severus pour caresser la peau douce mais parsemée de légères cicatrices de son dos. Il sentit la peau sous ses doigts frissonner et son ancien professeur arrêta ses baisers.

Il posa son front contre celui du jeune homme et respira profondément, les yeux clos. Il restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur respirations.

-Alors ? fit la voix rauque de Severus. L'expérience était-elle plaisante ?

-Énormément… souffla Harry. A tel point que… Severus... j'aimerais recommencer tous les jours…

La formulation était maladroite, mais Severus comprit parfaitement : Harry voulait qu'ils aient une vraie relation de couple.

-Tu comprends bien Harry, qu'avant de nous engager dans quoi que ce soit, nous devons en parler à Lucius ?

Harry leva ses bras pour les passer derrière le cou de Severus et posa sa tête sur son buste large, se lovant plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-J'ai peur qu'il me refuse ce bonheur… souffla-t-il. On a jamais parlé de notre relation. On est libres, alors il ne va pas me le refuser n'est-ce pas ?

-On verra bien, mais je connais Lucius, il ne ferait pas ça, répondit Severus en embrassant le sommet de son crâne. Je vais lui parler…

-Tu… Tu aimerais qu'on recommence ? Souvent ? Et peut-être… peut-être plus ?

-Qu'on soit un couple tu veux dire ? ricana Severus.

-Oui, répondit timidement Harry en plongeant son nez dans le cou du potionniste pour y respirer avidement son odeur.

###

Harry ruminait dans son lit, cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Severus et lui s'étaient embrassés et depuis, plus rien. Il ne l'avait même pas pris dans ses bras. Pendant quelques jours, il s'était demandé si son ancien professeur ne regrettait pas mais il avait des gestes envers lui qui ne trompaient pas. Une caresse dans la nuque, sur la joue, une main sur le bas de ses reins.

Tout cela ne changeait pas le fait que Severus n'avait encore rien dit à Lucius. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, donc leur relation n'avançait pas et Harry refusait de réclamer, lui-même, cette tendresse…

Il se leva de son lit et se prépara rapidement pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand il entra dans la salle à manger. Il grommela un "bonjour" sans regarder qui ce soit et s'installa sur son siège pour débuter le repas.

Lucius, Severus et Drago durent attendre que celui-ci lève les yeux pour qu'enfin, les prunelles émeraudes fixent les cadeaux qui se trouvaient au centre de la table.

Harry regarda les présents puis les trois hommes présents. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de la date : le 31 Juillet. Et si lui l'avait oublié, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas des autres habitants du manoir.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? fit Harry, se disant qu'il n'en avait jamais autant vu pour son anniversaire.

-Des cadeaux. Que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? dit Drago avec un petit sourire en voyant l'air surpris de son ami.

-Il y en a de notre part et évidemment, des hiboux sont arrivés pour en déposer, expliqua Lucius, innocent. Je ne doute pas que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ainsi que sa famille ont pensé à toi.

Harry regarda son époux se lever doucement. Il posa sa serviette près de son assiette et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et juste avant de partir il se tourna vers lui et enfin lui dit :

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Le brun eut un léger sourire, il était heureux de voir qu'on avait pensé à lui. Chaque année, cela le touchait. Il se leva et alla vers les cadeaux tranquillement. Il était sûr et certain de n'en avoir jamais eu autant les années précédentes.

-Père proposait de faire un repas simple ce soir, tous les quatre, avec un gâteau tout de même, expliqua Drago en se levant à son tour.

Harry hocha la tête, ça lui allait très bien même s'il eut une petite pensée pour ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'étaient pas invités. Ce n'était pas encore cette année qu'il allait pouvoir être avec Ron et Hermione, mais au moins, il n'était pas chez les Dursley, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il se rappela de sa famille adoptive. Il évitait le plus souvent d'y penser mais c'était toujours dur lorsqu'elle lui revenait en tête.

Drago alla jusqu'aux cadeaux et tendit deux objets enveloppés dans un papier coloré.

-Ceux-là sont de la part d'Hermione.

Harry pouvait voir, juste à la forme, qu'il s'agissait de livres. Le premier s'intitulait " _Bien se comporter en société_ " et un petit mot se trouvait dans le livre :

" _Ton nouveau mari voudra sûrement que tu connaisses quelques manières aristocratiques, alors j'espère que ceci t'aidera_."

Son amie avait sûrement raison, il allait devoir bien se comporter au côté de son époux qui semblait si sûr de lui et si fier. Harry ne voulait pas ternir l'image noble des Malefoy et se devait donc d'apprendre quelques petites choses maintenant.

Le deuxième portait sur les choix d'orientation. Le jeune homme le feuilleta rapidement et vit qu'il y avait dedans des pistes pour poursuivre ses études ainsi que des tests rapides pour voir quel métier lui correspondrait. Hermione savait très bien qu'il hésitait sur son futur. Il n'y avait même pas pensé depuis la guerre mais peut-être pourrait-il commencer à réfléchir.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire à la rentrée ? demanda Severus, surpris par le titre du livre.

-Non. Je ne me suis inscrit nulle part je dois avouer… et toi Dray, tu as choisi quoi alors ?

-Une école de potionniste dans le nord de l'Angleterre, fit le blond comme si ce n'était rien.

-Ce n'est pas juste une simple école Drago, c'est la meilleure école d'Europe et celle où je suis devenu maître des potions, grogna Severus en entendant son filleul réagir ainsi. Et que vont faire tes amis Harry ? continua-t-il.

-Hermione va poursuivre des études en médicomagie alors que Ron est accepté à l'école des Aurors. Il n'arrête pas de me dire, dans ses lettres, que je devrais m'inscrire là-bas moi aussi, mais j'avoue ne pas en avoir vraiment envie. Je me suis assez battu pour toute une vie je pense…

Severus se leva.

-Je pense que tu as raison. Miss Granger a peut-être eu une bonne idée en te donnant ce livre. Lis-le avec attention alors.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête. Il comptait bien plancher là-dessus. Il allait peut-être pouvoir enfin penser à son avenir maintenant que tout était fini.

Le potionniste s'excusa et partit de la salle. Le jeune Gryffondor regarda alors les autres cadeaux qui étaient sur la table. Drago en profita pour lui en tendre deux autres.

-Un de la part de Weasmoche et l'autre de la part de sa mère je crois.

Harry eut un set de nettoyage pour son balai, comme à chaque fois, de la part de son meilleur ami. Cela lui rappela qu'il n'était pas remonté sur son balai depuis tellement longtemps que ça lui manquait…

De la part de Madame Weasley, il trouva des petits gâteaux.

-Et celui-là, c'est de la part de la famille Weasley au complet, si j'ai bien compris, fit Drago en en tendant un plus volumineux.

Harry l'ouvrit et tomba sur une pendule magique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule aiguille avec une photo qui le représentait lui. Avec, se trouvait un mot écrit de la main de Molly :

" _Pour ta nouvelle famille, un cadeau qui pourra te rassurer._ "

Après ses nombreux échanges avec Molly par hibou, celle-ci avait compris que Harry voulait ce mariage et ne regrettait pas son choix. Alors avec ce cadeau, elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle acceptait sa nouvelle vie.

Harry eut un sourire. En effet, il allait pouvoir ajouter les membres qu'il voulait sur cette pendule. Il savait que Molly, de son côté, avait jeté la sienne après la guerre. Voir les photos de son mari et de sa fille sur la case "Décédés", l'avait rendu malade.

-Et tout le reste, c'est de la part de Père et moi, termina Drago avec un sourire en voyant tout ce qu'il restait.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent en grand. Il restait encore plus d'une dizaine de présents et ils venaient tous des mêmes personnes.

-Pourquoi autant de cadeaux ? s'étonna Harry.

-Ceci, mon cher ami, est pour remplir ta garde-robe !

Drago fit léviter tous les cadeaux et demanda à son ami de lui suivre. Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry allait devoir le manger dans sa chambre car pendant les heures qui allaient suivre, le blond voulait qu'il voit ce que les deux Malefoy lui avaient acheté.

En effet, ce fut long et fastidieux pour Harry et lorsqu'ils descendirent pour déjeuner, ce fut avec plaisir pour le brun qui put enfin s'éloigner de tous ces vêtements. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui donner de l'appétit.

Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent Severus dans la salle à manger. Lucius, comme depuis un certain temps maintenant, n'était pas présent. Le potionniste dut supporter durant tout le repas un Drago qui parlait des nouveaux vêtements de Harry. Même ce dernier n'en pouvait plus.

Alors quand la fin du repas arriva, Harry eut peur de devoir supporter de nouveau son ami et les vêtements mais Severus s'approcha. Avec joie, Harry comprit qu'il allait de délivrer.

-Viens avec moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Severus, proche de son oreille.

Harry se retourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'on oublie son anniversaire mais recevoir des présents faisait toujours plaisir.

Severus fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui indiquer de le suivre.

Oublié sa rage contre lui. Il passait une agréable journée avec sa nouvelle famille.

Alors Harry suivit son ancien professeur. Ce dernier alla dehors et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quelle surprise lui avait réservé Severus mais en tout cas, il aimait le chemin qu'il était en train de prendre. Un mince espoir s'insinua même dans son esprit.

Malgré tout, il n'en dit rien et suivit le potionniste en silence.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le terrain. Il était grand, pas autant que celui de Poudlard mais sa taille n'était pas honteuse. Harry voyait au loin de nombreux mannequins, prêts à être utilisés. C'était l'espace d'entraînement dont lui avait parlé Lucius. Il se trouvait après les délimitations du terrain de Quidditch.

Harry était déjà venu sur le terrain, une fois, quelques jours auparavant. Il y était allé avec Drago et avait pu voir celui-ci jouer un peu. A défaut de pouvoir monter sur un balai, il avait pu voir quelqu'un d'autre faire du Quidditch.

-Attends-moi ici, fit Severus en s'éloignant.

Harry le vit s'éloigner vers le local à balais et ne put empêcher son espoir de grandir. Il rêvait de remonter sur son balai, il aimait tant cette sensation de liberté qui accompagnait le vol.

Alors quand Severus ressortit du local avec son éclair de feu, Harry ne put retenir son immense sourire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était quand il avait amené ses affaires ici. Il avait accepté qu'on le range avec les autres et, au moins, il n'avait pas été tenté de le prendre, pour voler.

Le potionniste arriva vers lui et lui tendit son balai. La joie de Harry se lisait sur son visage, que ce soit sur ses traits, sur son sourire ou dans ses prunelles.

-Et si nous faisions un tour ensemble ? demanda l'ancien professeur, content de sa surprise.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, peu sûr du timbre de sa voix s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Les deux hommes enfourchèrent le manche. Severus s'accrocha à la taille du jeune homme et le laissa tenir le bois pour diriger son balai.

Rapidement, Harry tapa son pied contre le sol pour décoller. Il prit de la vitesse et sentit les mains de son ancien professeur le serrer un peu plus. Severus n'était pas à l'aise, mais malgré cela, il ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant Harry profiter de son cadeau. Celui-ci monta vers le ciel pour sentir le vent fouetter un peu plus son visage.

Avec joie, il commença à faire des tours de terrain pour retrouver les sensations de vol. Il avait l'impression de ne plus les connaître.

Et alors qu'il volait, en hauteur, il sourit. C'était un des meilleurs cadeaux que pouvait lui faire Severus. Il aurait aimé également qu'il parle à Lucius mais il se contenterait de ça pour le moment.

Une brusque rafale de vent lui frappa le visage de plein fouet. Harry ferma les yeux sous cette sensation agréable.

Là. Tout de suite. Il se sentait libre.

Libre et vivant.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda devant lui.

Puis avec un sourire, une larme coula le long de sa joue et sans prévenir, une deuxième s'invita. Une troisième. Une quatrième.

Harry ne put retenir le sanglot qui éclata.

-Harry ? murmura Severus, surpris, à son oreille.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il était heureux et désespérément triste en même temps.

-Harry, redescends au sol, ordonna Severus d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop dure.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, il ne voulait, de toute façon, pas le contredire, et bientôt, avec les larmes, il allait être incapable de continuer à voler alors, le mieux était de l'écouter.

Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, Harry se laissa choir sur l'herbe. Il laissa libre cours à ses émotions, laissant ses larmes se verser.

Severus le prit dans ses bras en s'agenouillant à son tour sur le terrain.

-Parle-moi, fit Severus d'une voix douce.

-J'étais bien… je me sentais libre, pleura Harry.

-Tu as le droit de ressentir cela Harry.

-Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis la guerre et je pensais que je n'allais plus ressentir cela. C'est comme si j'avais oublié ces sensations…

-Tu pleures parce que tu es heureux alors ?

-Pas que… Severus, continua Harry en se tournant vers lui, les yeux rouges. Je comprends maintenant.

-Tu comprends quoi ?

-Que je ne vais pas bien… j'avais oublié ce que c'était de ressentir des émotions positives et si simples…

Ils restèrent sur le terrain, en silence. Harry pleurait parfois mais ça lui faisait du bien d'évacuer un peu. Cela dura de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne décident de retourner à l'intérieur.

Harry eut l'esprit plus tranquille pour le reste de la journée et passa le plus clair de son temps à parler du livre pour son orientation avec Drago au bord du lac. Il prit tout de même le temps d'envoyer une lettre de remerciement aux Weasley et à Hermione en fin d'après-midi. Puis le repas arriva. Tout se passa tranquillement et le jeune Gryffondor ne put que se dire qu'il avait passé une bonne journée.

###

Severus se décida d'aller parler à Lucius dès le lendemain de l'anniversaire à Harry. Il avait bien trop attendu et après la veille, il avait envie de passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme.

-Lucius, je peux te parler ?

Severus venait de rentrer dans le bureau de son ami. Ce dernier l'avait laissé entrer et s'occupait de papiers pour assigner en justice les Dursley. Quand il vit que c'était l'ancien professeur, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas en profiter pour lui demander de l'aide pour récupérer les souvenirs.

-Assieds toi mon ami. J'avais justement besoin de te voir.

Severus leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau.

-Mais explique moi pourquoi tu viens me voir d'abord, continua Lucius en cherchant un papier qu'il voulait lui faire signer.

-Je… je viens te parler de Harry.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Il a fait une rechute ?

-Non ! Rien de tout ça. Il va très bien même.

-Tu me rassures !

-Il s'agit de lui et… de moi. Depuis quelques temps, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Jusqu'à vouloir entamer une relation ensemble, mais... Nous sommes d'accords sur le fait qu'il nous faut ton approbation pour aller plus loin.

Lucius s'était stoppé dans ses mouvements en entendant son ami.

-Tu veux dire... commença-t-il en levant les yeux vers Severus. Comment ça plus loin ? Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose ?

-Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés. Mais si tu ne veux pas...

Severus s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve, à ce qu'il lui interdise toute relation et lui dise que ce n'était pas des manières, qu'il allait salir l'image des Malefoy si Harry entretenait une relation extra-conjugale. Il s'attendait à toutes réactions négatives en fait, mais pas à voir Lucius, sourire et rire.

-Mon ami, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi gêné et attaché à quelqu'un ! Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureux et lui aussi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de mon époux et tout était clair entre nous, si vous pouvez avoir une relation discrète, cachée entre les murs de ce manoir, alors tout va bien. Vous pouvez faire tout ce dont vous avez envie, et soyez heureux. Par contre, en public, il reste mon époux alors je ne veux pas que cela sorte d'ici. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

-Tout va bien alors ?

-Evidemment. Puis vu notre passé, je ne peux que confirmer que Harry a de la chance de t'avoir trouvé.

Severus, qui était si droit et poli au naturel, soupira un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait dû avouer qu'il était venu la boule au ventre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant d'entrer dans ce bureau, à quel point il avait envie de cette relation. Alors avoir la bénédiction de Lucius le rendait heureux. L'ancien professeur avait juste envie d'aller voir Harry et de lui dire. Puis profiter de ses lèvres et peut-être même plus…

-Maintenant, j'ai besoin de te parler d'un sujet plus… sensible. Toujours au sujet de Harry, continua Lucius, son sourire se fanant.

Severus rouvrit les yeux rapidement et reprit une expression sérieuse. Il était toujours inquiet que quelque chose lui tombe dessus.

-Je sais ce qu'il a vécu à Private Drive...

-Comment-

-Ne me coupe pas Severus. Le fait est que je suis en train de faire des démarches pour assigner les Dursley en justice et leur faire payer. Mais je ne veux pas que Harry subisse le procès. Devines-tu le problème ?

-Les preuves…

-En effet, la seule option pour qu'il ne vienne pas témoigner est d'avoir ses souvenirs. Mais même Harry ne sait pas ce que je fais depuis quelques temps.

-C'est pour Harry que tu t'absentes ?

-En partie.

-Dis moi tout ce que tu as fait comme démarche.

Alors Lucius raconta ces derniers jours, ce qu'il avait couché sur papier pour Harry, les preuves qu'il avait ramassées et ce qu'attendait le Magenmagot.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! En tout cas, les choses évoluent pour notre trio !_

 _N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à dimanche prochain pour un chapitre… légèrement… **HOT** !_

 _A dimanche_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	8. Chapter 8 : Se découvrir

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Comme me l'a fait remarquer une lectrice, j'ai oublié de vous dire que cette histoire a actuellement 20 chapitres + 1 épilogue et sans doute 2 petits OS (pas encore écrits) qui s'ajouteront après cela ! (voire plus, qui sait ! Seul l'avenir nous le dira.)_

 _Merci pour vos retours et voici un chapitre avec lemon. Il est extrêmement citronné et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! (Et n'écoutez pas Epsi, elle a autant écrit que moi dans ce chapitre, **surtout** dans le lemon)_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Merci à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Je nie toute implication dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je n'en ai pas écrit un seul mot ! xD Sincèrement, je relis et je me dis… "Étions nous en chaleur quand nous avons écrit cela ?!" x)_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut, en effet, j'ai oublié de parler du nombre de chapitres, merci de m'y avoir fait pensé ^^ C'est juste au dessus dans le blabla. Dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Sev et Harry va vraiment pouvoir évoluer maintenant qu'ils ont eu la bénédiction de Lucius ! Bonne lecture ;)

 **Yulipop** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiame mais… Je suis désolée, mais non… Nous allons rester à 1 chapitre par semaine. Epsi, notre bêta et moi-même corrigeons les chapitres encore actuellement. De plus, souvent, on rajoute souvent des passages dans notre chapitre (au grand dam de Epsi qui veut me péter le nez à force) et souvent, des modifications de dernières minutes, ont lieu le samedi soir. Une semaine, c'est pile le temps qu'il nous faut pour nous concerter et être d'accord que le chapitre peut être publié. Mais qui sait, un jour ça changera peut-être ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **/!\ ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M /!\**

 **Si vous ne voulez pas lire de sexe explicite, vous pouvez passer ce chapitre ! (Epsi : oui oui… Tout le chapitre…)**

 **Vous pouvez lire le début et… passer le reste.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Se découvrir**

Severus sortit du bureau avec une seule idée en tête : trouver Harry. Il voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras, immédiatement. Alors il sortit dans le jardin et le trouva, comme à son habitude, à côté du lac mais seul cette fois-ci. Drago n'était pas visible en tous cas.

L'homme s'avança rapidement et héla le Gryffondor. Ce dernier se redressa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qui arrivait. Il savait que ce matin, Severus était censé parler à Lucius, alors quand il vit son sourire, Harry sut. Il avait enfin Severus pour lui.

Ce dernier arriva en face du jeune homme. Doucement, il leva sa main et la posa dans son cou, tandis que son pouce caressait sa joue. Il resta un moment comme ça, juste à le regarder. Par Merlin… Ce jeune homme était devenu son monde en quelques semaines…

Non, il l'avait toujours été en réalité, mais il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il se moquait pas mal de ce que pourrait en dire les autres, il se foutait qu'il ait été son ancien élève, il n'en avait rien à faire d'avoir le double de son âge. Il était Severus Snape et n'avait aucune honte à profiter de ce que la vie lui offrirait.

Il regarda dans les yeux de celui qui serait bientôt son amant et y vit une tendresse étonnante et, pour la première depuis des mois, un véritable sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Un sourire rayonnant.

Tout n'était pas fini. Le chemin serait encore long, mais à partir de maintenant, l'un comme l'autre savait que tout irait bien.

Dans son manoir, Lucius regardait par la fenêtre. Il vit Severus s'approcher de son époux et poser une main sur sa joue avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Severus ne se baisse pour ravir les lèvres d'Harry.

Lucius ne savait pas vraiment quoi ressentir. Il aurait aimé connaître ça : cette tendresse, cette douceur… Il aurait aimé la partager avec quelqu'un. Les coups d'un soir étaient bien, mais maintenant, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus…

Severus avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspondait et le blond aurait aussi aimé trouver une personne comme ça. Qui le compléterait et qui le rendrait heureux. Une personne qui serait là quand il rentrerait, avec qui il pourrait partager sa vie et son quotidien. Et encore plus, il aimerait être quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux d'une autre personne.

Ce qu'il avait pensé avoir avec Severus à une époque...

Severus avait découvert sa sexualité avec lui, Lucius avait été le premier à le toucher, le premier à lui donner du plaisir. Ce qui au début n'avait été qu'un amusement, était devenu quelque chose de plus sérieux. Sans même savoir comment, le blond avait commencé à apprécier ses moments avec lui. Il n'y avait pas que le sexe, c'était un tout. Severus était devenu un ami, presque amant. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble réellement, ils s'étaient juste donnés du plaisir lorsqu'ils en avaient envie.

Lucius s'était réellement rapproché de lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était attaché. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Severus, il n'en avait pas vu l'intérêt à part blesser quelqu'un, car le jour où il s'en était rendu compte, c'était le jour où son père lui avait annoncé son mariage avec Narcissa Black.

Il avait profité alors de ses moments avec le potionniste, jusqu'au jour de son mariage. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à l'homme sur ce qu'il pensait ressentir. Puis lorsqu'il eut la bague au doigt, il avait eu son héritier avec Narcissa. Les deux époux ne s'aimaient pas mais ne se détestaient pas. Entre eux avait régné une sorte d'indifférence. Alors Lucius avait recommencé à chercher de la tendresse dans des coups d'un soir sans jamais la trouver.

Mais il n'était plus jamais retourné aux côtés de Severus. Malgré que l'homme avait été le seul à lui avoir apporté de la douceur dans ses ébats, il n'avait plus voulu la connaître car il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu y renoncer de nouveau. Il avait enfoui ses sentiments une fois, il ne voulait pas les ressortir.

Maintenant, il voulait une vraie relation, avec une femme ou un homme, cela l'importait peu. De toute façon, si une telle chose devait exister, elle allait devoir être secrète. Il voulait pour une fois devenir quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Voir ces deux hommes ainsi, lui en donnait réellement envie.

###

 **/!\ ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M /!\**

 **La suite est très citronnée.**

###

Quelques jours passèrent, Harry était heureux que Severus ait enfin parlé à Lucius et il pouvait depuis profiter de l'homme, même si pour le moment, ils cachaient leur relation à Drago. Le Gryffondor voulait juste profiter et éviter des commentaires de la part de son ami. De plus, il ne s'était encore réellement rien passé entre eux. C'était là, la seule chose qui le dérangeait : le manque d'intimité.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient enfin tranquillement, en sachant que leur relation ne serait pas interdite à un moment. Sauf que c'était la seule chose qu'ils faisaient et même si Harry ne disait rien, il espérait passer à l'étape supérieure.

Malgré cela, ses journées restaient bien remplies. Il volait de temps en temps, sous l'œil attentif de Severus. Celui-ci avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose car même si le jeune homme reprenait des forces, son corps était encore fragilisé. De plus, il restait car Harry continuait de pleurer après ses séances de vol mais par dessus tout, pendant ces moments-là, il arrivait à se confier librement. Alors il restait auprès de lui, à l'écouter, à lui poser des questions et à le soutenir.

A côté de cela, tout le monde restait soulagé de voir Harry continuer à manger normalement. Les quantités étaient minces mais il mangeait de tout et reprenait plaisir à goûter certains plats.

Ce fut donc cinq jours après le début officiel de leur relation que les choses purent évoluer.

Harry et Severus revenaient du terrain de Quidditch. Comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme était encore troublé des sensations qui le prenaient pendant et après le vol. Il avait l'impression de devenir un Poufsouffle à ne plus savoir gérer ses émotions… Mais ces moments-là lui donnaient aussi envie de tendresse.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Harry arrêta le potionniste dans son avancé sur le chemin et se colla contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Severus embrassait passionnément son compagnon. Son compagnon… Il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Il mit encore plus d'ardeur dans son baiser face à cette réalisation. Il se pressa un peu plus contre Harry et se rendit compte qu'il était tout aussi serré au niveau de son pantalon. Il se détacha alors de lui et mit un peu de distance entre eux.

-Je… Il faut que j'aille faire des potions.

-Maintenant ? demanda Harry abasourdi et clairement déçu.

-Oui maintenant. Si je reste auprès de toi, je ne contrôlerai plus mes gestes et je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite…

-Qui te dis que ça va trop vite ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant de nouveau avec un sourire tendre.

-Tu sais, prendre conscience qu'on ne va pas bien est un pas immense dans la guérison. Puis on est ensemble depuis quelques jours à peine, rien ne presse… Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

-Et moi, depuis ma cinquième année, je rêve de savoir ce que c'est, que de faire l'amour avec un homme. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des inconnus… Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir de toi. Je connais ton courage, ta détermination, ta partialité, il y a maintenant une autre chose que je voudrais connaître.

Une merveilleuse couleur rouge teintait ses joues et il avait évité de regarder son compagnon dans les yeux, durant toute sa tirade. Mais les paroles qu'il avait dites, par Merlin... Il était sexy à damner un saint et Severus était loin d'être un saint. Sans aucune retenue, il agrippa la taille de son compagnon et l'attira à lui d'un geste brusque. Il l'embrassa avec fougue avant de rompre le baiser, saisir sa main et marcher en direction du manoir.

Severus avait toujours son air renfrogné alors qu'il tirait son paquet dans les couloirs. Il était dur à suivre, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser.

Régulièrement, Severus attirait Harry dans une alcôve et l'embrassait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, il reprenait ensuite sa route bougonnant contre "les couloirs interminables" et les "manoirs prétentieusement grands". Harry ricana un peu trop à sa dernière tirade et il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur.

-Harry, souffla Severus en parsemant son cou de doux baisers humides. Tu es sûr de toi ?

Harry, sentit ses reins s'embraser et fut parcouru de frissons de la tête aux pieds. Il plongea ses deux mains dans la chevelure de Severus pour fourrager frénétiquement alors qu'il se concentrait sur l'avalanche de sensations. Comment cette bouche dans son cou pouvait-elle lui faire autant de bien, juste par son touché frénétique.

-J'en suis sûr, souffla-t-il.

Severus grogna de contentement et continua ses douces caresses. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise parfaitement ajustée qu'Harry avait eue pour son anniversaire et effleura la peau de façon régulière. Sa main passait parfois dans son dos et il pouvait sentir les cicatrices que son oncle lui avait infligées. Il se concentra d'autant plus sur cette zone, comme pour effacer ces marques, preuves d'un passé bien trop difficile.

Harry se laissait complètement aller. Il était en totale confiance et profitait de cette nouvelle expérience. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans les bras de Severus. Son regard trouble se posa sur le couloir où une forme immobile se tenait. Lorsqu'il se concentra un peu plus, il remarqua que c'était Drago qui les regardait, la bouche entrouverte de surprise et les bras ballants.

-Severus ? dit Harry d'une voix faible. Peut-être devrions nous rejoindre la chambre...

L'homme en noir grogna et se retourna lui aussi pour voir son filleul. Il se redressa, ajusta sa chemise et prit brusquement la main d'Harry pour le tirer à nouveau derrière lui. Ils passèrent à côté de Drago qui n'avait pas bougé et son parrain eut un rictus en lançant un :

-Bonjour Drago.

Harry, derriere lui, pouffa et le blond put entendre le rire de son ami avant que la porte ne se referme sur les deux corps enlacés, puis entendit un grand bruit sur le bois.

De l'autre côté, Severus, la porte à peine fermée, avait plaqué le jeune homme sur celle-ci avant de se pencher et de lui suçoter le cou. Harry avait les yeux clos et profitait des sensations que lui donnait son futur amant.

Une sensation, parmi les autres, la plus grisante : celle d'être désiré. Harry avait l'impression que Severus avait besoin de lui, contre lui, pour lui. Se sentir aimé était vraiment agréable aux yeux du jeune homme.

-Severus…

Ce dernier était occupé à faire des traces rouges sur la peau du petit brun tout en passant ses mains sous sa chemise déjà à moitié ouverte.

-Severus, prends-moi… supplia Harry qui ondulait des hanches contre celles de l'homme.

-Oh non… je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il se détacha du corps et attrapa le vêtement de Harry pour le tirer vers le haut. Ce dernier laissa Severus lui retirer sa chemise avant d'attraper la sienne pour le rapprocher et l'embrasser.

Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur, mais surtout sa peau. Alors, à l'aveugle, il commença à déboutonner le vêtement noir qui était un indésirable pour le moment.

-On va y aller doucement Harry, murmura Severus qui embrassait sa mâchoire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y aller lentement… souffla Harry.

-Par Merlin… Tu me mets au supplice là… gémit Severus en se précipitant sur ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent leur lente exploration du corps de l'autre, enlevant chacun de leurs vêtements avec dévotion. Enlevant également leurs chaussures, chaussettes et surtout pantalons qui commençaient à être gênants.

Harry n'était pas très à l'aise avec son corps, il se savait trop maigre, trop petit, trop pâle, trop... plein de choses ! Il avait peur que Severus le rejette pour ça, alors il mettait plus d'ardeur à faire oublier ses défauts en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau offerte à lui. Cela dit, ce n'était pas au goût de son ancien professeur qui se recula pour le regarder de haut en bas, l'oeil brillant, vêtu l'un et l'autre, uniquement de leur caleçon.

Aussi rouge que les tapis de la salle commune de Gryffondore, Harry se laissa inspecter et en profita pour regarder Severus lui aussi. Il se sentait tellement moins attirant à côté de lui. Son ancien professeur avait tout pour plaire à ses yeux. Il n'était pas maigre, ni gros, ses formes étaient justes parfaites et sans être trop musclé, son torse était bien fait. Il avait quelques cicatrices blanches sur sa peau mais elles ne donnaient que du charme à l'homme. Et s'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'imaginer sans ses robes autrefois, maintenant il ne regrettait en rien de le voir en caleçon.

Malgré tout, son excitation tomba un peu quand il regarda son corps et celui de Severus. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'intéresser chez lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore un corps d'adolescent, imberbe, le quidditch qui lui avait musclé le corps autrefois ne servait plus à rien. Il avait perdu ses muscles et son corps était encore bien trop maigre.

Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il devait se reprendre, il ne devait pas commencer à perdre la tête maintenant. Si Severus était là, c'est qu'il le voulait comme il était. Non ?

-Harry ? appela Severus en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Ce dernier serra ses poings pour essayer de se calmer mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête était qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir Severus pour lui, auprès de lui. Il ne méritait pas autant d'attention.

Tremblant légèrement, Harry referma ses bras autour de son propre corps.

-Harry, parle moi… dit l'homme en caressant sa joue.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ? demanda Harry, les yeux toujours clos. Je suis banal, inintéressant, loin d'être agréable à regarder et pas attirant. En plus-

-En plus tu vas arrêter de dire des anneries ! Ne peux-tu juste pas accepter le fait que j'apprécie la personne que tu es ? Et je vais tout faire pour te prouver que j'ai raison.

Severus passa ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme et le rapprocha du sien. Son visage était juste en face de celui de Harry et leurs lèvres n'avaient que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

-Harry… je ne serais pas ici, avec toi, si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Pour prouver ses dires, il colla encore plus son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne pouvait que sentir l'érection de Severus contre la sienne qui reprenait de plus belle.

L'une des mains de l'ancien professeur glissa vers ses fesses, pendant que l'autre montait vers sa nuque. Il combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qu'il avait. Voulant lui prouver qu'il le désirait.

Il se détacha de sa bouche quelques secondes, juste le temps de lui demander :

-Accroche toi à moi.

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus, puis en sentant la main de ce dernier appuyer dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Harry comprit de suite et enroula ses jambes autour de lui avec l'aide de son ancien professeur qui reprenait le baiser.

Severus tenait fermement l'homme contre lui, et son poids, encore faible, lui permit de le garder longtemps dans ses bras. Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit où, délicatement, il posa le corps tremblant d'excitation de Harry.

L'ancien professeur s'écarta tout légèrement, juste pour pouvoir commencer à goûter sa peau. Il léchait toute la surface qui était nue sous ses yeux, insistant particulièrement sur les tétons de Harry qu'il mordilla.

Ce dernier gémissait et se laissait totalement faire dans les bras de l'homme. Lui qui voulait savoir ce que s'était de faire l'amour, ce que cela faisait que de se sentir aimé et désiré, il était servi. Il frissonnait dès lors que son futur amant posait ses mains sur lui ainsi que sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents qui s'amusaient à mordiller sa chair.

Severus descendit tout doucement le long de son torse, lécha son nombril et descendit encore, suivant la ligne de poils qui l'amena jusqu'à l'élastique du caleçon du jeune homme sous lui. Il se maintient à genoux et remonta ses mains pour crocheter le tissu de chaque côté et le faire glisser en bas des hanches.

Harry, bien que gêné, les souleva pour que Severus puisse enfin enlever la dernière chose qui le cachait aux yeux de son ancien professeur. Harry détourna la tête pour ne pas voir son expression. Il serait trop blessé d'y voir du dégoût ou de la moquerie. Il dut pourtant regarder devant lui lorsqu'un long doigt, tourna son visage pour affronter les grands yeux noirs de son amant. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Severus s'était déjà débarrassé de son propre boxer et était maintenant tout aussi nu, dans toute sa virilité.

Et par Godric… Quelle virilité !

Harry n'osa pas regarder plus longtemps le membre de l'homme qu'il allait bientôt recevoir en lui. Il lui paraissait vraiment imposant mais il n'avait pas envie de douter maintenant. Il voulait faire confiance à Severus. Celui-ci dut sentir sa crainte car il s'allongea sur lui et entreprit de l'entraîner dans un baiser renversant.

Le Maître des potions continua ensuite sa descente et suivit à nouveau la fine ligne de poils pour tomber cette fois-ci sur un sexe au proportion généreuse et en totale érection. Ne perdant pas une minute, il sortit le bout de sa langue et dans des caresses aériennes, traça des lignes invisibles sur le sexe d'Harry.

Celui-ci respirait difficilement, tout en agrippant les draps. Il savait ce que Severus s'apprêtait à faire, et il en avait très envie. Vraiment très envie… Pourtant, l'ancien professeur continuait à le torturer très, très, très lentement.

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il le prenne enfin, totalement, en bouche. Il s'y attendait d'autant plus que la langue s'éloignait de son sexe.

Mais les secondes passaient et rien ne se faisait. Alors il ouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard pour tomber sur Severus, qui n'attendait qu'une chose depuis tout à l'heure, que Harry le voit le prendre en bouche. Ce dernier vit son érection disparaître dans une lenteur insupportable. Et pendant un instant, il oublia tout ce qui lui faisait peur et profita juste de ces sensations. Il laissait son corps le guider et répondre à son amant.

Severus laissa le brun commencer à faire des va et vient dans sa bouche, faisant tout de même attention à ce qu'il n'aille pas trop loin. Mais ça, c'était son problème et il le gérait tandis que Harry restait juste à bouger, à profiter et à gémir de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes, Severus leva sa main et présenta trois doigts devant la bouche d'Harry qui ne se fit pas prier pour les engloutir. Il les suça au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Au moment où il allait avoir son orgasme Severus l'arrêta d'une main sur la hanche. Il gémit de frustration mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit les doigts glisser de sa bouche pour descendre tout le long de son torse et se logea sur son aine.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il savait parfaitement comment ça se passait et… où ça se passait. Il respira profondément et fit un petit signe de tête à Severus qui avait lâché sa verge.

-Tu es sûr de toi Harry ?

-Oui… gémit le jeune homme.

-Tu auras un peu mal, mais je vais tout faire pour que tu ressentes le moins de douleurs possible. D'accord ?

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et respira profondément. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Severus sur son anus palpitant. La sensation était étrange mais pour l'instant, il se contentait d'un doux massage, appuyant de plus en plus sur l'anneau de chair. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une phalange entrer en lui et s'arrêter. Il serra les dents, essayant de ne pas se crisper, de ne pas contracter ses muscles, il savait que ce serait plus douloureux encore.

-Respire Harry, fit Severus avant de recommencer à lécher la longueur de son sexe.

Le jeune homme essayait, il essayait réellement mais maintenant, sentir sa langue l'empêchait de respirer tranquillement. Il était tellement dans le plaisir qu'il en oubliait la douleur qui l'avait pris au début. Ce doigt qui se mouvait en lui n'était plus du tout gênant, alors Severus commença à en mettre un deuxième.

-Severus… ça tire !

-Détends toi, au maximum.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer, de ne se concentrer que sur la langue qui léchait maintenant ses testicules avant de remonter sur sa verge dressée. Mais la sensation, au début douloureuse, devint inconfortable.

-Severus…

Ce dernier arrêta de bouger ses doigts et s'éloigna de son sexe. Il remonta vers le visage de Harry et le regarda profondément.

-Tu veux que j'arrête là Harry ? Si tu ne veux pas continuer ou si tu ne supportes pas…

-Non… c'est juste un peu inconfortable…

-Tu sais, il y a d'autres moyens de se faire plaisir. Puis nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça tout de suite. On a le temps pour ça.

-Fais moi l'amour Severus ! ordonna Harry. Je t'ai dit que je le voulais et je te veux !

Il n'en fallut pas plus que Severus insère un troisième doigt et recommence à bouger la main de façon désordonnée. Ce fut douloureux pour Harry, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Severus avait de nouveau pris son membre entre ses lèvres et lui faisait voir des étoiles.

-Severus… Severus… Je vais…

Mais l'homme n'écouta pas et continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'Harry crie son orgasme et se répande dans la bouche acceuillante. Il n'eut pas tellement conscience de ce qui se passa ensuite. Il savait juste que Severus était remonté près de lui et lui murmurait des choses et continuait tranquillement de l'étirer.

Severus regardait son amant sortir de sa brume post-orgasmique et lorsqu'il fut un peu plus lucide, s'allongea sur lui. Il murmura un sort de lubrification qui finit de réveiller Harry à cause de la sensation de fraîcheur.

Le jeune homme regarda profondément Severus, il passa juste ses mains dans la chevelure ébène et observa cette tendresse dans les prunelles noires.

-Tu me fais confiance Harry ?

Ce dernier fit un sourire et acquiesça. Il avança son visage et embrassa les lèvres qui lui avaient fait tant de bien.

Severus se positionna, tant bien que mal et, lentement, commença à pénétrer l'homme. S'arrêtant dès qu'il voyait les grimaces tordre le visage de son amant.

-Tu veux pas y aller d'un coup ?

-Harry… je ne vais pas faire ça.

Le jeune homme fit glisser ses mains le long du dos nu de son amant avant d'agripper ses fesses rebondies, puis il l'avança vers lui. Il avait mal mais voulait que la douleur vienne en une fois pour qu'elle reparte en une fois. Severus le laissa faire même si c'était compliqué pour lui de voir les yeux émeraudes commencer à s'humidifier.

Lorsque Harry le stoppa, Severus ne fit aucun mouvement, le temps qu'il s'habitue, qu'il lui dise de bouger même si sa seule envie était de le faire.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Severus d'une voix douce tout en caressant la joue de l'homme.

-Embrasse-moi, touche-moi, caresse-moi, juste le temps que ça passe.

Alors, Severus accepta l'ordre et se pencha pour embrasser son amant. Il serrait les draps d'une main, appuyé de son avant-bras sur le matelas, de son autre main il caressait chaque parcelle de peau accessible, tout en goûtant les lèvres de son partenaire. Harry tremblait sous la délicatesse de son touché et soupirait de plaisir. Très vite, son sexe redurcit sous les caresses prodiguées.

-Bouge, dit-il au bout d'un moment, en serrant les dents.

Severus reprit appuis sur ses deux avants-bras et plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Harry pour commencer d'amples mouvements tout en le marquant d'un suçon très voyant. Il voulait montrer au monde entier qu'Harry était à lui. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas, alors il le marquait pour que tout le monde sache qu'il était pris.

C'était tellement bon… Il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis un moment, mais là, c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Harry était si serré, si chaud, si sensuel. Il n'hésitait pas à gémir et soupirer, c'était tellement excitant.

-Plus vite Severus… gémit Harry.

La douleur n'était plus là, le plaisir avait pris totalement place dans tout son corps. Et encore plus quand son amant répondit à sa demande. Le rythme augmenta et alors que Severus changeait un peu d'angle, Harry cria clairement. Il avait trouvé le point sensible, le point magique dans son corps : sa prostate.

-Encore Severus ! cria le jeune homme sans retenue.

Alors l'homme le pilonna avec une telle ardeur que Harry ne pouvait que crier. Il ne savait plus où il était ni qui il était, il savait juste que Severus lui donnait un plaisir immense, qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il allait vouloir de plus en plus souvent. Si être aimé faisait tant de bien, alors il recommencerait tous les jours !

Tout à coup Severus stoppa tout mouvement. Harry voulut lui demander de continuer, hurler de frustration, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'homme se retira en grognant, se mit à genoux et souleva Harry d'un seul bras pour le retourner et l'asseoir sur son sexe, toujours en érection. D'une main sur la hanche, il lui fit imprimer un mouvement régulier et avec l'autre, il enlaça sa taille pour venir prendre son sexe suintant.

Une fois dans cette position, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans sa main, cette fois-ci. Severus sentit l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe et alors qu'il tenait son amant, tout tremblant, l'orgasme qui vint fut tout aussi fulgurant. Il s'enfonça, partant dans les méandres du plaisir.

Ne contrôlant plus son corps, il s'allongea comme une masse sur le lit, avec Harry dans ses bras. Il était content que le jeune homme ait eu envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le plaisir n'aurait pas été le même s'il n'avait pas pu le posséder.

Il mit quelques instants à remettre ses idées en place. Mais lorsqu'il vit que Harry ne bougeait pas non plus, il se retira et embrassa sa nuque.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la cuisse.

Le jeune homme, se retourna légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-On va pouvoir recommencer quand ? dit-il avec un sourire immense malgré une douleur dans le bas des reins.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que la température aura monté ! ^^_

 _Ce chapitre était en effet très citronné mais bon… une fois de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal !_

 _J'aimerais aussi vous conseiller une fanfic que mon amie, bêta, lectrice est en train de poster. Il s'agit de **Pauu-Aya** et son histoire " **Le dernier Horcruxe** ". Je suis admirative de son travail et j'adore son histoire (parce que j'ai pu lire les chapitres en avant première Youpii). Le résumé: _1992\. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 _Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir son histoire !_

 _A dimanche_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	9. Chapter 9 : Aveux

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Merci à tous ! Grâce à vous, nous avons atteint les 200 followers ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible alors je tenais à vous remercier. Merci également à tous ceux qui sont passé sur l'histoire de mon amie Pauu-Aya !  
_

 _Je veux également vous prévenir que depuis lundi, j'ai repris les cours, mais je répondrais toujours aux reviews sur mon temps libre ;)_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Merci à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Bah alors ?! L'a pas plu le lemon ?! Si peu de review pour un tel chef-d'oeuvre ! :O Je plaisante bien sûr ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Merci à Audrey qui s'occupe de tout et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui étaient en vacances !_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le lemon vu qu'il prenait presque tout le chapitre lol Lucius va rester encore en retrait pour le moment mais un petit conseil, sois présente au prochain ;) Je dis ça, je dis rien lol J'espère que tu aimes l'histoire de mon amie en tout cas, moi je l'adore ! Pour ce qui est de Sorcière Noire, évidemment, j'adore ses histoires, je crois que je les ai toutes lues ! Mais mon histoire préférée sur ce couple restera toujours "Veela d'abord" de kelokelo. Une des plus belles histoires que j'ai pu lire tout simplement.

 **Nessy** : Salut ! Merci pour tes gentils mots, ça fait plaisir de lire des commentaires comme ceci. Je suis contente en tout cas que notre histoire te divertisse et j'espère que tu aimes la suivre ! Merci et à la prochaine :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Aveux**

Depuis que Harry était descendu de l'étage, Drago avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Le voir se faire tripoter dans les couloirs par son parrain ne l'avait pas réellement gêné. Ce qui l'avait totalement embarrassé fut les cris de Harry un quart d'heure plus tard. Il avait eu le malheur d'aller à la bibliothèque qui, malgré qu'elle soit au rez-de-chaussée, n'était pas assez loin de la chambre de son ami.

Lui qui s'était demandé au départ pourquoi Severus embrassait Harry avec tant de fougue n'avait plus eu de doutes après. Bon, il n'en avait pas beaucoup eu au départ, il avait juste voulu ne pas savoir. Mais le "Encore Severus" avec une voix excitée ne l'avait pas trompé. Alors il évita le regard de son ami quand celui-là vint le chercher.

-Hey Drago ! On va dehors ?

Harry était tout sourire et ne remarqua même pas l'attitude étrange de son ami. Encore moins la rougeur qu'il avait aux joues. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était ces deux dernières heures où il était resté dans les bras de Severus, à se caresser et s'embrasser.

Lucius entra dans la pièce presque au même moment et vit les yeux horrifiés de son fils. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment agir. Comment son père allait-il prendre la relation entre Severus et Harry ? Car si lui les avait entendu, il n'avait aucun doute que cela était aussi le cas pour Lucius.

-Un problème Drago ? demanda sévèrement son père.

-Non… non non, répondit le jeune Serpentard en se tassant dans son siège.

Le brun, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, vit enfin la gêne sur le visage de son ami.

-Harry, justement, je te cherchais ! fit Lucius en s'approchant de son mari. J'aurais aimé savoir si Severus t'a dit quelque chose… de particulier dont je lui ai parlé il y a quelques jours ? Qu'est-ce que…

Lucius s'approcha encore plus et posa ses doigts sur la trace violette qui trônait, fièrement, dans le cou de son mari. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant la douceur de la peau du blond sur la sienne martyrisée. Le Serpentard leva un sourcil et fit un sourire en coin à Harry.

-Severus n'y va pas de main morte on dirait…

-Hein ?! retentit la voix de Drago dans toute la pièce. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être levé, ni d'avoir hurlé et encore moins d'avoir enfreint une bonne demie douzaine de règles des Malefoy en un seul mot.

-Où sont passés tes manières fils ? claqua la voix de son père.

-Pardon… dit celui-ci en se rasseyant.

Lucius se tourna à nouveau vers son époux.

-Je vois que ma question n'a plus lieu d'être. Étant donné tes récentes… activités… Je pense que seule la partie… relationnelle a été abordée et je doute fortement que vous ayez eu le temps de parler du deuxième sujet qui m'importe…

-Quel sujet ? demanda Harry, un brin rêveur.

-Qu'est ce que je disais… ricana Lucius. Ca ne fait rien, nous en parlerons plus tard, bonne journée Harry, Drago, dit-il en les saluant avant de marcher à pas mesurés jusqu'à son bureau.

Il s'installa à son bureau et fixa le livre de comptes qu'il devait remplir cette après-midi…

Severus n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps… Tant mieux. Ca lui éviterait de les voir flirter en permanence juste sous son nez. Il se demandait comment Severus s'y était pris pour faire ce magnifique suçon. Avaient-ils été jusqu'au bout tous les deux ?

En tout cas, Lucius demanderait à son ami de refaire le même suçon, tout aussi voyant pour leur prochaine sortie publique. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry ne sortait pas du manoir, dans l'esprit des gens, ce suçon sera fait par lui et il n'y aura plus aucun doute sur leur couple.

L'ambiance au manoir risquait d'être étrange les prochains jours… Il connaissait bien son ami : Severus était quelqu'un de fier qui faisait ce qui lui plaisait, il ne serait absolument pas gêné. Par contre Harry… il commençait à le cerner et il était sûr que le jeune ne le regarderait pas en face avant un long moment.

En tout cas, son sourire faisait plaisir à voir. Il était heureux et c'était grâce à Severus. Malgré lui, Lucius fut un peu amer. C'était peut-être idiot mais lorsqu'il avait épousé Harry, il avait espéré pendant un instant qu'il aurait pu être celui qui l'aiderait. Mais il devait se faire une raison, il n'avait pas été l'homme de la situation.

Son regard se posa sur le dossier des Dursley. Pour ceci, en tout cas, il se faisait la promesse d'être l'homme qui obtiendrait justice pour Harry. Il lui devait au moins ça.

De leur côté, Drago regardait Harry qui était encore rêveur.

-On sort Dray ? insista-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le blond n'avait pas son mot à dire, alors il le suivit, en silence jusqu'au lac. Le soleil était encore bien haut mais allait vite tomber. Certainement qu'ils n'allaient pas rester longtemps dehors.

Alors que Harry enlevait ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds, il ne remarqua pas son ami, qui était figé, droit comme un i, devant le lac.

-Tu couches avec mon parrain ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Harry fit un grand sourire et regarda son ami.

-Oui.

-Et père est au courant ?

-Voyons Drago, c'est lui qui nous a donné l'autorisation de débuter notre relation.

-Il a caressé ton suçon ! s'étonna Drago en se rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais apparemment, Harry n'avait pas tout intégré dans la bibliothèque, car il stoppa tout mouvement et son sourire se figea, avant de se faner et d'ouvrir ses yeux, horrifié.

-Merlin… murmura Harry en portant sa main à son cou.

En effet, la scène de tout à l'heure lui revenait seulement maintenant en tête. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait été sur son petit nuage et n'avait pensé qu'à Severus. Pas à un seul moment, il ne s'était rendu compte que son mari caressait son cou et plus encore, caressait la marque de son amant.

-Je ne vais jamais pouvoir le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux, fit Harry en observant son ami d'un air désespéré.

-Tu couches avec mon parrain !

La remarque, répétée, de son ami eut au moins le mérite d'exaspérer Harry qui sortit de l'eau, prit ses chaussures et retourna vers le manoir. Il allait laisser du temps à Drago pour encaisser puis plus tard, il reviendrait lui parler. De toutes façons, le dîner allait bientôt être servi et il allait devoir affronter son mari et son amant, dans la même pièce, pour la première fois.

Effectivement le soir même, c'est un Harry rouge qui se dirigea vers sa place habituelle. Les autres étaient déjà tous installés et semblait attendre. Severus lui fit un léger signe pour lui montrer la place vide à côté de lui, avec un léger sourire, le jeune homme s'assit alors à côté de son amant. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Lucius claqua des doigts et les plats apparurent. C'est là qu'Harry se rendit compte d'une chose qui le surprit : il avait faim. Avec un sourire il commença à se servir et prit un morceau de viande pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au manoir.

Severus regarda avec plaisir son amant manger. Oh, ce n'était pas assez pour un jeune homme tel que lui, mais c'était déjà un pas en avant. Après un sourire, il se servit lui même et commença son repas.

Lucius les observait, ravi de les voir heureux même si l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Son regard dévia ensuite sur Drago qui le fixait intensément. Il savait que son fils se posait des questions sur tout ça. Cette situation était étrange mais, il ne lui répondrait pas aujourd'hui.

-Severus, j'aimerais que tu parles de notre affaire au plus tôt, avec Harry. Ca devient assez urgent.

-Oui Lucius. Je le ferai ce soir.

-Quelle affaire ? demanda le Gryffondor en relevant vivement la tête.

-Nous verrons ça ce soir Harry, j'ai des choses à t'expliquer et je veux que nous soyons au calme, dit Severus, refusant toute objection.

Le Gryffondor le comprit, fronça les sourcils et replongea dans son assiette.

-Père ? appela Drago. Je pensais demander à Blaise et Théo de venir me voir demain. Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, tant que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit.

-Evidemment. De toutes façons, je pensais aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas volé.

A ces mots, Harry releva vivement la tête pour regarder le blond. Il aimerait tellement voler lui aussi et seul si possible... Un coup d'oeil vers Severus et il sut que lui, n'aurait pas le droit. Il était toujours trop maigre et trop fragile… Il rebaissa la tête, l'air maussade.

-Et toi Harry, demanda son époux qui avait vu son regard triste. Tu n'aimerais pas inviter Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ?

Le brun releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Tu serais d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu ne t'ai jamais bien entendu avec les Weasley et… Hermione… c'est une née-moldue…

-Il est vrai que je ne voue pas une passion aux Weasley, c'est une vieille querelle de famille dont personne ne se souvient, mais cette haine n'est pas prête de disparaître, j'en ai peur. En revanche, que je le veuille ou non, tu les apprécies et tu es ici chez toi maintenant, tu pourras les inviter tant que je suis prévenu. Quant à Miss Granger, je n'ai que faire de la puretée des sangs. Cette idéologie m'a été enseignée par mon père et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment crue.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Tout le monde observait Lucius qui découpait délicatement son magret de canard, sans un regard pour les autres.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Drago ne l'observait pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione allait venir au manoir demain. Il verrait Hermione. Demain.

-Merci Lucius, dit Harry d'une voix un peu basse, ému.

Il avait besoin de voir ses amis, de leur parler et de retrouver enfin leur complicité. Il avouait enfin, que depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait été… comme absent. Alors quand il allait les revoir, Ron et Hermione allaient être heureux de constater que son état s'était amélioré. Harry tourna son regard vers Severus et lui fit un sourire quand il le regarda. C'était grâce à lui qu'il allait mieux.

Son ancien professeur posa une main, discrètement sur son genou et le caressa avant de recommencer à manger comme si de rien n'était. Mais Lucius avait tout vu, il avait vu la reconnaissance et l'adoration dans les prunelles émeraudes et avait vu la tendresse sur les traits de son ami. Pendant un instant, juste un seul instant, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui le regarderait ainsi.

Lucius secoua la tête avant de se remettre à manger tranquillement. Il devait chasser ces idées. Elles n'étaient pas le bienvenue en présence de ce nouveau couple. Peut-être devrait-il aussi chercher quelqu'un de son côté.

Le repas se finit dans le silence et chacun s'occupa de son côté après le dîner. Drago et Harry firent une partie d'échec ensemble tandis que Severus terminait une potion et Lucius buvait un verre, tranquillement, dans son bureau pendant qu'il triait ses papiers.

La soirée fut tranquille et les premiers à monter furent les deux jeunes. Harry était plutôt fatigué, ses activités de la journée avec son amant n'avaient pas été de tout repos. De plus, son corps, encore faible, se fatiguait très vite. Drago lui, ne voulait juste pas rester tout seul une fois son ami parti, alors il préférait lire dans sa chambre.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit au pied de leur porte avant d'y entrer.

Lucius fut le suivant à se diriger vers sa chambre. Il repensait encore à son ami qui était venu le voir quelques jours auparavant pour avoir son autorisation. Il ne regrettait pas de la lui avoir donné quand il voyait la joie dans leurs prunelles. Il trouvait même que Harry était très attirant avec cet éclat au fond des yeux. Son sourire était même magnifique quand il acceptait de le montrer.

L'homme secoua encore sa tête en essayant de changer ses idées. Elles partaient sur un mauvais terrain.

Un bruit derrière lui, dans les escaliers, le fit se retourner. C'était juste Severus qui montait également se coucher.

Les deux hommes firent le chemin ensemble, mais alors que Lucius s'attendait à voir son ami partir vers sa chambre, il fut surpris de le voir continuer la route avec lui.

Le blond s'arrêta devant sa chambre et regarda Severus ouvrir la porte de celle d'Harry.

-Bonne nuit Lucius, fit-il avec un signe de tête.

Puis il entra dans sa chambre, laissant le maître de maison, seul dans le couloir. Il regardait la porte des appartements de son mari. Il n'avait donné son autorisation que quelques jours plus tôt mais Severus allait apparemment emménager rapidement avec son amant. C'était peut-être idiot de sa part, mais en premier lieu, il avait pensé que ce n'était pas sérieux, peut-être que du sexe entre eux. Mais il allait sûrement devoir revoir son jugement.

C'étaient les appartements de son mari. Son mari. Et lui n'y entrait pas. Imbécile qu'il était, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait aimé y être invité un jour.

Alors il entra dans les siens et évita de penser au couple d'à côté, tout en espérant qu'ils penseraient aux sorts d'insonorisation.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Harry dormait paisiblement. Severus s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait prévu d'avoir une conversation avec le Gryffondor, mais ne voulait pas le réveiller, il décida que cela attendrait.

Il remarqua une bouteille entamée à côté d'Harry et soupira. Bien sûr, tous les problèmes n'étaient pas résolus. L'alcool était une addiction sérieuse et il faudrait du temps avant qu'il s'en passe. Même s'il n'avait pas commencé depuis longtemps et que son amant lui fournissait des potions pour aider au sevrage, le fait de se retrouver tout seul dans cette chambre avait dû lui rappeler ses angoisses et Harry s'était laissé aller.

Severus constata tout de même que la bouteille n'était pas vide contrairement à d'habitude. Il avait dû se restreindre. Il s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme endormi et dégagea les mèches qui barraient son visage.

-Severus… marmonna Harry.

-Oui c'est moi. Je venais discuter, mais nous parlerons demain…

-Reste, dit le jeune homme en agrippant la chemise de son compagnon.

Severus n'hésita qu'une seconde.

-D'accord mais lâche moi, que j'aille prendre une douche, je sens les vapeurs de potions.

Aussitôt, la prise sur sa chemise disparut et Severus se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante. Il appela un elfe et lui demanda d'amener certaines de ses affaires, comme sa brosse à dents, son pyjama ou son rasoir et prit sa douche en vitesse.

Il sortit de la salle de bain vingt minutes après y être entré, ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama. Il avait peur d'avoir trop chaud avec Harry, s'il mettait le haut. Doucement, il se glissa dans le lit de son amant et celui-ci vint immédiatement se coller à lui.

-Par Merlin Harry… souffla-t-il. Tu es nu ?

-Moui… marmonna son amant.

Severus serra la mâchoire en sentant le corps se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait clairement le sexe mou contre sa cuisse et dut se faire violence pour ne pas le retourner et le faire sien encore une fois. Cette après-midi, il avait vécu la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute sa vie et il avait très envie de recommencer.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Harry était endormi, légèrement soûl et sûrement pas en état de remettre le chaudron. Severus lui avait donné une potion pour les douleurs cet après-midi et si Harry allait bien physiquement, il fallait voir ce qu'il en était psychologiquement avant de continuer quoi que ce soit. Peut-être regretterait-il demain…

Pour l'instant, Severus profitait de la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui dormir.

Depuis qu'il avait ouvert un peu son coeur à Harry, tout un tas de choses qui lui paraissait futil, résonnait en lui. Comme si, maintenant que la guerre était finie, il se permettait d'avoir des émotions. De vraies émotions. Qui faisaient écho à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir autrefois pour Lucius. Il avait oublié à quel point cela était bon d'être avec une personne différente à ses yeux.

Enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure désordonnée, il respira profondément et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

###

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry eut l'impression qu'un troupeau de sombral venait de traverser son crâne, d'une oreille à l'autre.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, qu'il sentit quelqu'un le redresser, se glisser derrière lui pour le maintenir en position assise et qu'une fiole fut approchée de ses lèvres. Il but sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et son mal de crâne s'estompa lentement. Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus conscient de son environnement, il sentit un bras autour de sa taille et un long nez dans son cou.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

Il était remonté seul dans sa chambre et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'angoisse avait fait son apparition. Une peur presque surnaturelle. Il avait alors essayé de se changer les idées et s'était donc occupé d'envoyer un courrier à ses deux amis. Leur demandant de venir le lendemain, prévoyant de leur faire visiter le jardin et pourquoi pas de se baigner. Harry avait pris tout son temps pour écrire la lettre car plus les minutes passaient, plus cela l'éloignait de ses angoisses. Mais lorsqu'il avait eu fini d'écrire, lorsqu'il était allé jusqu'à la chouette qui l'attendait pour le courrier, lorsqu'il avait regardé enfin le volatile partir, les angoisses étaient revenues. Elles étaient arrivées en force et lui avaient coupé la respiration. Il avait été pétrifié de peur.

Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Et si Severus regrettait ? S'il en avait marre de lui ? Si ses amis le rejetaient à cause de cette relation ? Si Drago lui en voulait ? Si Lucius décrétait qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir avec qui bon lui semblait ?

Une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur Harry et, par réflexe, il avait couru vers sa réserve d'alcool.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Je sais, souffla Severus comme simple réponse.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable, Harry profitant simplement des douces caresses de son amant. Celui-ci prit la parole, après avoir consciencieusement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Harry… Si je suis monté hier soir, c'était avant tout pour avoir une conversation sur un sujet sérieux.

Le Gryffondor se tendit, sentant ses angoisses remonter en flèche. Severus regrettait… Il en était sûr… Il aurait dû profiter plus que ça…

L'ancien professeur remarqua tout de suite la tension et clarifia immédiatement les choses :

-Ne panique pas… Je veux juste te parler de ton enfance.

Harry souffla de soulagement avant de se rendre compte des dernières paroles de Severus.

-Mon… Mon enfance ?

-Oui… Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eue dans le labo ?

-Comment l'oublier…

-Il se trouve que… Lucius était derrière la porte.

- _Quoi_ ? hurla Harry en se retournant vivement.

Severus déglutit en voyant le corps nu de son amant alors que les couvertures avaient glissé au bas du lit.

-Je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il avait entendu, et je ne connaissais rien de ses projets avant qu'il ne m'en parle il y a quelques jours et...Harry, ne voudrais-tu pas remettre ce drap s'il-te-plaît ?

Severus avait tout débité d'un coup en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux, pour ne pas regarder plus bas.

Harry baissa le regard pour voir qu'il était totalement nu, exposé à son amant. Certes ils avaient passé un long moment à se câliner la veille et Severus l'avait possédé, totalement. Mais il restait gêné de montrer son corps, si mince, si frêle, si inintéressant à l'homme. Peut-être même qu'il le dégoûtait. Qu'il lui avait menti…

Non. Severus ne lui aurait jamais menti en lui disant qu'il appréciait son corps.

Le jeune homme replaça le drap sur lui et s'assit plus confortablement pour connaître la suite.

-Il se passe que ton récit a… bouleversé Lucius, on va dire. Il veut obtenir justice.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry légèrement inquiet.

-Il rassemble des preuves pour mettre en procès les Dursley pour coups et blessures sur un enfant et mauvais traitements d'enfant sous tutelle.

Harry ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les tirer. Doucement, Severus vit les genoux du jeune homme se rabattre sur son torse et il le vit se basculer, d'avant en arrière.

-Harry ?

-Pourquoi il fait ça ?

-Harry tu n'es pas obligé d'aller au tribunal.

-Pourquoi il fait ça Severus ? Ca date d'il y a tellement longtemps…

Severus se redressa et alla serrer le corps tremblant de son amant.

-Il fait ça parce que justement, ça ne date pas d'il y a si longtemps et que cela te touche encore. S'ils ont fait ça une fois, ils pourraient très bien recommencer sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry redressa la tête à toute vitesse.

-Quoi ? Non… Non, ils ne le feraient pas. C'était moi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-C'est parce que c'était moi… C'est tout. Ils ne m'aimaient pas, je ne travaillais pas assez et je les encombrais. Maintenant que je suis parti, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne.

-Harry… souffla Severus. Des personnes capables de faire autant de mal à un enfant innocent sont des personnes mauvaises. Elles recommenceront. Peut-être pas de la même manière, mais cette méchanceté de ton oncle, peut se rabattre sur ton cousin, sur ses employés…

-Non… Non…

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur la chemise de Severus et il fallut de longues minutes pour le calmer.

-D'accord… D'accord. Je vais le faire, j'irai témoigner.

-Tu ne veux pas juste donner tes souvenirs ?

-Non, mes souvenirs pourraient être perdus, modifiés ou donnés à la presse. Je ne veux pas voir tout ça dans la Gazette…

-Très bien. J'en informerai Lucius.

Il y eut un silence confortable avant que Severus n'aborde un point qui l'interpellait depuis quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi as-tu eu peur lorsque je t'ai dit que nous devions parler ?

-J'avais peur que tu regrettes… murmura Harry.

-C'est ton cas ?

-Non…

-Alors laisse moi te montrer à quel point j'ai aimé, et à quel point je compte bien recommencer, encore et encore… répondit Severus d'une voix grave tout en faisant basculer Harry sur le lit.

###

Les deux hommes descendirent en même temps de l'étage. Après avoir fait l'amour, ils en avaient profité pour se doucher ensemble et Severus avait donné un deuxième orgasme à Harry sous l'eau. Ce dernier n'osait pas encore prendre les choses en main, il ne faisait pas le premier pas et n'était pas à l'aise pour toucher l'autre homme.

L'ancien professeur ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il savait que leur relation n'était qu'au début et que Harry n'avait pas encore assez de confiance en lui pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais lui faire du bien lui suffisait pour le moment.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, Severus arrêta son amant et l'attira à lui brutalement pour lui ravir les lèvres. Il en avait eu envie sur le moment, pour lui montrer qu'il était important pour lui. Leur baiser dura quelques instants où leur langue se rencontrèrent et se battirent avant de se séparer à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Severus resta juste un moment son front contre le sien à sentir sa peau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Harry mais l'avoir contre lui, comme ça, quand le jeune homme allait bien, le rendait heureux.

-On va manger, Severus ? demanda Harry d'une voix un peu rêveuse.

L'ancien professeur acquiesça et posa sa main sur les reins du jeune homme, les glissant même un peu plus bas sur ses fesses, pour lui intimer d'entrer avant lui.

Au loin, une personne les vit enfin entrer dans la pièce. Il s'était fait discret mais n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Lucius avait été surpris de voir l'empressement de son ami à vouloir l'embrasser et la douceur dont il faisait preuve, dans ses caresses, envers le jeune homme était grisante. Pendant quelques instants, le blond s'était imaginé être à la place de son ami. Il avait imaginé être celui qui se penchait sur Harry, être celui qui lui caressait les fesses.

Plus d'une fois il avait posé sa main sur les reins de Harry mais il avait eu envie, durant son voyeurisme, de toucher le jeune homme, juste un peu plus bas que d'habitude.

Il s'était déjà retrouvé à l'époque à la place d'Harry, en train d'embrasser Severus. Sauf que là, Lucius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu envie d'être à la place du Potionniste. Etait-il devenu un fruit défendu à ses yeux maintenant ?

Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Harry n'était même pas son type d'homme… Il les aimait grand, bien bâti, fort, la peau claire, les cheveux clairs et les yeux, mais… Par Merlin… Les yeux d'Harry étaient exceptionnels. La couleur de l'Avada qui pourtant ne pouvait le terrasser.

C'était ça la grande force d'Harry.

Lucius l'avait vu sur le champ de bataille, il avait vu Harry et son halo de puissance, il l'avait vu hurler sa rage lorsque Lupin était tombé, et il l'avait vu tout ravager sur son passage. Dans ce petit corps fragile, se cachait une puissance incroyable. Dans cet être si doux, si tendre, si… mignon… se cachait un lion féroce. C'était ça, sa force… Et c'était ça qui captivait Lucius.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser. Harry était avec Severus, c'était mieux pour lui. Severus savait être doux et tendre, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir et ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était ce qu'il fallait à Harry. Et son ami avait besoin de quelqu'un à protéger, d'un but dans sa vie. Il l'avait trouvé.

Pas étonnant que son animagus soit une panthère noir, il était le protecteur, le défenseur, tapis dans l'ombre, féroce... Severus était quelqu'un de bien… Il méritait quelqu'un de bien. Harry était quelqu'un de bien.

Lucius reprit sa marche tranquille jusqu'à la salle à manger, poussa la porte et alla s'asseoir à sa place sans un regard pour les autres. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour.

L'atmosphère était lourde pour le repas. Harry était mal à l'aise. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait couché avec Severus et Lucius savait qu'il avait eu une enfance horrible… Il était tellement stressé qu'il ne put rien avaler sous le regard un peu désespéré de Severus qui une fois encore, lui caressa légèrement la cuisse.

Drago, lui aussi, était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Dans quelques heures, voir quelques minutes, Hermione Granger allait peut-être débarquer chez lui, au manoir Malefoy. Il s'était bien préparé, s'était fait plus beau que jamais en prévision de ce moment mais… C'était très paradoxal, il avait envie de la voir et en même temps… Il ne voulait pas. Sans compter qu'elle serait avec son crétin de petit ami.. En fait, il pouvait l'avouer vu qu'il était dans sa tête : il était mort de peur.

La revoir allait rouvrir plein de portes qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir franchir. Son attirance pour la jeune fille était encore tellement mauvaise dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Et que dirait son père franchement…

Il allait se concentrer sur la venue de Blaise et Théo, ensuite… Il verrait.

* * *

 _Sachez également que **EpsilonSnape** , **Pauu_Aya** et moi-même nous sommes créées un compte commun où nous publierons les histoires que nous écrivons ensemble. Si vous aimez ce qu'on écrit, je vous conseille dès à présent de suivre le compte **Aupaupsi** , il y a une histoire qui devrait bientôt arriver et une autre en cours d'écriture. Alors j'espère à bientôt ici et sur Aupaupsi ! :)_

 _Soyez présent la semaine prochaine, vous allez avoir le droit à un **méga** chapitre, il est très long et il va se passer… certaines choses. Hehe, je n'en dis pas plus !_

 _A dimanche_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	10. Chapter 10 : Une nouvelle ère

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je poste Samedi soir car je vais à un festival demain alors je me couche tôt et je suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de le poster demain ;) Mais ça sera dimanche la prochaine fois, ça ne change pas. Vous aurez juste à attendre 3h de plus par rapport à d'habitude.  
_

 _Ce chapitre sera le plus long de tous (normalement XD) j'ai rajouté 5 pages sur ce chapitre ce qui l'a totalement allongé. Si un jour je ne publie plus, c'est que Epsi aura décidé de me tuer parce que j'apporte des modifs de dernières minutes ! (N'hésitez pas à signer la pétition "Contre les co-auteurs qui veulent tuer les autres co-auteurs alors qu'ils sont gentils" !)_

 _J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Merci à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Non mais je ne veux pas la tuer… C'est juste… C'est juste… Nan mais clairement, je lui mettrais bien des baffes parfois à Aude ! :P_

 _Mais non, t'inquiète pas chaton je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais, et tu me fais toujours rire quand tu me dis "Heu… j'ai pensé à un truc pour ASAP…"_

 _Bref ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre plein de douceur malgré sa tristesse._

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut ! Tu vas pouvoir découvrir dans ce chapitre les réactions des autres. Plusieurs choses vont évoluer et je te laisse découvrir quoi ;) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

 **Guest** : Coucou, en effet, le Drago/Hermione est moins présent, mais il y a de temps en temps des passages où l'on rappelle ce qu'il se passe. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une nouvelle ère**

Drago regardait Harry accueillir avec joie ses amis. Le blond était en haut des escaliers et essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Depuis cet endroit, il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait. Non pas qu'il était un voyeur, il voulait juste voir leur arrivée.

Pathétique.

Drago se trouvait ridicule. Il soupira et alla jusqu'à sa chambre chercher son balai, ses amis n'allaient pas tarder alors il préférait s'éloigner de l'entrée pour le moment.

Harry, de son côté, était loin de se soucier des pensées de Drago, il retrouvait enfin ses amis après une longue absence. Des tonnes de choses s'étaient passées et il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire ou pas à Ron et Hermione. S'il n'avait pas de doute sur la réaction de Hermione, qui était compréhensive, cela était différent avec Ron. Alors pour le moment, il ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec Severus.

Tous les trois allèrent dans le jardin en souriant et rigolant parfois. Hermione et Ron n'avaient rien dit mais voir leur ami en si bonne forme leur avait vraiment faire plaisir.

De l'autre côté d'une fenêtre, Lucius, de son bureau, regardait Harry avec ses amis. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé le brun inviter les deux Gryffondors.

-Ce jardin est magnifique Harry ! fit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle avec admiration.

Ron, lui, regardait comme un idiot les poteaux de Quidditch qui se voyaient au loin.

-Mec… t'as un terrain de Quidditch !

-Le jardin de Lucius est super non ? demanda Harry en regardant les yeux éberlués de ses amis.

-Harry, répondit Hermione en le regardant. Tu sais que ce jardin est aussi le tien maintenant ? Donc _votre_ jardin est super !

-Mmh… Oui… murmura Harry, gêné.

Pour lui, il n'était qu'un invité en ces lieux, mais peu lui importait tant qu'il pouvait en profiter, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

-Harry… gémit Ron. Il y a réellement un terrain de Quidditch ici ? _De Quidditch_ ?!

-Oui, il est plus petit que celui de Poudlard, mais tout de même imposant. Tu veux aller le voir ?

Avant que Ron n'ait pu sauter de joie, Hermione se mit face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je te préviens Ronald, si nous allons voir le terrain de Quidditch, nous n'y restons pas toute l'après midi !

-C'est bon… marmonna le rouquin en soupirant.

Harry sentait une certaine tension dans l'air entre les deux, il était sûr qu'ils s'étaient disputés avant de venir. Il ne posa pas de question néanmoins, ça ne le regardait pas. Tous les trois marchèrent en direction du terrain, les conversations avaient repris assez naturellement.

Harry leur proposa de faire un détour et de se poser quelques instants un peu au bord du lac. Il préférait attendre un peu avant de rejoindre le terrain car il avait vu Drago passer avec ses amis, armés de leur balai. Cela lui permettait également de parler tranquillement au bord de l'eau. Cet endroit avait le don de le calmer.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, le brun en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de Andromeda.

-Que lui était-il arrivé la dernière fois alors ?

-Un malaise, rien de plus, expliqua Hermione. Ils l'ont gardée un peu plus longtemps pour être sûre que tout allait bien et les examens sont revenus nickels donc elle a pu ressortir.

-Et Teddy ? Qui s'en est occupé ?

-Papa et maman, répondit à son tour Ron. Tu connais maman, avoir un mioche à la maison la rend toute joyeuse. C'était infernal…

-Je n'avais pas osé lui demander ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret... C'est vrai que c'était il y a longtemps, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si tout s'était bien passé.

Hermione lui fit un sourire et acquiesça.

-Harry, je veux pas paraître énervant, mais on peut aller au terrain de Quidditch ? fit Ron les yeux pétillants.

Le brun accepta en rigolant, il était par contre légèrement inquiet car le rouquin avait lancé un regard noir aux Serpentards lorsqu'ils étaient passés près d'eux pour se diriger vers le terrain. Harry espérait vraiment que Ron ne ferait pas de remarque.

Tous les trois reprirent le chemin pour rejoindre l'endroit tant attendu par son ami. Une fois sur le bord du terrain, ils purent constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir profiter du beau soleil de ce mois d'août. Effectivement, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott étaient tous les trois, montés sur des balais et semblaient se livrer un match enragé.

-Mon pauvre vieux, souffla Ron. Devoir partager ton quotidien avec tous ces serpents…

-Arrête Ron, répondit Harry, tu sais très bien que Drago est mon ami maintenant et c'est la première fois que je vois Nott et Zabini ici…

Le rouquin grommela mais accepta les paroles de son ami.

-Tu as déjà profité du terrain Harry ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

-Un petit peu, mais seulement en la présence de Severus, grimaça Harry. Il dit que que je suis encore un peu faible pour le moment.

-Severus ?! s'étouffa Ron.

-Oui… dit Harry mal à l'aise. Vous savez… depuis la fin de la guerre, on s'entend plutôt bien… Il est plutôt gentil et il m'aide beaucoup.

Il y eut un silence, pendant que son meilleur ami digérait l'information, Harry regardait fixement le sol, n'osant pas affronter son regard. Pourtant, Hermione prit la parole :

-Il y a plus n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione avec douceur.

-Pa… Pardon ? bafouilla Harry.

-Oh arrête Harry ! Je te connais ! Depuis ta septième année tu recherches sans arrêt son approbation, tu faisais un maximum d'efforts pour qu'il te respecte et lui aussi avait changé de comportement. J'ai vu la tendresse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il est passé près de toi tout à l'heure pour rejoindre le bureau de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Oh…

C'est tout ce que put répondre Harry. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire d'autre. Hermione était… époustouflante. Par contre Ron de son côté…

- _Tu couches avec Snape_ ?! hurla-t-il.

Heureusement, ils étaient seuls et les Serpentards volaient trop haut dans le ciel pour avoir entendu distinctement. Par contre, ils avaient entendu les cris et les regardaient fixement.

-Déjà que tu as épousé un Malefoy et maintenant tu baises avec Snape ?! C'est une blague ?! Que ce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, qu'il sentit une vive douleur sur sa joue.

Voyant Harry se mettre à trembler, Hermione s'était plantée devant son petit ami et lui avait collé une gifle retentissante.

Au dessus d'eux, Drago se régalait du spectacle avant de s'apercevoir qu'Harry tremblait et de descendre en piqué pour s'occuper de lui. Il sauta presque de son balai pour courir jusqu'à son ami. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés récemment, il n'avait pas besoin de demander au brun ce qui se passait. Il le savait bien. Ce rouquin était intolérant, Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il l'avait toujours été.

-Harry ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

A côté de lui, Hermione attrapait Ron par son tee-shirt pour l'approcher violemment d'elle.

-Ecoute moi bien Ronald Bilius Weasley, je n'en peux plus de toi et de tes remarques insupportables ! Je suis une Gryffondor et pourtant je sais mieux que toi que ce n'est pas parce que cette maison abrite des Serpentards que cela fait d'eux des meurtriers. Mais depuis que notre ami - enfin le considères-tu encore comme un ami ? -, depuis qu'il nous a annoncé qu'il allait épouser Lord Malefoy, tu n'as pas cessé de me faire crises sur crises en me disant et m'expliquant de toutes les manières possibles que cela était ignoble et intolérable qu'il puisse épouser un fidèle de Voldemort. Et bien maintenant, j'arrête de me taire ! J'essayais toujours de te calmer quand on était seuls pour que tu ne fasses pas d'exclandres devant les autres mais c'est fini. Je ne veux pas que tes remarques blessent Harry une fois de plus. Tu es juste un idiot, un imbécile et tout est fini ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, toi et ton hypocrisie.

Toute sa tirade s'était faite sur une voix basse, tellement basse qu'elle avait donné des frissons à tout ceux qui l'avaient entendue. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs jamais connu Hermione avec une voix aussi menaçante.

-Tu… tu ne me quittes pas Hermy ? Ma chérie…

La jeune femme poussa violemment le rouquin qui tomba sur le sol.

-Oh que si ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu pars d'ici.

-Mais… mais c'est Harry le maître de maison, tu ne peux pas me faire partir d'ici, commença à crier Ron en se relevant.

Drago se détacha de son ami et s'avança vers l'ex-copain de Hermione.

-Je suis également l'un des maîtres de ce manoir. Et vu que tu ne tolères pas deux relations dans cette maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais y rester une seconde de plus. Mais dans ma grande bonté… je te laisse deux minutes pour quitter le domaine !

-Je ne vais pas t'obéir la fouine !

-D'accord… _Expecto patronum_ !

Une brume bleutée sortit de la baguette de Drago et dansa dans les airs pour former un petit animal. Le blond écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes. Son patronus était un cheval. Son patronus avait toujours été un cheval. Mais là, devant lui se tenait une jolie petite loutre. Elle se mit un instant sur ses deux pattes arrières et détala à toute vitesse en direction du manoir.

Ron de son côté, parlait toujours à Hermione.

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas intolérant envers les Serpentards… C'est juste que… C'est bizarre. Non seulement il est marié à un homme, un serpent de surcroît mais en plus il couche avec un autre. Et l'un comme l'autre ont léchés les bottes de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Ils font partie des personnes qui ont tué Fred, blessé Bill ! Je ne vois pas comment il peut accepter ça et comment _je_ peux accepter ça. Il doit y avoir un problème. Je suis ouvert d'esprit mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander. Harry est mon ami, je veux juste l'aider.

-Comme tu l'as aidé pendant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers ? Ou comme tu l'as aidé quand tu es parti pendant la guerre ?

-Arrête de ressasser ça ! Tu sais que je m'en suis voulu pour ça.

-Non je ne sais pas et…

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Maître des lieux, Lucius et Severus parlaient tranquillement du procès lorsqu'un patronus inconnu débarqua devant eux. C'est avec surprise qu'ils entendirent la voix de Drago.

-Père, Weasley a fait une connerie ! Il faut le mettre dehors. Harry va mal !

Puis, le patronus disparut.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, les deux hommes se levèrent vivement et se hâtèrent au terrain de Quidditch où ils savaient trouver Harry. Les deux se posaient beaucoup de questions, qu'est ce qu'avait fait ce petit crétin de rouquin ?! Mais surtout : comment allait Harry ?

Plus ils s'approchaient de la scène, plus ils sentaient leur sang bouillir. Ils distinguaient parfaitement la forme tremblante de Harry dans les bras de Drago. Severus grogna :

-Lucius… Tu t'occupes du fils Weasley, je risque de le tuer...

Le blond jeta un regard en biais à son ami et le vit fulminer silencieusement. Severus était effectivement un protecteur. En arrivant près des jeunes, ils entendirent les paroles cruelles de Ronald.

-... et c'est des Mangemorts ! Tu vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas bizarre qu'il couche avec les disciples du connard qui a tué ses parents, qui ont torturé et tué des amis ! Et j…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'il se sentit happé en arrière. Une douleur au cou le fit haleter.

Lucius, fou de rage, avait attrapé le jeune par son col et l'avait tiré en arrière jusqu'à l'éloigner un peu des autres, il le retourna et le souleva légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est d'une voix basse et absolument terrifiante qu'il prit la parole :

-Monsieur Weasley… Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité chez moi pour me faire insulter et encore moins pour insulter mon époux. Je pensais lui faire plaisir en acceptant la venue d'un Weasley au manoir, je me suis apparemment trompé… Je vois que Miss Granger a plus de jugeote et elle ne m'a donc pas mis en colère. Vous par contre, c'est tout autre. Considérez à partir d'aujourd'hui que vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu dans cette demeure. J'informerai votre chef de famille pour cet affront et je ne vous autorise plus à approcher mon époux ou vous aurez affaire à moi, gronda Lucius.

Lucius ferma juste une seconde les yeux pour se concentrer. Il était le maître du domaine et son manoir, comme Poudlard, avait sa propre magie qui ne répondrait qu'à son propriétaire. Alors l'homme demanda à la demeure de faire partir cette personne qui voulait du mal à ses habitants.

Une bourrasque de vent fit voler le rouquin en dehors de la propriété.

Le lord se tourna enfin vers son mari qui se trouvait dans le creux des bras de Severus. Ce dernier lui parlait doucement dans l'oreille. Lucius n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait mais cela devait s'apparenter à des mots de réconfort. Il s'avança vers eux et posa une main délicate dans les cheveux bruns de Harry tout en regardant son ami qui le fixait pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

-Ramène-le au manoir. Occupe toi de lui.

Severus acquiesça et partit directement vers la demeure en amenant son amant avec lui. Lucius les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

L'homme fit un signe de tête. Il allait pour reprendre le chemin qui menait au manoir quand Hermione l'arrêta :

-Attendez monsieur Malefoy… Je… je suis désolée pour ce qu'a dit Ronald. J'aurais dû savoir qu'un jour il déraperait et blesserait Harry. Je vous présente mes excuses.

Le lord se tourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda avec un léger sourire.

-Voyons Miss Granger, ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez insultés mon mari, mon ami et moi. Ne vous excusez pas, cela n'a pas lieu d'être.

Lucius, cette fois-ci, repartit directement sans se faire arrêter de nouveau. Il essayait de faire bonne figure mais entendre quelqu'un blesser Harry le touchait profondément. Lui avait l'habitude de se faire insulter ou se faire montrer du doigt. Severus aussi avait cette habitude. Mais ni lui, ni Severus, ne voulaient que leur passé retombe sur le jeune garçon.

Hermione et les trois Serpentards étaient à présent seuls. Théo et Blaise se regardèrent et après avoir haussé les épaules, remontèrent sur leurs balais pour reprendre leur partie.

Drago allait faire de même mais Hermione l'arrêta.

-Drago ? Je voulais te remercier… d'avoir pris soin d'Harry. Je sais que tu passais souvent au Square et que tu le forçais à se nourrir. Je sais aussi que tu lui fournissais les potions du professeur Snape et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Pour une fois, la solution n'était pas dans un livre, et je dois avouer que j'ai paniqué.

Drago s'était retourné et regardait la jeune femme qui avait baissé la tête et continuait à parler.

-Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Mais Harry habite ici à présent et s'il me veut encore dans sa vie, malgré mes erreurs et mon manque de soutien, nous nous verrons régulièrement... J'aimerais que tout se passe bien et qu'il ne soit pas au milieu de nos disputes. Je te promets de faire des efforts pour être acceptée dans votre entourage.

L'héritier Malefoy vit avec horreur, les larmes commencer à perler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Harry est tout ce qu'il me reste… Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui à cause de querelles d'adolescents.

Sa voix était ferme, elle ne sanglotait pas, malgré tout, elle pleurait. Drago était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il leva le bras et tapota maladroitement l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva la tête et lui fit un sourire lumineux.

-Tu me réconfortes Drago ?

-Ne t'y habitue pas… maugréa-t-il avant d'enfourcher son balai.

Il n'avait dit qu'une phrase, mais ces quelques mots avaient ouvert une porte à la réconciliation, peut-être même aux sentiments.

###

Severus fit entrer Harry dans sa chambre. Il s'était laissé mener durant tout le trajet, il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de se rebeller, pas contre son amant. Ce dernier, après avoir fermé la porte, se mit derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu veux parler ?

-Il a dit que j'étais anormal… que c'était immonde. Qu'on était immondes. Et que vous n'étiez que des mangemorts.

Harry se tourna vivement vers son ancien professeur et prit son visage en coupe.

-Mais tu l'es pas, ni toi, ni Lucius. Vous n'êtes pas des monstres. Je le sais. Et notre relation n'est pas immonde. En ce qui me concerne…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il entendait son oncle lui répéter qu'il était un anormal, accentuant ses paroles avec des coups de ceinture. Parfois, il lui arrivait encore de se dire qu'il méritait ces coups, que si on les lui donnait, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être une raison.

Devant cette réalisation, il s'arracha de l'étreinte de Severus et lui tourna le dos, ayant peur de croiser son regard. Le Maître des potions le rejoignit immédiatement et l'enlaça par derrière, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se perde encore dans ses ténèbres.

-Tu n'es pas anormal Harry. Ton oncle t'a mis des horreurs dans le crâne, et je compte bien te prouver à quel point il avait tort, dit-il tout bas.

Il passa une main sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme pour caresser la peau douce de son ventre alors que l'autre remontait pour flatter son cou, puis il reprit la parole :

-Tu ne penses pas que je suis un monstre, pas vrai ?

Harry secoua vivement la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix pour répondre convenablement.

-Alors, si je n'en suis pas un, penses-tu que j'en caresserais un comme je le fais avec toi ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il continua.

-Si je te touche de la sorte, Harry, c'est parce que je te trouve beau, je sais que tu es une bonne personne et j'aime la personne que tu es. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots… Je préfère te montrer.

D'un geste vif, il retourna Harry pour qu'ils soient face à face et avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, vint cueillir les lèvres de son amant.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, toute celle dont il était capable. Et tout en goûtant ses lèvres, il avança vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reculer s'il ne voulait pas tomber. Il s'avança et s'avança jusqu'à ce que Harry bute contre le lit et tombe sur le matelas.

Severus se pencha et se mit juste au-dessus de lui, tenant en équilibre grâce à ses coudes. Le jeune homme leva une main et caressa la joue de son amant en tremblant.

-Tu aimes la personne que je suis ? Tu… commença Harry.

-Ne dis rien. S'il te plait.

Severus avait lâché ça sur le coup. Il avait encore du mal à interpréter ses sentiments et ne voulait pas que Harry se fasse de faux espoirs. Avec sa propre enfance, l'ancien professeur ne savait même pas s'il saurait aimer quelqu'un totalement, entièrement. Corps et âme. Alors il ne voulait pas lui dire ces trois mots. Il ne voulait pas d'un "Je t'aime" sans aucun sens.

Harry lui fit un sourire, il n'allait pas lui demander plus. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela le gênait. Alors, ne pensant qu'à la douceur de Severus, à ce qu'il lui donnait jour après jour, le jeune homme ouvrit ses jambes et se décala pour se mettre un peu plus sur le lit.

L'ancien professeur le vit et se mit au-dessus de Harry qui commençait à ouvrir sa chemise rapidement. Ce dernier avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de se prouver que les propos de Ronald étaient des inepties, que rien n'était immonde dans leur relation. Car quand Severus le prenait, il n'y avait pour lui, rien d'anormal. C'était sa place.

Severus descendit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et embrassa encore la peau tendre qui s'y trouvait. Comme à chaque fois, il avait besoin de le marquer, de prouver qu'il était à lui, rien qu'à lui. C'était étrange comme façon de penser, mais Severus était quelqu'un de possessif.

De ses mains, il le caressait encore et encore, sublimant ses formes qui redevenaient peu à peu ce qu'elles étaient auparavant. Bientôt, Harry pourrait remonter sur son balai, et peut-être que Severus reverrait sur son visage, le sourire qui lui plaisait tant.

Il attrapa la peau du cou entre ses lèvres fines et commença à l'aspirer, provoquant un son qui les électrisa plus encore. Caler entre les cuisses de son amant, toujours habillé, il commença un mouvement de hanches pour attiser leurs plaisirs.

Harry se laissa complètement aller dans les bras experts de Severus. Il n'y avait plus de Ron, plus de Lucius, plus personne d'autre que lui et cet amant qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

Après avoir relâché la peau de son cou, le Maître des potions fit courir ses mains sur les vêtements d'Harry pour dévoiler sa peau qui avait repris une jolie teinte hâlée grâce à ses nombreuses après-midi devant le lac.

Severus prit alors tout son temps, pour redécouvrir encore une fois le corps de Harry et lui donner du plaisir. Tout pour lui faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils firent l'amour et pendant leurs ébats, Harry ne pensa qu'à lui et au fait que tout cela était normal. Il était normal.

###

Le soir même, Hermione resta au manoir. Harry, avec l'accord de Lucius, avait proposé à son amie de rester séjourner chez eux. Ce fut vers la fin du repas que Hermione osa parler un peu avec le brun :

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il est passé tout à l'heure Harry, fit-elle avec un visage triste. J'aurais dû me douter que, un jour, Ron allait déraper.

-Ne vous excusez pas Miss Granger, intervint Severus en regardant la jeune femme. Je préférerais qu'on oublie tous cette journée.

Harry acquiesça même s'il savait parfaitement que cela ne serait pas possible. Ron était... avait été son meilleur ami pendant des années et il lui était difficile de s'imaginer qu'il venait de perdre son premier ami.

-Tu loges chez les Weasley c'est ça ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, répondit-elle gênée. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner pour le moment.

-Vous pouvez rester ici quelques temps si vous le souhaitez Miss Granger.

Harry se retourna vers la personne qui avait dit ceci et qui n'était nulle autre que Lucius. Dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il avait donné son autorisation pour qu'elle vienne puis pour qu'elle loge ici ce soir et là, il lui proposait de rester plusieurs jours. Le brun était vraiment reconnaissant envers son mari qui essayait de se montrer courtois avec les personnes qu'il appréciait.

-Merci monsieur Malefoy. Je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps... je pense que je vais aller en Australie...

-Tu vas essayer de retrouver tes parents ? dit Harry qui avait eu un déclic en entendant son amie parler de l'Australie.

-Oui, j'aimerais leur rendre la mémoire, j'ai jusqu'à la rentrée pour y arriver...

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie. Cette dernière avait les yeux humides et le brun n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. La guerre lui avait retiré ses parents et elle en avait souffert mais maintenant, elle pouvait enfin les retrouver.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce savaient ce que Hermione avait fait pour sauver sa famille alors tout le monde garda un peu le silence. Sauf Drago, qui surprit tout le monde par sa proposition :

-Je peux venir t'aider, si tu le veux ? Je reviendrai avec toi pour la rentrée...

-Je... pour… pourquoi pas, bégaya-t-elle sous l'étonnement.

Hermione regarda un moment le blond avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avec un petit sourire contrit lui dit :

-Moi je ne peux pas t'accompagner Mione. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en pleine forme pour un tel voyage et il y a... quelques petites choses qui me retiennent ici.

Il disait cela car il ne savait pas quand le procès aura lieu. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Lucius et il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de partir comme ça.

-Je suis content que Drago t'accompagne en tout cas, cela va me rassurer qu'il soit avec toi, continua-t-il avec un sourire entendu pour le blond.

-Et bien... si Drago veut venir, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser... j'imagine, fit-elle gênée.

-Tu comptes partir quand ? demanda Harry.

-J'y ai réfléchi après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... c'était un projet un peu en attente mais maintenant, je veux y aller le plus vite possible. Je pense réserver le voyage pour après-demain. Ca t'ira Drago ?

Elle se tourna vers le garçon avec un peu d'hésitation mais ce dernier accepta rapidement, ce qui la rassura. Avec un sourire, elle conclut le repas :

-Alors c'est réglé !

###

Ce fut le soir même, un soir d'orage et de pluie où Lucius put enfin parler du procès à son époux.

Lucius, Severus et Harry étaient dans le salon. Ce dernier se sentait plutôt mal à cause de leur discussion. En effet, les trois hommes avaient congédié Drago ainsi que Hermione pour discuter du procès. L'aristocrate venait de dévoiler au plus jeune toutes les preuves qu'il avait et ce qu'il lui manquait : ses souvenirs. Face à ça, il savait que le Magenmagot ne pourrait qu'agir.

Malgré tout, Harry se sentait mal de devoir refaire face à son ancienne famille. Lorsqu'il était parti de chez eux, c'était dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais les revoir. Il en voulait à Lucius de remettre son passé en avant mais il comprenait également que c'était nécessaire.

Severus et Lucius étaient en train d'essayer de rassurer Harry sur le procès quand un elfe de maison - que Harry ne reconnut pas - arriva soudainement.

-Maître Malefoy ! Vous devez venir vite ! Il y a un incendie dans les écuries et nous n'arrivons pas à empêcher le feu de se propager.

Lucius regardait son elfe comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

-Les écuries ? Quelles écuries ?

-Vite Maître Malefoy !

Harry et Severus regardaient la scène, totalement surpris. Depuis quand il y avait des chevaux dans ce domaine ?

-On vient avec toi pour t'aider, s'exclama Harry en s'approchant de l'elfe qui tendait sa main à son maître.

Severus s'approcha, prêt à dire à Harry de rester ici mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le jeune homme attrapa sa main et celle de l'elfe. Les trois hommes transplanèrent directement auprès de deux bâtisses en flammes.

Une pluie fine tombait mais celle-ci n'était pas suffisante pour étouffer le feu. Elle était juste assez présente pour tremper les personnes présentes dehors.

-Merlin... murmura Severus avant de s'empresser de sortir sa baguette pour arroser le feu.

Les deux autres sorciers l'aidèrent très rapidement. Harry était quand même surpris de voir tous ces elfes s'agiter dans tous les sens pour s'occuper des chevaux, terrorisés, afin de les amener à un autre endroit. Il ne savait pas où ils les amenaient mais, en effet, leur aide était la bienvenue.

Il tourna son regard et vit que les flammes commençaient à s'étendre vers les arbres.

Alors c'était là qu'elles se cachaient les écuries ? Derrière ce qu'Harry pensait être des bosquets, mais si ces bosquets pouvaient cacher deux écuries, pouvait-il alors considérer cela comme une forêt ?

Les trois sorciers réussirent à endiguer les flammes au bout de plusieurs minutes. Heureusement, l'elfe était venu les chercher rapidement. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de ces créatures de demander du soutien - dans certaines familles, elles pouvaient être fouettées pour cela - mais Lucius savait que c'était un cas de force majeur. Il n'y avait pas assez d'elfes pour s'occuper des chevaux et également du feu.

Le feu enfin éteint, l'elfe qui était venu les chercher s'approcha en couinant vers son maître. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander de l'aide et avait peur de se faire punir mais au lieu de recevoir une correction de la part de Lucius, celui-ci s'étonna :

-Depuis quand il y a des écuries ?

-Le grand-père de Maître Malefoy avait fait construire ces écuries pour son plaisir personnel. Le grand-père de Maître Malefoy avait demandé aux elfes de s'occuper des chevaux et les elfes l'ont toujours fait.

-Pourquoi je ne connais pas leur existence ?

-Le grand-père de Maître Malefoy est mort peu après l'arrivée des chevaux et avait fait construire les écuries dans le plus grand secret.

-Imbéciles d'elfes ! Personne n'aurait pu me dire qu'il y avait des chevaux sur mon domaine non ?!

Lucius était clairement énervé et ni Harry, ni Severus ne tentèrent de le raisonner. Le plus jeune regardait les elfes s'affairer pour remettre en état les abris des chevaux tandis que son amant congédiait la petite créature et demandait à son ami s'ils pouvaient maintenant rentrer.

Le blond soupira et accepta. Mais un tour sur lui-même lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils pouvaient rentrer vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient… Il devrait tout de même rejoindre le manoir à pied pour connaître le chemin, car il avait bien l'intention de revenir profiter de ce petit coin tranquille et des magnifiques étalons qu'il avait vus passer.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna Lucius. YUNI !

Ce dernier, apeuré, arriva. Son maître lui demanda sèchement comment rejoindre la maison et celui-ci pointa un coin de la forêt.

Lucius s'empressa de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'avait pointé l'elfe et rapidement, les deux autres hommes le suivirent.

Ce fut dans un silence qu'ils retournèrent ensemble au manoir. Harry commençait à grelotter car, malgré que ce soit l'été, la nuit était froide et ses habits trempés n'arrangeaient rien.

A peine furent-ils à l'abri que Severus, d'un sort, fit venir à lui une serviette de bain pour la mettre autour de Harry et le frotter vigoureusement. Celui-ci grelottait de plus en plus dans son étreinte et Severus entendait ses dents claquer. Il se rapprocha encore pour lui procurer plus de chaleur et embrassa son front.

-Harry… Harry ça va ?

Lucius, qui était jusque là énervé, se stoppa et regarda la scène sous ses yeux. Severus tenait contre lui un Harry tremblant, qui profitait juste que l'homme s'occupe un peu de lui.

-Ca va Severus, j'ai juste froid, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu de son amant, recherchant sa chaleur.

Le regard tendre de Lucius, posé sur Harry, dévia quelques secondes pour croiser les prunelles noires de Severus.

-Nous allons nous coucher. Nous continuerons notre discussion de tout à l'heure, un autre jour Lucius.

Ce dernier acquiesça et regarda les deux amants s'éloigner pour monter vers les chambres. Il était chamboulé… Il ne savait pas s'il aurait aimé sécher Harry ou être séché lui aussi… mais cette image l'avait rendu envieux.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir de cette façon, il était Lucius Malefoy, et ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait. Mais à l'heure actuelle, tout était tellement confus qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

Voir le corps tremblant de son époux, caliné par Severus, alors que lui-même était complètement trempé, avait fait ressentir une sensation étrange au creux de son estomac.

Lucius secoua la tête et décida de monter à son tour pour pouvoir se changer. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre de son mari, légèrement entrouverte et entendit quelques murmures. Son pas se fit alors plus silencieux pour être à l'écoute.

-... que tu me parles Harry, fit une voix basse que Lucius reconnut comme celle de Severus.

-Tout va bien, je te jure. J'attends juste le procès pour mettre tout ça derrière moi. J'ai juste besoin d'oublier leur existence et tant que le procès n'aura pas eu lieu, je ne le pourrais pas…

Le blond décida de ne pas écouter plus leur discussion. Cela ne le regardait pas. Harry se confiait à son amant et Lucius avait déjà écouté une fois derrière la porte, il ne voulait pas le refaire une nouvelle fois. En tout cas, lui aussi espérait que Harry arriverait à avancer une fois le procès passé.

###

Deux jours après la dispute sur le terrain de Quidditch, Hermione et Drago étaient partis pour l'Australie. Ils avaient préparé le voyage tous les deux et Harry les avait regardés partir avec l'impression qu'ils seraient bien plus proches à leur retour du continent.

Hermione lui avait confié qu'elle souhaitait partir qu'une seule semaine pour s'assurer d'avoir le temps de se préparer pour la rentrée. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout étonné Harry. C'était Hermione après tout. De plus, la jeune femme souhaitait voir la bibliothèque des Malefoy qui avait attisée sa curiosité. Harry savait donc qu'elle allait revenir rapidement. Leur retour était déjà prévu pour le vingt quatre août, ce qui leur laissait peu de temps pour retrouver ses parents mais Hermione était persuadée que cela serait suffisant.

Mais ce fût cinq jours après l'incident avec Ron que tout bascula dans la vie de Harry. Lorsque Severus le réveilla un matin. Il était assis sur le bord du lit et regardait le drap blanc, espérant qu'il allait lui donner du courage ou des réponses.

-Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Severus, incertain. Pendant que tu dormais, un hibou du Ministère est venu frapper à la fenêtre. La lettre était pour toi alors nous ne l'avons pas prise, nous avons juste ouvert la fenêtre mais il nous pressait de prendre le pli, à coups de bec. Je pense que les sorts lancés sur ta chambre l'empêchaient de venir te voir mais que c'était vraiment urgent et donc c'est ton époux qui devait s'en charger…

Harry, toujours en pyjama dans son lit, le regardait avec des grands yeux, appréhendant la suite. Severus lui, était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, pas plus que les bonnes d'ailleurs, et avait peur de briser Harry un peu plus.

-Andromeda Tonks est décédée il y a quelques heures à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry haleta. Encore un mort. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas encore. Mais aussitôt son esprit réalisa quelque chose.

-Teddy… murmura-t-il.

-Justement… reprit Severus. Tu es le parrain de l'enfant. Sa marraine étant une Auror, décédée pendant la guerre, il n'a plus que toi. Il est en ce moment même à Saint-Mangouste, attendant que tu le prennes en charge.

-Je… J… bafouilla Harry.

-Si tu ne veux pas le faire, il sera confié à un orphelinat moldu, je suis sûr qu'il y sera très b…

-Non ! Harry s'était relevé vivement et commençait déjà à s'habiller, mettant précipitamment ses vêtements par dessus son pyjama. Il ne peut pas être élevé comme Tom Jedusor dans un orphelinat moldu. Surtout qu'avec son don de métamorphomage, il serait encore plus bizarre aux yeux des autres. Et puis… Il est ma seule famille… Le seul lien avec Remus… Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, dit-il en fonçant vers la porte oubliant de mettre un tee-shirt.

###

Harry avait du mal à respirer par moments mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir d'un service de Sainte-Mangouste, attendant de voir le médicomage et l'assistante sociale qui allaient arriver. Ils devaient arriver. Rapidement si possible. Il voulait Teddy dans ses bras le plus rapidement possible. Se dire que tout n'était pas perdu.

-Harry, calme-toi s'il te plaît, fit Lucius en posant une main sur son épaule - vêtu d'un tee-shirt que Severus avait pensé à prendre - pour le stopper.

Le brun le regarda et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

-Je dois m'absenter, j'ai des choses qui m'attendent au manoir et au ministère. Toi ou Severus pouvez me joindre s'il y a le moindre souci d'accord ?

Lucius posa une main sur la joue de son mari et la caressa tendrement. Il devait jouer la comédie, enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire, pour les personnes qui les regardaient aux alentours.

Severus s'avança et posa une main sur l'autre épaule de Harry.

-Tout va bien se passer, d'accord Harry ? rassura Lucius en posant ses lèvres tendrement sur son front.

Cette marque d'affection était venue seule. C'était juste l'homme qui voulait rassurer une autre personne qui lui était chère.

-Merci Lucius, dit Harry sentant pendant quelques instants l'angoisse s'éloigner.

Le blond lui fit un signe de tête et partit rapidement. Il se fit la promesse d'aller voir l'enfant et Harry quand ils seraient au manoir.

Les deux hommes, maintenant seuls, restèrent un peu statiques avant que Severus ne guide Harry vers un siège. Ils étaient là depuis au moins deux heures maintenant et l'attente était insupportable. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi c'était aussi long.

A peine Harry s'installa sur le siège qu'enfin, le médicomage se montra. Le brun se redressa aussitôt et sauta presque sur l'homme.

-Où est Teddy ?

-Venez avec moi monsieur Potter. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

Harry se tourna vers Severus avec un regard inquiet.

-Si vous le souhaitez, votre ami peut venir.

-Je veux qu'il vienne.

Le médecin acquiesça et commença à prendre le chemin pour retrouver son bureau. Il savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer plusieurs choses et ce genre de situation était toujours délicat.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bureau vide. Tous s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et le médicomage commença à expliquer ce qu'il se passait :

-Madame Tonks est morte d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, il était malheureusement trop tard pour que nous puissions intervenir et l'aider. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour elle mais malheureusement, elle est morte ce matin à cinq heures trente six.

-Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce pourquoi elle était venue la dernière fois ?

Le médicomage semblait attristé.

-Je ne pense pas. Nous avions fait tous les examens possibles la dernière fois et elle n'avait rien.

-Et… et Teddy ?

-Oui… Teddy… Le petit a été traumatisé car il a vu sa grand-mère avoir son attaque. C'est lui, par de la magie accidentelle, qui a prévenu les voisins de Madame Tonks. Il est assez touché par l'événement et il va avoir besoin d'attention pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Son jeune âge va sûrement jouer en sa faveur mais si vous voyez que quelque chose cloche avec son comportement, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

-Comment ça son comportement ?

-Quelque chose qui sort de l'habituel.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer car il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le comportement habituel de l'enfant… car il n'avait pas assez côtoyé Teddy pour savoir comment il agissait en temps normal.

-Et si je le remarque pas, et si je n'y arrive pas ? demanda le jeune homme qui commençait à s'affoler.

Severus, qui était assis juste à côté de lui, posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien Harry, tu ne seras pas seul, ne l'oublie pas.

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le médicomage.

-Je… je peux le voir ?

-Vous pouvez le voir, puis après avoir signé les papiers vous donnant sa garde provisoire, vous pourrez partir.

-Provisoire ?

-Juste le temps que le ministère fasse le changement et que vous y alliez avec votre mari pour devenir ses parents adoptifs.

Severus regarda Harry. Lucius serait toujours omniprésent dans leur vie, il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper.

Le Survivant finit par acquiescer et demanda où il pouvait trouver son filleul. Le médicomage les amena directement jusqu'à l'espace pour enfants où Teddy se trouvait.

Harry, en voyant la chevelure grise dans le parc pour enfant, fonça vers Teddy. C'était lui, il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage, il avait le même comportement que sa mère lorsqu'elle n'était pas bien. Il s'avança et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Cela faisait tellement de bien de le sentir là, tout près de son coeur.

Andromeda était peut-être morte, mais Teddy était là.

Harry respira un grand coup et se tourna vers Severus.

-Tu veux bien le prendre le temps que j'aille signer les papiers ?

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Je ne porte pas les gosses qui ne savent pas encore marcher ni parler. Tout ce que ça sait faire c'est baver et il est hors de question que ce soit sur moi. C'est contraire à mes principes.

Harry vit rouge, il n'avait pas besoin en plus que Severus fasse une crise en plein milieu de l'hôpital. Il avait d'autres choses à gérer. Alors il tendit Teddy à l'homme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre.

Le Gryffondor fut désespéré de voir la façon dont il le portait. Severus avait les bras tendus devant lui et tenait avec difficultés l'enfant qui gigotait pour pouvoir bouger.

-Severus, tu vas le faire tomber comme ça !

-Mais ça bouge !

-Evidemment ! C'est un enfant !

Harry reprit alors Teddy dans ses bras et le remit dans le parc pour enfants. Il serait mieux là-dedans que dans les bras de Severus.

-Je vais signer les papiers, fit Harry en passant à côté de l'autre homme sans un regard.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, après divers papiers et divers conseils de la part du médicomage que Severus et Harry purent enfin partir de l'endroit.

Tous les trois sortirent du service, Harry avec Teddy dans les bras et Severus les suivant. Le brun n'avait pas parlé à son amant après son caprice dans l'espace de jeux. Cela l'avait énervé qu'il ne l'aide pas plus que ça. Alors il s'avança vers la sortie sans même regarder derrière lui pour voir s'il le suivait bien.

Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à avoir des tonnes de flash en passant la porte principale. Son premier réflexe fut alors de poser une main devant les yeux de Teddy pour éviter que la lumière l'aveugle. Severus, en voyant cela, les enveloppa de sa longue cape noire d'un geste vif et transplana directement au manoir Malefoy.

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant avant de s'éloigner pour aller au salon.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, pas encore. Harry avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui et pour Teddy. Pour son filleul. Qui, par la force des choses, devenait son fils et celui de Lucius.

Merlin.

Il était père maintenant.

###

Harry regardait Teddy qui s'amusait à déplacer les cubes avec sa magie d'enfant. Il aurait été mignon aux yeux de Harry si celui-ci n'avait pas tant envie de pleurer. Ce dernier était démuni, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec l'enfant qui venait juste d'arriver. Il semblait si heureux, si insouciant… Ses cheveux avaient même repris la teinte brune de d'habitude.

Alors il le regardait jouer en espérant que son envie de boire passerait ainsi que celle de pleurer.

Lucius entra dans le salon. Severus l'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient rentrés avec l'enfant et le blond avait voulu le voir et, peut-être aussi, voir comment Harry prenait l'arrivée du petit être.

Harry se retourna aussitôt quand il entendit la porte et vit son mari entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'avancer directement vers le petit qui le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Teddy avait cessé de jouer avec les cubes pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Sa bouche formait un o parfait et ses prunelles pétillaient.

Lucius s'avança et se mit à genou devant le garçon.

-Bonjour toi, fit l'homme avec une voix douce.

Harry put voir la chose la plus magnifique chez son mari, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué : un _vrai_ grand sourire. Il souriait de bonheur face à Teddy et ce ravissement se voyait sur tout son visage.

Sublime.

Lucius était sublime comme ça.

Teddy devait penser la même chose car il tendit les bras vers l'homme qui le prit dans les siens avec joie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'enfant sous ce toit qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Le petit prit une mèche de cheveux dans ses doigts puis Harry le vit fermer les yeux, fort, très fort. Comme s'il allait faire dans sa couche. Et Lucius avait pensé la même chose pendant un instant. Avant de voir les cheveux de Teddy devenir aussi blond que ceux du maître de maison.

Le brun se leva et s'approcha de son mari. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son, désormais, fils et chuchota :

-Tu es magnifique comme ça.

Harry regarda pendant quelques secondes Lucius avant de replonger dans les yeux de son fils. Le blond fixait son mari, se demandant juste un instant, à qui il s'était adressé.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Voici un énorme tournant dans la vie de nos protagonistes. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A dimanche_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	11. Chapter 11 : Obsession

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je suis contente, le dernier chapitre vous a plu et il fait partie de mes préférés je dois l'avouer… alors merci pour tous vos gentils retours !_

 _Je voulais vous prévenir que Epsilon Snape, Pauu-Aya et moi-même, nous sommes faits un compte commun (comme je l'avais indiqué, il y a quelques chapitres) sous le nom de **Aupaupsi**. Nous venons de publier notre toute histoire, un BW/HP ! Donc si vous aimez ce que nous faisons, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur " **Les papillons** " !_

 _Je voulais aussi **vous demander** , avec la reprise des cours, je suis assez épuisée, et attendre jusqu'à minuit pour publier est de plus en plus dur. Vous allez me dire que je peux publier à un autre moment le dimanche que minuit mais j'avoue que si je publie ça sera le soir. Alors j'ai le choix entre publier le **samedi soir** ou le **dimanche soir**. (Vers **22h** sûrement) Alors dites moi ce que vous préférez, ça va faire un genre de vote ! Merci à ceux qui répondront._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Merci à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. (Franchement, elle nous aide bien ! Heureusement qu'elle est là notre bêta !)_

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: J'aime ce chapitre ! Lucius s'impose et Teddy est trop chou ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et je me prosterne devant AudeSnape pour m'excuser de mes changements de dernière minute. Bonne lecture._

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut, je vois que tu n'aimes pas Ron, en effet, je ne crois pas que son comportement aide XD Et encore, je trouve qu'on a été gentille, il est pas trop salaud non plus ^^ Un Hermione/Drago qui se profile ? Peut-être bien, mais nos personnages principaux resteront quand mêm Severus, Harry et Lucius, ne l'oublions pas ^^ Pour le rapprochement de ces deux derniers, cela va se faire doucement donc il faut se montrer patient ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! A bientôt ;)

 **Neko Kirei** : Salut, je t'ai répondu sur ton compte, mais je ne sais pas si tu as réussi à te reconnecter pour le voir… Alors voilà : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. J'avoue que je l'apprécie beaucoup, avec l'arrivée de Teddy dans la vie de nos protagoniste.

Alors je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Obsession**

 _La Gazette des Sorciers - 21 août 1998_

 _LE COUPLE Malefoy ADOPTE !_

 _par Rita Skeeter_

 _Cher lecteur, chère lectrice, hier après-midi, un événement important a eu lieu pour le monde sorcier. Un informateur nous a renseignés sur la présence de Lord Malefoy et son époux, anciennement Potter, à Saint-Mangouste en fin de matinée._

 _Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter est allée enquêter pour comprendre la raison de cette visite, voulant vous informer au plus tôt de la santé des deux personnes qui déchaînent les journaux depuis leur mariage surprise et l'histoire de cette idylle tellement romantique. Surtout depuis le départ précipité du jeune marié à sa propre célébration, sa santé nous tient tellement à coeur._

 _Notre bien aimé Survivant serait-il malade ? Le couple Malefoy chercherait-il à procréer ? Aujourd'hui, chers lecteurs, Rita a une réponse._

 _Les époux Malefoy étaient à Saint-Mangouste hier matin pour une toute autre raison. Il semblerait que tout commence par une tragédie : le décès d'Andromeda Tonks._

 _Andromeda Tonks née Black était une sorcière de sang pur, soeur de la tragiquement célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange et de la non moins célèbre Narcissa Malefoy, toutes deux des sorcières noires, décédées durant la dernière guerre. Andromeda n'avait jamais suivi les préceptes de ses parents et avait épousé un né-Moldu, Ted Tonks, elle avait donc été reniée par sa famille. Le couple avait eu une fille, Nymphadora Tonks, talentueuse métamorphomage engagée dans les Aurors, tuée en même temps que son père et son compagnon, Remus Lupin._

 _Quelques mois avant leur mort tragique, Nymphadora avait mis au monde un petit garçon, appelé Ted, en hommage à son père._

 _Depuis, le petit Teddy était élevé par sa grand-mère mais celle-ci est décédée brutalement hier matin. C'est à ce moment que le couple Malefoy entre en scène car, étant le parrain du jeune Teddy, le célèbre Harry Potter est immédiatement venu prendre son rôle de tuteur et adopter l'enfant._

 _Il a été vu, avec un énorme suçon dans le cou, dans le hall de l'hôpital en compagnie de son époux qui lui a affectueusement donné un baiser sur le front, avant de le laisser en compagnie de son ancien professeur, Severus Snape. Une fois les papiers finis, le Survivant a pris l'enfant pour sortir, protégé par le Maître des Potions. Nous avons tout de même eu la chance d'avoir ce premier cliché du Survivant et de son désormais fils._

 _Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter_

Harry jeta violemment son exemplaire contre le mur au fond de la pièce, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le lire et profitait du dîner pour le découvrir. Severus était tranquillement assis à table pour manger, tout comme Hermione et Drago.

Ces derniers étaient revenus en urgence après avoir lu la lettre envoyée la veille par Harry pour leur raconter les derniers événements. Il avait eu besoin de leur dire, c'était un peu égoïste de sa part, mais il l'avait fait en espérant qu'ils reviendraient, et ils l'avaient fait. Cela ne les avait pas dérangés plus que cela car Hermione avait retrouvé ses parents rapidement et, avec Drago, ils avaient réussi à leur rendre la mémoire.

Le brun, lorsqu'il les avait vus arriver, s'était dit qu'il avait raison : ce voyage les avait rapprochés. Hermione était presque collée au blond depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Cela ne devait être qu'une simple amitié naissante pour le moment mais Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Drago saurait approfondir leur relation.

Les personnes présentes regardaient Harry s'énerver sur les journalistes qui ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille. Surtout cette Skeeter qui s'était permise de les épier quand Harry attendait pour voir le médicomage. Lucius avait bien fait de garder des habitudes de mari et Severus d'être plus distant. Mais voir son fils dans le journal alors qu'il n'avait que huit mois l'énervait au plus haut point.

Lucius entra alors que Harry allait insulter les journalistes à voix haute. Dans ses bras se tenait Teddy qui tenait dans sa main une mèche de cheveux blond et dans l'autre un hochet, cela eut le don de calmer le brun. Depuis que Lucius l'avait pris dans ses bras la veille, l'enfant semblait obsédé par la couleur ou la longueur de ses cheveux, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Les siens étaient même restés de la même teinte que ceux des Malefoy. Drago avait charié Harry là-dessus pendant le dîner.

Le blond alla directement vers son mari et lui tendit Teddy qui lâcha Lucius pour retrouver les bras de son parrain. Harry passa une main douce dans ses cheveux et regarda ses yeux qui étaient d'un magnifique émeraude. Sans le vouloir, le petit avait pris les traits des deux personnes qui seraient bientôt ses parents.

-Je viens de le changer. Je peux te le laisser pour le nourrir ? J'ai des papiers à finir.

-Bien sûr Lucius, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Le blond se pencha, embrassa le front du petit et sortit de la pièce sans même avoir accordé un regard pour les autres personnes présentes. Depuis la veille, Harry et Lucius s'en occupaient ensemble en parfaite symbiose et, à la plus grande surprise du brun, son mari lui avait proposé de garder Teddy dans sa chambre la nuit, le temps qu'ils préparent celle qui deviendrait la sienne.

Harry avait été plutôt maladroit depuis la veille. Sa vie avait totalement subi un grand tournant en moins de vingt quatre heures et il avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui allait changer dans son quotidien. Lui qui pensait que la plus grande épreuve qu'il allait devoir surmonter était le procès avec les Dursley, venait de se rendre compte qu'être père allait être une grande épreuve également. Mais pour Teddy, il allait devoir faire de son mieux et Lucius semblait l'aider à réussir cela.

Harry ne lui avait pas demandé de s'en occuper, l'homme donnait juste son aide avec le plus grand plaisir. Surtout que Lucius n'était pas du style à laisser un elfe s'occuper des enfants sans donner sa propre éducation. Même lorsque Drago était petit, il s'était occupé de lui autant que possible, il aimait ça. Même si personne ne le saurait jamais, foi de Malefoy.

-Tu te rends compte que tu vas bientôt être officiellement son grand frère Drago ? fit Hermione qui regardait le petit avec émerveillement.

Le jeune Serpentard ouvrit les yeux en grand. Non. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il était revenu car, à ses yeux, Harry venait d'avoir la garde de son filleul. Au pire, il allait devenir son fils mais il avait totalement oublié que Lucius allait être le deuxième parent. Même en le sachant, il n'aurait pas pensé que Lucius parent, cela allait faire de lui un frère.

Harry appela l'elfe de maison et lui demanda de ramener une purée de légumes pour l'enfant qui tentait d'attraper le morceau de pain que le brun avait dans la main. Yuni revint rapidement avec une petite assiette qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire.

Le dos de son fils calé contre son ventre, Harry lui donna sa purée de carotte avec patience, donnant le temps qu'il fallait à Teddy de mâcher la bouillie et d'essayer de se nourrir seul.

Autours de la table, chacun le regardait faire, admirant la façon dont il s'y prenait. Ca avait l'air naturel, alors que tous savaient qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça.

Lorsque la purée fut finie, Teddy mangea un yaourt et eut le droit de mâchouiller un bout de pain tandis que les adultes parlaient tranquillement. Il restait donc calmement sur les genoux de son parrain, bavant allègrement sur son crouton de pain, tout en faisant régulièrement tomber son hochet que Harry refaisait léviter sur la table à chaque fois, d'un petit mouvement de main.

Après le repas, Harry posa Teddy sur le magnifique tapis persan du grand salon et fit venir la boîte de jouet appartenant à Drago lorsqu'il était enfant. Lucius l'avait sortie la veille au soir heureux de pouvoir la réutiliser. Dedans, il y avait beaucoup de jouets, et Harry ne les connaissait pas pour la plupart, c'était des objets sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une étrange boîte verte, il fut surpris de voir Drago s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prendre l'objet des mains pour l'ouvrir en posant son doigt à un endroit précis. La boîte s'ouvrit avec un petit "clic" et levita devant l'enfant. C'étaient des cubes en mousse de différentes formes et couleurs qui se fondaient les uns dans les autres lorsqu'ils étaient associés. L'enfant pouvait alors observer comment un cube bleu et un cube jaune formait un cube vert.

Durant deux heures, Drago montra à Harry et à Teddy tous les jouets en parfait état qu'il avait lorsqu'il était petit et c'est un petit garçon, plus que fatigué, qui fut mis au lit en début de soirée.

Severus en profita pour enfin être seul avec Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore réellement parlés depuis Sainte Mangouste car le jeune homme était resté avec son fils. Même le soir, quand l'ancien professeur l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, il était profondément endormi et ils n'avaient pu discuter.

Alors quand Harry sortit de la chambre de Lucius, où était le lit de Teddy, Severus l'attrapa et le tira jusqu'à ses appartements, la porte d'à côté. Le jeune homme se laissa faire mais son visage montrait bien qu'il était en rogne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Harry en fermant la porte d'un coup violent.

-Discuter ! Tu comptes me faire la tête encore longtemps ?

Harry ricana et se retourna pour repartir.

-Non attends ! dit Severus en se massant les tempes.

Le jeune homme se stoppa, la main sur la poignée.

-C'est idiot que tu m'en veuilles juste parce que je ne veux pas prendre ce gamin dans les bras.

-Non, c'est toi l'idiot ! cria Harry en se retournant. À Sainte Mangouste, j'avais besoin de toi, j'avais besoin que tu me soutiennes et pas que tu tiennes mon fils, MON FILS SEVERUS, à bout de bras comme s'il était un parasite.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon gamin à moi ! Comment veux-tu m'en vouloir pour ça ? J'étais là, pour _toi_!

-Tu me fatigues là. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi, vraiment pas. Heureusement que Lucius, lui, m'aide.

Si Harry hurlait au départ, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

-Je suis juste un peu perdu pour le moment mais je ne veux pas que Teddy en souffre. Alors oui, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide…

-C'est normal que Lucius s'en occupe, il va être son enfant aussi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je dois apporter des choses. Je suis là pour toi, avec toi. Tout le temps ! Mais tu m'en veux, juste parce que je n'aime pas les enfants !

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol. C'était vrai qu'il en demandait beaucoup à Severus, il savait bien qu'il ne supportait pas les enfants et il n'avait pas le droit de l'obliger de s'en occuper. Il était son amant, pas le père de Teddy.

-Il va falloir que tu fasses attention Harry. Entre Lucius et moi, qui partage ta vie et ton lit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le jeune homme en relevant les yeux.

-Juste que je veux bien partager ta vie, ton lit mais que cet enfant n'entrera pas dans _ma_ vie. Et surtout que tu es en train de partager beaucoup de choses avec Lucius maintenant. J'espère que tu sais encore quelle est sa place dans _ta_ vie.

-Tu… Tu es jaloux ?

-Pas du tout… grogna Severus avec une mauvais foi évidente.

-Tu… tu as peur que Lucius se mette entre nous ? Ou Teddy ?

-Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe. Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus…

-Tu oublies quelque chose Severus… Lucius est mon mari, Teddy mon enfant, ils font partie de ma vie quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et ma place à moi Harry ? Elle est où ma place à moi ?

-Je vais te montrer où est ta place, grogna Harry qui poussa Severus sur le lit et vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative, et ça enchantait Severus au plus haut point, il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur son amant, promettant du plaisir pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

###

Lucius était dans son lit, dans un magnifique pyjama gris perle en soie. Tout en écoutant le couple qui se disputait dans la pièce à côté, il réfléchissait aux derniers évènements : son mariage, la découverte de l'état de son époux, la mise en couple de celui-ci avec Severus, l'arrivée de Teddy…

Lui qui pensait avoir une vie paisible après la guerre, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'Harry Potter avait débarqué dans son bureau, un mois et demi auparavant. Comme d'habitude, le Survivant ravageait tout sur son passage. Bien sûr, tout n'aurait pas été si paisible que cela, vu qu'il aurait fini à Azkaban et que grâce à lui, il était libre. Mais sa vie, d'ordinaire calme, ne l'était plus.

Mais ce qui le troublait le plus était ses émotions qui s'étaient décuplées en présence de Harry, depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé... Sauf que plus les jours passaient, plus son corps le trahissait également, surtout lorsqu'il voyait Severus être proche… très proche du jeune homme.

Lucius secoua la tête et essaya de penser aux autres choses qui avaient changé, comme l'attitude de Drago qui était étrange depuis qu'il était revenu de son voyage avec Miss Granger… Peut-être avait-il u…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Un gémissement ?

Le bruit recommença et Lucius leva les yeux pour fixer le berceau de Teddy. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement et ne bougeait pas. Il entendit à nouveau un gémissement… Puis un grognement. Plus fort qu'avant, et il comprit. Harry et Severus étaient en train de faire l'amour. N'étaient-ils pas, quelques minutes avant, en train de se disputer ?

Lucius grogna. Les deux idiots n'avaient pas lancé de sort de silence et il allait clairement les entendre copuler dans la chambre d'à côté.

Lucius aurait pu aller chercher sa baguette et lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Il aurait même dû le faire… Mais depuis qu'Harry sortait avec Severus, il se découvrait un petit côté voyeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Alors il resta immobile dans son lit, tendant l'oreille.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, ni même pourquoi il voulait entendre mais à ce moment là, le bruit des draps froissés, venant de la porte communiquante, le passionnait plus que tout.

-Severus… gémit Harry.

-Continue… grogna le Maître des potions d'une voix tellement basse que Lucius eut du mal à le comprendre.

Les bruits de succion, de draps froissés, les gémissements et les grognements furent bientôt remplacés par les bruits de transpiration entre deux corps qui claquent, de cris et de tête de lit qui cogne contre le mur.

Le blond, dans son lit, se détesta quand son corps commença à réagir.

-Harry… Tu es tellement bandant comme ça…

-Severus… chouina Harry. Plus vite.

Lucius, toujours immobile, n'avait qu'une envie : agripper son sexe pour se masturber durement. Non… En réalité, il avait deux envies, la deuxième étant d'aller les rejoindre sur le champ. Il avait tellement envie de voir comment était son époux durant l'orgasme. Il voulait voir les deux grands yeux verts embrumés de plaisir.

Il fixa ses yeux sur la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, puis regarda le berceau de Teddy. Il n'allait pas faire ça devant lui... D'un mouvement vif, il se releva de son lit et prit sa baguette pour foncer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte à clé. Il ne les entendait pas depuis là, mais Lucius poussa le vice jusqu'à lancer un sort d'écoute. Ainsi, il les entendait parfaitement et put descendre son pyjama pour découvrir sa verge violacée, déjà sur le point de libérer sa semence.

-Merlin Severus… Refais ça.

Lucius empoigna son sexe et commença de violents vas et viens, pour se libérer le plus vite possible. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Dans sa tête se jouait tout un tas de scénarios où il irait les rejoindre, où il pourrait posséder Harry. Une fois, juste une fois. Il avait envie de savoir ce que cela faisait de coucher avec Harry. Harry le sorcier puissant, le Survivant, le Vainqueur, le jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts.

Arrivant au paroxysme de son plaisir, il entendit le cri de jouissance de son époux, le grognement animal de Severus et ne tint plus. Il jouit dans un son étouffé, honteux d'aimer ce qu'il venait de faire.

###

Harry se réveilla, totalement nu, dans les bras de Severus. La nuit avait été fatigante mais délicieuse. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient refait l'amour et le jeune homme espérait qu'après tout cela, son amant allait se rendre compte qu'il avait aussi une grande place dans sa vie. Il avait pris les commandes pour la première fois et le regard de Severus, quand il s'était lui-même mis sur sa verge, avait été magnifique à voir. Lui qui d'habitude était plutôt timide et réservé, n'avait pas hésité une seconde malgré sa peur. Il avait eu l'impression que l'ancien professeur allait le laisser, que ce dernier pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez.

Il avait fait tout cela par peur de le perdre, mais il ne le regrettait pas un instant.

Harry se redressa légèrement et embrassa les lèvres de Severus qui était encore endormi. Puis sa bouche dévia sur sa mâchoire et enfin il mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Il sut qu'il avait gagné quand un grognement se fit entendre.

-Tu n'en a pas eu assez cette nuit ?

-J'en ai jamais assez avec toi, chuchota le jeune homme avant d'embrasser son cou.

Severus l'attrapa et le bloqua sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus de lui.

-J'aimerais bien remettre ça mais j'aimerais aussi manger un peu Harry, fit-il tout en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Severus se mit sur ses pieds, et Harry le suivit. Il voulait manger et ils auraient toujours le temps de se faire du bien à un autre moment.

L'ancien professeur alla se doucher, refusant que son amant le rejoigne. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais Lucius allait grogner s'ils n'étaient pas là pendant les heures du petit-déjeuner. Harry dut donc attendre son tour pour se laver et lorsqu'il fut frôlé par l'autre homme, entièrement nu, sortant de la salle de bain, il eut d'autant plus envie de se frotter, mais pas de cette façon.

Après plusieurs minutes où Severus eut enfin gain de cause et Harry alla se laver. Tous deux se préparèrent et enfin, purent descendre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, le sourire de Harry était immense. Il était tellement heureux. Il s'avança directement vers son fils qui mangeait sur Lucius. Ce dernier fit un sourire narquois aux deux personnes entrantes.

-J'ai pas osé te réveiller pour te demander de t'occuper de lui, vous sembliez, toi et Severus, pris par… d'autres occupations.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes. Hermione haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas de quoi il était question, tandis que Drago évita de le regarder, tout aussi rouge.

Severus se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :

-Harry, tu as pensé à mettre un sort d'insonorisation cette nuit ?

Le Gryffondor ne pensait pas pouvoir devenir encore plus rouge, mais ce fut le cas quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas mis, et que Severus non plus. Et sa chambre étant entre celle de Drago et Lucius, ces deux-là donc avaient entendu leurs nombreux ébats.

-Je dirais que non Severus, répondit Lucius qui avait entendu les murmures de son ami. La prochaine fois, pensez-y, surtout si ça dure aussi longtemps ! J'ai quand même changé de chambre pour que Teddy dorme un peu.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. Teddy. Lui aussi avait tout entendu. Il avait honte, tellement honte qu'il voulait aller se cacher sous son drap et ne plus en ressortir avant longtemps.

-Merlin… tuez-moi, chuchota Harry alors que Severus rigola un grand coup derrière lui.

Ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire qu'on l'entende ou pas. Bien sûr, il aimait sa vie privée et qu'on lui foute la paix, mais ce n'était que son ami et son filleul. Cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il aurait bien aimé que cela reste quand même plus discret, mais c'était de toute façon trop tard.

-Et j'imagine que tu comptes pas me soutenir ? demanda Harry avec un air blasé.

-Non, je préfère manger, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Severus avait un sourire aux lèvres, cette situation l'amusait, non, la gêne de Harry l'amusait. Il s'installa à la table et commença à se servir un café alors que son amant grognait contre lui et sa propre incapacité à penser aux sorts de base.

-Si ça peut te rassurer Harry, fit Lucius avec un sourire, tu n'as réveillé Teddy qu'une seule fois.

###

Les jours et les semaines commencèrent à défiler. Harry prenait ses marques tout comme Teddy et les autres. Ce n'était pas évident de s'adapter à la présence d'un bébé, surtout lorsqu'on avait aucune idée de comment s'en occuper, mais ils faisaient face.

Le couple Malefoy était passé quelques temps, après l'article de sainte Mangouste, au Ministère pour signer et avoir les papiers officiels de l'adoption du petit. Harry avait mis du temps à se rendre compte que tout cela était enfin vrai.

Heureusement, il était épaulé par Lucius et les elfes de maison pour les journées passées avec l'enfant et le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait épuisé, Severus prenait soin de lui. Il se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras et reprenait des forces. Ils ne parlaient pas de Teddy, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, profitant seulement de leur proximité et de leur confiance mutuelle.

Severus aidait Harry à ne pas se jeter sur une bouteille d'alcool dès qu'il retournait dans ses appartements et le consolait lorsque ses nerfs lâchaient. Ce qui arrivait encore bien trop souvent à son goût.

Teddy lui, avait du mal à se remettre de tous ces changements. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer l'absence d'Andromeda, ou le changement d'environnement. Alors, il pleurait beaucoup et réclamait très souvent les bras d'Harry, de Lucius, ou même parfois de Drago et Hermione.

Ceux-ci eurent du mal à se faire à l'idée de partir en internat pour le premier septembre. Drago partait dans une université de potionniste pour devenir Maître des Potions comme son parrain et Hermione avait été acceptée dans l'école de médicomage avec une option pédiatrie.

Ils s'étaient lentement rapprochés au cours du dernier mois de vacances. La proximité forcée, l'Australie et les nouvelles obligations d'Harry les avaient laissés seuls tous les deux à de nombreuses reprises. Ils avaient parlé, sans jamais aborder les sujets fâcheux puis ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre. Cette séparation aussi serait difficile, mais en étant étudiants, ils auraient plus de liberté et pourrait se voir régulièrement après les cours.

Severus continuait de faire des potions et des recherches comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Il avançait à grand pas dans une potion qui fortifiait les os pour les victimes de mauvais traitements. Il avait eu cette idée en examinant Harry et espérait que cette potion le rende moins fragile.

Près d'un mois était passé et Lucius était dans son bureau, il travaillait sur des papiers importants. Gérer la fortune des Malefoy n'était pas chose aisée… Heureusement, il n'allait plus beaucoup au Ministère. Depuis son procès, il n'était plus le bienvenu là-bas. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir les personnes qui lui étaient restées fidèles et d'essayer de reprendre de l'influence. Lucius aimait le pouvoir et il comptait bien regagner celui qu'il avait perdu.

En attendant, il devait gérer les entreprises que ses ancêtres avaient accumulées. Licencier, promouvoir, exporter, tout passait par lui, il y tenait particulièrement, mais cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

Il entendit la porte de son bureau claquer, ce qui était étrange, car il l'avait laissée ouverte pour faire savoir qu'il était disponible au besoin, mais il n'y avait aucun courant d'air qui aurait pu la fermer Haussant les épaules, il retourna à ses papiers mais quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose sur l'un de ses pieds.

Baissant les yeux, il vit une petite touffe de cheveux blond platine ébouriffé qui ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre que Teddy. Celui-ci avait apparemment rampé jusqu'à son bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur sa chaussure droite.

-Que fais-tu ici toi ? demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sévère.

Le petit releva la tête et lui fit un immense sourire qui fit chavirer le coeur de glace de Lucius. Celui-ci soupira face à sa faiblesse, et se pencha pour asseoir le petit bonhomme sur ses genoux.

-Ga ! Ga ! babilla le petit en tapant de ses mains sur la table désordonnant les papiers de Lucius.

-Arrête ça… grogna Lucius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant son comportement enthousiaste.

Teddy continua pourtant de taper sur les feuilles en remuant sur les genoux de Lucius. Après quelques minutes, il se calma et Lucius put reclasser ses papiers. Il n'avait pas vu que l'enfant avait attrapé sa magnifique plume d'aigle et la machouillait tranquillement en regardant les mains habiles du blond mettre de l'ordre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un filet de bave couler le long de son poignet que l'aristocrate se figea et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à s'occuper d'un enfant et, lorsque Drago était petit, la présence de son propre père au manoir Malefoy l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Son père veillait à ce que l'éducation stricte des Malefoy soit suivie à la lettre pour son petit-fils, ainsi, même s'il s'en occupait beaucoup, il n'avait pas pu le prendre sur ses genoux et profiter de sa présence en travaillant. Il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête du petit, toujours occupé à mâcher sa plume, pour le regarder dans les yeux..

-Sais-tu à quel point ces plumes sont chères, petit garnement ?

-Ga ! Ga ! babilla à nouveau l'enfant en bavant plus encore, le regardant avec de grands yeux verts. Les mêmes que Harry.

Lucius se baissa pour embrasser le sommet du crâne de ce petit qu'il aimait déjà comme son propre fils. Il lui retira doucement la plume froissée de la bouche et des mains et lança un sort pour enlever toute trace de bave. Il saisit ensuite un parchemin vierge, puis fit venir à lui une petite boîte contenant des sortes de craies, de couleurs différentes pour que Teddy puisse jouer calmement.

Ce n'était pas pratique de travailler avec un enfant qui prenait autant de place sur son bureau, mais Lucius s'en contenta, il aimait sa présence.

Lorsque Teddy commença à s'agiter, Lucius le posa simplement par terre, sur le tapis et fit venir d'autres jouets pour qu'il s'occupe tout seul. Ils furent interrompus plusieurs minutes plus tard par un Harry rouge et pantelant qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Lorsqu'il vit Teddy, il se précipita sur lui pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-Par Merlin Teddy ! Tu es là ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?! Je te cherche depuis un temps fou…

Harry se calma lentement, berçant l'enfant qui gigotait inconfortablement, semblant vouloir retourner à ses cubes colorés. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la frayeur qu'il avait faite à son père. Le Survivant tourna la tête vers Lucius.

-Merci de l'avoir surveillé… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait aller aussi loin alors qu'il ne se déplace qu'à quatre pattes.

-Il ne m'a pas dérangé Harry. N'oublie pas que c'est un enfant magique, il fera des choses que tu n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse faire…

-C'est vrai… Je n'y pense jamais. Merci.

-Mais je t'en prie Harry, répondit doucement Lucius avant de replonger dans les papiers.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de le retourner son attention vers Teddy. Il ne voulait pas déranger son époux mais le petit garçon jouait tellement bien qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de le déplacer dans le salon. A la place, il s'installa lui aussi par terre et montra à Teddy comment faire rentrer le rectangle dans la petite maison en bois.

Lucius releva la tête au moment ou il entendit "zut" et vit Harry, à quatre pattes, en train de ratraper la petite balle qui avait dû lui glisser des mains.

Lord Malefoy avait une vue imprenable sur le splendide fessier du Survivant qui avait maintenant repris de magnifiques courbes. Il rêvait de ces fesses, de les toucher, les tâter, les lècher, les pénétrer… Oh oui, il devenait complètement obsédé par Harry. Chaque fibre de son corps était attiré par son époux. Son époux, mais aussi, l'amant de son meilleur ami.

Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il fixait la croupe tendue d'Harry depuis plusieurs secondes et que ses pensées, très peu orthodoxes, le rendait un peu… dur. Il avait peur que cette histoire se termine mal...

###

Plus les jours passaient, plus son obsession grandissait. Lucius était obsédé par son mari et aurait bien aimé le revendiquer. Il le voyait chaque jour, sa beauté grandissante en même temps que son intérêt. Il n'avait pas pensé que Harry deviendrait sa perte quand il l'avait épousé.

Chaque matin, lorsqu'il voyait Severus et Harry arriver ensemble, il avait envie d'être celui qui se tenait à ses côtés. A chaque baiser qu'il surprenait, il avait envie d'être celui qui goûtait ces lèvres, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait se baigner, il aurait aimé venir et le toucher. Puis chaque soir, en voyant son ami entrer dans les appartements de son mari, il avait envie d'hurler contre lui, de lui dire que c'était sa place, pas la sienne. Mais il se faisait une raison, cette place aux côtés de son mari, il l'avait donnée à Severus. A cause de son obsession, il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il avait eu tort de leur donner son consentement.

Il essayait vraiment de se faire une raison, mais les fois où il entendait le couple dans leurs ébats, son corps réagissait. Il ne pouvait pas faire entendre raison à ses envies qui le trahissaient. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait pu voir Severus caresser Harry, lorsqu'ils pensaient t être seuls. Même les baisers arrivaient à l'enflammer. Chaque geste de Severus envers Harry, chaque mot dit… Lucius espérait un jour pouvoir être cette personne, tout en sachant que cela était impossible.

Alors il rongeait son frein, l'observait de loin et saisissait chaque occasion qu'il avait pour s'approcher de lui. Comme maintenant : Harry était seul dans les jardins pendant que Teddy faisait la sieste et que Severus était dans son laboratoire. Lucius devait parler à son mari. Ce n'était pas spécialement privée comme conversation, mais c'était l'occasion de le voir seul.

-Harry, dit-il en arrivant près de lui, devant le lac.

-Oh, bonjour Lucius.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire et continua de se mouiller les pieds. Il n'était pas pressé d'être en hiver et de ne plus pouvoir profiter du cours d'eau qui serait alors gelé.

-Je devais te parler de quelque chose.

-Oui ?

Harry se mit debout et se tourna vers Lucius. Il semblait embêté et le jeune homme devina rapidement qu'il allait parler de choses fâcheuses.

-Le procès des Dursley aura lieu le quinze septembre… Demain, assena Lucius.

Lucius avait attendu le dernier moment pour prévenir le jeune homme. Pour ne pas qu'il angoisse trop en avance, il avait décidé de le mettre presque au pied du mur… Le blond savait que ce n'était pas agréable mais il pensait cela nécessaire pour que le Gryffondor ne sombre pas.

Il se précipita près d'Harry qui chancelait pour le soutenir, pressant sa taille entre ses bras.

-Déjà ?

Le brun attrapa le haut de Lucius pour essayer de retrouver sa stabilité. Ce dernier n'était nullement gêné de se retrouver si proche. Il aimait ça, il attendait ça, tout le temps mais là, c'était pour Harry qu'il le tenait, pas pour son propre plaisir.

-Je l'ai retardé autant que j'ai pu… Je savais que tu n'étais pas vraiment en état, mais maintenant…

-Tu t'occuperas de Teddy ? demanda Harry en plongeant dans son regard.

-C'est hors de question ! gronda Lucius.

En entendant la voix un peu colérique de son mari, Harry s'éloigna de ses bras. Lucius était en colère, mais par jalousie, il savait très bien que le jeune homme voulait Severus auprès de lui pour cette épreuve. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il préfère l'avoir lui à ses côtés pour ce jour difficile. Alors il allait devoir lui prouver qu'il pouvait être de meilleur réconfort que son ami, il allait devoir faire en sorte que Harry ne regrette pas un instant que ce soit lui qui soit là..

-Mais… Tu…

-J'aime beaucoup Teddy, mais je me dois de t'accompagner et de te soutenir lors de ce procès. Je suis ton mari, c'est moi qui dois être à tes côtés.

-Mais Severus…

-Severus n'aura pas le droit d'entrer dans la salle, j'ai demandé un huis clos pour être sûr que rien ne filtre dans la presse.

Harry comprenait, encore une fois, on le protégeait. Il remercia mentalement Lucius d'essayer de le soulager de son passé. Par le procès et également en n'ébruitant pas l'affaire. Il savait que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Lucius lui demandait des souvenirs, en promettant de ne rien regarder. Il savait aussi que son mari faisait tout pour tout rassembler en silence et allait au ministère pour prévoir le jugement, tout en ne se faisant pas voir par les journalistes.

-Je vois… fit Harry, pensif. Mais qui va s'occuper de Teddy ? Ce n'est pas la peine de demander à Severus, il le déteste… soupira Harry. Drago est à son école de potionniste, et Hermione à celle de médicomage, Je ne veux pas m'approcher des Weasley depuis que Ronald m'a dit toutes ces choses et… Je n'ai personne d'autre…

-Je vais parler au directeur de l'université de Miss Granger, c'est une connaissance, et je sais qu'elle est très douée et en avance sur le programme, elle pourra rater une journée. Elle adore Teddy et s'en occupe très bien.

-D'accord… Merci Lucius.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier…

-Si, dit Harry avec conviction en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu es toujours là pour m'apporter ton soutien, sans toi, sans Severus, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui et Teddy serait seul…

Lucius lui fit un sourire, hésita quelques instants avant de se décider. Il s'approcha du jeune homme lentement. Il leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue avant d'avancer son visage et d'embrasser son front.

Il voulait plus, mais il allait se contenter de ça.

* * *

 _Les choses commencent à avancer pour nos personnages ! Avec Epsi, on a peut-être été sadique dans la preview non ? La toute fin du chapitre... XD Mais on vous aime, promis ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura ce que plusieurs personnes attendaient !_

 _Merci de nous avoir lu et merci à ceux qui passeront sur "Les papillons" sur notre compte commun !_

 _A dimanche_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	12. Chapter 12 : Le procès

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Vous avez vu que l'image de notre histoire a changé ? C'est Epsi qui nous l'a fait ! Elle est un amour :) On lui dit merciiiiii Epsiiiiiiii ! Et on dit doublement merci à Epsi car c'est elle qui a écrit une graaaande partie de ce chapitre ^^_

 _Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je publierai le samedi soir désormais. Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir dit que vous préféreriez ce moment là._

 _Merci à Mélody pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soir. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Je suis un amour, je suis un amour *tape dans les mains* [commentaire inutile]_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Coucou ! Severus n'aime pas les enfants, ce qui l'inquiète avec Teddy, c'est que Lucius prenne trop de place à ses côtés et donc aux côtés de Harry. Et à côté, oui, Lucius commence à s'intéresser de trop près à Harry ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et comme tu le vois, la publication se fait le samedi soir maintenant ;) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **aude33** : Salut ! Que de gentils mots ! Arrête, on va rougir ^^ Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes l'histoire et je te rassure je crois que pas mal de lecteurs attendent le rapprochement ;) Et comme tu peux le voir, maintenant, la publication se fera le samedi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Au plaisir de te relire !

 **Guest** : De rien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! :) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le procès**

-Hermione va arriver d'une minute à l'autre Severus. Teddy a mangé, il est dans son parc et je viens de le changer, tu n'auras pas à l'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive.

-Ca va, ca va… grommela Severus, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant dont les parents font les dernières recommandations avant de le laisser seul à la maison pour la première fois.

-Nous rentrerons certainement assez tard, déclara Lucius. Le procès devrait se faire en une seule journée, mais il durera longtemps.

-Allez-y, grogna Severus.

Mais avant qu'Harry ait pu faire un mouvement en direction de la porte, il fut attiré dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amant qui l'embrassa avec passion.

Lucius garda ses distances, les observant de loin, souhaitant se coller au dos d'Harry pour lui ravager le cou de baisers. Il s'égara dans ses pensées très peu chastes et fut ramené lorsque Severus lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Prends soin de lui, murmura-t-il avant de partir en direction du salon où se trouvait Teddy.

Lucius soupira à cause de sa perte de contrôle comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait s'embrasser et s'avança vers un Harry légèrement groggy pour le guider, d'une main au creux des reins, en dehors du manoir et transplaner.

Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver directement au ministère comme pour le procès de Lucius. Ce moyen d'y accéder était désormais refusé car il y avait eu de nombreux problèmes avec les journalistes. En effet, comme seules les personnes importantes dans la société arrivaient par ce moyen, la presse avait pris l'habitude de se tenir à l'entrée pour pouvoir les assaillir de questions. Finalement, c'était les personnes qui avaient utilisé ce moyen privilégié qui avaient demandé à ce que cela ne soit plus autorisé.

Alors ils avaient décidé d'utiliser l'entrée publique et se trouvèrent donc devant la fameuse cabine téléphonique rouge au coeur de Londres. Ils y entrèrent tous les deux, Lucius prenant plaisir à se coller à son mari. Ils auraient également pu utiliser la cheminée mais Harry avait le don de se faire remarquer lorsqu'il se déplaçait en cheminette.

Alors que la cabine descendait, Harry fit un clin d'oeil à Lucius et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche pour les en recouvrir.

-Nous pourrons passer inaperçu au moins, murmura-t-il.

Harry s'était encore plus rapproché pour que les deux tiennent sous la cape et Lucius était dans tous ses états, collé comme il l'était contre le corps du jeune homme. Il espérait juste que son début d'érection ne serait pas perceptible par lui, alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez.

Ils ne passèrent pas par l'accueil, Lucius avait encore des avantages au Ministère. Ils s'engagèrent donc dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle d'audience. En ce jeudi après midi, il y avait du monde dans l'établissement et ils devaient esquiver les sorciers pour que personne ne se rende compte de leur présence.

Lucius remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, Harry était de plus en plus stressé. Il était toujours pressé contre lui et sentait donc la tension de ses muscles. Il ne savait absolument pas comment détendre son époux mais au détour d'un couloir, il eut le plaisir de voir Percy Weasley dont les bras étaient surchargés de dossiers, de documents et de fichiers confidentiels. Il avait là une occasion unique de faire tomber l'angoisse de son mari. Il guida discrètement Harry vers sa cible et lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui, Lucius sortit son pied de sous la cape et le mit sur le chemin du jeune rouquin.

C'était vraiment infantile de sa part et loin d'être digne d'un Malefoy. Lucius le savait bien qu'il ne s'était encore jamais comporter ainsi envers qui que ce soit, mais pour Harry, il changeait.

L'homme trébucha, et s'étala au milieu du couloir bondé, faisant voler les feuilles dans toutes les directions. Ils entendirent un léger "aïe" lorsque son menton cogna le sol en marbre et un craquement prouvant que le poignet, qui l'avait réceptionné, n'avait pas aimé le choc.

Harry resta sur place, les bras ballants, en regardant le désastre avant de lever les yeux vers Lucius qui jubilait face au spectacle. Le Survivant ne tint plus et finit par éclater d'un rire tonitruant qui se répercuta sur tous les murs de l'étage. La cape d'invisibilité cachait leur image, mais pas les sons et c'est en souriant que Lucius prit la main d'Harry et le fit marcher rapidement dans le couloir en riant comme des enfants pour trouver un coin plus discret où il pourrait récupérer de leur fou-rire.

-C'était… c'était… magique ! déclara Harry en essayant de respirer entre deux éclats de rire.

Lucius regardait les yeux rieurs de son époux avec fierté. Il avait réussi à le détendre, et même le faire rire. A ce moment-là, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser… Il ne pouvait pourtant pas… Alors, il s'approcha et le prit juste dans ses bras. Le serrant sûrement un peu trop fort, et un peu trop longtemps pour que cette étreinte soit amicale, mais à ce moment là, il était tellement heureux de le voir comme ça qu'il n'y fit pas attention. Il se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux et de fermer les yeux, pour profiter de ce moment.

Harry se laissa faire, il était surpris par ce câlin très soudain, mais l'acceptait volontiers. Il aimait être dans les bras forts de Lucius, il s'y sentait bien. C'était différent que lorsqu'il était dans ceux de Severus mais… il aimait autant les bras de l'un que de l'autre.

-Nous devons y aller Harry, l'audience va commencer, murmura Lucius, brisant le moment.

Le jeune homme se dégagea lentement, rangea sa cape d'invisibilité et après un dernier sourire qui rendit Lucius pantelant, partit en direction de la porte de la salle numéro cinq. Il lissa ses vêtements qui s'étaient emmêlés à cause de leur course folle et attendit que Lucius le rejoigne, ce qu'il fit après avoir repris ses esprits.

Ils entrèrent et le silence se fit. C'était la première apparition du couple Malefoy depuis l'adoption du petit Teddy Lupin. Les deux époux ne regardèrent personne et allèrent directement s'asseoir sur les sièges des victimes.

Harry regardait droit devant lui, ne voulant pas affronter les regards curieux des membres du Magenmagot. Car si le juge et les avocats savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, ce n'était pas le cas du reste des personnes présentes. Ils allaient tous savoir ce qu'il avait vécu, et il n'était pas pressé.

A huit heures pile, la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme plus large que haut, vociférant. Les Aurors qui l'accompagnait étaient rouges et avaient l'air sombre. Apparemment, Vernon leur avait donné du mal. Celui-ci s'échinait à hurler alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche à cause d'un sort de silence.

Harry s'était mit à trembler dès qu'il l'avait vu entrer et Lucius, qui habituellement ne faisait aucun geste d'affection en public, se rapprocha de lui et serra sa main dans la sienne. Harry s'y raccrocha comme à une bouée au milieu de l'océan. Seul son époux lui permettait de ne pas se rouler en boule sous son siège, attendant sa punition.

Vernon fut installé sur l'une des chaises au milieu de la pièce et les chaînes qui y étaient posées s'activèrent pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il avait considérablement pâli en voyant cet acte de magie si proche de lui. Il avait l'air sur le point de vomir et n'essayait plus de parler.

Les Aurors escortèrent ensuite Pétunia et Dudley qui avaient l'air terrifié l'un comme l'autre. Ils furent installés sur les deux autres chaises mais les chaînes ne les ligotèrent pas, leur implication, bien que terrible, était moins grave que celle de Vernon.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Amelia Bones prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous, nous sommes ici pour juger le comportement de la famille Dursley, moldus, tuteurs et seule famille encore vivante de Harry Potter. Ce procès se déroulera en huis clos donc il est formellement interdit de divulguer toutes informations qui seront données aujourd'hui. La famille Dursley est accusée de négligence, non assistance à personne en danger, mise en danger et violence sur leur neveu, Harry Potter.

Dans la salle, des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. Le choc était grand pour toutes les personnes de savoir que le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'était pas bien traité dans sa famille.

Lucius raffermit sa prise sur la main de son époux en le sentant trembler encore plus. Il se pencha vers lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

-Il ne peut rien te faire Harry, je suis là, je te protège.

Le jeune homme se détendit un peu et appuya légèrement son épaule contre celle de Lucius.

-La plainte a été déposée par Lord Lucius Malefoy, époux de monsieur Potter.

Harry qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur sa famille, put les voir se décomposer à cette annonce. C'est vrai que l'homosexualité était beaucoup moins bien acceptée chez les moldus… Et son oncle Vernon ne tolérait absolument pas cette anormalité. Amélia continua :

-Lord Malefoy a découvert l'enfance désolante de son époux après leur mariage et a décidé de saisir la justice. Les preuves vont venir essentiellement de Lord Malefoy et de son époux mais aussi de certains proches… L'audience peut commencer.

Pendant plusieurs heures, l'avocat des Malefoy avança ses preuves et ses témoignages. Harry fut surpris de voir madame Weasley dans les témoins, avançant qu'Harry revenait toujours voûté, faible et blafard de ses vacances, qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était battu, mais qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas une vie facile là-bas. Ronald aussi vint témoigner, expliquant qu'un jour dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, juste après la reprise des cours en sixième année, il avait vu les nombreuses cicatrices sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait rien dit car il avait pensé que c'était les restes de son combat contre Voldemort, l'année précédente.

Harry avait compris pourquoi Ron était venu. Il cherchait à se faire pardonner. Mais lui n'était pas prêt à ça et avait détourné les yeux quand Ron lui avait lancé un regard d'espoir.

Lucius avait été appelé et avait parlé de ce qu'il avait découvert, des cicatrices qu'Harry avait sur le corps. De ce qu'il avait appris en se renseignant auprès de Severus notamment et d'Harry bien sûr.

Ils visionnèrent les souvenirs de membres du Ministère qui avaient enquêté dans le monde moldu et plus particulièrement auprès des voisins, des anciens camarades de classe et professeurs d'Harry.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Harry de venir raconter son calvaire sous veritaserum. C'était le moyen pour le jury d'être convaincu de ses paroles mais surtout, c'était une façon de raconter les faits sans fondre en larmes, sans bafouiller, sans hésiter car Harry était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais tenu durant tout l'interrogatoire. Avec la potion, il était conscient de ce qu'il disait mais son esprit était si brumeux que c'était comme raconter l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Et il l'avait fait.

Son témoignage avait duré plus d'une heure avec souvenirs à l'appui extirpé de son esprit devant témoin.

Tout le monde avait été sous le choc, même Lucius qui ne connaissait pas tout. Les Dursley n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient blêmes, sauf peut-être Dudley qui ne semblait pas trop réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Après son témoignage, Harry avait été s'asseoir tel un inféri et, une fois sur le banc, avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Lucius. Celui-ci l'avait serré bien fort contre lui, fusillant du regard chaque personne de l'assemblée qui osait poser les yeux sur eux.

L'avocat commis d'office des Dursley avait bien essayé de les défendre, arguant qu'ils payaient leurs impôts, étaient respectés, aimés, que Vernon possédait une grande entreprise et gérait très bien ses ouvriers, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était perdu d'avance.

-Avec toutes ces preuves accablantes, nous ne pouvons que déclarer les Dursley coupables, dit Amélia Bones d'une voix forte. Dudley Dursley reconnu coupable de violences, mise en danger et non assistance sur la personne d'Harry Potter, verra sa mémoire effacée et sera transféré dans une prison moldue avec un suivi psychologique pour un minimum de cinq ans. Petunia Dursley reconnue coupable de négligence et non assistance en personne en danger et violences morales sur la personne d'Harry Potter, se verra emprisonnée dans une prison moldue pour un minimum de quinze ans. Vernon Dursley reconnu coupable de violences morales et physiques, mise en danger et négligence sur la personne d'Harry Potter, sera enfermé à vie, dans la prison d'Azkaban et recevra le baiser du détraqueur. Leurs biens seront revendus et ajoutés à leur argent moldu puis celui-ci sera donné à Harry Potter époux Malefoy.

Amélia garda un peu le silence pour reprendre son souffle puis regarda l'assemblée :

-Je vous rappelle qu'un sort à été posé pour qu'aucun d'entre vous ne raconte ce qui a été dit ce soir, il en va du bien-être d'un jeune homme qui a déjà beaucoup souffert. La séance est levée.

Aussitôt, les chaînes qui se trouvaient sur la chaise de Vernon Dursley tombèrent inertes sur le sol pour permettre au Aurors de l'emmener. Ce que la juge n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'audience avait été très longue et que les Aurors, qui étaient restés debout au fond de la salle, avaient commencé à être moins attentifs. Ils ne furent donc pas assez vifs lorsque Vernon Dursley se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter sur son neveu, le visage rouge de rage.

Lucius par contre fut réactif et se plaça immédiatement devant son mari, sortant sa baguette à une vitesse folle, un doloris sur le bout des lèvres. Il en avait tellement rêvé de torturer ce gros porc. Cela dit, il était dans une salle de tribunal et c'était un sort passible de prison… Cette seconde d'hésitation, permit à Vernon de finir sa course et de le percuter de plein fouet. Lucius chancela mais lorsqu'il vit Vernon le dépasser pour s'en prendre à Harry, il vit rouge et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête ; il leva son bras et cogna le plus fort possible, directement dans la mâchoire. Aidé de sa magie, son poing fusa avec force et précipita le cachalot par terre avec une extrême violence. Aussitôt, les Aurors purent intervenir et le ligoter pour le conduire en cellule et Lucius, ne s'occupant absolument pas des regards ébahis ou de sa main qui saignait abondamment, se tourna immédiatement vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sans penser à rien d'autre que lui, il prit la cape d'invisibilité dans la poche de son époux et les en recouvrit, disparaissant aux yeux du monde alors qu'Amélia, aidée de quelques Aurors, faisaient évacuer la salle.

Pendant quelques instants, Harry était redevenu cet enfant traumatisé, celui qui, en voyant son oncle s'approcher, s'attendait à ce que les coups tombent. Il en avait même fermé les yeux. Ses poings allaient le toucher, il le savait. Mais pour la première fois, quelqu'un s'était mis au travers du chemin de Vernon. Quelqu'un l'avait protégé de son corps pour lui faire obstacle. Il y avait enfin eu quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Lucius et Harry restèrent un moment enlacés sur le banc. Le jeune homme sanglotait doucement alors que son époux lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes et ce fut seulement une heure plus tard qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer au manoir Malefoy.

La progression dans les couloirs, sous la cape, était lente et silencieuse. Lucius surveillait étroitement le Survivant, prévenant tout malaise ou crise de larmes. Mais il n'y eut rien, Harry resta fort, il voulait retrouver Teddy. Ils se rendirent aux cheminées, le Ministère était fermé à cette heure tardive et les cabines étaient inaccessibles. Ils purent donc accéder directement au grand salon des Malefoy et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la vue leur cloua le bec.

La pièce était dans un état indescriptible, les jouets, peluches et livres pour enfants jonchaient le sol et sur le confortable canapé en cuir noir, dormait paisiblement Severus, tenant étroitement un enfant dans ses bras. Teddy. Teddy, dont les cheveux étaient devenus noir d'encre.

Harry s'avança et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais intérieurement, il trouvait que le blond lui allait mieux. De plus, il espérait que Lucius ne le prenne pas mal. En revanche, il était on ne peut plus heureux que Teddy ait apparemment accepté Severus dans sa vie et que Severus ait accepté que le morveux, comme il l'appelait, puisse l'espace d'un instant lui baver dessus.

Il se tourna vers son mari qui se passait une main sur le visage. Ce dernier ne le disait pas mais voir le changement de couleur de cheveux de Teddy le troublait. Le petit était son seul vrai et solide lien avec Harry et il avait peur de perdre la seule chose qui les unissait, outre le mariage. C'était un peu égoïste mais il ne voulait pas que Severus lui enlève cela.

Le brun se stoppa dans ses mouvements avant de s'avancer vivement vers Lucius et de lui prendre la main.

-Tu es blessé Lucius, chuchota Harry pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en récupérant sa main.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire et lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'il le suive. Lucius n'eut donc pas le choix que de marcher derrière son mari qui l'amenait dans ses appartements. Le blond n'y était presque pas entré et cela le rendait mal à l'aise d'être dedans. Il n'arrivait à penser qu'à Severus et Harry faisant l'amour dans ce lit.

Ce même lit où le brun le fit s'asseoir.

-J'ai quelques baumes de cicatrisation dans la salle de bain.

Ses baumes ne pouvaient que faire effet. Il s'agissait de ceux que Severus avait conçus pour le dos de Harry. Leur effet était presque immédiat et total.

Le jeune homme alla donc dans la salle de bain et laissa quelques instant Lucius avant de revenir vers lui. Puis il s'installa à côté de lui et tendit sa main :

-Donne moi ta main.

Lucius lui tendit et regarda les doigts de Harry s'activer sur sa plaie. Il aurait tellement aimé que ces doigts glissent un peu plus haut, qu'il le touche réellement. Qu'ils lui donnent ce qu'on lui refusait : de la tendresse.

-Merci Lucius, fit Harry d'une voix basse et tremblante.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de fondre en larmes de nouveau. Il se sentait tellement mal. Le blond posa son autre main sur la joue de son mari. Il caressa doucement la peau sous ses doigts, cette peau qui l'obsédait.

Harry lâcha sa main et commença à s'accrocher à la chemise de Lucius. Ce dernier entoura alors son époux de ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, plusieurs fois. Il s'autorisait à être tendre. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin pendant quelques instants. Bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Je ne pouvais pas ne pas intervenir.

-Oui je sais… en public, on doit être un couple, fit Harry en essayant de se détacher de l'autre homme.

Lucius le retint contre lui et d'une main, il le força à croiser son regard.

-Cela n'a rien à voir Harry. Tu es mon mari, c'est vrai, nous avons un rôle à tenir dehors, c'est également vrai. Mais je n'ai pas agi à cause de ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu es important à mes yeux, comme Teddy. Vous faites partie de ma vie maintenant.

Il voulait en dire tellement plus. Qu'il voulait être un mari, complet. Qu'il voulait être dans son lit le soir à le consoler, la journée à le soutenir aussi mais également partager ses moments de joie et de réussite. Il voulait lui dire qu'il en voulait plus. Et il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, pour dire ces choses quand Harry parla avant lui :

-Il faut qu'on aille réveiller Severus et Teddy. Je me demande comment s'est passée leur journée.

Lucius referma alors la bouche. Il ne pouvait rien dire, le pourrait-il seulement un jour… Harry était officiellement à lui mais officieusement c'était Severus qui le possédait corps et âme.

-Tu as raison, fit le blond, le visage fermé.

Le lord se leva du lit et regarda les plaies de sa main qui s'étaient totalement refermées. Le baume était puissant, en effet.

-Merci encore Lucius.

Ce dernier se retourna, fit un sourire à son mari et se baissa pour embrasser son front. Puis Lucius partit de la chambre et alla jusqu'au salon. Il entendit Harry le suivre mais il ne voulait pas l'attendre et être à ses côtés. Il l'avait été toute la journée et il avait l'impression que s'il restait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un peu plus auprès de lui, il allait tout lui dire. Son obsession, ses sentiments qui évoluaient, son attirance.

Le blond se dirigea directement vers Teddy qu'il attrapa doucement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Mais ce fut peine perdue quand il vit le petit ouvrir les yeux. Comme à son habitude, l'enfant attrapa une mèche de cheveux et referma les yeux.

Lucius eut le plaisir de voir les cheveux redevenir blonds tandis qu'il put apercevoir, quelques secondes avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, un oeil émeraude et un autre onyx. Avec un grand sourire, le blond remonta avec l'enfant pour le mettre au lit.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il vit par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Harry et Severus, en train de s'embrasser, tendrement enlacés.

Il y avait tant de douceur dans ce baiser, tant de tendresse, que Lucius ne voulut pas les déranger. Il resta là un moment à regarder Severus revenir encore et encore butiner les lèvres de son amant. Lui aussi était beau comme ça, les yeux fermés, abandonnant totalement son masque pour se permettre de laisser transparaître toutes ses émotions, tout son amour.

Car c'était de l'amour. Si lui n'en savait rien, Lucius connaissait son meilleur ami et il savait parfaitement que cette relation n'était pas une passade. C'était de l'amour.

Lucius se détourna et monta calmement les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans le confort de sa chambre.

Dans le salon, Harry et Severus se décollèrent enfin après quelques minutes de baisers passionnés. Severus caressa la joue de son amant, du dos de la main, décelant de légères traces d'humidité.

-Tu as pleuré, constata-t-il.

-La journée a été difficile, mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant… Comment a été la tienne ?

-Horrible ! soupira Severus. A peine aviez-vous transplané, que j'ai reçu un patronus de Miss Granger, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir garder Teddy. Apparemment, sa classe manipulait des fioles de sang contaminé pour expliquer la procédure à suivre et l'une d'elles a explosé, ils ont alors été mis en quarantaine par précaution et n'avaient plus le droit de sortir.

-Par Merlin, comment va-t-elle ? s'exclama Harry.

-Elle va bien, grogna Severus. C'est moi qui suis le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire ! Je me suis retrouvé avec le petit monstre sur les bras et personne pour le garder. Drago est en voyage scolaire sur une île japonaise pour y trouver des plantes rares et, même s'ils étaient disponibles, je sais parfaitement que tu ne veux pas avoir à faire au Weasley en ce moment. J'étais le seul à pouvoir m'en occuper.

-Tu as fait ça pour moi ? demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

-Évidemment, renifla Severus.

-Et comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Et bien… je dois dire qu'il paraît difficile de ne pas apprécier cet enfant…

-Essaie sans la double négation ? taquina Harry.

-Oui bon ça va, il n'est pas aussi casse-pieds qu'il en a l'air.

-Oh Severus, je vais te prouver ici et maintenant à quel point ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui me fait plaisir… grogna Harry en faisant basculer Severus sur le canapé pour dévorer son cou de baisers.

###

Le lendemain matin, le premier réveillé fut Lucius. Il s'était fait réveillé par Teddy qui avait commencé à pleurer. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras et était descendu. Il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé et ne songeait qu'à prendre une tasse de thé.

Il installa Teddy dans son siège pour enfant à côté de la table et appela un elfe, demandant le repas de son fils et le sien par la même occasion. Il allait aussi pour s'installer à table quand il entendit un bruit venant du salon.

Sortant sa baguette rapidement et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Lucius se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il s'arrêta à l'entrée et passa une main sur son visage tout en rangeant sa baguette. Il y avait là Severus et Harry, tendrement enlacés sur le canapé, un simple drap les recouvrant mais le blond n'avait pas de doute sur leur nudité en dessous. Ce qui avait fait du bruit devait être un jouet de Teddy qui était tombé ou quelque chose comme cela. Au moins, Lucius était bien réveillé maintenant.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

Aucun mouvement des deux hommes.

Il se racla la gorge plus bruyamment.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Severus.

Alors Lucius, légèrement agacé, claqua la porte du salon d'un coup violent.

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller les deux hommes d'un coup. Ils s'étaient redressés tous les deux sur le canapé et étaient maintenant assis l'un sur l'autre. Harry regarda son corps, regarda celui de Severus et le simple drap qui cachait leur anatomie avant de voir Lucius dans la pièce. Ce dernier fit un sourire moqueur en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de son mari. Tandis que l'ancien professeur grommelait de son côté sur les Lords trop blonds, trop vaniteux et trop curieux qui n'avaient aucun respect pour le sommeil des autres.

-Je te promets mon ami que j'ai d'abord essayé la manière douce pour vous réveiller, fit Lucius en partant de la pièce.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu les laisser dormir, que Harry avait besoin de sommeil et que la journée de la veille avait été dure pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas voir une scène comme cela, ces scènes qui lui donnaient envie de faire partie entièrement de leur vie, de pouvoir vivre ça aussi à son tour. Donc il avait agi par jalousie plus qu'autre chose. Il s'en voulait, surtout en voyant les yeux pleins de sommeil d'Harry, mais il avait eu besoin de casser ce moment.

Severus se redressa sur le canapé et attrapa ses vêtements qui étaient au sol. Il était moins fatigué que Harry, mais était énervé par le réveil plus que désagréable. Il s'habilla rapidement sous le regard de son amant qui était encore un peu endormi.

-Je vais manger, tu viens ? demanda Severus en se tournant vers l'homme nu.

-Non, je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu, si Lucius veut bien garder Teddy, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

L'ancien professeur acquiesça et sortit de la pièce tandis que Harry se rhabillait rapidement. Il ne vit pas en partant le regard émeraude qui était brisé et fatigué. Il avait quitté le salon sans se rendre compte que le jeune homme n'était pas dans un état normal.

Le jeune homme monta directement dans sa chambre, sans passer par la salle à manger pour prévenir Lucius. Il était épuisé et… totalement déprimé. La veille avait été horrible et il s'en voulait car il venait de mentir à Severus. Il montait car il avait une envie irrépressible de boire. D'oublier. Il savait qu'en faisant ça, il ne serait bon à rien pour la journée mais n'avait-il pas le droit de tomber un peu lui aussi ?

Alors il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers le petit meuble qui contenait ses bouteilles. Il en prenait parfois le soir, quand la tension devenait trop dure, mais là il en avait juste envie pour oublier tout. Il ne voulait plus être Harry Potter pendant quelques heures.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts sur la chambre, pour que personne n'entre pendant les prochaines heures, pour que personne ne l'arrête, pour qu'il soit tranquille. Il craquait de temps en temps mais à chaque fois, il essayait que personne ne le voit. Malgré tout, l'alcool lui faisant oublier les dernières heures, il savait que Severus allait le savoir.

###

Severus, en entrant dans la salle à manger, avait prévenu son ami que Harry allait dormir et qu'il devrait s'occuper de Teddy. Lucius n'avait rien dit, de toute façon, le visage du jeune homme était tellement tiré par la fatigue qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

L'ancien professeur s'installa à table et se servit un café pour se réveiller.

-Au fait Lucius, s'il te prenait encore l'envie de nous réveiller ainsi, Harry et moi… je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Le blond lui fit un sourire et commença à nourrir Teddy qui s'amusait à faire tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa tablette. L'ancien professeur vit que le petit avait repris les cheveux blonds de Lucius, mais avec bonheur, il remarqua l'hétérochromie de ses yeux.

-Comment s'est passé le procès ? demanda Severus qui n'avait toujours pas eu d'informations.

-Ils ont tous été condamnés. Son oncle a évidemment eu la plus grosse peine.

-Et Harry ? Comment a-t-il vécu ça ?

Lucius se stoppa dans ses mouvements. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il avait peur d'inquiéter inutilement Severus en lui parlant de la pseudo-attaque de Vernon. Mais si lui ne lui disait pas, ce serait à Harry de lui raconter et ce dernier n'allait peut-être pas apprécier d'en reparler.

-Assez mal. Après l'annonce d'Amelia Bones, comme d'habitude les chaînes se sont enlevées… mais les aurors n'étaient pas assez rapides.

Severus posa sa tasse d'un coup violent et se tourna vers son ami.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Son oncle s'est précipité vers lui. Je l'ai protégé, mais cela n'a pas empêché Harry de redevenir cet enfant battu. C'était comme s'il attendait les coups… Il pleurait, immobile…

Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il aurait aimé être là, pour le protéger, pour faire la peau à ce fumier et pour éviter qu'il revive son passé.

-Il va peut-être falloir le surveiller pendant quelques temps, annonça l'ancien professeur d'une voix basse.

-Peut-être, en effet…

Severus finit son café et vit que Lucius n'avait toujours pas mangé pour s'occuper de Teddy. Alors il avança son siège et tendit sa main vers celle de son ami qui tenait la cuillère.

-Mange, je m'occupe de lui.

Lucius le remercia et lui donna la nourriture du petit.

Severus trouvait qu'en fait, Teddy n'était pas si horrible que ça. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, après le départ de Lucius et Harry, il avait paniqué. Surtout quand le patronus de Hermione était apparu. La panique n'avait fait que grandir jusqu'à ce que le moment fatidique arrive : Teddy avait pleuré et Severus avait dû s'en occuper. Il avait d'abord regardé le petit, ne voulant pas le prendre dans les bras mais ne voulant pas le laisser lui casser les oreilles plus longtemps. Il avait alors appelé Yuni, pour que l'elfe lui explique ce qui se passait avec l'enfant.

Yuni lui avait alors fait remarquer que l'odeur qui se dégageait dans la pièce n'était pas le parfum ambiant ajouté par les elfes de maison et qu'il fallait sûrement changer la couche du morveux. La réaction avait été immédiate :

"Quoi ? Faut le changer ? Mais Harry l'a fait tout à l'heure ! Ça se change tous les combien un engin pareil ?"

Yuni lui avait expliqué que ça arrivait souvent et qu'il faudrait qu'il le fasse lui même car il n'y avait plus d'elfes de maison spéciaux pour les enfants dans ce manoir. Lui ne connaissait pas les sorts pour s'occuper d'un enfant et risquait de le blesser.

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, Severus s'était occupé de la couche puante, non sans une grimace de dégoût. Il avait essayé de reproduire les gestes qu'avait pu faire Harry mais ça avait été un véritable carnage… Lui qui découpait des globes oculaires pour ses potions et broyait des intestins de chauve-souris, avait failli vomir en ouvrant la chose appelée "couche".

Une fois le gamin propre -et lui sale- il l'avait emmené dans son parc, essayant de le porter correctement pour une fois. Le morveux s'était blotti contre sa poitrine, suçant son pouce et avait trouvé moyen de s'endormir sur le chemin du salon.

Severus avait eu tellement peur de le réveiller en le posant dans son lit, qu'il avait préféré le laisser baver sur lui. Il s'était installé sur le canapé et avait ouvert son magazine de potions. Ce n'était pas évident de lire avec un enfant sur le torse, mais il avait réussi. Et pour tout dire, il avait apprécié. Ce moment de calme avait été le seul depuis bien longtemps. Une heure plus tard, le petit s'était réveillé en pleurant.

Severus avait dû demander une fois de plus à Yuni ce qu'il se passait et avait appris qu'en plus de changer la chose hurlante, il devait le nourrir. Yuni lui avait apporté une purée de betteraves et il s'était retrouvé couvert de bouillie rouge en un rien de temps. Cela-dit, face aux éclats de rire de Teddy, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Cet enfant était tellement mignon… Avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Si la couleur changeait, la forme de son visage était la même que sa mère biologique, il avait de grands yeux et un visage rond, qui le resterait un peu même après la perte de ses formes enfantines.

Severus avait complètement craqué pour cet enfant, et le reste de la journée, il essaya de gérer, de façon assez chaotique, le quotidien d'un enfant de neuf mois. Il l'avait changé plusieurs fois, l'avait fait manger, l'avait baigné et avait même partagé sa sieste de l'après-midi avec lui. Il lui avait parlé de potions alors que le petit monstre le regardait avec des yeux émerveillés et le soir venu, Severus lui avait lu des livres de contes d'enfants, ajoutant ses remarques piquantes et sarcastiques tout au long du récit.

Avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, Teddy avait levé la main pour saisir l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et, se concentrant, changea la couleur des siens pour qu'ils soient noirs d'encre.

Severus avait regardé avec adoration ce petit garçon qui aurait pu être son fils. Son fils à lui. Et avec ces pensées en tête, il s'était endormi paisiblement.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Le procès s'est enfin déroulé ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu._

 _A samedi soir !_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	13. Chapter 13 : Lucius dérape

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Bon, cette fois-ci, Epsi a le droit de me tuer. Ce chapitre est plus long que prévu car en une semaine, je n'ai pas arrêté de rajouter des passages, dont un que j'ai écrit pas plus tard que Jeudi… Même Mélo, notre bêta, veut me tuer. Alors je vais aller me cacher en Laponie !_

 _Je les plains de me supporter parfois..._

 _ps : Je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude mais je ne pouvais pas publier ce soir alors j'ai préféré vous donner le chapitre maintenant ;)_

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soir. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction ! (Surtout avec les changements dans les chapitres, elle arrive vraiment à nous aider pour que tout reste cohérent !)

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Pas le temps de mettre un mot, je pars en Laponie… Je cherche quelqu'un..._

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut ! Et bien Severus a commencé à bien s'attacher à Teddy là. On lui a un peu forcé la main mais il l'accepte au moins maintenant. Et il va se passer certaines choses dans ce chapitre qui vont faire évoluer quelques relations... mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! :D Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour ta review.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Lucius dérape**

Le soir, lorsque Severus monta dans la chambre d'Harry, chambre qu'il occupait depuis presque deux mois maintenant, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qui l'inquiéta en premier fut les sorts posés sur la porte censés l'empêcher de rentrer. Cela n'allait pas le retenir bien longtemps, mais il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Quand il pénétra finalement dans la pièce, après avoir défait les sorts, la pénombre qui y régnait semblait normale, pour une personne qui voulait de l'obscurité pour dormir. Sauf que Severus savait parfaitement que Harry se sentait plus mal dans le noir, à cause de vieux fantômes ; il laissait toujours une source de lumière.

L'homme, d'un geste de main lent, ouvrit les rideaux pour profiter des dernières éclaircies de la journée et tomba sur la scène qu'il redoutait : Harry, en boule dans un coin de la chambre, entouré de plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles autour de lui. Il était endormi et ronflait bruyamment. Un liquide ambré avait coulé sur le sol depuis l'une d'elles qui n'était pas totalement vide et il en tenait une autre, presque pleine dans sa main.

Severus s'approcha, la prit de sa paume et la posa par terre avant de faire disparaître le restant d'alcool avec sa baguette. Il s'en voulait. Après que Lucius lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, il aurait dû retourner à ses côtés. Il était évident que tous les événements de la journée l'avaient affecté et il aurait dû parler avec lui pour le soutenir au lieu de le laisser partir dans sa chambre…

Il passa ses bras sous le corps recroquevillé et le souleva. Il n'était plus aussi léger qu'avant mais n'était pas lourd non plus. Harry resterait toujours mince quoi qu'il arrive. Severus le porta jusqu'au lit et l'allongea. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas à un seul moment alors que le potionniste vérifiait qu'il ne faisait pas un coma éthylique. Comme à chaque fois, c'était sa plus grande peur. Mais la magie semblait aider son corps à éliminer l'alcool et le plongeait inévitablement dans une sorte de léthargie pour qu'il récupère.

Une fois terminé, Severus s'allongea et le prit dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans un sommeil perturbé.

Sommeil qui lui sembla très court lorsqu'il se fit réveiller par Harry qui respirait bien trop fort pour que ce soit normal. Ce dernier paniquait, sur le point de pleurer. Il était assis et sa respiration ne cessait de s'accélérer.

-Harry ?

Severus, qui en dormant avait bougé de l'autre côté du lit, se redressa et s'approcha avant qu'une main ne le bloque pour le tenir au loin.

-Ne m'approche pas ! hurla Harry qui laissa les larmes couler tout en ramenant son autre main sur son propre torse.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il essaya encore de se rapprocher mais le jeune homme ne le laissait toujours pas faire. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Sa respiration laborieuse s'accéléra encore et Severus l'entendait tellement bien qu'il se demandait s'il arrivait à reprendre de l'air.

-Calme toi.

-Arrête, cria le jeune homme avec difficultés.

Severus essaya encore de se rapprocher, mais Harry gardait sa main sur son torse pour qu'il ne l'atteigne pas. L'ancien professeur, qui voulait l'aider, força le passage en attrapant le bras pour se rapprocher.

Un genre de combat débuta entre eux deux mais Harry perdit rapidement, sa crise devenant de plus en plus forte, l'affaiblissant. Severus, une fois que le jeune homme eut abandonné, put enfin le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

-J'arrive. Pas. A. Respirer, fit Harry en une phrase totalement découpée.

Severus le tenait depuis quelques secondes à peine quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. Harry ramena ses genoux contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux avec force, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Je reviens Harry, chuchota Severus en caressant sa joue.

Il alla directement à la porte, devinant aisément qui était derrière.

Lucius était de l'autre côté, visiblement inquiet.

-Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu Harry crier et ça a réveillé Teddy, expliqua le blond qui portait un magnifique peignoir en soie.

Severus regarda Harry qui respirait toujours aussi mal et tremblait dans un coin du lit. Il prit la décision de sortir dans le couloir et de fermer la porte de la chambre, sachant que la seule solution était d'attendre qu'il se calme de lui même.

-Harry a bu aujourd'hui… mais je m'occupe de lui, va te recoucher.

Lucius le regarda un moment, puis acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner une dernière fois.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir frapper à ma porte.

Severus remercia son ami et pénétra la chambre de son amant pour le retrouver. Ce dernier était toujours en train de trembler sur le lit. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour attraper une potion calmante ainsi que celle de "sommeil sans rêves", avant de retourner dans la chambre et de s'installer auprès de Harry. Celui-ci était tellement agité que le plus âgé dut l'aider à boire correctement les deux breuvages.

Il le garda dans ses bras durant de longues minutes où Severus put remarquer la progressive disparition de ses tremblements, puis entendre sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Il le tint jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Harry s'était endormi profondément pouvant ainsi s'éloigner et le rallonger correctement dans le lit.

Severus put ensuite faire de même. Il passa une main sur sa joue et se dit que les choses étaient loin d'être arrangées. Il s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir, son regard fixé sur les traces qu'avaient laissées les larmes sur leur passage.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

-Harry ?

Mais celui-ci regardait devant lui, dans le vide.

Severus ferma les paupières quelques secondes avant de se lever. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Il était épuisé de devoir s'occuper de Harry quand celui-ci était ivre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans un état comme celui de la veille, mais il espérait en tout cas que ce ne soit qu'une passade.

Il se leva pour contourner le lit et passa les bras sous le corps du jeune homme avant de le soulever. Severus l'amena jusque dans la salle de bain, le mit sur ses pieds et l'aida à retirer ses vêtements avant de le guider vers la baignoire.

Il soupira pour la deuxième fois de la journée en voyant son manque de réaction, et se mit à genoux, près du garçon pour commencer à le laver. Harry ramena ses genoux contre son torse et garda le silence pendant tout le temps où Severus le frottait. Ce dernier prit tout son temps pour finir sa tâche voyant que cela ramenait doucement Harry à la réalité. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il semblait revenir à lui tranquillement.

Quand Severus le fit sortir de la baignoire, Harry le regarda et murmura :

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry.

Il l'aida à le sécher et lui embrassa le front alors qu'il voyait Harry trembler encore un peu. Les souvenirs de la veille n'étaient pas loin et il était encore très mal.

Oui… La suite allait être compliquée…

###

Effectivement, la suite fut dure.

-Un courrier de Hermione est encore arrivé aujourd'hui. Elle veut savoir comment tu te portes... tu sais, elle s'inquiète vraiment.

Severus avait envoyé des lettres à Hermione et Drago, après le procès, pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui était toujours là, près de Harry, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'écouter plus que nécessaire. Le potionniste ne savait pas encore quelle place il voulait auprès de son amant, ne sachant même pas quels étaient ses véritables sentiments.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'occuper du jeune homme, de le laver, de le nourrir et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler durant ses crises d'angoisse. Severus se répétait qu'un simple amant ne ferait pas cela, mais il ne savait pas comment se comportait un petit ami. Il agissait auprès du jeune homme comme il le voulait. Il le savait, il cherchait encore sa place auprès de lui.

Ce dernier n'allait pas mieux depuis le procès. Depuis plusieurs jours, il ne bougeait pas de sa chambre. Severus recevait les lettres de ses deux amis et les lisait à Harry en espérant que cela ait un impact sur lui. Il voulait tellement qu'il se bouge, qu'il cesse d'être amorphe de cette façon. Il avait besoin de retrouver son Harry et Teddy aussi avait besoin de retrouver son père. Depuis le procès, Severus et Lucius s'occupaient tous les deux du petit et n'osaient pas l'amener à Harry.

Sauf que maintenant, Severus ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire réagir.

-Drago a aussi écrit. Apparemment, il a réussi à se rapprocher de Hermione, il serait à deux doigts de lui proposer un rendez-vous... et il espère que tu vas pouvoir l'aider à la séduire.

Severus ne put s'empêcher une grimace en relisant les mots totalement mièvres de son filleul qui parlait de son amour pour la brune.

Harry se redressa du lit et alla jusqu'au brun.

-Arrête de me parler d'eux et viens t'allonger auprès de moi.

Severus, qui était assis depuis le début sur le lit, se releva aussitôt.

-Non Harry, je veux que tu me parles. Tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens et je sais que le procès t'a énormément fait souffrir.

Harry se renferma aussitôt comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait du tribunal et tourna le dos à son amant. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne le pouvait pas.

-Tu m'as dit il y a quelques semaines que ce procès allait te permettre de passer à autre chose, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment !

-Sors, fit Harry d'une voix basse.

Severus soupira et jeta sur le lit, les lettres qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Tu devrais au moins répondre à tes amis.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Severus regarda le jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry n'allait pas répondre à son courrier, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans la chambre à attendre de voir ce que le Gryffondor comptait faire. Lucius s'occupait de Teddy et seul lui pouvait l'aider dans sa tâche.

A peine la porte se ferma qu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'autre côté du bois. Severus n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre d'autres petits bruits : Harry pleurait. Ce dernier avait une humeur tellement changeante que le potionniste ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Qu'il soit sobre ou éméché, ses humeurs n'étaient jamais les mêmes et pouvaient se modifier rapidement. En une journée il pouvait être joyeux, triste, excité ou encore totalement déprimé.

Et si Severus ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Harry, ce dernier non plus n'arrivait pas à gérer ses propres émotions. Il n'y avait plus d'équilibre dans ce qu'il ressentait, tout était décuplé et le brun souffrait réellement quand il passait d'un état à un autre… Severus connaissait bien les problèmes de dépendance, et en connaissait malheureusement toutes les conséquences.

###

Cela faisait une semaine, depuis le procès, que Harry n'avait pas bougé de son lit, sauf quand Severus l'aidait à se laver. Le fait qu'il se nourrisse enfin en petite quantité était la seule amélioration quant à son état… Parfois, il lui arrivait aussi de supplier Severus pour qu'ils aient des rapports sexuels, comme si cela serait une solution à son problème mais l'ancien professeur refusait fermement.

Alors, quand il ne faisait pas ses demandes, il s'enfermait dans un mutisme. Severus avait beau lui poser des questions, lui demander de parler de ce qui n'allait pas, rien ne lui faisait desserrer la mâchoire. Il restait complètement apathique, buvant parfois lorsque Severus avait le dos tourné.

Lucius avait pris la relève pour s'occuper de Teddy. Sauf que son travail ne le lui permettait pas toujours et qu'il se voyait dans l'obligation de le laisser parfois à Severus. Celui-ci s'en occupait maintenant bien volontiers. Il avait emmené une fois Teddy dans son labo et avait tout sécurisé pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Cela avait bien marché et Teddy avait eu l'air de s'y plaire. Alors ils s'occupaient de lui ensemble. Dès que l'un ne pouvait pas, l'autre le remplaçait.

Severus s'arrangeait pour faire des potions dont les vapeurs ne blesseraient pas l'enfant et le prenait même parfois avec lui sur la paillasse pour lui montrer comment une potion bleue claire, pouvait devenir rouge foncé avec un seul ingrédient. Le reste du temps, il laissait le petit faire la sieste sur une grosse peau de bête ou jouer tranquillement dans son coin. Lorsque Teddy demandait de l'attention, Severus lui disait parfois d'attendre un moment et le petit avait l'air de comprendre et patientait. Il était rare qu'il pleure lorsqu'il était au labo. Etait-ce l'ambiance un peu lugubre, le silence paisible, la présence de Severus ou tout simplement, la présence constante de quelqu'un ? Severus l'ignorait, mais en tout cas, il aimait avoir l'enfant avec lui.

Lorsqu'il était avec Lucius, Teddy était un peu plus agité. Il aimait toucher ce qui appartenait à l'aristocrate. Il avait déjà essayé avec Severus mais s'était fait sévèrement réprimandé, ou n'avait pas réussi du tout. Avec Lucius, tout brillait, tout était de valeur, et il ne se faisait jamais disputer s'il machouillait une plume d'aigle à dix gallions l'unité. Il aimait passer du temps sur les genoux du Lord, à le regarder faire de jolis mouvements avec ses plumes pour graver des grandes lettres sur ses parchemins.

Nombre de membres importants du gouvernement, avait reçu, sans le savoir, une lettre couverte de bave de Teddy. Lucius ricanait souvent en imaginant la tête des Lords s'ils venaient un jour à s'en rendre compte.

La vie aurait pu être belle, s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry.

Harry et son alcoolisme. Harry et sa dépression. Harry et son absence. Harry et son manque de réaction. Harry et sa tristesse tout simplement.

Severus prenait soin de lui. Lucius venait le voir régulièrement et passait une main douce dans ses cheveux, mais en réalité aucun d'eux n'arrivait vraiment à l'aider.

La situation dura deux semaines de plus. Un soir, alors que Severus et Lucius dînaient tranquillement, ils entendirent un bruit sourd et une plainte étouffée. Ils se levèrent tous les deux d'un bond.

-Yuni ?! appela Lucius d'une voix sèche.

-Maître Malefoy a demandé Yuni ? demanda la petite créature tremblante.

-Surveille Teddy, ordonna le Lord qui suivait déjà son meilleur ami, hors de la salle à manger.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la chambre du jeune homme et encore quelques minutes supplémentaires pour enlever les sorts apposés dessus comme chaque jour.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Harry debout, au milieu de la pièce, en train de boire un alcool fort au goulot, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire lait fraise. A ses pieds, des dizaines de petits morceaux de verres, provenant d'une bouteille brisée, très certainement la cause du bruit qui les avait surpris.

Ils remarquèrent aussi assez vite que Harry avait dû casser la bouteille et passer dans les débris en allant en chercher une autre, car, à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses pieds, une petite flaque de sang commençait à s'étendre. Prouvant ainsi qu'il s'était fortement entaillé la plante des pieds, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Il en avait marre. Marre de s'occuper de Teddy la journée en plus de son travail, pour retrouver ça le soir en rentrant dans, ce qui était devenue, sa chambre. Il était fatigué d'avoir à se battre contre lui, fatigué d'être attentionné, fatigué de n'avoir personne pour prendre soin de lui à son tour. Il voulait juste une pause.

Les yeux, lançant des éclairs, il avança d'un pas rapide en direction de son amant et lui arracha la bouteille des mains. Harry, surpris, recracha sa dernière gorgée et regarda Severus, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Maintenant ça va bien Harry ! _Accio bouteilles d'alcool_ , dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, toutes les bouteilles présentent dans le manoir volèrent à lui et se déposèrent avec fracas à ses pieds. Lucius déglutit en voyant ses magnifiques bouteilles hors de prix être malmenées, mais ne dit rien. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et même s'il avait envie de pleurer intérieurement face à sa petite fortune qui allait s'envoler, il resta stoïque.

-Regarde bien ces bouteilles Harry, car c'est la dernière fois que tu les vois ! Plus une goutte d'alcool ne franchira le seuil de cette maison.

-Arrête Severus, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Harry d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

-Oh mais non, ça n'a rien de drôle, ton état n'a rien de drôle, toute cette histoire n'a rien de drôle !

Severus leva à nouveau sa baguette et d'un _evanesco_ parfaitement maîtrisé, fit disparaître toutes les bouteilles.

-Non ! hurla Harry en cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui. Voyant toutes ses cachettes vides, il appela ensuite son elfe. Kreattur ?!

-Maître Harry a demandé Kreattur ? demanda le petit elfe de maison voûté.

-Ramène moi encore des bout…

-Stop ! coupa Lucius. Il se tourna vers Kreattur. Elfe, es-tu le seul domestique d'Harry ?

-Oui, Maître Malefoy.

-Et comme je suis marié à Harry, tu es aussi le mien, pas vrai ?

-Oui, Maître Malefoy, monsieur. Mais Maître Harry reste le premier auquel Kreattur doit obéir. Si Maître Malefoy demande quelque chose et que Maître Harry demande l'inverse, Kreattur devra obéir à Maître Harry, monsieur.

-Et si ton Maître se trouve dans l'incapacité mentale de te donner des ordres, si tu ne le trouves plus apte à te les donner, pour son propre bien être j'entends…

-Dans ce cas, c'est à son époux ou à son plus proche parent que Kreattur obéira, répondit l'elfe de maison en secouant les oreilles, n'osant imaginer ce scénario.

-Alors regarde bien ton Maître, Elfe, vois à quel point il est mal et ne peut plus gérer la situation.

L'elfe de maison regarda son Maître qui paraissait comprendre la gravité de ce que Lucius s'apprêtait à faire. Il était sale, pas rasé, ses yeux étaient vides et tristes, il avait de nouveau légèrement maigri. Son Maître, Harry, le regarda dans les yeux et fit une grimace menaçante, chose que Kreattur n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant.

-Je te préviens Kreattur, si tu fais une chose pareille, je t'enfermerai dans la cave des Black et j'enleverai toutes les affaires de Maître Regulus que tu gardes précieusement. Je vais t'affamer et te punir !

L'elfe avait l'air terrorisé, il secouait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite en maintenant ses mains sur ses oreilles, tirant en même temps les longs poils gris qui s'y trouvaient.

-Maître Harry Potter n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses à Kreattur si Maître Harry avait été dans son état normal. Maître Harry n'a jamais menacé Kreattur, même lorsque Kreattur insultait son amie la sang de bourbe. Kreattur prend la décision de ne plus être au service de Maître Harry et de se mettre au service de Lord Malefoy, tant que ce sera dans les intérêts de Maître Harry que Kreattur défendra jusqu'à la mort.

Un fil de magie se materialisa quelques secondes plus tard, reliant Harry et son elfe de maison, puis la pointe du lien sortit du corps de Harry, pour plonger dans celui de Lucius qui l'accueillit sans bouger.

-Voilà Harry, maintenant, tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de te fournir.

-Non, non ! hurla le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'ai donné une partie de ma vie ! A cause de toi, je ne pourrai jamais me marier par amour ! J'ai fait ça, juste pour Dray, pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul, pour t'éviter la prison, et voilà comment tu me remercies !

-C'est pour toi Harry, souffla Lucius, blessé, avant de partir s'isoler dans sa chambre. La perte de ses précieuses bouteilles avait été dure, mais ce n'était rien comparé au regard accusateur qui l'était encore plus.

Dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, la bataille faisait rage.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit Severus ! C'est pas parce que je te laisse me sauter une fois de temps en temps que tu as le contrôle sur ma vie !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là Harry ? Cela fait environ deux mois qu'on est ensemble, que je t'aide et te soutiens chaque jour. J'ai même laissé Teddy s'approcher de moi alors que je déteste les enfants. Je t'ai lavé lorsque tu n'en avais pas la force, je t'ai nourri pour que tu ne tombes pas dans les mandragores et toi tu résumes ça à une simple baise ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! hurla à nouveau Harry.

Severus en eut marre et en quelques pas, se retrouva contre lui, serrant sa gorge de sa main ferme.

-Tout ça, je l'ai fait pour toi, crétin de Gryffondor borné ! Parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, parce que tu me rends fou, parce que je suis raide dingue de toi.

Cette révélation sembla les choquer tous les deux et Severus se dégagea vivement pour reprendre d'une voix dure.

-Depuis trois semaines, tu n'as même pas accordé une seconde d'attention à Teddy, il te cherche.

-Teddy ?

-Teddy oui ! Ton fils !

-J'avais oublié qu'il était là… fit Harry, la mine défaite en fixant ses pieds dont le sang coulait toujours.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas le voir alors qu'il pensait aux efforts de Severus et Lucius, réalisant par la même occasion, qu'il avait oublié son devoir envers Teddy. Il devait se reprendre. Il avait juré à Remus qu'il prendrait soin de son fils et malgré que Teddy soit en bonne santé et en sécurité avec les deux Serpentards, ce n'était pas à eux de s'en charger.

Il devait se ressaisir, cet état de loque avait assez duré. Il était un Gryffondor par Merlin ! Il devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et permettre à Severus et Lucius de lui faire confiance, de souffler.

Tout cela commençait bien sûr, par ne plus boire d'alcool, et Harry préssentait que ce serait dur. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention lorsque Severus s'approcha de lui et le souleva délicatement pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain et s'asseoir sur le couvercle des toilettes.

Severus le laissa là, partit chercher sa trousse de soins qu'il gardait dans la chambre et avant de revenir auprès de son amant. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et tout aussi délicatement, pris l'un de ses pieds entre ses mains fines. Il le nettoya avec des compresses imbibées de potion désinfectante avant de lancer un sort de cicatrisation et de bander le pied blessé, puis, répéta l'opération avec le second.

Harry le regardait faire. Severus avait été si présent pour lui, si gentil, si… parfait. Lui l'avait négligé, n'avait pensé qu'à _son_ désespoir, _sa_ dépression, _ses_ bouteilles… Il se sentait tellement égoïste en cet instant. Tout effet d'alcool envolé, Harry baissa la tête pour regarder ses cuisses et murmura :

-Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit…

Harry posa une main tremblante sur la joue de l'autre homme et continua sur la même intonation :

-Je t'aime Severus.

Celui-ci stoppa tout mouvement et releva lentement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr que cet aveu soit sincère. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool, peut-être était-ce réel, peu importait. En ce moment même, il était heureux. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se rendait compte à quel point Harry comptait pour lui. Severus se disait qu'il devrait peut-être accepter que ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance et qu'un attachement sommaire mais beaucoup plus.

Il se releva un peu pour prendre son amant dans ses bras, profitant de ce moment de calme, avant la prochaine rechute.

###

Severus alla dans le salon où il trouva Drago qui jouait tranquillement avec Teddy. Il semblait vraiment heureux d'avoir un petit frère à chouchouter, même si le potionniste savait qu'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. Un peu plus loin, Hermione était sur la table basse entourée de livre et de différents parchemins. Elle était bien trop studieuse même sur son temps libre mais Severus savait que c'était grâce à cela qu'elle allait être la meilleure dans sa profession.

Il s'avança clairement et regarda son filleul qui faisait léviter des cubes, sur lesquels étaient gravées des lettres, autour de la tête de Teddy. Il formait des mots tout en racontant une histoire. Il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et bien trop jeune pour lire les mots mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer totalement le bambin qui regardait son frère faire avec adoration.

-Et là ils se sont avancés vers l'autel, Père et lui étaient dans de magnifiques robes de sorciers et moi je voyais tous les invités qui étaient bien trop jaloux de ce mariage si splendide et somptueux. Que veux-tu Teddy, quand on est un Malefoy, on a ce qu'on mérite, de la fortune, de la beauté et de la reconnaissance.

-Et un égo surdimensionné, finit Severus en se penchant vers Teddy qui rigola en voyant la grimace de Drago. Il ne faut pas écouter ton grand frère, il dit bien trop de bêtises.

Drago soupira et se leva. Il était venu avec l'envie de voir Harry, il espérait lui changer les idées et pourquoi pas se promener, mais il allait devoir se contenter de son petit frère. Son père lui avait dit que son ami s'était blessé le pied et qu'il était tellement morose qu'il ne bougeait pas de sa chambre.

-Père avait besoin de s'occuper de quelques affaires alors j'ai pris la relève pour m'occuper de Teddy.

-Je viens de finir le bandage de Harry, je peux le garder maintenant.

-Je peux monter ou il ne veut pas voir qui que ce soit ?

-Vas-y.

Sans attendre un mot de plus, Drago sortit de la pièce et Severus put entendre ses pas rapides dans l'escaliers, prouvant l'impatience de son filleul à revoir son ami.

-Nous étions terriblement inquiets… il a besoin de le revoir et moi aussi. Mais j'attendrai qu'il redescende.

Severus se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait lâché ses cours le temps de lui dire ces quelques mots. Il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Depuis la rentrée, ils n'étaient pas encore revenus une seule fois et Harry avait rechuté d'un coup. Ils n'avaient pas pu être présents pour le procès, ni pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, était d'envoyer des lettres, même si ce n'était jamais Harry qui répondait…

-Je comprends.

Elle semblait gênée et Severus pouvait voir qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose. Il lui laissa donc quelques secondes et, enfin, elle s'exclama :

-C'est compliqué pour moi de ne pas savoir s'il va bien ou pas… avant, nous étions toujours ensemble à Poudlard et je pouvais sentir dans ses lettres si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais tout a changé maintenant… depuis que… Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, je ne sais plus toutes ces choses.

-C'est un peu le rôle de Lucius et le mien maintenant.

-Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il est comme un frère pour moi...

-Je le sais Miss Granger.

Hermione fit un sourire un peu triste à son ancien professeur et retourna à ses révisions.

Severus prit Teddy dans ses bras, dans un geste devenu expert, pour aller se promener un peu avec lui. Dès qu'il ne faisait pas trop mauvais - comme ce jour-là - il en profitait toujours pour faire un tour dans le domaine. De plus, le potionniste avait vraiment envie de sortir un peu du manoir.

Il fit venir à lui des vêtements chauds pour Teddy et commença à le couvrir quand il entendit les bruits de pas de deux personnes bien distinctes dans les escaliers.

Ne bougeant plus, il regarda Teddy qui s'amusait à tirer sur sa chaussette. Il resta ainsi à l'observer jusqu'à ce que la porte du salon s'ouvre sur Drago et Harry.

-Harry ! cria presque Hermione en se levant à toute vitesse pour prendre son ami dans les bras. Je croyais que tu devais rester allongé.

-Il devait, grogna Severus.

Trop occupé à regarder son amant qui se détachait de son amie, il ne vit même pas l'air joueur de Teddy alors que celui-ci avait réussi à retirer le petit vêtement sur son pied.

-Ca va Severus, je voulais descendre pour voir un peu Hermione et Teddy.

L'ancien professeur n'avait de toute façon pas l'envie de le sermonner. Lui qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas l'envie de sortir de sa chambre, était agréablement surpris de le voir dans le salon, même si sa santé nécessitait de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Au moins, ses amis lui donnaient envie de s'aérer l'esprit, et c'était bénéfique.

-Tu peux marcher, mais doucement, d'accord ? continua Severus d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop dure.

Harry acquiesça en s'approchant de son fils et son air blessé ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du potionniste. Les yeux noirs et les cheveux blonds de Teddy prouvaient bien au jeune homme qu'il s'était absenté bien trop longtemps mais celui-ci se reprit et attrapa le petit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et des baisers sur le front.

-Je suis désolé Teddy... tu m'as manqué.

Severus retira, comme il le pouvait, le manteau du bambin et laissa son amant amener son fils jusqu'au canapé où il s'installa avec. Il décida alors de laisser les trois amis ensemble. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire… enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il fit donc son tour des jardins seul, se sentant néanmoins plus léger par le simple fait d'avoir vu Harry en dehors de sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il retourna dans le manoir, il vit Drago, Hermione et Harry en manteau.

-Où allez-vous ?

-J'ai couché Teddy et on emmène Harry avec nous faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse, fit le blond.

Severus tourna un regard inquiet vers le jeune homme. Il savait que celui-ci avait beaucoup de difficultés à supporter l'extérieur, alors il craignait une crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tout ira bien Severus et je vais marcher lentement pour mon pied, fit le brun pour tenter de le rassurer.

Harry lança un regard à ses amis qui comprirent le message et sortirent. Le brun eut un petit sourire en voyant Drago attraper la main de la jeune femme avec tendresse. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait enfin franchi le pas et avait osé demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui. Et le regard que la jeune femme lui lança, juste avant de passer la porte, fit comprendre à Harry qu'elle en était heureuse.

Le jeune homme put s'avancer et poser une main sur la joue de Severus.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais j'ai besoin de sortir, de me vider la tête. Et si ça ne va pas, je rentrerai. Il hésita un instant, avant d'ajouter : je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit… C'était sous le coup de la colère, du manque… de l'alcool. Je reconnais tout ce que tu fais pour moi et je me trouve bien lamentable parfois. Je vais aller mieux, je te le promets.

-Je l'espère…

-Ce n'est pas que du cul, comme je te l'ai dit, ou plutôt hurler tout à l'heure… C'est bien plus que ça… Je t'aime… vraiment.

Le brun se dressa sur ses pieds et l'embrassa tendrement avant de rejoindre ses amis. Severus espérait vraiment que tout irait bien, même s'il savait que son amant aurait sûrement des rechutes.

###

Et la nouvelle rechute arriva une semaine plus tard. Harry s'était très bien conduit, il avait été voir Teddy et passé sa surprise de son changement physique, il avait tout fait pour qu'un de ses yeux redeviennent verts. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir pris une gifle en plein visage quand il avait vu les caractéristiques seules, de Severus et Lucius. Comme s'il n'était plus vraiment son père, comme s'il ne faisait plus vraiment partie de sa vie… Alors il essayait de se rattraper.

A partir de ce moment là, il s'en était occupé à chaque moment possible et si Teddy avait été grognon au début, il avait été heureux de retrouver Harry.

Celui-ci s'était enfin occupé de la chambre de Teddy. Dès que le petit était à la sieste, il consultait les magazines et achetait tout ce dont il avait besoin. En quatre jours, il avait complètement métamorphosé la pièce au bout du couloir pour en faire une chambre splendide. La chambre qu'il aurait aimé avoir quand il était petit.

L'un des murs était complètement vitré avec une vue imprenable sur le parc, les autres murs étaient bleu ciel parsemés de petits nuages blancs et cotonneux. Le sol était couvert d'herbe fraîche. Teddy pouvait l'arracher pour jouer avec, sans pour autant se salir et elle repoussait sans arrêt.

Son lit était un petit cocon au milieu d'un tronc d'arbre creux dans un coin de sa chambre et des étoiles brillantes flottaient à quelques centimètres du plafond.

Il y avait un petit coin jeux avec des poufs, des coussins, des peluches et tout un tas de jouets sorciers, et un coin toilette avec tout ce dont il aurait besoin lorsqu'il serait un peu plus grand.

Oui, Harry allait mieux.

Mais en ce jour du 31 octobre, le moral d'Harry était très bas, comme tous les ans. L'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents était toujours une journée sombre et Severus ne s'en était pas rendu compte, occupé à rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé en s'occupant de Teddy.

Severus entra dans la chambre ce soir là, et vit Harry en train de tituber jusqu'à son lit. Comment s'était-il procuré de l'alcool ? Il souriait puis était sur le point de pleurer par intermittence. Mais quand il vit son amant pénétrer la pièce, il s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux :

-Severus... j'ai envie de toi !

-Harry... non, tu es complètement saoul, on va juste dormir.

Harry semblait sur le point de hurler, ou de pleurer, au choix.

-Severus !

L'homme se retourna, surpris.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux ? cria Harry.

-Une potion anti-gueule de bois ?

-Non !

Severus souffla un grand coup, s'avança vers l'homme et attrapa la bouteille dans sa main alors que Harry tentait de se coller à lui, essayant de le séduire. Mais l'ancien professeur était juste désespéré de l'état de son amant et savait très bien que son humeur allait changer dans quelques secondes.

Les cris de Harry avaient alerté Lucius qui, sans s'annoncer, entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il vit son mari collé à son ami, mais ce dernier semblait le repousser, ce qui attrista le jeune homme qui commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il est ivre. Tiens, je te le laisse ! fit Severus en bousculant durement le jeune homme dans les bras du blond qui le réceptionna avec difficultés.

-Severus ? appela Lucius, totalement étonné.

-Là… je ne peux pas… Je n'en peux plus...

Severus n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de Harry ivre. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, encore plus depuis le procès, donc beaucoup de soirs depuis quelques mois. Le Gryffondor avait réussi à aller mieux pendant un temps mais là, l'ancien professeur en avait marre et il voulait juste avoir une soirée tranquille pour une fois. Alors, il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour son amant qui avait perdu son équilibre dans les bras de Lucius.

Ce dernier essaya alors tant bien que mal de tenir plus fermement Harry pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Quand il réussit à prendre son époux dans ses bras, il le souleva et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit pour l'allonger.

Le brun commençait à pleurer, doucement, alors que Lucius s'éloignait légèrement pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier le regardait, même en larmes, il le trouvait beau. Il semblait si innocent et si détruit à la fois que le blond ne savait pas comment agir.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant les cheveux bruns.

-Severus, il veut plus de moi… murmura l'homme qui essayait d'arrêter de pleurer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Il est parti… et toi aussi tu vas partir, comme tout le monde…

Lucius se leva du lit, regarda le jeune homme qui pleurait en le voyant faire, puis retira sa cape. Il la posa au pied du lit avant de s'allonger à côté de l'homme qui eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant les bras du blond l'attirer à lui, collant son corps au sien.

-Lucius ?

-Je ne partirai pas Harry. Je resterai toujours là.

Le brun se tourna légèrement pour que son visage soit bien juste en face du sien. Les deux hommes étaient très rarement aussi proches, mais jamais gênés quand c'était le cas.

-Tu ne me laisses pas.

-Je ne te laisse pas et Severus non plus. Harry, continua Lucius en commençant à caresser sa joue tendrement, tu es notre nouvelle vie maintenant.

Ses doigts découvraient la peau douce, et parfois humide par les larmes, du jeune homme. Ils caressaient et passaient sur chaque détail du visage pour s'en imprégner et en connaître les traits par coeur.

Lucius regardait les belles émeraudes qui commençaient à s'assécher. Puis son regard dévia un peu plus bas, sur les lèvres, humides et sur cette langue qui sortit brièvement de sa cavité pour les humidifier un peu plus.

-Harry…

Son pouce dévia également et caressa la bouche encore entrouverte.

Sans le vouloir, la respiration de Harry se fit plus saccadée, tout comme celle de Lucius. Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus et colla son torse à celui du brun. Il fixait ces lèvres qui lui donnaient envie depuis si longtemps. Ces lèvres qui se faisaient prendre par Severus. Ces lèvres qui l'obsédaient.

Doucement, Lucius surplomba le corps de Harry avec le sien et ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui désormais.

Baissant son visage vers celui de son époux, il laissa leur souffle se mêler et caresser leur peau. Puis, tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt pour répondre à Lucius et approfondir le baiser.

Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper. C'était si bon, ce goût, cette douceur et ce poids sur son corps.

Harry passa une main dans la longue chevelure de l'homme. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui lui avait embrumé l'esprit mais alors que tout n'était que douceur auparavant, soudainement, la situation sembla bizarre. Un détail le choqua plus que les autres : la longueur des cheveux. Severus ne les avait pas aussi longs. De plus, il pouvait maintenant dire que Severus n'avait pas ce goût. Et, c'était peut-être bête à dire mais Severus n'était pas aussi fin entre ses bras.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux en grand pour voir le visage de Lucius et sa chevelure blonde. Cela eut le mérite de lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide.

Harry poussa l'homme qui se laissa faire, et s'écarta violemment pour se lever de son lit. Ses yeux étaient maintenant exorbités et il marmonnait tout seul, se fustigeant pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait embrassé Lucius. Il avait un peu trompé Severus en faisant cela, et en plus, il avait aimé ! Harry se maudit d'avoir commencé à se sentir excité grâce à son mari. Son corps l'avait trahi. Ce n'était pas Severus, mais il avait pourtant commencé à durcir, et le blond avait eu la même réaction, il l'avait bien sentit.

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda au loin. Tout pour ne pas regarder ces yeux un peu trop gris et pas assez onyx.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, murmura Harry en laissant deux larmes couler.

* * *

 _Bon… on a peut-être été sadique de vous envoyer en preview la toute fin non ? Surtout qu'on vous laisse sur un baiser alcoolisé XD_

 _Bon... on sait que ce chapitre était assez... dur ? Car c'était un chapitre crises sur crises pour Harry mais on vous promet que tout va s'arranger !_

 _A samedi soir !_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	14. Chapter 14 : Retour à la tranquillité

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Nous entamons le dernier tiers de l'histoire !_

 _Ce chapitre est totalement différent de ce qui devait être publié. Je suis arrivée dimanche dernier et j'ai sorti à Epsi "On devrait rajouter cette scène" puis le jour d'après je rajoutais une scène, puis une autre... Et finalement, j'ai réécrit la trame du chapitre et Epsi a presque tout écrit XD Mais elle m'aime alors je pense pouvoir revenir de Laponie !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soirs. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

 **Petit topo :** 21 Chapitres + 1 Épilogue (rappelons à la base, qu'il n'y avait que 19 chapitres… et que ça peut encore changer !)

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: « Je l'aime, je l'aime… Faut pas déconner quand même… » grogne Epsi en shootant dans un caillou._

* * *

RAR anonymes :

 **amlou** : Salut ! Oui, Harry est très blessant dans le dernier chapitre, ils en ont tous fait les frais. Et Harry rechute rapidement, mais il ne faut pas oublier que le procès était compliqué pour lui et que la mort de ses parents est toujours compliqué alors ces deux choses combinées, ça n'aide pas… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

 **maline** : Salut ! J'espère vraiment que l'histoire te plait en tout cas, la suite est là ;) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Merci à toi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Retour à la tranquillité**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, l'ambiance était pesante. Severus n'y fit pas trop attention, il avait passé la nuit dans son laboratoire, sur une potion dangereuse et n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Il l'avait commencée pour éviter de devoir subir un Harry trop collant ou trop déprimé par l'alcool.

Harry ne levait pas les yeux de sa tasse de café alors que Lucius cherchait sans arrêt son regard. Il voulait en parler… Après le baiser, Harry avait été tellement perturbé qu'il lui avait hurlé de partir et il l'avait fait sans discuter, ne voulant pas le voir encore pleurer ou faire une autre crise.

Lorsque Severus partit, tel un inferi, Harry voulu le suivre, mais à peine était-il arrivé à la porte, qu'il fut rattrapé par la poigne solide de Lucius sur son bras. Sans qu'il ne l'anticipe, il se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le corps solide du blond.

-Harry il faut qu'on parle… dit celui-ci d'une voix douce.

-Non, je ne veux pas en parler… répondit Harry en essayant de se dégager.

-Si tu acceptes, je te lâche.

-D'accord, grogna Harry de mauvaise grâce.

Lucius ouvrit les bras à contre-coeur et le jeune homme s'éloigna immédiatement avant de se retourner pour le darder de ses deux grands yeux verts. Lucius prit la parole :

-Je dois savoir…

-Il n'y a rien à dire Lucius, coupa Harry. Nous avons fait une erreur, je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû acheter ces bouteilles sur le chemin de traverse, ni en boire autant, ni te demander de rester avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas dû te coucher dans mon lit, ni m'embrasser et jamais je n'aurais dû y répondre…

-Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer Lucius… Je suis ton mari, mais je suis avec Severus et… Je l'aime.

-Harry…

-Non, coupa à nouveau le jeune homme. Personne ne doit savoir. S'il te plaît Lucius… souffla-t-il.

Après un dernier regard triste, il partit sans se retourner.

###

Deux jours après le baiser alcoolisé, Harry regardait les dernières bouteilles dans sa cachette. Severus ne savait pas qu'elles étaient ici mais il devait se douter qu'il en restait. Harry les gardait précieusement. "Juste au cas où" se disait-il. Mais il ne pourrait pas avancer si elles restaient là, sous ses yeux. Il devait prendre une décision : continuer à boire avec les bonnes et les mauvaises choses que ça apportait, ou les jeter. S'en débarrasser définitivement. Mais il savait qu'il était incapable de les jeter lui-même. C'étaient ses bouteilles, celles qu'il avait ramenées du chemin de traverse. Quand il avait réussi à leurrer ses deux amis pour se les procurer... Il avait mal agi en faisant ça mais il en avait ressenti le besoin.

Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi il les avait voulues. Il se disait qu'au moins, s'il craquait, il aurait quelque chose pour l'aider, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas une solution. Alors pourquoi les avoir prises ?

Mais ces bouteilles lui rappelaient toutes ses erreurs maintenant. Il avait autant envie de les boire que de ne plus les voir. Alors il respira un grand coup avant de fermer sa cachette et de partir, en direction des cachots. Il n'allait pas pouvoir réussir seul.

Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce furent même ses tremblements qui inquiétèrent Severus quand il entra dans son laboratoire.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en mettant sa potion en pause.

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais tout son corps disait le contraire.

-Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Severus pour qu'il suive son amant. Il voyait qu'il se passait quelque chose et ne comptait pas faire la même bêtise que deux jours auparavant. C'était lui qui devait aider Harry, il ne comptait pas fuir cette fois-ci.

Severus suivit Harry qui se dirigeait rapidement vers les chambres d'amis. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait et ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

-Harry ? Où nous emmènes-tu ?

-Juste… suis-moi.

Severus comprit que son amant ne souhaitait pas parler. De toute façon, il saurait bien assez tôt pourquoi il l'emmenait vers les appartements des invités.

Ils passèrent devant trois chambres avant que Harry ne s'arrête devant la porte de l'une d'elles. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et entra. Severus se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda le jeune homme qui alla arracher le drap au lit pour le mettre au sol.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda Severus, perdu.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il ouvrit le placard et sortit une bouteille. Deux. Trois. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait une dizaine sur le drap. Alors seulement quand le Gryffondor eut fini de les disposer sur le tissu, il le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-J'aimerais que tu t'en débarrasses… mais pas devant moi.

Harry se pencha, attrapa les bords du drap et les replia pour pouvoir faire un énorme noeud. Il le traîna au sol, le verre s'entrechoquant se faisant entendre, et le tendit à Severus.

-S'il te plaît… je ne veux plus les avoir si proches de moi et je ne peux pas les jeter moi-même…

C'était un grand geste pour Harry. En faisant ça, il acceptait ne plus craquer, il acceptait de ne plus boire à outrance.

Severus attrapa alors le baluchon fait par Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est tout ce que tu as ?

-C'était les dernières…

Harry sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il se rendait compte qu'il allait perdre la seule chose qui l'avait aidé - dans un certain sens - et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le supporter. Le potionniste vit l'air troublé et incertain qui dériva vers le drap. Alors il posa sa main libre sur sa joue et après une légère caresse, partit rapidement.

Le Gryffondor voulait courir derrière Severus, lui dire de ne pas les jeter, qu'il allait rester sage et qu'il n'y toucherait jamais. Sauf qu'il savait très bien que les garder n'allait pas l'aider. Alors il se mit dans le couloir et regarda son amant s'en aller avec la seule chose qui l'avait réconforté pendant des mois lorsqu'il se sentait seul.

Le soir même, Harry était nostalgique dans le salon. Il regardait le feu crépiter et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où étaient ses bouteilles. Lucius, qui lisait près de lui, avait bien essayé de lui parler mais c'était peine perdue.

Ce fut l'arrivée bruyante de Severus dans la pièce qui réussit à le sortir de ses pensées.

-Severus ? fit Lucius.

Ce dernier était surpris en voyant son ami avec trois verres dans la main ainsi qu'une bouteille dans l'autre.

-On fête quelque chose ? continua le blond.

Severus servit les trois verres et les donna aux deux autres tandis qu'il gardait le sien dans sa main.

-Aujourd'hui, Harry a jeté toutes ses bouteilles. Il l'a fait de lui-même et je pense que ça a été une décision compliquée.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, honteux, vers le liquide entre ses mains. Oui, c'était vraiment compliqué mais il n'osait pas le dire de peur qu'on le pense faible. A quel moment ne plus boire était devenu si difficile ? Il n'en savait rien.

-Alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous habituer à boire ensemble du jus de pomme. Comme ça, les soirées que Harry passait à boire du whisky vont se transformer en soirées jus de pomme.

Severus avait un peu honte de ce qu'il proposait. C'était totalement ridicule mais il voulait aider son amant, lui apporter son soutien comme il le pouvait, même si c'était en buvant du simple jus de pomme.

-Soirée jus de pomme ? répéta Lucius avec un sourcil levé.

-Oui Lucius, soirée jus de pomme mais si tu veux, on peut faire une exception pour toi et te donner du jus de citrouille. Je suis sûr que Teddy va accepter que tu lui en prennes.

Lucius eut un petit rire, il allait pour dire qu'il n'en boirait pas quand Harry remercia Severus avec un sourire sincère avant d'amener le liquide à sa bouche. Alors le blond les regarda et but son verre.

###

Les jours suivants, Harry s'occupa de Teddy le plus qu'il pouvait. Son fils lui permettait de se vider la tête et de ne plus penser à la perte de ses bouteilles. Cela lui permit de voir les progrès de son fils qui tenait, presque parfaitement tout seul, debout. Grâce à ces moments de tranquillité avec le petit, il avait l'impression d'être plus heureux.

Et ce fut pendant une de ces journées que Severus entra dans le salon et trouva Harry assis sur le tapis du salon, jouant avec Teddy et des figurines en bois. L'une d'elle était un dragon vert, et l'autre un sorcier tenant une baguette magique.

-Et puis le sorcier, sauta sur le dos du dragon, raconta Harry avec une voix de conteur.

Aussitôt, la figurine prit son élan et sauta, pour s'accrocher aux écailles de la bête.

-Le dragon n'était pas content et il s'agitait dans tous les sens pour les faire tomber, mais le sorcier s'accrochait de toutes ses maigres forces. Tout à coup, le dragon se mit à battre des ailes et s'éleva lentement dans les airs.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, les figurines ensorcelées illustraient ses paroles, et Harry se délectait des exclamations surprises de Teddy. Il était assis en face de lui et ses magnifiques yeux écarquillés suivaient chaque mouvements des jouets. Il sautillait parfois sur ses fesses, tapant des mains et riant aux éclats.

Harry improvisait totalement cette histoire, mais s'en sortait plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant.

-Alors, le sorcier leva la tête et put voir le magnifique paysage autour de lui. Le dragon vola très loin, jusqu'à sa grotte et s'y posa, ignorant le garçon sur son dos. Celui-ci était pris au piège, il ne savait pas comment faire pour sortir de cette grotte.

Par contre, il commençait maintenant à s'embourber dans les aventures du sorcier, et ne savait comment finir cette histoire… Il réfléchissait lorsqu'une voix grave retentit derrière lui :

-C'est alors qu'un sorcier, tout de noir vêtu, passa devant la grotte pour chercher des ingrédients de potions.

Aussitôt, un petit sorcier habillé tout en noir, sortit de la boîte de jouets pour marcher tranquillement devant le dragon en regardant le sol.

Harry, sans y prêter attention, se retourna vivement et fixa son regard dans celui de son amant qui venait s'asseoir par terre derrière Teddy. Cette scène était tellement improbable qu'Harry resta légèrement ahuri pendant que Severus continuait l'histoire.

-Voyant le beau jeune homme piégé, il rassembla son courage et décida de l'aider. Alors, avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître une magnifique panthère noire, entièrement faite de magie. Celle-ci était toute petite face au dragon, alors il n'y prêta guère attention, mais lorsqu'elle vînt l'embêter jusque dans sa grotte, il décida de ne pas la laisser s'en tirer et commença à la poursuivre. Heureusement, la panthère magique courait bien plus vite qu'une véritable panthère, mais l'homme savait qu'il ne faudrait tout de même pas très longtemps pour que le dragon la rattrape, alors, il se précipita dans la grotte et attrapa le jeune homme par le poignet pour lui dire de courir le plus vite possible.

Le regard émerveillé de Teddy passait du dragon qui courait après la panthère, au couple d'hommes qui fuyait la grotte. Severus fit une pause dans son récit et Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour reprendre.

-Une fois arrivés derrière un bosquet d'arbre, cachés au yeux de la bête, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour souffler, épuisés par leur course poursuite. L'homme en noir prit l'autre dans ses bras et tous deux rentrèrent chez eux, mais ils continuèrent à se voir et commençèrent à s'apprécier.

Harry avait fixé son regard dans celui de Severus alors qu'il parlait et ses yeux exprimaient une passion et une tendresse telle que le Maître des Potions n'en avait jamais vues.

-Le jeune homme le trouvait gentil et tendre malgré son air froid en toutes circonstances et très vite, il éprouva de l'amour pour lui.

Les figurines ne bougeait plus, ne pouvant exprimer les sentiments qu'Harry décrivait et Teddy commençait à s'impatienter en attendant le prochain mouvement. Pourtant, Harry et Severus étaient comme déconnectés du monde en ce moment précis.

-Alors ils se rapprochèrent encore, dit Harry d'une voix rauque, faisant enfin bouger les figurines qui collèrent leurs corps. Leur premier baiser fut merveilleux et le jeune homme ressentit des sentiments indescriptibles pour cet homme en noir. Il était intelligent, doux, calme, réfléchi, brillant, tendre… Plus les jours passaient, plus il l'aimait et ressentait le besoin de se pelotonner dans son étreinte. Et puis…

-Harry ? l'interrompit Severus d'une voix étonnamment douce.

-Oui ?

-Peut-être ferais-tu mieux de t'arrêter ici… Je n'aimerais pas que ce petit jeu innocent devienne un spectacle pornographique devant les yeux de Teddy.

Harry baissa les yeux sur Teddy et rougit, déclenchant un ricanement chez Severus.

-Donc, ils tombèrent amoureux, se marièrent et s'occupèrent d'un magnifique petit garçon ! Et voilà, c'est fini ! déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Les jouets se désactivèrent et tombèrent inanimés au sol. Harry se leva alors que Teddy se précipitait à quatre pattes sur les jouets pour les tordre et les mâchouiller, et alla s'asseoir devant Severus qui enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Restant enlacés sur le tapis persan, ils regardèrent Teddy baver allègrement sur les figurines, avec un sourire resplendissant.

Parfois, Harry se tournait dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Ca n'avait rien de sexuel, rien de revendicateur à ce moment précis, c'était juste un moment de tendresse comme ils n'en avaient pas vécu depuis longtemps et, en cet instant, ils se sentaient bien.

Ils furent cependant interrompus lorsque Teddy se mit à hurler. Ils se tournèrent vers lui pour le voir couché par terre frottant son menton de ses petits doigts potelés. Un enfant, même sorcier, n'était jamais à l'abri des petits accidents et se faisait parfois mal. Apparement, il venait le s'emmêler les pieds dans les ourlets de son propre pantalon lorsqu'il se dandinait à quatre pattes et avait fini par tomber à terre, le menton tapant au sol.

Harry se précipita, inquiet, comme toujours lorsqu'il était question de Teddy, et examina son fils qui pleurait toujours. Il n'avait rien. La surprise de tomber, la peur et la fatigue devaient le rendre grognon.

Il le prit dans ses bras et revint s'installer entre les jambes de Severus qui avait rapproché le canapé pour s'en servir de dossier.

-Allez Teddy, c'est rien… Un petit bobo, rien de plus, murmura Harry en le berçant légèrement. Ne voudrais-tu pas dormir un peu ? Tu veux que Severus te raconte comment on fait une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec un sourire.

Severus grogna.

-Comme si une recette de potion pouvait être soporifique…

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire niaisement. Il s'installa correctement, le dos contre le torse de Severus et plia les genoux pour mettre Teddy à cheval sur lui, appuyé sur ses cuisses. Il fit apparaître l'un des poufs de la chambre du petit sous ses jambes pour être correctement installé, sans avoir à forcer.

-Alors, dit-il en attrapant les mains de Teddy pour les caresser, le calmant efficacement. Pour faire une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il faut un chaudron en cuivre de quinze litres. Tu mets deux mesures d'eau, puis tu…

-Trois mesures d'eau, Gryffondor borné, siffla Severus.

-Pardon… répondit Harry avec un sourire. Trois mesures d'eau, puis tu le fais chauffer à 67°C p…

-76°C stupide lion ! corrigea encore Severus.

-Pardon. Donc, tu le fais chauffer à 76°C pour ensuite mettre la queue de salamandre…

-Mais c'est pas vrai… se lamenta Severus. N'as-tu donc rien retenu ?! C'est bon, je vais le faire ! Donc, pour faire une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il faut un chaudron en cuivre de quinze litres. Y verser ensuite trois mesures d'eau et élever sa température à 76°C pour y ajouter cent vingt-cinq grammes de poudre de bicorne, la préparation prendra une teinte violette et ce sera le moment de la baisser le feu pour arriver à 49°C…

Severus continua à débiter la recette interminable de cette potion compliquée et, après quelques minutes, il s'aperçut du ronflement léger de Teddy et du souffle régulier d'Harry. Lui même se sentait légèrement groggy après ce monologue qu'il connaissait par coeur et il laissa sa tête basculer sur le côté et ses yeux se fermer.

-Vil serpent… murmura-t-il affectueusement à l'adresse d'Harry, se rendant compte que celui-ci avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait.

###

-Va te mettre au lit !

-Mais je vais très bien ! s'indigna Lucius.

-Non c'est faux ! Je le vois très bien, espèce de Lord en carton ! Tu as le nez rouge et les yeux humides, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier et je t'ai même entendu vomir cette nuit en allant voir Teddy ! Tu es malade ! grogna Harry.

-Je ne suis pas balade, dit fermement Lucius.

-Quand on met un "b" au début de malade, c'est qu'on est malade, répondit fermement son époux en le poussant pour le sortir de la salle à manger.

Le blond se laissa faire. Il aurait dû être indigné d'être vulgairement poussé dehors, mais il était en réalité plutôt amusé. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour avancer alors qu'Harry le poussait et le tirait dans les couloirs du manoir.

C'est un Harry transpirant et un Lucius souriant qui franchirent les portes de la chambre de celui-ci.

-Un Malefoy n'est pas malade, déclara-t-il enfin, le nez relevé.

-Alors je ne sais pas d'où vient Drago, car je l'ai vu plus d'une fois se tordre de douleur à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour une malheureuse crampe d'estomac, répondit Harry sans le regarder, fonçant dans le dressing.

Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un pyjama en soie vert qu'il tendit à Lucius.

-Je ne veux pas que Teddy soit malade par ta faute, alors tu vas dans la salle de bain, tu enfiles ce pyjama et tu vas te coucher. Je vais te faire apporter un bouillon et des potions, dit Harry en tapant du pied, attendant que Lucius prenne son vêtement.

Celui-ci le fit de mauvaise grâce et, sous l'oeil approbateur de son époux, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Cependant, il ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour regarder Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Lord en carton ?

Harry pouffa en voyant l'air clairement sceptique de son époux.

-Une insulte Moldue… dit-il avec désinvolture.

-Quelle est l'insulte ? "Lord" ou "en carton", demanda Lucius avec un réel intérêt au fond des yeux.

Harry soupira et passa sa main sur son visage, signe de désespoir, mais aussi pour cacher un petit sourire naissant, face à l'attitude de son époux.

-Va te changer… soupira-t-il. Je vais chercher les potions dans le labo de Severus. Et quand je reviendrai, tu auras intérêt à être en pyjama et au lit ! Sinon, je poserai sur toi les mêmes sorts que je mets sur Teddy et comme ça je serai au courant de tout ! Même quand le grand Lord Malefoy ira poser son royal derrière sur son trône en porcelaine pour vider sa glorieuse vessie, ricana-t-il en claquant la porte.

Après un tour au laboratoire pour prendre de la pimentine, de l'anti-vomissement et du fortifiant, Harry passa par les cuisines pour demander aux elfes de faire un bouillon pour le Lord souffrant. Après les avoir rassurés pendant un bon quart d'heure, expliquant qu'il s'occuperait lui-même des soins, il remonta dans la chambre du Maître de maison.

Celui-ci était couché et paraissait être sur le point de s'endormir. Cependant, il ouvrit complètement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer.

-Désolé Lucius, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura Harry en posant les potions sur la table de chevet.

Lucius ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer son époux qui semblait résolu à prendre soin de lui. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser qui avait eu lieu trois semaines auparavant. Au début, il avait bien essayé de le coincer quelque part pour lui présenter des excuses, mais il n'avait pas réussi et Harry s'était éloigné de plus en plus. Alors, pour ne pas le perdre, il avait arrêté d'essayer de lui parler, s'était fait discret lui aussi, pour au moins pouvoir rester près de lui.

Harry était faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Lucius, s'il en avait été blessé au début, était plutôt satisfait. Cela avait été une erreur. Son erreur. Aborder Harry alors qu'il était ivre était stupide.

Il s'était laissé déborder par ses émotions et en avait payé le prix, alors oui, c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry oublie cet incident. Au moins, ils restaient proches et Lucius pouvait profiter de son époux de tout son saoul. Comme à cet instant…

Un mouvement sur la table en face du lit le fit redescendre un peu sur terre.

-Ah ! s'exclama Harry. La soupe est prête.

Lucius le regarda avec tendresse, se déplacer jusqu'à la table pour prendre l'assiette et la ramener vers lui.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à manger ?

-Je ne suis pas handicapé, grogna Lucius en se redressant.

Se faisant, son drap glissa dévoilant son torse musclé. Harry couina de surprise et rougit instantanément, baissant les yeux sur la soupe qu'il tenait de ses mains tremblantes.

-Lucius ! gronda-t-il sans le regarder. Je t'avais dit de mettre ton pyjama !

Son époux ricana lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son inconfort et dit d'un air contrit :

-Oh, je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais dû t'informer que je dormais toujours entièrement nu…

C'était totalement faux, il avait bien mis son bas de pyjama, mais voir le Gryffondor rougissant juste en face de lui était vraiment divertissant et il s'en délectait. Il n'avait pas honte, il se savait bien fait et en profitait allègrement.

Cela-dit, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente trop mal à l'aise et qu'il le fuit encore, Lucius rabattit le drap sur son torse.

-Ne joue pas les prudes Harry, je ne te croirai pas. Tu as déjà vu un homme nu. Et pas plus tard que ce matin, je suis sûr, ricana-t-il avant d'enchaîner bien vite pour ne pas que le malaise s'installe. Donne moi ces potions que je puisse retourner rapidement travailler.

-Hors de question ! s'écria Harry, redressant subitement la tête.

-Je ne vais pas rester alité comme un vieil homme impotent !

-Tu resteras dans ce lit tant que je n'ai pas dit que tu pourrais en sortir, répondit Harry d'une voix devenue polaire.

Lucius ne savait pas si c'était la fièvre qui lui faisait penser à des choses salaces, mais voir son époux lui dire de rester au lit lui envoya une image mentale beaucoup plus érotique.

-Très bien… marmonna-t-il replaçant la couverture sur sa partie basse pour être bien sûr qu'elle cache son érection naissante.

-Bois tes potions, je vais chercher un gant d'eau fraîche pour faire baisser ta fièvre.

Le blond le regarda partir dans la salle de bain avant de prendre les flacons et de les boire un à un. Après avoir bu ces trois potions, il sortit une fiole pour soigner les migraines, qu'il avait dans sa table de nuit. Il était très souvent soumis à ce symptôme et en avait donc toujours une près de son lit. Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant alors qu'il se détendait sur son lit.

Inévitablement, il repensa à son époux qui faisait couler l'eau dans la pièce attenante. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier son baiser avec Harry, car ce dernier ne voulait plus en parler. Lucius commença à se sentir un peu cotonneux, il avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas normal, que son esprit était embrouillé.

-Tu restes au lit aujourd'hui, fit Harry en ressortant de la salle d'eau. Demain, on verra.

-Et tu restes au lit avec moi ?

Lucius l'avait dit sur un ton de rigolade mais ses yeux montraient bien sa sincérité. Ce que Harry n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Mais il avait aussi remarqué un flou étrange, prouvant que Lucius n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Je suis sérieux Lucius.

Harry s'approcha et posa le gant frais sur son front.

-Moi aussi…

Et le retira aussitôt.

-Lucius, je n'ai pas envie de le répéter plusieurs fois. Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé et encore moins qu'il y ait des phrases… tendancieuses comme ça.

Lucius, l'esprit légèrement pâteux et les yeux flous, commença à bouger les draps pour se faire un peu d'air. Il étouffait dans cette chambre et sa tête tournait.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé Harry c'est que je t'ai embrassé. Ce n'est qu'un baiser.

-Arrête !

-Un baiser et rien de plus. Je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé et je me rappelle du goût de tes lèvres.

-Et bien pas moi ! hurla Harry en balançant le gant sur le lit du Lord.

C'était un fait. Il se rappelait que Lucius l'avait embrassé mais son souvenir était flou. Alors il ne se rappelait pas si ce baiser avait été bon et encore moins du goût des lèvres de Lucius. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était la douceur et l'intensité du moment ainsi que la désagréable impression d'avoir trahi Severus ce soir là.

-Harry… appela Lucius alors que ses paupières devenaient lourdes.

Harry fronça les sourcils en constatant que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

-Lucius ? Tu es ivre ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Bien sûr que non, grogna son époux en se tenant la tête. Je n'ai rien bu à part tes maudites potions…

Harry regarda sur la table de chevet et vit quatre fioles alors qu'il était sûr de n'en avoir apporté que trois.

-Lucius, qu'y avait-il dans cette fiole ?

-Ma potion contre les migraines, répondit celui-ci en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses oreillers, un sourire légèrement niais aux coins des lèvres.

-C'est pas vrai… gémit Harry en se penchant au dessus de lui. Je sais que les trois potions que je t'ai donné n'interfèrent pas les unes avec les autres parce que Severus m'en a déjà donné, mais avec la tienne, tu risques d'avoir des effets secondaires…

-Tu es tellement beau… souffla Lucius en regardant son époux qui fronçait les sourcils de concentration.

Il était dans une sorte d'état second et ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Il ne voyait qu'Harry penché sur lui et réfléchissant à voix haute, et il était parfait.

-Et toi tu débloques complètement Lucius. Tu as des hallucinations.

Harry s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte pour sortir sa tête dans le couloir et hurler :

-Severus ?!

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, portant un Teddy grognon dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il pour que tu cries si fort Harry ? Tu as fait peur au petit.

-Désolé Teddy, répondit Harry en s'empressant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il regarda ensuite Severus et murmura :

-Lucius a pris plusieurs potions et je pense qu'il a des effets secondaires…

-Quelles potions ?

-Une pour les nausées, une pimentine et un fortifiant que je lui ai donné. Sauf que quand je suis parti à la salle de bain, il y a ajouté une potion pour calmer sa migraine.

-Stupide… marmonna Severus. La potion anti migraine et la pimentine réagisse lorsqu'elles sont prisent ensemble. Provoquant une sorte de transe. C'est la bave de veracrasse qui… Peu importe, s'interrompit-il en voyant qu'Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Je vais le voir, reste là avec Teddy.

Il entra dans la chambre pour trouver son ami torse nu, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

-Oh Severus ! s'exclama d'ailleurs celui-ci.

-Il est temps pour toi de faire un petit somme ! dit le Maître des potions en sortant une fiole de liquide bleu nuit de sa poche.

C'était une potion de sommeil sans rêve et ainsi, Lucius ne tenterait pas de s'échapper pour réaliser un rêve étrange en allant courir nu parmi les sombrals par exemple - ce qui était déjà arrivé à un sorcier après un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste - et ne s'humilierait pas face à eux.

Il força donc son ami à s'asseoir et posa la fiole sur ses lèvres, attendant que celui-ci avale la substance, ce qu'il fit bien vite.

Lucius fixa Severus dans les yeux pendant qu'il buvait la potion et se laissa docilement allongé sur le lit. Il sentait son esprit ce faire encore plus brumeux et dériver lentement vers le sommeil.

Avant de fermer les yeux, il leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Severus, qui sursauta.

-Tu es un homme chanceux mon ami, dit-il avant de sombrer et que sa main chute lourdement sur le matelas.

Le potionniste ne comprenait pas les propos de son ami mais il n'y accorda pas d'attention. Ce dernier était malade et souffrait d'effets secondaires, il devait halluciner ou dire des choses incohérentes. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus.

Alors il regarda, pendant quelques secondes son ami, qui s'était endormi. Cet homme resterait important dans sa vie, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Il avait été la première personne à lui donner de la tendresse, une confiance aveugle et même un peu d'amour. Un jour, il devrait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Il soupira un coup et rejoignit Harry dans le couloir. Ce dernier était troublé que son mari lui ait parlé de leur baiser. Il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser mais l'homme semblait s'attacher à ce moment, lui empêchant d'oublier cela.

-Il va mieux ? demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

-Ca ira. Il va dormir et tout ira mieux quand il va se réveiller.

Harry acquiesça et regarda la porte de la chambre, fermée, quelques temps.

Severus en profita pour se pencher et surprendre son amant en l'embrassant. Cet autre homme était la deuxième personne à lui avoir tant donné dans sa vie et aujourd'hui, le potionniste pouvait être heureux d'avoir ces deux personnes près de lui.

Le Gryffondor, qui profita du baiser, ne put que repenser à celui de Lucius. C'était flou mais, s'il savait bien une chose, c'est qu'il y avait autant de tendresse dans l'un que dans l'autre.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Je voulais aussi vous dire que je m'excuse d'avoir répondu tard aux reviews cette semaine mais que ça va peut-être se reproduire. Avec les cours, je suis assez fatiguée et j'ai tellement de choses à faire que c'est compliqué de trouver du temps pour me poser et vous répondre. Mais en fin de semaine c'est plus facile pour moi car j'ai plus de temps. En tout cas, sachez que je répondrais toujours !_

 _Merci à tous en tout cas de nous suivre et à samedi prochain !_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	15. Chapter 15 : Confrontation

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Et un nouveau chapitre, comme chaque semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Cette semaine, Epsi a été contente, je n'ai pas apporté beaucoup de modifications._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soirs. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une préview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Heu… Bonjour, merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture ! *pssst ! J'me répète non ?*_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Coucou, Harry refuse d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé ce qui n'aide pas beaucoup il faut dire... mais au moins, il a fait un énorme pas en jetant ses bouteilles ! Ca va déjà l'aider, ça c'est sûr ;) Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

 **Guest** : Salut ! Oui, je crois que tout le monde aurait aimé qu'il en dise plus à Severus… ça sera pour une prochaine fois ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Confrontation**

Hermione et Drago posèrent leur verre sur la petite table devant eux et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Lucius et Harry, les derniers éveillés. Le nouveau couple était arrivé la veille pour passer un week-end au calme avec leur ami et famille - ou belle-famille pour Hermione. Ils étaient heureux de passer un peu de temps avec Harry, à cause de leurs études, ils avaient l'impression de le laisser de côté alors que ce n'était pas leur intention.

Le brun avait été heureux de les retrouver mais ne leur avait rien dit sur les évènements du mois qui venait de s'écouler. Que ce soit sur sa rechute ou sur le baiser qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier. Alors il faisait comme si tout allait bien et espérait que ses amis ne repèrent pas quoi que ce soit d'étrange dans son comportement…

Il les regarda partir puis fixa le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Il était tard et Harry était pelotonné sur le canapé du petit salon. Il repensait à sa vie depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir Malefoy. Il avait été tellement mal, plus bas que terre… Mais en pensant sauver Lucius, c'était lui qui avait été sauvé. Son époux avait pris soin de lui, mais aussi son amant, et il avait Teddy.

Teddy qui était un enfant plein de joie et de sourire. Teddy qui aurait un an dans un mois. Teddy qui était le soleil de sa vie.

Pourtant, il y avait une ombre dans tout cela…

Depuis bientôt un mois, Harry se sentait extrêmement coupable depuis qu'il avait embrassé Lucius. Ou plutôt, depuis que Lucius l'avait embrassé et qu'il avait répondu à son baiser.

Son époux était un bel homme, Harry ne l'avait jamais nié. Il était plein de grâce, de prestance, d'élégance. Oh oui… Lucius était l'un des plus bel homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela… Depuis le jour de leur mariage, il avait été prévenant, doux, gentil… Son époux avait tout fait pour qu'il se sente bien, pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il s'était occupé de Teddy comme s'il était son propre fils, il l'avait adopté et était merveilleux avec lui.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Harry voyait Lucius différemment, et c'était encore plus fort depuis le baiser… Le fameux baiser lorsqu'il était saoul… Tout était flou dans son esprit mais il ne pouvait oublier la douceur et l'intensité du moment.

Depuis, Harry ne cessait de se demander quels étaient les sentiments du blond à son égard. Il le surprenait parfois en train de le regarder intensément ou entamer un geste pour le toucher. Que représentait-il pour lui ? Il n'en savait rien ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Lucius était d'ailleurs sur le fauteuil en face de lui en train de siroter un verre de… de jus de pomme. L'alcool avait été banni du manoir depuis un moment et les soirées jus de pomme avaient continué… Lucius trouvait cela ridicule, mais il faisait un effort, pour Harry.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Lucius en voyant le visage triste de son époux.

Celui-ci sursauta. Ils étaient assis ensemble depuis plus d'une heure, chacun plongé dans un ouvrage qui reposait maintenant sur leurs genoux, et aucun d'eux n'avait encore parlé. Severus, de son côté, était parti se coucher après avoir réalisé une potion stressante.

-La soirée jus de pomme hein ? dit Harry avec un sourire timide.

Lucius ricana.

-Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en faisant tourner son verre comme il l'aurait fait avec un grand cru.

-Ca n'enlève strictement rien à ton élégance, murmura Harry, hypnotisé par le mouvement circulaire.

-Et si tu me disais maintenant, ce à quoi tu pensais réellement.

Le jeune homme leva son regard vers celui, gris, de son époux. Même ses yeux étaient hypnotisants… et Harry ne pouvait que se dire qu'il ne pouvait qu'être attiré par une telle personne.

-A notre baiser… souffla Harry, ses mains tortillant un fil qui dépassait de la manche de son pull.

Lucius fut surpris que le jeune homme aborde le sujet. Lui qui avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter depuis un mois.

-Pourquoi y repenses-tu maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu avais fait ça…

Harry en voulait un peu à Lucius d'avoir osé l'embrasser. Avant cela, ce dernier, aux yeux du Gryffondor, était certes beau, certes intelligent et gentil, un homme plein de qualités mais de défauts également. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré, c'était comme si tout son être savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Lucius Malefoy. Désormais, ce baiser avait détruit toutes ses convictions et Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose d'évident. Depuis, il tentait de se dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par son époux… mais il avait du mal à se le répéter.

-La raison est-elle vraiment importante ? demanda Lucius un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Probablement pas…

-La véritable question que je me pose est celle-ci, commença Lucius en se levant de son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. As-tu aimé ?

Harry rabaissa la tête aussitôt gêné par cette question, on ne peut plus personnelle.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça… grogna-t-il.

-Non c'est vrai, répondit Lucius. Mais rien ne m'empêche de te donner mon avis, souffla-t-il ensuite en relevant le visage d'Harry, de son index pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai aimé chaque instant de ce baiser. De ton corps sous le mien à la douceur de tes lèvres. J'ai aimé sentir ton coeur s'accélérer lorsque tu m'as vu baisser la tête dans ta direction. J'ai aimé le goût de ta langue lorsqu'elle a dansé avec la mienne. J'ai aimé lorsque tu as délicatement passé tes bras autour de mon cou. J'ai aimé chaque moment que tu as passé avec moi depuis que tu es dans ce fichu manoir, Harry Potter-Malefoy.

Pendant son discours passionné, Lucius avait passé une main douce sur le visage d'Harry, caressant ses joues légèrement piquantes, les os saillants de sa mâchoire, sa cicatrice si célèbre pour finir par ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Lucius planta ses yeux orages dans les prunelles vertes de son vis à vis et de son pouce, tira légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure pour la retirer de l'étau de ses dents qui la martyrisaient. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne baisse le regard. Ils étaient tous deux comme hypnotisés.

C'est alors assez naturellement que Lucius baissa lentement la tête et captura entre ses lèvres, celles de son époux. Il rapprocha son corps du sien pour être le plus proche possible et passa une main autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Il le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry, de son côté, se laissa complètement guider par ses émotions, il se sentait tellement bien dans ce cocon de douceur qu'il ne pensa plus à rien sur le moment, déconnectant totalement son cerveau. Il ne pensa plus à Severus, ni à ses propres sentiments. Il ne pensa qu'à ses lèvres qui venaient se presser encore et encore contre sa bouche comme pour lui donner la possibilité de le repousser, ou le goûter plus encore. Il ne savait pas et à ce moment là, il s'en moquait totalement.

Lucius se sentait tout aussi bien. Il goûtait encore et encore à son obsession et peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait tourner la page. Non… C'était trop bon de se sentir en totale connexion avec lui, trop bon de le tenir si étroitement. Tellement bon que Lucius réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Alors, il redoubla d'ardeur et approfondit son baiser. Il voulait profiter, posséder son époux, au moins de cette façon, avant d'être inévitablement repoussé. Il sortit sa langue pour la faire pénétrer dans l'antre chaude de son vis à vis qui l'accepta immédiatement en s'agrippant fermement au devant de sa robe.

Leurs langues roulaient l'une contre l'autre, se caressaient, s'apprivoisaient.

Lucius fit monter sa main droite pour la passer dans les cheveux désordonnés de Harry et le maintenir plus fermement alors que la gauche passait sous son pull pour caresser très légèrement sa hanche. Son corps et son esprit était tellement tourné vers Harry qu'il n'avait pas conscience que son membre commençait à durcir.

Ce fut après de longues minutes qu'ils se détachèrent enfin, sans pour autant se décoller totalement. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, sans vraiment savoir depuis combien de temps, et la respiration saccadée. Lucius posa son front contre celui d'Harry pour reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Il n'en revenait pas. Les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées étaient incroyables…

Sans vraiment y penser, il voulut les partager avec son époux, brisant ainsi le silence.

-Harry… Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, Harry s'était précipitamment relevé.

-Harry ?

Il le regarda et vit le visage fermé du jeune homme, ce dernier avait ses poings refermés sur ses cheveux, comme s'il voulait se les arracher. Ses yeux troublés reflétaient toute la détresse qu'il ressentait. Lucius voulut se lever pour le réconforter, mais Harry recula comme un animal blessé.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il à sangloter. Je… Severus… C'est Severus que j'aime… Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé, dit-il avant de courir hors de la pièce.

Lucius s'était figé. Il connaissait un ascenseur émotionnel extraordinaire.

En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir naître en lui une petite touche d'espoir car Harry avait répondu à son baiser.

Severus ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'état agité de Harry quand celui-ci revint dans la chambre. Il s'était directement changé et mit dans le lit. Le potionniste en avait alors profité pour se coller dans son dos, lui embrasser la nuque tendrement et se rendormir. Tout s'était passé dans la délicatesse, mais le jeune homme s'en sentait encore plus mal. Cela faisait deux fois maintenant qu'il embrassait Lucius, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait même plus l'excuse d'être ivre.

Il n'y avait plus d'alcool pour lui faire oublier le goût des lèvres de Lucius. C'était impossible d'oublier désormais. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et il pouvait se rappeler du corps de son époux se serrant contre le sien. De ses mains douces se promenant contre sa peau. De la passion de son baiser…

Harry caressa la peau du bras qui le tenait tout en pleurant silencieusement. Severus lui apportait tant dans sa vie, et il l'aimait sincèrement. D'un autre côté, plus Lucius s'approchait, plus il semblait se faire une place de plus en plus importante dans son coeur. Severus était son amant, son amour, il lui avait redonné envie de se battre et était toujours là, malgré ses défauts. Lucius… son mari. Il était son mari. Il était là aussi, il le consolait quand il le pouvait et il le protégeait contre la vie. Mais maintenant, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, Harry n'avait envie que d'une chose : de regoûter ses lèvres.

Sauf qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il avait donné son corps, son coeur et son âme à Severus et seulement sa notoriété à Lucius.

Mais alors... pourquoi avait-il maintenant envie de récupérer juste un bout de son coeur, un tout petit bout, pour le donner à son mari ? Non il n'avait pas le droit, même si Lucius le voulait. Il n'avait pas le droit car cela ferait souffrir son amant, et il le savait.

Devait-il alors taire ce qu'il s'était passé et mettre les choses au point avec Lucius ? Ou devait-il être sincère avec Severus et lui raconter ces baisers ?

Harry n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il savait pour le moment, c'est qu'il aurait tout donné pour que Lucius l'embrasse, encore, pendant que Severus le tiendrait comme maintenant. Protégé entre leurs bras. Entre son amour secret et son amour public...

Il finit par s'endormir, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et la tête remplie de caresses de Severus et de baisers de Lucius.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à se lever dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au loin Drago qui embrassait Hermione auprès du pont. Le Gryffondor sourit face à cette scène si tendre. Il en était cependant jaloux. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble que le brun ne pouvait que les envier. Ils n'étaient pas si torturés par leur relation, pas comme Harry... Mais ce dernier devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait choisi une histoire compliquée dès le début et qu'il ne faisait rien comme les autres.

Il avait deux relations depuis longtemps. Lucius, son mari, l'homme qui le tenait contre lui en public et Severus, son amant, l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras, dans son lit, le soir, en privé. Harry se demandait juste comment tout avait dérapé.

Il prit son peignoir en soie et sortit de la pièce silencieusement pour se diriger vers celle d'à côté. Il toqua mais n'eut aucune réponse. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça car le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps et Lucius n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit.

Alors il descendit pour retrouver le bureau du Maître de maison. Cette fois-ci, après avoir frappé, il eut une réponse et entra alors dans la pièce où il regarda son mari, concentré sur ses papiers, tandis que Teddy jouait avec une plume sur ses genoux.

-Lucius ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux et fit un sourire resplendissant à Harry avant de poser sa plume.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

Teddy regardait son jeune père avec attention. Harry était content car ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur hétérochromie.

-Lucius, j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement.

-Je te le promets, répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ? Maintenant, subitement ?

Harry commençait à s'agiter, il voulait des réponses, il voulait comprendre.

Lucius posa Teddy au sol et se leva pour se diriger vers le jeune homme. Mais alors qu'il contournait son bureau, ce dernier leva la main et lui demanda de rester loin de lui.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'approcher ? demanda Lucius en haussant les sourcils, ahuri.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses encore. Je suis avec Severus et je-

-Et je suis ton mari !

-Donc ça te donne le droit de me passer dessus ? C'est ça ? hurla Harry qui commençait à avoir les nerfs à vif.

-Non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de se reprendre. Surtout que Teddy semblait sur le point de pleurer maintenant qu'il avait entendu son père crier.

-Je suis juste venu pour comprendre, chuchota le jeune homme. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi, du jour au lendemain… sans raison ?

-Pour toi c'est peut-être du jour au lendemain… mais pour moi Harry… souffla Lucius, avant de reprendre vivement. Je te regarde depuis trop longtemps ! Je t'ai tellement observé. J'ai eu tellement envie de t'embrasser, de t'approcher, de te toucher. J'ai eu tellement envie de toi que ça me faisait mal de te voir avec Severus. Et encore aujourd'hui... Je l'envie, je le jalouse complètement. Lorsque vous faisiez l'amour et que je vous entendais, ma seule envie était de débarquer dans ta chambre ! Moi aussi je voulais t'embrasser, moi aussi je voulais te toucher, mais je dois me contenter de rester là à te regarder l'aimer lui. Lui et pas moi !

Lucius avait laissé les mots sortir, sans les contrôler, juste pour lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Sauf qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ses sentiments étaient forts. Il n'avait jamais mis de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait mais maintenant il le savait : c'était de l'amour, et Lucius voulait que Harry l'aime en retour.

L'homme se retourna doucement, pour être dos à l'autre et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

Le brun se figea aussi face à ces paroles. Il s'était demandé cette nuit s'il n'était qu'un amusement aux yeux de son mari, si ce dernier ne voulait pas seulement du sexe. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé que l'homme était intéressé par lui, depuis longtemps maintenant.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda alors Harry d'une voix basse tandis qu'il avait envie de pleurer tant il ne savait quoi faire.

-Mais j'en sais rien ! hurla Lucius en balançant les papiers empilés sur son bureau.

Cette fois-ci, Teddy pleura pour de bon. La tension était tellement palpable que même Harry avait envie de pleurer avec son fils. Alors il alla directement vers l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Lucius le regarda faire puis, hésitant, il s'avança vers son époux et son fils. Il posa ses mains sur le visage du petit et embrassa tendrement son front en s'excusant.

-C'est fini Lucius, déclara Harry, tentant de ne pas craquer devant Teddy. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches, tu es mon mari, et je t'apprécie. Je te remercie pour ce que tu apportes dans ma vie et ton aide avec Teddy, j'espère que cela continuera. Mais… mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir Severus. Il compte pour moi, tu comprends ?

Ce que l'homme comprenait surtout c'était ne pas suffisamment compter aux yeux d'Harry pour qu'il se préoccupe de ce que lui ressentait.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, murmura Lucius en plongeant son regard dans celui de son époux.

Sa main continuait de caresser les joues de l'enfant alors que Teddy se détendait tout doucement en voyant le calme revenir entre les deux hommes.

-Non, tu ne l'as pas. Et… et je vais en parler avec Severus. Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

Harry approcha son visage de Teddy et embrassa sa chevelure tout en fermant les yeux. Il voulait être fort, pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il voulait un peu de soutien mais il n'en aurait aucun.

-Je comprends Harry.

-Je peux te laisser Teddy ? demanda Harry qui commençait à laisser couler quelques larmes.

Il était effrayé, totalement apeuré de la réaction de Severus. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou ressentir. Que l'homme se mette en colère et le frappe ou encore qu'il ne s'attaque à Lucius ou pire : qu'il le quitte.

Le blond acquiesça et tendit ses bras. Teddy vint se blottir contre lui tandis que, d'un geste, Lucius amena une nouvelle plume dans les mains de l'enfant.

-Pourquoi tu le laisses machouiller toutes tes plumes ? demanda Harry en passant une main sur ses joues pour enlever les larmes.

-Regarde-le Harry. N'est-il pas mignon comme ça ?

Harry ricana. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour qu'il entendrait Lucius Malefoy dire d'un enfant qu'il était mignon et qu'il tiendrait le petit tendrement dans ses bras, il aurait surement enfermé cette personne à Sainte Mangouste.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se dirigea, la mort dans l'âme, vers la porte du bureau. Il ne regarda même pas son mari et son enfant une dernière fois, car il ne savait pas s'il aurait toujours le courage d'aller voir Severus après cela. Alors, il alla directement dans la chambre où Severus dormait encore tranquillement.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et caressa tendrement le visage de son amant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le toucher quand il dormait. Severus était souvent réveillé avant lui, mais ce matin, son visage était crispé. De peur ? De souffrance ? Harry ne saurait le dire, en revanche, il pouvait affirmer que Severus était en plein cauchemar. Certainement dû à la guerre, comme bon nombre de personnes en ayant souffert, lui le premier d'ailleurs.

Une main stoppa violemment sa caresse alors que l'homme, d'un mouvement contrôlé, le bascula violemment sur le lit et le bloqua sous son corps, tout en le menaçant de sa baguette, apparue soudainement.

-Severus, souffla Harry, surpris.

Le potionniste se redressa immédiatement en constatant que son "agresseur" n'était nul autre que Harry. Il avait toujours dormi sur ses gardes, et même s'il se sentait en confiance aux côtés du jeune homme, il lui semblait parfois qu'il était toujours espion, toujours sur le qui vive à attendre que quelqu'un l'attaque.

-Je suis désolé Harry, murmura l'homme en s'éloignant, redonnant sa liberté à son amant et rangeant sa baguette sous son oreiller.

Si le jeune homme n'avait jamais touché Severus pendant qu'il dormait, il n'allait pas le refaire de sitôt. Il se tint la gorge, essayant de la masser pour que la douleur vive qui y régnait puisse disparaître.

-Excuse moi Harry…

Le Gryffondor, déjà stressé, l'était encore plus à présent.

-Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Harry en se levant du lit pour mettre de la distance entre l'homme et lui.

Il ne pouvait plus repousser le moment. Il s'était dit qu'il allait lui dire ce matin, alors il devait le faire. Harry respira un grand coup et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre. Hermione et Drago étaient encore sur le pont, à discuter, collés l'un contre l'autre.

-Je dois te parler d'un truc Severus, chuchota Harry.

Il avait dit sa phrase tellement bas qu'il espérait que l'homme ne l'ait pas entendue. Pourtant, Severus se tendit imperceptiblement.

-Tu veux me parler de quoi ? demanda le potionniste en se levant à son tour.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il devait lui dire. Il devait le faire. Maintenant !

-Je…

-Tu as recommencé à boire ? continua l'homme en soupirant, regardant autour de lui en s'attendant à voir des bouteilles.

-Non ! cria Harry en se retournant vers lui. Non… ce n'est pas ça.

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains qui s'entortillaient.

-Assieds toi s'il te plaît, fit Harry qui essayait de ne pas paniquer.

En voyant son comportement, Severus sut que ce qui allait venir serait grave, mais il ignorait encore à quel point cela allait l'être.

-Tu m'inquiètes Harry…

-Assieds toi. Juste… tu restes assis et tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec un visage stressé.

Severus prit quelques secondes avant de se décider à s'asseoir.

-Il y a un mois… quand j'étais ivre et que tu as laissé Lucius s'occuper de moi… il s'est passé quelque chose… Il était tellement gentil, il m'a réconforté et à un moment, sans comprendre pourquoi... il s'est penché et... m'a embrassé et-

- _Quoi_ ? demanda Severus d'une voix polaire.

-Severus, s'il te plait, ne me coupe pas… J'en ai parlé avec Lucius et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas que ça recommence et comme ça n'a pas recommencé, j'ai pas jugé bon de t'en parler.

Severus fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix basse, menaçante :

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ?

-Parce qu'hier… Lucius… enfin…

- _Dis le_ !

-Il m'a embrassé... A nouveau.

Severus se leva et se dirigea directement vers la porte. Harry, en voyant le faire, se pressa pour l'arrêter. Il avait peur que son amant ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré, qu'il frappe Lucius ou ne s'énerve contre lui et Harry préférait encore qu'il s'en prenne à lui qu'à son époux.

-Dis moi quelque chose, s'il te plait Severus, fit Harry en bloquant la porte avec son corps, se mettant entre le bois et son ancien professeur.

Le regard de l'homme était noir et le Gryffondor sentit soudain qu'il ne l'était plus vraiment ; il essayait de se faire tout petit, son courage s'étant fait la malle.

-Tu as aimé ? demanda Severus la main toujours sur la poignée.

-Severus…

-C'est simple comme question pour toi. Je pensais que même un crétin sans cervelle de Gryffondor pourrait y répondre. Tu as le choix, c'est "oui" ou c'est "non".

Harry ferma les yeux, blessé par les propos de son amant, et murmura :

-Oui.

Il voulait être sincère, le mensonge n'allait pas servir à grand chose à part blesser Severus un peu plus. Même si là, actuellement, la vérité n'aidait pas non plus à calmer l'homme.

-Tu lui as demandé de recommencer ?

-Mais non ! Severus, à chaque fois je m'en suis voulu parce que je pensais à toi. Parce que tu es là.

-Alors peut-être veux-tu que je ne fasse plus partie de ta vie pour que Lucius puisse entrer dans ton lit ?

-Arrête Severus ! J'ai culpabilisé à chaque baiser, et ça sera toujours le cas.

-Parce qu'en plus, tu comptes que cela recommence ?

Harry avait parlé trop vite, il l'avait su au moment même où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça.

-Je te veux toi, juste toi Severus. C'est toi qui est dans mon lit, c'est toi qui fais partie de ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre. Oui, Lucius et moi nous sommes embrassés. Oui j'ai aimé et j'en suis désolé. Je me suis moi même dégouté d'avoir ressenti du plaisir, mais je l'ai repoussé, à chaque fois. Parce que je t'ai toi Severus. Parce que je suis bien avec toi et que je n'ai pas besoin de Lucius. J'ai besoin de toi, juste de toi.

Les épaules de Severus se relâchèrent un peu mais il tenait toujours la poignée de la porte d'une main crispée.

-Très bien Harry, je te crois… Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller m'expliquer avec Lucius. Il nous a donné son accord et maintenant il essaie de te reprendre à moi, et comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas très heureux de l'apprendre. Nous nous sommes toujours tout dit avec Lucius et je compte bien continuer et lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

-Très bien… souffla Harry en baissant la tête, l'air anéanti.

-Mais avant…

Severus lâcha subitement la poignée, attrapa les deux poignets d'Harry, les plaqua contre la porte de façon brutale et captura ses lèvres. Il ne demanda pas la permission pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et la pénétra de force - pas qu'Harry aurait objecté de toute manière… Sa langue explora chaque recoin de la bouche de son amant alors qu'il pressait son corps, avec le sien, contre la porte.

D'un geste expert, il releva les deux mains d'Harry pour les rassembler dans une seule des siennes et explora ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il passa la barrière de tissus et caressa encore et encore la peau douce.

Harry n'était que soupirs à ce moment là, il respirait bien trop vite et poussait des gémissements sonores. Son sexe gonflait petit à petit et il commença à se frotter, pour prouver l'étendue de son désir à son compagnon.

Comme il avait commencé, Severus s'arrêta net. Il grogna un mot qui ressemblait à "mien", planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et partit sans se retourner, laissant un Harry haletant et frustré.

Mais également un Harry perdu. Ce baiser était possessif, pas vraiment tendre mais plein de passion. Un baiser qui le laissait pantelant. Sauf que le Gryffondor pensait à celui de Lucius. Il n'avait pas été possessif, mais la passion avait été là aussi. En fait, Harry aurait aimé que Severus l'embrasse d'une telle façon qu'il n'aurait pu que choisir le potionniste, mais les faits étaient là : il aimait ces deux baisers et était attiré par ces deux hommes.

Il eut pendant quelques instants l'envie de le suivre pour éviter que leur discussion ne dérape, mais il avait aussi besoin de calmer ses ardeurs et pensait que sa présence pourrait envenimer la situation. Alors il resta adossé contre la porte, le temps que la tension redescende.

Severus s'était directement dirigé vers le bureau de Lucius, sans détour puis, sans prévenir, il entra dans la pièce. Le blond était dans sa chaise avec Teddy et lui parlait tranquillement de tous ces Lords vaniteux qui lui prenaient la tête. Le petit ne comprenait rien mais semblait heureux que son père lui parle.

Lucius ne tourna même pas la tête vers la porte, il savait très bien qui venait de rentrer. Harry lui avait dit qu'il allait tout expliquer à Severus et, connaissant son ami, celui-ci allait voir rouge.

-Yuni... appela Lucius dans un soupir.

-Oui maître ? fit l'elfe en arrivant.

-Tu peux amener Teddy auprès de Harry ou de Drago pour qu'ils puissent s'en occuper ?

-Bien sûr maître.

L'elfe prit l'enfant que lui tendait Lucius et transplana directement pour trouver l'un de ses autres maîtres.

Lucius eut à peine le temps de se lever et de se tourner vers Severus que celui-ci l'attrapait par ses vêtements pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Severus, mon ami, tout va pour le mieux j'espère ? fit Lucius avec un sourire ironique.

-Alors quoi, Harry est devenu le fruit défendu c'est ça ? Et tu t'es dis que ce serait un bon défi que d'essayer de l'avoir dans ton lit ? En plus, ces suçons dont on parle dans les journaux, il pourrait vraiment venir de toi, si tu le baisais ! C'est ça ?

-Tu te calmes Severus, Harry n'est pas quelqu'un à mettre qu'une fois dans son lit. Cela le détruirait. Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir et je ne veux pas me battre contre toi également.

-C'est pourtant ce qui va arriver si tu le touches de nouveau ! Je t'interdis de le toucher, de l'approcher et surtout : tu ne reposes plus jamais ta bouche sur lui. C'est compris ?

Sa voix était tellement menaçante que Lucius eut des frissons.

-Lâche moi, ordonna le blond qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Severus s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et enleva ses mains de son vêtement mais son aura restait tout de même menaçante.

-C'est toi qui en a fait le fruit défendu Severus. Je trouvais mon mari beau, certes, mais il était tellement mal que je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il puisse ouvrir son coeur à quelqu'un. Alors quand toi, tu as réussi à l'avoir tout entier… Quand je vous voyais tous les deux... Mon mari est beau, mais aussi intelligent, drôle, attentionné. Il a plein de qualités que j'ai découvertes et appréciées.

-Lucius, tu nous avais donné ton consentement ! cria Severus.

-Et il est mon mari ! hurla Lucius en retour.

Lucius était rouge par la colère. Alors il se calma, garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Il est avant tout mon mari, avant d'être ton amant !

Severus pâlit légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lucius lui faisait ça. Ils étaient tellement proches tous les deux… Alors, Severus se décida et ouvrit son coeur, pour la première fois :

-Je l'aime, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Lucius avait cessé de bouger et même de respirer suite à cet aveu, tellement sincère, tellement touchant. Severus continua :

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me laisser embobiner par ce morveu, mais il a réussi. La tornade Harry Potter m'a foncé dessus et m'a emporté, avec toutes ses absurdités, toutes ses maladresses et son coeur immense… C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Moi, la terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris, l'homme en noir, l'irascible est amoureux du Prince des Gryffondors. Tu sais, tu as été la seule personne qui a réussi à me faire baisser ma garde au cours de ma vie et je ne croyais pas que ça allait recommencer. Mais il a suffit qu'il arrive, ce gamin buté et terriblement beau. Je suis heureux Lucius. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux. Ne m'enlève pas ça.

Le discours de Severus s'était fini en un murmure et ce fut sans un regard pour son meilleur ami qu'il sortit de la pièce, clôturant cette discussion qu'il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre.

Lucius s'en voulait. Dans ses paroles, il s'était parfois reconnu. Sauf que lui n'était pas totalement heureux, car Harry n'était pas vraiment à lui. Lui aussi s'était fait avoir par la personnalité de Harry, il s'était surpris à apprécier le jeune homme. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si renfermé, ne montrant jamais ses émotions, n'arrivait plus à le faire en sa présence. Harry était arrivé dans sa vie, aussi brutalement que dans celle de Severus, mais seul l'un d'entre eux avait la chance d'être heureux aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Lucius se rassit à son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains. Très peu Malefoy, mais au diable les règles de bienséance. Il était seul.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Et oui… les choses n'évoluent pas encore entre notre trio de choc ! Mais ça ne saurait tarder… ou pas… faudrait que je vérifie :P_

 _Merci à tous en tous cas de nous suivre et à samedi prochain !_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	16. Chapter 16 : Lucius craque

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _On a apporté quelques modifications (encore) à ce chapitre. Ce qui fait que, encore une fois, vous avez un chapitre plus long ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on doute quelque peu avec Epsi sur les retours de ce chapitre…_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **/!\ ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M /!\**

 **(et cette fois-ci, je ne le dirai qu'une fois)**

* * *

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soirs. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une preview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Quoi ? Un chapitre prêt largement avant l'heure :O Ciel ! Ah non… J'ai rien dit… x)_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Merci pour ta review ! Nous sommes ravie que ce chapitre soit ton préféré. Il était plutôt compliqué à écrire avec toutes ces émotions à décrire. Celui qui vient va bien faire avancer l'intrigue mais sera plus dur aussi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Lucius craque**

Lucius n'entendit pas le léger son de sa porte. Pas plus qu'il ne vit Drago entrer. Ce dernier avait vu Severus partir avec un air énervé et alors qu'il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, celui-ci n'avait rien répondu et s'était dirigé vers les cachots tout en l'ignorant. Le jeune homme avait trouvé cela suspect et était entré dans le bureau de son père sans frapper. Il le faisait rarement mais bizarrement, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas s'annoncer.

Il était alors entré, et avait vu pour la première fois, le visage totalement défait de Lucius. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu comme cela, même lorsqu'il avait été condamné. Son père était toujours resté cet homme fier et qui ne montrait pas ses faiblesses. Alors pour qu'il soit ainsi, Drago se disait que quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit.

Le Lord était là, les coudes sur son bureau, ses mains dans sa chevelure, agrippant fermement ses racines, et surtout, les traits tirés.

-Père ? fit-il d'une voix basse.

Lucius redressa la tête aussitôt et mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à reprendre un visage neutre, à défaut de ne pouvoir afficher des émotions positives.

-Drago, tu es déjà levé ?

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Hermione ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais qu'on pouvait admirer le lever de soleil depuis les serres. Alors on est allés faire un tour... mais j'ai croisé Severus.

Lucius ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit, avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Il était venu pour parler de quelques petites choses ; ses plantes dans les serres et ses potions...

Drago voulait y croire, et peut-être aurait-il pu réussir à le faire si Yuni n'était pas arrivé vers eux quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent au manoir avec, dans ses bras, un Teddy tout éveillé. L'elfe leur avait dit qu'ils devaient s'en occuper. Le nouveau couple s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous, Drago était alors allé voir son père et son parrain, tandis que Hermione allait voir Harry.

-Ne me mens pas... il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Rien d'important Drago.

Lucius se leva de sa chaise et alla jusqu'à la porte avec l'intention de sortir, de s'éloigner du manoir pour quelques instants et pour réussir à se reprendre.

-Parle moi, fit le jeune homme en voyant son père fuir la pièce.

Lucius se stoppa quelques instants, la main sur la poignée de porte. Il se demanda s'il devait parler de ce qu'il se passait, mais ce n'étaient pas les problèmes de son fils. Seulement les siens et il devait les régler lui-même. Alors, il l'ignora et sortit de son bureau, laissant Drago, perdu par le comportement de son père.

###

Harry entendit de légers coups sur la porte. Dans son esprit, ça devait être Severus qui revenait et il ne voulait pas vraiment le voir, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors, il garda son dos contre la porte, espérant ainsi que cela le dissuaderait d'entrer.

-Harry ?

La voix d'Hermione le fit bouger instantanément et il se décala pour ouvrir à son amie. Cette dernière avait dans ses bras le petit Teddy qui semblait vouloir se dégager d'elle. Il voulait gambader et ne pas se retrouver bloqué dans cette étreinte serrée…

Tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre où Hermione put lâcher l'enfant sur le sol pour que celui-ci puisse bouger. D'un geste de baguette, elle fit venir à elle quelques jouets pour l'occuper.

La femme regardait son ami avec un regard qui semblait dire "Il se passe quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi". Harry n'osait même pas la fixer, il connaissait ce regard…

-Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Yuni est venu nous passer Teddy de si bon matin ? N'était-il pas avec toi ou avec Lucius ?

-Il était avec Lucius, répondit Harry un peu las.

Il venait déjà de s'engueuler avec les deux hommes de cette maison, il n'avait pas envie que sa meilleure amie en rajoute une couche.

-Et pourquoi ne l'est-il plus ? continua-t-elle.

-Car visiblement, il devait être de trop dans son bureau… Je suis désolé, Yuni aurait dû me l'apporter.

-Voyons Harry, cela ne me gène pas de m'occuper de Teddy. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose et j'aimerais comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

L'homme soupira un coup bref, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit pour regarder Teddy qui suivait, à quatre pattes, une peluche en forme de serpent, qui bougeait par magie.

-Hermione, je t'adore, tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, mais j'aimerais juste pour une fois, que tu acceptes d'être ignorante sur un point.

-Harry…

-Promis, quand j'en ressentirai le besoin, je viendrai te parler.

Hermione allait pour rétorquer, mais Harry secoua la tête. Alors, elle garda le silence et espéra que son ami saurait la trouver quand le temps sera venu.

###

Le soir même, quand Harry alla mettre Teddy au lit, juste après le départ de ses amis, Lucius l'accompagna. Il voulait, comme chaque soir, dire bonne nuit à son fils lui-aussi. Alors qu'il suivait silencieusement son mari dans le couloir, une tornade noire passa à côté de lui pour aller à côté du jeune homme. Ce dernier fit un sourire à Severus et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Mais aucun des trois n'était dupe, Severus les accompagnait rarement pour le coucher du soir. Il était plus souvent occupé à travailler sur une potion, à prendre une douche ou à tout autre chose. Il embrassait Teddy dès le repas et ne le voyait pas souvent après.

Non. S'il était là, c'était à cause de la révélation du matin. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il le surveillait pour être sûr que Lucius ne lui prenne pas ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. De la surveillance. De la jalousie. De la peur. La limite était fine entre ces trois critères.

Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire et regarda son ami poser une main sur le bas du dos de Harry. Il lui montrait de cette façon, qu'il était à lui, juste à lui. Et le blond ne devait qu'à son self-control de ne pas faire de commentaire ou de hurler.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la chambre et Severus resta à la porte tandis que les deux parents allèrent jusqu'au lit du petit. Harry posa tendrement Teddy dedans et lui embrassa le front avant de lui chuchoter des paroles que l'ancien professeur ne comprit pas. Puis le brun se décala et Lucius se pencha à son tour pour lui dire bonne nuit. Le tout sous le regard attendri du Gryffondor qui observait son mari et son fils. Si Harry n'eut pas conscience de son regard envers le blond, ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui serra les poings et la mâchoire.

-Harry, on va se coucher ! ordonna Severus d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si autoritaire tout à coup. Mais en voyant son visage si fermé, il comprit. Il regarda une dernière fois son mari qui le bouffait du regard. Lui aussi avait compris. Trop proches. Trop intimes. Et ça ne plaisait pas à Severus.

Alors pour ne pas faire d'histoires, Harry se dirigea vers son amant, sans voir le regard las de Lucius derrière lui. Severus ne voulait pas qu'on retire son amant de ses bras, mais il n'allait pas se gêner de retirer son mari des siens.

-Bonne nuit Lucius, fit Harry sans même se retourner, craignant la réaction de son amant s'il osait le regarder une dernière fois.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils et lui caressa tendrement la joue alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

Severus regarda son ami d'un regard indéchiffrable et suivit Harry qui avait commencé à rejoindre sa chambre.

Quand ce dernier fut dans ses appartements, il laissa la porte ouverte, sachant que son amant était derrière lui. Il ne parla pas, il prit juste son bas de pyjama et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour Severus.

Il prit sa douche, une longue douche où il laissa quelques larmes de colère couler. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Severus allait-il le surveiller dès lors qu'il serait avec Lucius ? Allait-il lui donner des ordres pour affirmer qu'il était à lui ? Harry n'en savait rien, et il espérait que non. Lentement, il leva sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et les caressa. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Son dernier baiser avec Severus avait été tout sauf tendre. Alors qu'il se rappelait de celui de son mari, ce baiser l'avait été. Comme il avait été doux, chaud, et passionné…

Il laissa couler ces quelques larmes de rage et sortit de l'eau avant de s'habiller pour dormir.

###

Pendant presque deux semaines, Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur le comportement de Severus. Celui-ci était oppressant, réellement oppressant. Il était toujours là quand Harry devait voir Lucius, il était dans son dos à écouter et à attendre un faux pas de sa part ou de la part du blond. En tout cas c'était l'impression du Gryffondor.

Harry avait aussi remarqué que son amant ne faisait plus beaucoup de potions. Il était rarement dans ses cachots, mais il ne savait pas pour autant où il était. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas toujours dans un coin pour l'espionner et savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'agissait là peut-être plus de paranoïa qu'autre chose.

Mais il n'arrivait plus à passer une nuit tranquille, Severus le serrait dans ses bras, mais ça l'étouffait. Il angoissait, il avait l'impression que l'homme l'épiait tout le temps. Severus se rapprochait de lui et Harry ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, l'homme n'avait jamais autant été présent à ses côtés. Et quand avant, le brun aimait avoir son regard sur lui, quand avant il appréciait de sentir ce regard brûlant sur son corps, c'était autre chose maintenant. Il n'y avait plus rien de brûlant.

Alors ces deux semaines passèrent horriblement lentement à ses yeux.

Ce fut donc, deux semaines après son aveu, qu'il était là, en train de regarder le lac se geler doucement. L'hiver arrivait et lui prenait l'étendue d'eau qu'il aimait tant. On lui retirait tout ce qu'il aimait. Oui, il avait Severus, il l'aimait mais il n'était plus le même et Harry se demandait parfois s'il était prêt à aimer cet homme qui ne lui faisait plus confiance, cet homme qui ne le laissait plus respirer.

Il était là, assis au bord du lac, en simple tee-shirt alors qu'il faisait froid. Il ne voulait pas entrer et subir la jalousie de Severus encore une fois. Il préférait encore mourir de froid que de continuer à être oppressé comme ça.

Il était en train de réfléchir à la situation lorsqu'il sentit une cape, chaude, se poser sur ses épaules. La personne lui mettait la cape correctement pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

-Merci, chuchota Harry.

-Mais de rien.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement pour voir Lucius s'installer près de lui. Le brun regarda autour de lui avec panique, il regarda le manoir en se demandant à quel moment Severus allait sortir pour hurler ou le ramener de force à l'intérieur.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, murmura Harry qui continuait de regarder la bâtisse.

-Toi non plus, tu vas attraper froid ici.

-Lucius…

-Il est dans une préparation de potion. Il en a encore pour une heure minimum. Drago est arrivé ce matin. Il a un soucis avec une potion et il est maintenant avec lui. Je sais qu'ils ne vont pas bouger de la salle.

Harry regarda son mari, il semblait sincère et le regardait avec une légère tristesse dans les yeux. Quiconque le regarderait, n'aurait vu que Lucius Malefoy, mais le brun avait appris à déchiffrer ses regards, il avait eu le temps pendant ces derniers mois.

-Je voulais m'excuser Harry, c'est à cause de moi si Severus est devenu comme ça. Mais il t'aime, vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir de cette façon.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un Poufsouffle en ce moment à pleurer tout le temps. Mais il était fatigué à cause de tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Il m'épuise Lucius…

Le blond plongea dans son regard. Il était désolé pour le jeune homme qui n'aurait pas dû ressentir tout cela. Il posa une main douce sur sa joue et Harry se laissa faire. Lucius savait qu'à cet instant, il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait, le brun n'aurait rien dit. Mais, raisonnable, il posa ses lèvres sur son front pour lui apporter son soutien.

Harry laissa alors ses larmes couler et plongea sur son corps pour le serrer contre lui. Lucius, d'abord surpris, ne sut quoi faire avant de se décider de le serrer à son tour.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Harry, le visage enfoui dans la cape de Lucius à essayer de se calmer. Son mari lui caressait le dos doucement pour l'aider à retrouver sa sérénité.

Puis, quand Harry redressa son visage, il regarda les lèvres de Lucius et pendant un instant, il avait eu envie de les embrasser, il avait eu envie que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas pour une fois. Il avait envie de cette tendresse, encore un peu, juste un peu... Mais il préféra s'éloigner. Pendant ces deux semaines, tous les ébats avec Severus étaient intenses, comme toujours, et il lui montrait à quel point il tenait à lui, mais ils étaient plus possessifs aussi. Et Harry trouvait qu'il y avait moins de tendresse maintenant.

Alors, il voulait un peu de douceur mais il préférait être patient, Severus redeviendrait tendre, quand il se rendrait compte que Harry n'était qu'à lui. Même si le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en ce moment qu'il aurait peut-être préféré être dans les bras de son mari si cela le faisait moins souffrir. Il devait tenir bon, juste le temps que ça passe, et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

-Merci Lucius, fit Harry en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Le brun prit la main de son époux et la serra quelques instants avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le manoir, laissant le blond, toujours à côté du lac. Ce dernier ne resta pas longtemps dehors, le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense et le soleil se couchait doucement.

Harry alla directement aux cachots pour retrouver son amant. Lorsqu'il entra, il eut un grand sourire en voyant son ami.

-Salut Drago ! On te voit presque plus depuis la rentrée !

-M'en parle pas, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et je suis le plus souvent avec Hermione pendant mon temps libre, dit Drago qui coupait une herbe que Harry ne reconnut pas.

Ce dernier regarda son amant qui semblait observer son accoutrement.

-Cette cape.

Deux mots, d'une voix très basse et Harry se sentait déjà mal. C'était une cape d'hiver de Lucius et il n'avait pas pensé à l'enlever. En deux mots, il venait de le faire culpabiliser d'avoir voulu réfléchir tranquillement dehors, et le faire culpabiliser d'avoir accepté le soutien temporaire de son époux.

-J'étais dehors et Lucius m'a donné une cape pour que j'évite d'avoir froid.

-Père doit vraiment t'apprécier, c'est sa cape la plus luxueuse qu'il t'a mis sur le dos, fit Drago en plongeant ses ingrédients dans le liquide, sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles.

Harry ouvrit en grand les yeux et fixa d'un air paniqué Severus, qui serra sa main sur la louche. Ce dernier voulait hurler, ou encore aller voir Lucius et lui coller son poing dans la figure, là, maintenant.

-Et tu étais obligé de l'accepter…

-Severus… j'avais froid, je m'en moque que ça soit la cape de Lucius ou qu'elle soit hors de prix.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que tu as pris la cape gentiment et qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, c'est ça ?

Drago releva les yeux de la potion et regarda l'échange entre les deux autres hommes. La voix de Severus semblait emplie de menaces tandis que Harry semblait paniqué.

-On a fait que parler puis je suis parti. Crois-moi Severus…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Drago qui sentait la tension monter dans la pièce.

-Il se passe que Lucius, ton père, veut Harry dans son lit ! dit Severus avec hargne en jetant des ingrédients dans le chaudron.

Drago se tourna vers son ami qui était devenu pâle. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Harry, son père et son parrain, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle histoire.

-De quoi tu parles enfin ?! répondit Drago, légèrement contrarié. Père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

-Et pourtant Drago… Il a déjà embrassé Harry par deux fois, expliqua Severus. Harry qui, d'ailleurs, ne l'a pas repoussé, continua l'homme avec un regard accusateur vers son amant.

Celui-ci soupira.

-Et je te l'ai avoué moi-même je te rappelle, quand je vois l'état dans lequel ça te met, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! déclara Harry avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Severus le regarda partir, se demandant pendant quelques instants si son amant n'allait pas rejoindre Lucius avant de secouer la tête. Il était vrai qu'il était beaucoup sur son dos en ce moment et que Harry essayait d'éviter de le contrarier. Il devait se calmer.

Drago regarda son parrain en fronçant les sourcils.

-On peut en parler ?

-Non.

Drago n'ouvrit plus la bouche, comprenant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas de réponse.

Le silence régna alors jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où les deux hommes rangèrent leur matériel et laissèrent la potion en suspens pour aller manger.

Le dîner fut également silencieux et la tension était à son comble. Harry mangea donc peu et rapidement, avant de prendre Teddy et de le monter dans sa chambre pour le coucher. Le brun fit le tour de la table pour que tout le monde lui souhaite bonne nuit et monta sans dire quoi que se soit.

Severus était alors parti à son tour, mais dans la chambre de Harry pour l'attendre. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et ne parla pas à son amant, il se changea et alla directement au lit sans un mot pour le potionniste, assis sur le lit et qui attendait un geste ou au moins une attention de l'homme. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien, épuisé par sa jalousie.

Alors, lui aussi se changea pour la nuit et tous deux s'endormirent, Harry s'éloignant alors que son amant essayait de s'approcher.

Severus se réveilla en pleine nuit, seule la lumière de la lune pénétrait la chambre. Il se retourna dans le lit pour voir qu'il était seul. A peine s'en rendit-il compte que la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry dans son peignoir.

-Tu étais où ? demanda Severus sèchement.

-Teddy pleurait, je devais m'occuper de lui… fit Harry totalement épuisé de devoir se justifier comme à chaque fois.

-Et Lucius, il était là, lui aussi ?

-Arrête, chuchota Harry qui ne voulait pas subir une dispute en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Il en a profité pour te sauter c'est ça ?

Severus était injuste, il le savait bien mais quelque chose au fond de lui n'arrêtait pas de craindre le pire. Comme une impression que Harry pouvait partir à tout moment et que tout était mieux que le professeur acariâtre qu'il était. Il voulait essayer de se contrôler mais n'osait pas s'avouer qu'il avait peur que Lucius lui prenne son amant...

-Tu es fatigué... tu ne me dirais jamais ça en temps normal.

C'était ces moments-là qui faisaient regretter Harry de lui avoir parler des baisers. Car dès qu'il lui parlait comme ça, Harry avait l'impression qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, même lorsqu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Si je t'énerve tant que cela, tu n'as qu'à retrouver son lit.

Harry planta son regard avec rage dans celui noir de Severus pour lui répondre d'une voix basse et menaçante :

-Peut-être que je ferais bien oui.

Il fallait que Harry se défende pour que Severus comprenne qu'il allait trop loin dans ses propos.

Mais Severus pensait que Lucius avait tellement de choses que lui n'avait pas qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait perdre son amant à tout moment.

Alors il baissa les yeux et se rallongea avant de fermer les paupières, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry enleva son peignoir et s'allongea à son tour, en colère.

###

Harry était adossé à la bordure de pierre de la piscine, un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et Teddy faisait la sieste. Les elfes avaient pour mission de venir le chercher lorsque le petit se réveillerait. En attendant, Harry se prélassait, sous la serre chauffée, dans l'eau de la piscine, maintenue à une température idéale.

Il repensait à l'attitude de Severus.

Il en avait marre, vraiment marre… Severus était devenu complètement paranoïaque et hyper collant. Il venait le voir sans arrêt pour des futilités, mais Harry savait très bien que c'était pour s'assurer que Lucius n'était pas dans les parages.

A la longue, c'était dur à supporter… Surtout depuis sa crise de jalousie, en pleine nuit, une semaine auparavant.

D'ailleurs, Severus arriva près de la piscine. Il était si discret, qu'Harry aurait très bien pu ne pas le voir. Combien de fois l'avait-il espionné sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Cette pensée fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Arrête ça, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Pardon ? demanda Severus en se rapprochant, les sourcils froncés.

-Arrête de m'espionner et de me suivre partout.

-Il n'est pas question que j'arrête, dit Severus de l'autre côté de la piscine, le dardant de ses yeux noirs.

-C'est oppressant, vexant et limite insultant, dit Harry, claquant son verre en le posant sur le bord en pierre de la piscine.

-Pourquoi serait-ce vexant ou insultant ?

-Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! s'exclama Harry en agitant les bras, faisant remuer l'eau de la piscine.

-Bien sûr que si, dit Severus avec un vague geste de main, comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune importance.

-Non c'est faux ! Tu es toujours en train de m'épier, me surveiller… Mais que crois-tu Severus ? Que j'écarte les cuisses à chaque fois qu'un beau blond entre dans mon périmètre ?

-Tu as dit que tu aimais ses baisers, peut-être en voudrais-tu d'autres ?

-Tu n'entends que ce qui t'arrange Severus, car j'ai aussi dit que je t'aimais et que c'était avec toi que je voulais être.

-Mais tu n'as pas entendu ce que lui m'a dit à ton sujet Harry.

-Peu importe et fais moi un peu confiance !

-J'ai confiance en toi ! Pas en lui ! hurla Severus

-Il ne va pas m'arracher à toi ! répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent et il passa une main sur son visage. Il était fatigué de toute cette histoire.

-Lucius est un Serpentard tout comme moi. Je le connais depuis l'enfance et je sais qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, grogna Harry toujours en colère.

-Non c'est vrai...Tu es un être humain. Un être qui va bientôt remarquer que je ne suis qu'un homme laid et irascible. Je ne suis pas riche, je n'ai pas autant de grâce et de classe que Lucius. Bientôt tu vas remarquer qu'il est cent fois mieux que moi, mais pour le moment, je veux profiter de ce que j'ai...

Il y eut un silence et Harry se rendit compte de la détresse dans laquelle était plongé Severus depuis son aveu au sujet des baisers. Il souffrait tout simplement d'un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Lucius, habillement caché derrière ce sarcasme, cette colère et cette mauvaise foi. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Il savait à quel point Severus se sous estimait, malgré l'assurance permanente qu'il affichait.

-Severus… murmura Harry, toute colère envolée. Tu as tort… Tu n'es pas laid, loin de là… J'aime tellement tes yeux noirs qui brûlent de désir pour moi, ta bouche fine qui m'embrasse tellement bien et tes muscles durs, par Merlin, j'aimerais ne jamais m'arrêter de les lècher. Tu es irascible certes, mais j'aime ce caractère passionné et enflammé… Tu n'es pas riche et je m'en moque pas mal, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, non seulement j'en ai bien assez mais en plus, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Tu n'as pas la classe et la grâce de Lucius, c'est vrai, parce que chez toi c'est différent. Tu l'es tout autant que lui mais d'une façon plus dure, plus sèche. Tu m'hypnotises par le seul son de ta voix tellement grave, ou par le mouvement de tes mains lorsque tu fais une potion. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais j'aime tes mains… Je sais déjà que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de les sentir parcourir mon corps.

Harry avait débité sa tirade en une seule fois, sans un regard pour son amant. Il observait rêveusement les quelques vaguelettes de l'eau pensant à ce qui lui plaisait tant chez son amant, ce pourquoi il était tombé amoureux. Il avait besoin par moment de se rappeler de tout ça, pour ne pas craquer…

Il n'avait pas vu que, pendant ce temps, Severus s'était déshabillé lentement et entrait maintenant dans l'eau. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque Severus fut en face de lui.

-Continue… souffla Severus.

-Pa… Pardon ? demanda Harry haletant.

-Dis moi encore ce que tu aimes chez moi, murmura Severus en penchant la tête pour la loger dans le cou de son amant et y planter des baisers passionnés.

-J… J'aime quand tu fais des potions, soupira Harry en sentant la chaleur monter dans le creux de ses reins. J'aime quand tu grognes, lorsqu'on fait l'amour. Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur toi…

La langue de Severus remontait à son oreille alors que sa main se débarrassait déjà du caleçon de bain qu'Harry avait enfilé.

Celui-ci se cambra légèrement, réclamant des attentions sur son membre qui lui furent offertes avec plaisir. La main saisit son pénis semi érigé en son milieu et le fit rouler pour repousser le prépuce et commencer des mouvements lents.

-J'aime quand tu m'apportes de l'attention, que tu m'embrasses, me touches quand tu sais qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours.

Harry sentait l'érection de Severus sur sa cuisse alors que la bouche de l'homme embrassait sa mâchoire avec tendresse. Cette tendresse qui lui manquait depuis trois longues semaines.

-J'aime ton esprit vif, ton intelligence et que... Merlin !

-Continue.

Les doigts de Severus s'étaient dirigés vers son entrée pour le détendre doucement.

-Et que tu me fasses oublier tout ce qui nous entoure.

Harry avait vraiment du mal à parler, il essayait de mettre ses idées au clair mais il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il était trop concentré à sentir ces doigts l'étirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autres. Dis le moi Harry, murmura Severus qui commençait à lui suçoter la peau de son cou.

-Je… j'aime tout chez toi. J'aime ta langue.

-Celle là ? fit Severus avant d'embrasser sauvagement l'homme puis s'écarter le laissant pantelant.

-Oh oui… celle là, et j'aime sentir tes doigts… Seigneur, continue !

-Ceux-là Harry ? s'amusa l'homme en bougeant ses doigts de plus en plus rapidement.

-Oui… Oh oui… Ceux-là. Severus… Severus ?!

Harry avait rouvert le yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, alors que son amant arrêtait tout mouvement.

-Je reprendrai quand tu continueras de me parler…

-D'acc… D'accord… J'aime tes mains, tu as de très belles mains et tu es très agile… Je… Aaaaaah…

Severus avait repris ses mouvements et recommençait à lui suçoter le cou.

-J'aime aussi quand tu deviens grossier. Toi qui es d'habitude si droit et strict… ça me prouve que je te fais perdre la tête, moi, juste moi.

-Oh oui, juste toi Harry, ronronna Severus.

Il retira ses doigts et agrippa les jambes d'Harry pour le forcer à les relever et les passer autour de sa taille. Il releva la tête et embrassa son amant passionnément, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des semaines. C'était si bon… Retrouver Harry après tant d'angoisse, de questions...

Le jeune homme leva ses mains pour les passer autour du cou de Severus et le regarda, de ses grands yeux verts plein de désir.

Le Maître des potions se positionna devant son entrée et poussa très lentement sur ses hanches pour pénétrer son amant. C'était si bon, si doux, si chaud… Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Harry ?

-Mmmh, grogna Harry dans un état second.

-Continue.

-Bouge, supplia le jeune homme qui avait envie de sentir le plaisir monter encore.

Severus suçota son cou et dirigea ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Si tu veux que je bouge, tu dois continuer.

-J'aime… fit Harry difficilement qui cherchait ses mots. J'aime te sentir en moi…

Les mots, à peine sortis, furent le départ de Severus pour commencer à se mouvoir dans l'étroitesse de Harry.

-J'aime me sentir rempli, commença à crier Harry alors que son amant arrivait à taper dans sa prostate en rythme.

Harry voulait profiter de ce moment, il avait l'impression de retrouver son Severus, celui qu'il aimait tant. Celui qu'il croyait avoir perdu... Mais là, c'était bien lui, sans rancoeur, sans jalousie, juste Severus. Son amant qui le pilonnait et qui lui donnait du plaisir.

-Continue, grogna Severus qui essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles en même temps qu'il se mouvait.

-J'aime quand tu me donnes du plaisir… que tu touches cet endroit si par- Merlin !

-Celui-là ?

Harry criait alors que Severus s'amusait à taper sa prostate.

-Ne t'arrête pas Harry.

-Je… je sais plus…

L'homme s'arrêta alors brusquement et regarda Harry qui essayait de retrouver une respiration régulière.

-Continue Harry…

-Je… fais moi l'amour Severus, s'il te plait.

-Continue… je veux juste t'entendre me dire toutes ces choses.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui onyx de l'homme.

-J'aime ton regard, murmura Harry alors que Severus rebougeait lentement. J'aime ta voix, j'aime ton corps, ta froideur calculée, ton empathie cachée, j'aime tout chez toi… je t'aime toi, juste parce que tu es toi.

Severus n'en demanda pas plus. Il reprit un rythme effréné et cessa de demander à Harry de continuer de lui dire tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Il voulait juste savoir qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne le détestait pas pour sa jalousie. Que malgré les dernières semaines insupportables, Harry éprouvait toujours la même passion.

Il le pilonnait et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était la même passion qu'au début. C'était tellement bon.

-Regarde-moi Harry… Regarde-moi…

Il braqua ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry qui avait ouvert les siens et accélèrera encore, glissant sa main entre eux pour pouvoir donner encore plus de plaisir à Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils jouirent à l'unisson, criant leur plaisir qui raisonna dans toute la veranda.

Severus regarda quelques instants son amant avant d'attraper ses lèvres des siennes. Ce dernier avait raison, il devait lui redonner de l'espace, le laisser respirer. Il allait le perdre plus vite sinon… Et ce n'était pas son souhait.

###

Lucius crispa la machoir. Il avait assisté à toute la scène de loin. Encore une fois, il avait pu voir Harry complètement abandonné, Harry heureux, mais surtout… Harry amoureux.

Il était si beau à voir… Et Severus était déchaîné, il l'avait possédé avec fougue, avec rage et Harry avait aimé.

Lui, les regardait de loin, souhaitait être celui qui recevait ou donnait ces caresses et ces baisers.

Ils étaient enlacés, reprenant leur respiration lorsqu'il vit Severus l'embrasser puis se pencher à l'oreille du Gryffondor et murmurer quelques mots.

"Je t'aime, Harry"

Lucius ne l'avait pas entendu, il l'avait vu. Severus avait dit "je t'aime" à Harry et c'était tellement difficile de l'accepter.

Harry enlaça son amant encore plus fort, essayant surement de se fondre en lui, ou de se glisser sous sa peau, il avait l'air tellement heureux…

Lucius partit, dans une envolée de cape, s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il voulait tellement Harry que ça devenait compliqué de ne pas tout simplement lui sauter dessus.

Il resta dans sa chambre pour le dîner, puis pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Ainsi que pour le déjeuner… Personne ne le vit, et personne ne s'aperçut qu'il était sorti de sa chambre la nuit pour aller embrasser Teddy dans son berceau.

Il avait pris du temps pour réfléchir à sa vie, son avenir, ses espoirs et en était arrivé à une conclusion :

Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Harry.

Le Lord regarda la pendule de sa chambre, il était treize heures. Heure à laquelle Harry finissait de manger et allait coucher Teddy. Alors, Lucius sortit de la chambre, sans même regarder son apparence. Ce qu'il avait à dire était important, à Morgane les futilités...

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de son fils. Il fallait qu'il voit Harry, maintenant. Et lorsqu'ille vit enfin, fermer la porte de la pièce, il sut que Teddy était couché et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler.

Le brun n'aperçut pas sur le moment l'homme arriver, et quand il le vit, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut bloqué contre le mur.

-Lucius ?

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il prenait à son époux et ne savait donc pas comment réagir.

-Harry, je dois te parler… Je sais qu'au début de ce mariage, nous n'avions jamais parlé de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous, que l'on avait même jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose. Mais imagine juste un seul instant qu'on puisse être bien, ensemble, tous les deux… J'ai tellement envie d'apporter des bonnes choses à ta vie. Et… un Malefoy ne doit jamais parler de sentiments, mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je pourrais te perdre… Alors Harry, j'ai vraiment réfléchi sur ce que je ressens et je sais, j'en suis sûr maintenant : je t'aime. Alors laisse moi une chance Harry.

En même temps que Lucius parlait, le coeur de Harry s'affolait. Si son époux lui avait dit ça la semaine dernière, quand la tension était à son comble avec Severus, il aurait peut-être craqué mais là, il commençait à retrouver sa complicité avec son amant et ne savait pas quoi dire.

Mais Lucius n'attendait pas de réponse, il se pencha sur son visage et murmura :

-Je t'aime…

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait être tendre, lui apporter la douceur qu'il s'imaginait avec lui. Il voulait lui faire comprendre dans ce baiser, tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry mit quelques secondes à se décider, avant de répondre à ses lèvres tentatrices. Cette fois-ci, il savait très bien que c'était Lucius, il savait très bien qu'il avait déjà Severus dans sa vie, mais il s'avouait aussi qu'il aimait ce contact.

Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Lucius jouer avec la sienne, il gémit contre sa bouche. Oui. Il aimait vraiment sentir l'homme contre lui et le goûter ainsi.

-Harry ? fit une voix derrière Lucius.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres et le regard de Harry plongea dans celui gris de l'homme en sachant que cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune excuse. Ils étaient foutus.

Lucius fut violemment tiré en arrière avant d'être plaqué contre un autre mur par Severus qui était rouge de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? hurla l'homme qui frappa le mur, d'un coup violent à défaut de frapper son visage.

-Je ne peux pas ! J'ai autant le droit que toi de l'aimer !

-Il est à moi.

-Il est mon mari !

-Je pars avec lui. Tu ne le toucheras plus jamais. _Jamais_ !

Severus s'écarta de l'homme et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de Teddy où était Harry quelques temps auparavant.

Mais celle-ci était grande ouverte.

Et il n'y avait personne.

Harry et Teddy, n'étaient plus là.

* * *

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Malgré la jalousie de Severus qui rend par moment le couple moins agréable. En tous cas, Harry a craqué maintenant !_

 _Aude & Epsi Snape_


	17. Chapter 17 : Severus et Lucius

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Pfiou, je suis toutes choses ! 28 reviews en moins de 24h, vous nous avez gâtés ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps alors je vous le redis : Merci pour tous vos retours. Vos messages sont toujours agréables à lire alors merci vraiment !_

 _Et maintenant, je vous laisse avec la suite (de votre feuilleton…). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **/!\ ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M /!\**

 **(et cette fois-ci, je ne le dirai qu'une fois et ça sera le cas pour les autres chapitres)**

* * *

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soirs. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une preview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Merci pour le nombre de review en constante augmentation ! (Et merci à Aude d'y répondre, au passage)_

 _On est encore à la bourre pour boucler un chapitre pourtant déjà écrit..._

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut ! La suite est enfin là, tu vas pouvoir découvrir où est parti Harry et Teddy ;) Les choses vont peut-être évoluer maintenant que Harry a craqué non ? Et t'inquiète pas, on a toujours des choses à rajouter, les chapitres sont loin d'être finis lol Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ;)

 **Maia** : Coucou ! Merci pour tes gentils mots, je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et qu'elle arrive à faire transmettre des émotions. Lucius souffre pour le moment, en effet, mais Harry et Severus aussi dans un sens. Chacun souffre à leur manière. Les choses vont évoluer maintenant mais en positif ou pas ? Je ne dirais rien ^^ En tout cas, la suite est là et il reste 4 chapitres et un épilogue ! Oh la ! Je m'étais pas rendue compte que la fin arrivait si vite ^^ Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ? Bonne lecture !

 **Guest** : Salut ! Et oui, les choses se compliquent, pourquoi tout devrait être simple ? Sinon ça ferait des chapitres en moins ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Severus et Lucius**

Harry apparut en titubant légèrement, dans le hall du Square Grimmaurd. Son visage était inondé par les larmes et il tenait un petit Teddy tremblant, tout contre son coeur.

Il avait fui le manoir Malefoy, ne supportant plus l'ambiance et la colère qui y régnaient.

C'était trop dur à gérer pour lui. D'un côté Severus, qui l'avait tellement aidé à s'en sortir, qui était un soutien de tous les jours, un pilier dans sa vie… Et d'un autre, Lucius, tellement élégant, tellement gentil, tellement doux. Non, il ne pouvait pas choisir. Il les aimait tous les deux, de façons tellement différentes.

De plus, il ne voulait pas être celui qui se mettrait entre deux si bons amis. S'il choisissait l'un ou l'autre, aucun d'eux ne serait heureux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les deux Serpentards avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Alors, Harry avait fui. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment. Il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Teddy, avait pris l'enfant contre lui, sans oublier son paon en peluche qu'il traînait partout, et avait couru jusqu'aux barrières pour transplaner.

Maintenant, il n'était pas plus avancé. Avec espoir, il appela d'une voix faible :

-Kreattur ?

Dans un "crack" sonor, le vieil elfe apparut.

-Maître Harry a demandé Kreattur ?

Harry s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'elfe, tenant toujours le petit Teddy, à moitié endormi.

-Kreattur, dit-il doucement. Voudrais-tu redevenir mon elfe de maison ?

L'elfe le regarda de façon suspicieuse et jeta un oeil autour de lui. Harry reprit :

-Je ne bois plus, je fais attention je te le jure. Je te présente mes excuses pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois… Veux-tu toujours de moi comme… Maître ?

Kreattur réfléchit un instant puis, sembla prendre sa décision. Avec un mouvement de tête, faisant remuer ses immenses oreilles, il accepta. Le même événement que la dernière fois se reproduisit. Un fil de magie relia de nouveau Harry et Kreattur. Le brun retrouvait enfin son elfe.

-Merci Kreattur. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je vais mettre des sorts sur la maison pour qu'elle soit impénétrable, que personne ne transplane ici ou ne passe par la cheminée. Si l'on vient ici, ce sera seulement par la porte d'entrée.

L'elfe acquiesça et tendit une main fripée vers son maître.

-Donnez moi votre main mon maître. Je peux accéder à la magie de la maison sans que vous ayez besoin de votre baguette.

Harry lui donna sa main et le laissa faire. Il regarda le petit être fermer les yeux et se concentrer tandis qu'il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles pour le sorcier. Des sortes de vagues de magie sortaient de Kreattur et semblaient être absorbées par les murs.

Quand l'elfe lâcha sa main, Harry sut qu'il allait enfin être tranquille.

-Merci Kreattur, je vais aller coucher Teddy, il doit faire sa sieste.

Le petit, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, s'était endormi dans les bras de son père, bercé par la douce magie de celui-ci, serrant sa peluche contre lui. Harry lui embrassa le dessus du crâne et monta dans ce qui était sa propre chambre, plusieurs mois auparavant. Il transforma un meuble qui contenait autrefois ses vêtements, en lit pour enfant et installa doucement son fils dedans, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller.

Il le regarda tendrement avant de repartir dans le salon où trônait encore des bouteilles de Whisky, attendant d'être bues.

-Kreattur, marmonna Harry qui regardait les liquides ambrés avec envie.

L'elfe apparut directement auprès de son maître et se pencha jusqu'au sol.

-Que peut faire Kreattur pour Maître Harry ?

-Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait une seule bouteille d'alcool dans cette maison. Fais les disparaître.

-Bien Maître.

Un geste de la main de Kreattur et les bouteilles qui étaient sous les yeux d'Harry disparurent. Ce dernier put enfin souffler ; il n'y aurait aucune tentation. Il devait rester sobre car il était désormais seul avec Teddy.

Il venait de tourner le dos aux deux hommes de sa vie et c'était à eux de se mettre d'accord. Harry ne voulait pas être tiraillé au centre, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Severus, ni les avances de Lucius. Ils devaient se mettre d'accord, car lui ne pouvait pas choisir. Avec le discours de Lucius, ce dernier lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Lucius l'aimait.

Et lui aimait Lucius.

Severus et Lucius étaient les deux hommes de sa vie.

###

Quand Severus se rendit compte que Harry n'était plus là, la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de l'appeler tandis que Lucius avait couru jusque dans la chambre. Le blond avait remarqué avec horreur l'absence du petit, _son_ petit. Son fils. Harry était parti avec leur fils.

Et alors que Severus commençait à se diriger vers les appartements de son amant en espérant qu'il soit là, les mots de Lucius le stoppèrent sur place, brisant ses derniers espoirs :

-Il est parti avec Teddy…

L'ancien professeur se tourna vers le maître de maison et s'avança rapidement vers lui avec l'envie de le bloquer contre le mur mais Lucius sortit sa baguette, ne voulant pas se laisser faire. Lui aussi venait de perdre Harry, et il avait perdu son fils par la même occasion. Il venait de perdre ce qui le rendait heureux.

Severus se stoppa et hurla contre l'homme :

-Il est parti par ta faute !

-Ma faute ? C'est toi qui était insupportable depuis quelques semaines, à lui faire crises de jalousie sur crises de jalousie.

Severus ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il avait été insupportable ces derniers temps. Il le savait, il se l'était avoué mais ne le reconnaîtrait pas devant les autres.

-C'est toi qui viens de l'embrasser !

-Et il aimait ça, rétorqua Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

Severus sortit à son tour sa baguette. Il voulait frapper son ami, cet homme qui venait de lui prendre son amant, son amour.

-Tais toi ! hurla-t-il.

Lucius baissa alors le bout de bois qu'il tenait dans la main. Severus était son ami, il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Eux qui avaient tant partagé ensemble, maintenant ils se battaient pour savoir qui aurait Harry auprès de lui.

-Severus… si Harry est parti, c'est de notre faute, à tous les deux.

L'ancien professeur serra sa prise sur sa baguette, un sort au bout des lèvres, mais Lucius se détourna et alla dans la chambre de Teddy. Ce fut le regard blessé de son ami qui décida Severus à ranger son arme. Après tout, il avait raison.

-Teddy… murmura Lucius en attrapant une peluche qui était encore dans la chambre.

Severus entra à son tour et regarda le lit pour enfant, vide.

-Il reviendra, il ne va pas partir longtemps, il reviendra, essaya de se convaincre Severus.

-Voyons mon ami… il s'agit de Harry. Il reste un Gryffondor têtu… On va devoir regagner sa confiance si on veut le récupérer. Et donc se mettre d'accord, trouver une solution.

Severus se tourna vers Lucius et lui lança un regard noir.

-Il est à moi, point final.

-Et je l'aime aussi…

Severus ferma les yeux. Son ami lui avait accordé le bonheur de connaître l'amour avec Harry et lui refusait qu'il le trouve également. Mais s'il acceptait, alors il perdrait Harry.

-Tu veux que je m'efface, c'est ça ? demanda Severus en s'avançant, menaçant.

-Non plus. Je ne veux pas que tu le perdes aussi.

-Alors que proposes-tu ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, souffla Lucius, totalement dépité.

Severus secoua la tête. Si Lucius pensait que ça allait être simple de se mettre d'accord, il se mettait la baguette dans l'oeil.

Le potionniste, exaspéré, préféra partir de la pièce avant qu'une autre dispute ne se déclenche et laissa Lucius seul, dans la chambre, en train de caresser la peluche de Teddy, en espérant que l'exil de Harry ne serait pas trop long.

###

Quatre jours passèrent où Lucius et Severus cherchèrent à contacter Harry par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Ils savaient qu'il était à Square Grimmaurd mais lorsqu'ils s'y étaient rendus, séparément, Kreattur leur avait claqué la porte au nez sur les ordres d'Harry. Ils avaient essayé la cheminette, les patronus et aussi les hiboux, mais Harry avait tout bloqué et leurs courriers revenaient sans avoir été ouverts. Il leur avait juste envoyé un seul message, un seul hibou où se trouvait une lettre qui avait fait grincer des dents les deux hommes :

" _Foutez-moi la paix et revenez que lorsque vous arrêterez de vous déchirer et de me torturer._ "

Alors ils avaient arrêté d'essayer de le contacter, à la place, ils passaient leurs journées à se disputer ou alors chacun de leur côté à vaquer à leur propre occupation.

Mais au bout de ces quatre jours, alors que Severus entrait dans le salon dans l'optique de se détendre devant un feu de cheminée, il trouva Lucius qui se servait avec joie, un verre de scotch.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus d'alcool dans cette maison, fit Severus en s'avançant jusqu'au feu déjà allumé.

-Harry n'est plus là, alors comme j'ai envie de boire, je ne vais pas me priver.

Le potionniste se tourna vers son ami et vit qu'il était déjà bien éméché. Alors il s'installa sur le canapé et tendit une main vers Lucius qui se pressa de lui remplir un verre. Verre qui fut vide quelques instants plus tard, bu cul sec par Severus et prestement resservi par le blond

-On va passer la soirée à boire ? demanda Severus qui sentait sa gorge brûlée par l'alcool.

-Je trouve que c'est un bon programme moi…

Ils gardèrent le silence, le temps que les verres défilent et que l'alcool leur monte au cerveau, pour qu'enfin, ils puissent se sentir libres de dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient et de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Va falloir qu'on trouve une solution si on veut que Harry rentre, fit Severus qui regardait le liquide dans son verre comme si celui-ci allait lui répondre.

-Je ne veux pas perdre Harry.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre non plus…

-Tu pourrais me le prêter de temps en temps… suggéra Lucius qui se resservait.

-Lucius, mon ami, je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu es ivre !

-Un soir dans ton lit, un soir dans le mien… continua le blond sans paraître entendre la réflexion de son ami. Je trouve que ça serait un bon compromis.

Lucius se redressa péniblement et alla jusqu'au canapé pour rejoindre Severus qui ne répondait pas, semblant absorbé par la contemplation de son verre. Le blond semblait légèrement reprendre ses esprits. Une idée - qui lui semblait de génie - venait de faire son apparition. En tout cas, l'alcool lui donnait l'impression que c'était le moment ou jamais d'en parler.

-Et pourquoi pas un plan à trois ? s'exclama Lucius qui croyait avoir _la_ solution.

-Lucius… tu n'as pas les idées claires et les miennes commencent aussi à s'obscurcir.

-Severus, imagine juste qu'on puisse être bien ensemble. Nous deux ça fonctionnait autrefois, Harry t'aime bien, il m'aime bien et… je t'aime bien, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus. Severus, imagine juste cette solution.

-Lucius…

Lucius posa son verre, prit celui de Severus malgré ses grognements et se tourna vers son ami. Délicatement, il posa ses mains autour du visage de l'homme et lui caressa la peau.

Tendrement, il caressa son visage. Les traits qu'il connaissait par coeur à l'époque avaient bien changé et la pulpe de ses doigts essayait de graver dans son esprit les changements que le temps avait apportés. Cela dura de longues secondes durant lesquelles Severus se laissa faire, semblant attendre le prochain geste de son ami de toujours.

Le blond regardait ses lèvres qui n'espéraient qu'une chose : qu'il agisse. Alors il s'avança et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Severus ferma les yeux et y répondit directement, l'alcool l'aidant beaucoup à décoincer sa jalousie de ses derniers jours. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté et il profitait juste du baiser. Ce fut même lui qui força un peu le passage pour goûter la langue de son ami. Ne sentant que le scotch qu'ils avaient bu en quantité juste avant.

Lucius laissa Severus mener le baiser avant de reprendre les rênes et de se coller à l'homme pour se mettre un peu sur lui, le dominant par sa stature.

La situation pouvait sembler étrange mais les deux hommes s'étaient déjà retrouvés ainsi auparavant. Malgré qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient toujours là, avaient toujours été présents, dissimulés, cachés, enfouis... préservés... L'alcool les aidait juste à retrouver les mêmes émotions qu'autrefois.

Doucement, Lucius s'écarta, baisant encore les lèvres par intermittence et baissa sa bouche pour embrasser sa mâchoire puis son cou avant d'aller mordre son lobe. Enfin il lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Je te promets que je n'ai pas embrassé Harry de cette façon.

Severus ouvrit les yeux, regarda Lucius s'éloigner et plongea dans son regard.

-Et comment l'as-tu embrassé alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Lucius lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre et l'embrassa comme il avait pu le faire avec le jeune homme. Il devait l'avouer, embrasser Harry ou embrasser Severus, cela était différent mais il aimait faire les deux.

Severus se fit la remarque que lui aussi pouvait s'habituer à recevoir ces baisers tendres.

###

A quelques kilomètres du manoir, cela faisait aussi quatre jours que Harry était parti de sa nouvelle maison et il ne le regrettait pas un seul instant, car s'il était resté, rien n'aurait changé et cela aurait même empiré. Malgré tout, ne pas être là-bas le déprimait un peu. Il dormait seul maintenant et il recommençait à faire des cauchemars à cause de cette solitude. Ses rêves, ou cauchemars, étaient parfois remplis de Severus qui le quittait, Lucius qui regardait l'homme faire en rigolant au loin. Parfois, il rêvait que Severus le prenait sauvagement et que Lucius arrivait et le prenait aussi. Ces rêves là aussi Harry les considérait comme des cauchemars car cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

Mais ses rêves, car il rêvait aussi, étaient des scènes où Severus se montrait tendre et Lucius arrivait ensuite et se montrait tout aussi doux. Chacun lui disant à quel point il l'aimait, sans se déchirer.

Quatre longs jours où Harry ne voyait personne mais cela allait changer.

Il était en train d'habiller chaudement Teddy, il avait prévu d'aller voir Drago et Hermione ce soir-là. Son amie avait pris un appartement sur le chemin de traverse pour pouvoir avoir un endroit à elle, un peu d'indépendance, et Drago s'y était installé officieusement. Il n'avait pas encore pu voir sa nouvelle propriété ; quel piètre ami il faisait. Mais il allait se rattraper aujourd'hui et il espérait que cela allait lui changer les idées en même temps.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, lui donna un baiser sur le front et partit de la maison pour transplaner sur le chemin de traverse où il retrouva rapidement son amie qui, restant discrète sur l'identité de son visiteur, l'amena jusqu'à chez elle.

Tous trois entrèrent dans le petit appartement et Harry retira sa cape avant d'enlever le petit manteau qu'il avait mis à Teddy.

-Salut Harry, fit Drago en arrivant. Bonjour toi, continua-t-il en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

Harry regarda la scène avec un peu de tristesse. Il avait l'impression que Teddy était un peu maussade depuis qu'ils étaient partis du manoir. Il ne rigolait plus comme il pouvait le faire lorsque Lucius s'amusait avec lui, mais là, dans les bras de Drago, le petit s'amuser de se faire agiter. Peut-être était-ce son imagination...

-Donne moi ta cape et le manteau de Teddy Harry, fit Hermione en tendant sa main.

Il tendit ses affaires à son amie et regarda de nouveau Drago qui faisait un baiser sonore sur la joue de Teddy avant de se retourner vers Harry avec un air grave :

-Toi, je pense que tu as plein de choses à nous dire.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça dans un long soupir. Drago désigna une porte, qu'ils passèrent. Celle-ci menait à une cuisine attenante à une petite salle à manger qui servait aussi de salon. Il s'installa à table tandis que son ami prenait une chaise à son tour. Ce dernier, d'un geste de la main, alluma les lumières pour palier à l'obscurité qui commençait à prendre place.

Hermione entra à son tour et prépara du thé pour tout le monde. Elle savait que si son ami était là c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. De plus, Drago avait reçu une lettre de son père, deux jours auparavant, il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler mais elle se doutait que cela n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence.

-Je suis parti du manoir, annonça Harry sans préambule en passant une main douce sur le visage de son fils.

-Père m'a demandé de le prévenir si je te voyais, avoua Drago un peu gêné. Dois-je le faire ?

Il n'allait envoyer un hibou au manoir sans le consentement de son ami et si celui-ci lui demandait de ne rien dire, il le ferait, mais cela ne tenait qu'à Harry.

-Tu pourras lui dire quand je serai parti. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à le voir lui ou Severus.

Hermione arriva avec la théière, trois tasses volantes derrière elle qui se posèrent directement devant chaque personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? demanda-t-elle en versant le liquide dans chaque tasse.

Il leur raconta tout, des baisers de Lucius aux crises de jalousies de Severus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'était passé le dernier jour :

-Après que je sois allé coucher Teddy, il m'a bloqué dans le couloir et m'a dit toutes ces choses avant de m'embrasser. Mais Severus était là… ils ont commencé à hurler, je n'en pouvais plus… alors j'ai pris Teddy et je suis parti.

-Il suffit que je parte du manoir et tout dérape, soupira Drago qui donnait un gâteau à Teddy. Que t'a dit mon père ?

-Qu'il m'aimait…

Drago se stoppa dans ses mouvements et tourna son regard vers Harry.

-Il t'a dit ça ?

-Oui.

-Mon père n'est pas du style à dire des choses en l'air Harry… s'il le dit, c'est qu'il le pense.

-Je sais.

-Et toi Harry, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire désolé, que ressens-tu pour lui ?

Harry baissa ses yeux sur ses mains qu'il croisa.

-Je l'aime, mais j'aime aussi Severus. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre les deux.

-Leur as-tu dis ? demanda Hermione.

-Je leur ai dit de se débrouiller et de me foutre la paix…

-Comment veux-tu qu'ils prennent la bonne décision ? demanda Drago, les dents serrés.

Il n'aimait pas savoir son parrain et son père aussi démunis et sûrement légèrement désespérés.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils recommencent à se déchirer devant moi, et pour moi…

-Tu préfères qu'ils le fassent tout seul et sans véritables informations, comme ils sont très certainement en train de le faire ? grogna Drago.

-Je… Non… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… avoua Harry.

-C'est très certainement leur cas à eux aussi…

-Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

-Tout d'abord, aller les voir pour discuter de tout ça.

-Non. Je ne veux pas retourner au manoir. L'ambiance y est désastreuse et c'est trop de mauvais souvenirs pour le moment…

-Alors tu devras au moins les laisser entrer la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront te voir.

Harry hésita un moment, puis acquiesça.

Ils devaient discuter… Pourtant, au même moment, les deux autres hommes commençaient à changer de point de vue.

###

C'est un bruit que Lucius assimila au passage d'un troupeau d'hypogriffes qui le réveilla au petit matin. Le plus incroyable était en fait que ce troupeau devait être en train de faire une partie de Quidditch sans balai, dans son crâne. Lucius grogna et remua sur son matelas, qui remua aussi.

Son matelas remua…

Lucius ouvrit un oeil, puis deux et constata qu'il était en réalité, affalé sur le torse recouvert des robes noires de Severus. Il se releva en appuyant durement sur le ventre de son meilleur ami qui, par réflexe, contracta les abdominaux et se réveilla en sursaut.

-Qu'est ce que… bougonna Severus.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la position sans équivoque de Lucius. Il était à califourchon sur ses cuisses les bras tendus pour se maintenir en appui sur son torse. Severus baissa le regard et fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient toujours habillés…

-Yuni… gémit presque Lucius.

Le petit elfe arriva immédiatement et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son long nez en trompette touche le sol.

-Un petit déjeuner pour deux, ici, dans ma chambre, et deux potions anti-gueule de bois.

Sans un mot, l'elfe disparut.

Lucius prit son temps pour se relever, essayant de ne pas trembler, ni tituber pour ne pas paraître ridicule. La situation était complexe et quelque peu embarrassante alors il prit le temps de lisser inutilement ses robes de ses mains pour se redonner contenance.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Severus qui se relevait lentement.

-On a picolé… répondit succinctement Lucius.

Yuni arriva tout de suite après, déposant un grand plateau sur la table ronde de l'espace salon, un courrier sur la table de chevet et deux potions qu'il donna directement aux deux Serpentards. Sans se regarder, ils burent la potion au plus vite pour anéantir une nette amélioration de l'alcool. Après quelques secondes d'attente, ils sentirent les effets et ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils purent prendre place à table.

Sans une parole ou un regard, ils commencèrent le repas. Lucius fixant parfois le courrier qui l'attendait. Se demandant si ce n'était pas Drago ou même Harry.

Severus était plutôt mal à l'aise. Il se souvenaient parfaitement de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille et avait la désagréable impression d'avoir trompé Harry. En même temps… Harry en avait fait autant… Et par trois fois… Et Severus était persuadé qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas pour cela…

Mais Harry n'avait pas profité des longs, très longs baisers de Lucius, ni partagé son lit tellement l'alcool leur embrumait l'esprit...

Lucius aussi se souvenait de tout. Mais il se souvenait surtout des sentiments qu'il avait ressenti en embrassant Severus et il était sûr que son ami avait éprouvé les mêmes. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et était sûr de se faire remballer.

-Severus…

-N'en parlons plus… grogna Severus.

-Nous devons en parler, soupira Lucius.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, s'énerva immédiatement le Maître des Potions en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais partir d'ici, aller chercher Harry et l'emmener avec moi, loin de toi.

-Tu rendrais Harry malheureux ! Tout comme Teddy, et tu le sais.

-Non, je ne le sais pas, rétorqua Severus avec une extrême mauvaise foi.

-Arrête de combattre Severus. Je ne sais pas quelle est l'étendue des sentiments d'Harry envers moi mais je sais qu'il éprouve quelque chose.

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je veux l'éloigner.

-Arrête ! Tu as des sentiments pour Harry, j'ai des sentiments pour Harry, Harry en a pour nous deux, que veux-tu de plus ?

-Et nous deux ? demanda Severus en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes grises.

-Notre relation à toujours été ambiguë… Surtout avant mon mariage… Je voulais plus, mais tu t'éloignais de moi, je ne pouvais pas me battre pour te garder et gérer le mariage ainsi que la pression de ma famille en même temps. J'ai alors cessé de penser à toi, mais hier...

-Cesse de parler de ça, grogna Severus. Et ne remets pas la faute sur moi. Tu étais promis à un mariage avec Narcissa je te rappelle… Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons fait… Ce que nous avons fait, que nous pouvons maintenant partager un homme.

-Et pourtant je suis sûr que cette idée ne te rebute pas tant que ça ! claqua la voix de Lucius.

-Je ne veux plus parler de ça, décréta Severus en partant dans la salle de bain.

Lucius regarda son ami fuir la vérité avec un air blessé. Désormais seul, il décida de prendre le courrier qui lui était adressé, espérant tout au fond de lui que cela allait être de bonnes nouvelles.

" _Père,_

 _Harry est venu nous voir Hermione et moi, hier soir. Je l'ai trouvé un peu perdu et je pense que de votre côté, Severus et toi ne devaient pas être mieux._

 _J'ai réussi à le persuader de vous laisser entrer la prochaine fois que vous viendrez le voir. Ne foncez pas là-bas d'accord ? Ne le faites pas souffrir. Vous devez trouver une solution, et j'ai beau vous apprécier tous les deux, si l'un de vous doit s'éloigner pour que Harry n'en souffre pas, je l'accepterais._

 _Prenez votre temps, prenez une décision et à ce moment là, allez le voir._

 _Drago"_

Lucius lâcha le courrier sur la table et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il respira un grand coup avant de rouvrir ses paupières et de laisser son regard fixer la porte par laquelle était passé son ami. Une étincelle de détermination brillait dans ses orbes gris.

Severus avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Oui… C'était ça qu'il lui fallait. Ensuite il s'en tiendrait à son plan, et tout irait bien. C'était ça… Les couples à trois ne fonctionnaient jamais de toute façon. Et Lucius avait beau être attentionné, bon parti, beau, gracieux… fort… magnifique… Non ! Lucius avait beau être tout cela à la fois, ce n'était pas une raison pour déterrer les sentiments pour lui qu'il avait enfermé le jour de son mariage.

Il avait Harry maintenant.

Et il était heureux avec Harry.

Ces baisers ne représentaient rien.

Pendant ses réflexions, Severus s'était déshabillé et avait ouvert les robinets d'eau bien chaude. Il se détendit, décrispant ses muscles noués de par leur position inconfortable pour dormir et frotta vivement sa peau en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à un certain blond aux yeux gris qui, comme d'habitude, s'immisçait dans ses pensées les plus intimes.

Et c'était justement en évitant d'y penser, qu'il ne vit pas le blond entrer dans la salle de bain et se déshabiller d'un sort.

Lucius était déterminé à montrer à Severus que cette histoire de couple à trois, aussi insensée qu'elle puisse paraître, pourrait marcher pour eux. Il avait envie de Severus, tout comme il avait envie d'Harry, et rien ne l'empêcherait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il était un Malefoy après tout. Alors il pouvait déterrer ces sentiments qu'il avait eu, qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à voix haute.

Il entra sous la douche et fit sursauter Severus lorsqu'il se glissa contre son dos.

-Qu'est ce qu…

-Chuuuut, coupa Lucius, ressens seulement… dit-il en faisant courir ses longues mains blanches sur le torse tout aussi pâle de Severus.

Il était bien plus musclé que dans sa jeunesse, mais avait aussi beaucoup de cicatrices, prouvant qu'il avait pris de nombreux risques durant la guerre. Lucius en était un peu attristé. Severus avait été celui qui avait le plus souffert des évènements.

Alors il caressa chaque cicatrice avec douceur et tendresse, faisant frémir l'autre homme. Il était complètement lové contre son dos, laissant l'eau cascader sur eux. C'était tellement agréable. Ils ne pensèrent plus au reste du monde, même si Harry restait bien présent dans leur coeur et leur esprit, ce moment était à eux, pour eux.

Severus, laissant pour une fois son coeur gagner dans la bataille avec son esprit, se retourna lentement et passa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête de Lord Malefoy, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Avec une extrême douceur il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il s'ensuivit alors un ballet de langues et de dents passionnées. Chacun essayant de prouver à l'autre, et de se prouver à eux même les sentiments immenses qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Lucius gémit lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur de Severus se plaquer contre sa cuisse. Sans plus réfléchir, il se laissa tomber à genoux, cognant durement contre le carrelage de la douche.

Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette position peu digne d'un Lord, il voulait juste donner du plaisir à Severus. Ne laissant même pas le temps à son ami -amant ?- de se rendre compte de sa position, il prit son sexe en bouche et commença un va et vient lent. Il entendait les gémissements de Severus et ce son lui donnait des frissons qui se répercutaient sur sa propre érection. L'homme debout, agrippa les cheveux blonds et le fit accélérer. Il aimait cette caresse et regrettait parfois que Harry ne lui fasse jamais quand lui n'hésitait pas.

Lucius essayait de garder le rythme que lui donnait Severus tout en faisant attention à ce que son érection n'aille pas trop loin dans sa gorge. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, pour donner l'impression à l'homme qu'il lui donnait le rythme tout en gérant les va et vients également.

Il avait toujours eu envie d'avoir Severus, pendant longtemps leur relation avait été ambiguë et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de position avec lui. Mais autrefois, ils avaient été jeunes, Lucius promis à Narcissa et Severus essayant de tourner la page. Ils étaient juste deux adolescents avec des pulsions et une amitié bien trop fusionnelle. Personne n'en avait jamais rien su, et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Lucius continuait de monter et descendre sur sa longueur et laissa une de ses mains descendre le long de son corps pour s'occuper de sa propre érection qui demandait elle aussi de l'attention. Pendant quelques instants, il avait l'impression de redevenir cet adolescent, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire tout haut ce qu'il ressentait.

-Putain Lucius… grogna Severus alors qu'il arrivait au bord du gouffre.

Celui-ci le ressentit et augmenta la pression de ses lèvres pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Il pressa un peu plus sa propre érection dans son poing et fit de plus grands mouvements.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus se sentit partir et crispa ses mains dans les cheveux de Lucius. Celui-ci avala toute la semence de son compagnon et se libéra lui même dans sa main. L'eau effaçant doucement toutes traces de ce qui venait de se passer.

Avec un soupir, il posa son front sur la cuisse de Severus qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il aimait ses cheveux. Il lui avait toujours fait des compliments sur eux et, pendant leur relation intime, plongeait toujours ses mains dedans.

Après quelques minutes, passées à calmer leur respiration difficile, Severus s'agenouilla à son tour et vint prendre le visage de Lucius en coupe pour lui planter un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils avaient encore des choses à éclaircir mais pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter.


	18. Chapter 18 : Couple à trois ?

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Bon… vous commencez à avoir l'habitude : ce chapitre a beaucoup été retouché XD Epsi ne m'a rien dit sur les changements que je voulais opérer et ne semble pas vouloir me tuer !_

 _Ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ont dû se rendre compte que je n'ai pas répondu cette semaine mais que Epsi a gentiment accepté de le faire à ma place. J'ai repris les cours après une semaine de vacances/révisions et j'ai beaucoup de boulot à la fac qui m'a empêché de faire tout ce que je voulais… mais comme vous pouvez le voir, si l'une ne répond pas, l'autre prend le relais ;)_

 _Aussi, la semaine prochaine, j'aurais normalement plus de temps libre et je pourrais faire un peu plus de choses je pense ! (comme reprendre l'écriture d'autres histoires)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et vos retours, s'il y a bien une chose qui fait plaisir, c'est vous lire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **/!\ ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M /!\**

 **(Ce ne sera dit qu'une fois et ça sera le cas pour les autres chapitres)**

* * *

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soirs. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une preview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: J'ai rien foutu pour la relecture de ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse humblement. Je suis complètement paumée dans cette histoire que j'ai pourtant moi même en parti écrit xD Merci de gérer Drey. Cela-dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Coucou ! Et oui, Severus et Lucius se sont rapprochés mais Harry n'est pas encore là. Ca ne saurait tarder maintenant ! Le couple à 3 arrive doucement mais sûrement ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bonne lecture !

 **Guest** : Salut ! On est d'accord que ça ne peut qu'avancer maintenant ! Et bien justement, le temps du changement est là. J'espère que tu vas aimer ;) Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Couple à trois ?**

-Alors ? demanda Lucius.

Ils étaient secs et habillés, dans le petit salon du manoir.

Ce petit moment passé tous les deux avait calmé les esprits et ils étaient maintenant disposés à parler de ce qui se passerait par la suite. Bien que la situation soit assez gênante, ils devaient en parler pour récupérer Harry au plus vite.

-Severus… Est-ce que tu acceptes d'essayer ? demanda Lucius.

Severus le regarda longtemps puis en silence, quitta le salon sous le regard perdu de Lucius. Ce dernier voulait espérer que cette relation fonctionne mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y croire assez pour deux, encore moins pour trois. Il allait devoir en reparler avec Severus pour qu'il accepte cela.

Le potionniste en profita pour quitter le domaine. Il avait besoin de respirer, de réfléchir à autre chose et clairement, ce n'était pas avec les idées que Lucius voulait lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il allait réussir à faire le point. Alors il alla sur le chemin de traverse et se promena. Regardant la foule cherchant à s'abriter de la neige alors que lui profitait du calme que les flocons apportaient.

Il ne cessait de repenser à son moment avec Lucius le matin même. Il ne pouvait le nier, se laisser aller ainsi dans les bras de l'homme avait été bon. La douche avait été parfaite et pendant un instant il s'était dit qu'être avec Lucius et Harry en même temps serait facile à accepter.

Jusqu'à ce que la magie du moment retombe et qu'il se rappelle que Harry n'était plus au manoir, que Lucius serait toujours mieux que lui et qu'officiellement, il n'était rien pour les deux hommes.

Il traîna pendant deux longues heures avant de rentrer. Toujours aussi perdu. Il croisa Lucius dans le couloir qui tenta de lui parler mais ce dernier comprit rapidement son envie d'être seul. Alors Severus s'était dirigé dans ses cachots pour faire le point sur ses stocks.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et alors que le repas du midi arrivait, il sut qu'il allait devoir affronter Lucius et ses doutes.

Il abandonna alors ses ingrédients et monta pour aller dans la salle à manger où Lucius attendait. Ce dernier semblait tranquille mais sa main qui triturait sa serviette prouvait que l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

-Severus... commença le blond en voyant son ami entrer.

Ledit Severus ne répondit pas et s'installa à table. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. C'était rare qu'il soit gêné mais il était tellement perdu qu'il ne savait comment agir.

-Tu sais que nous devons en parler et je pense que peut-être nous pourrions tenter quelque chose tous les trois ? continua Lucius voulant le faire réagir.

-Pfff… Cette histoire est ridicule, grogna Severus pour cacher son embarras.

-Tu préfères que je garde Harry juste pour moi ? répondit le blond avec un sourire ironique.

Severus ne répondit pas à la pique de son ami, il avait bien d'autres choses en tête pour le moment.

-Les triades ne marchent jamais ! C'est une utopie !

-Tu exagères Severus… dit Lucius d'un air las. Si on ne tente pas, on ne saura jamais si ça peut fonctionner et tant qu'on ne se met pas d'accord, Harry ne reviendra pas ! Comme ni toi ni moi ne voulons le voir partir, on doit tenter ça. Ce n'est pas comme si on savait que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre nous deux. On a déjà vécu des choses fortes ensemble et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas recommencer.

-Et on s'est déjà quittés une fois ! Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça pour t'en souvenir.

-Arrête d'être si hargneux ! Je te connais et quand tu attaques, c'est parce que tu as peur. Et je te rappelle que si nous n'avons pas pu continuer notre relation, c'était à cause de mon mariage à l'époque.

-Je n'ai jamais peur ! dit Severus en se relevant de son siège pour faire les cents pas.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par le bruit des chaussures de Severus sur le parquet ancien. Ce dernier était venu pour manger mais clairement, sa faim était coupée.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu as peur de perdre Harry et je comprends, j'éprouve la même chose.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, car toi tu ne l'as jamais eu !

Lucius écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la réplique piquante, presque cruelle de Severus mais ne dit rien, laissant celui-ci reprendre :

-Je suis désolé… Je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile pour toi non plus…

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça de toute façon. Il faut prendre l'hypogriffe par les ailes !

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait lui demander son avis avant de faire de tels projets ? On parle de lui comme d'un objet, depuis qu'on se déchire pour l'avoir.

-C'est vrai… murmura Lucius. Nous n'avons vraiment pas été à la hauteur, pas vrai ?

-Non…

-Alors, que faisons-nous ?

Severus prit un instant pour répondre. La situation était si complexe, il avait du mal à y voir clair. Il avait très peur de faire un mauvais choix. Et si ça ne plaisait pas à Harry ? Et si une fois dans ce fameux couple à trois, Harry décidait qu'il préférait le blond, et l'éjectait lui ? Et si Lucius le poussait discrètement vers la sortie ?

Non… Lucius, malgré le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard jusqu'au bout de la baguette, était un homme de parole et à en croire ce qu'il avait dit, il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui… Au moins un peu…

-Et si nous parlions de cette idée de couple à trois à Harry ?

-Tu penses qu'il acceptera ?

-Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'Harry a un coeur énorme et assez d'amour à donner pour deux personnes… Après tout, c'est ce qui l'a sauvé non ?!

-Alors allons-y ! dit Lucius en se levant de son fauteuil. Drago m'a dit ce matin qu'on pouvait y aller sans crainte de ne pas être reçu.

-Je ne pense pas… déclara Severus d'une voix neutre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a besoin de temps… Peut-être devrais-tu d'abord prendre la température auprès de Drago. Avoir plus de détails sur les sentiments d'Harry. Même nous, nous avons besoin de temps enfin… moi j'en ai besoin.

-D'accord… fit le Lord en se rasseyant, légèrement déçu.

-Tu crois vraiment que… que tout cela peut marcher ? demanda Severus.

-Je pense oui, répondit Lucius, confiant, bien qu'intérieurement, il avait très peur de perdre trois des quatre personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Lucius savait qu'il allait devoir convaincre Severus durant les jours qui viendraient mais si eux pouvaient y croire, Harry ne pourrait qu'accepter cette idée.

###

Voilà trois jours qu'ils s'étaient décidés, et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles d'Harry. Les deux Serpentards savaient qu'il était allé voir Drago et qu'il avait semblé être perdu sur ses sentiments.

Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus, depuis leur douche érotique, trois jours auparavant, mais par contre, ils avaient dormi ensemble et cela leur avait fait du bien. Ils parlaient beaucoup également, Lucius ne cessait de d'apaiser son ami - et il espérait bientôt amant - sur leur futur. Et Severus de son côté, était de plus en plus persuadé que cette relation était réalisable. Il essayait au possible de calmer ses angoisses et de laisser son esprit imaginer ce que cette possibilité pouvait lui apporter comme bonheur.

A présent, ils voulaient laisser du temps à Harry pour leur pardonner. Ce temps était bénéfique pour eux aussi et les aidait à accepter la situation.

Mais si actuellement, eux deux étaient totalement prêts à franchir le pas, ils ne savaient pas dans quel état d'esprit était le jeune homme. Ils rongeaient leur frein pour éviter de brusquer Harry et lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient être matures et patients.

Severus arrivait plutôt bien à cacher son impatience, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius, qui, à l'heure actuelle, passait plus de temps à faire les cent pas qu'à travailler sur ses nombreux dossiers en attente.

Le vingt trois décembre était donc arrivé et Severus était dans son laboratoire en train de travailler sur une potion relativement simple lorsque le blond entra vivement dans la pièce, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Severus, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta et laissa tomber la queue de salamandre dans son chaudron qui commença à siffler.

Le Maître des potions soupira et d'un geste de main, vida le contenu du chaudron.

-Merci Lucius… grogna-t-il.

-Je ne tiens plus, je vais le voir.

-Oh, quelle surprise ! ironisa Severus.

Lucius avait finalement craqué. Le potionniste rit légèrement en voyant la cape sur le dos du blond.

-S'il accepte de me voir, je lui demanderai d'ouvrir la cheminée pour que tu nous rejoignes. Tu n'auras qu'à tester la cheminée de temps en temps.

-D'accord…

-Severus ? J'aimerais lui parler seul à seul en premier lieu… S'il est d'accord, accepterais-tu…

Lucius laissa sa phrase en suspens mais l'un comme l'autre savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Severus sentit remonter toutes ses angoisses. Et si Harry se rendait compte que Lucius était bien mieux que lui ?

-Bien sûr, grogna-t-il. Après tout, nous serons peut-être un couple à trois pas vrai ? Nous avons confiance les uns en les autres, continua-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite. Et puis…

Il ne put continuer, qu'une paire de lèvres douces se posa sur sa bouche. Il fut surpris mais accueillit avec plaisir la langue chaude qui s'insinua entre ses lèvres pour se frotter à la sienne.

Lucius avait compris les doutes et les craintes de Severus, avec ce baiser, il voulait le rassurer, le réconforter et lui prouver qu'il ne serait pas exclu. Mais il avait besoin de ce moment avec Harry… Alors, il l'embrassait avec passion, lui montrant que rien n'était fini, que tout ne faisait que commencer.

Le baiser laissa Severus pantelant et, effectivement, le rassura légèrement.

Après une dernière caresse sur la joue, Lucius se détacha et partit en direction des protections du manoir Malefoy.

Il avait un jeune griffon à ramener à la maison…

###

Lucius transplana directement dans le parc pour enfants, devant la bâtisse. Il pensa fortement au 12 Square Grimmaurd et put enfin voir la maison apparaître. Il était anxieux lui aussi, il avait peur que Harry refuse tout, qu'il le refuse lui, qu'il les refuse tous les deux. Son rôle serait de lui montrer à quel point ils pourraient être heureux tous les trois ensemble.

Le Lord s'avança jusqu'à la porte, leva la main et hésita.

Et si Harry n'ouvrait pas ? Qu'il refusait de le voir pour quelques raisons que ce soit ? Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire et lui prouver que Severus et lui l'aimaient.

Il secoua la tête et tapa fortement contre le bois.

Lucius attendit quelques minutes, croyant que personne ne viendrait, mais quelques pas dans le couloir derrière la porte lui firent comprendre que Harry avait juste été long à venir. Il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le jeune Potter.

Le blond ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Pas très Malefoy tout cela, mais il s'asseyait sur ses manières depuis quelques temps déjà, alors il n'était plus à ça près.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, il ouvrit juste un peu plus la porte et se décala pour laisser entrer son époux. Il allait écouter ses amis qui lui avaient conseillé de les laisser parler. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser en ne voyant que Lucius… Severus l'avait-il abandonné ? Avait-il décidé que c'était fini entre eux ? Il espérait que le blond arrivait avec des réponses.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Lucius en entrant dans le couloir.

Il hésita un instant puis s'avança vers l'homme, prit son visage en coupe et embrassa son front, comme il avait pu le faire tant de fois auparavant. Il en avait eu besoin sur le moment, pour se dire qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Harry ferma les yeux pour profiter de la tendresse de son mari, lui aussi était content de le revoir.

-On va dans le salon ? demanda Lucius en se détachant du jeune homme.

-Je te suis.

Les deux hommes allèrent jusque dans la pièce en silence.

Lucius remarqua que le Square Grimmaurd avait bien changé. Les murs étaient maintenant clairs et sains, plus de toiles d'araignée, plus de têtes d'elfes empaillées et même le portrait de la vieille Walburga était inanimé. Elle était laide, mais toujours présente en ce lieu comme la coutume le voulait et le plus important était que ses cris ne dérangeraient plus personne.

Il monta les marches calmement suivi par un Harry troublé. L'ambiance était lourde pour le moment mais Lucius espérait pouvoir faire redescendre la tension.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il put voir avec bonheur son fils qui jouait tranquillement avec des cubes et autres jouets sorciers. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu qu'il fut heureux d'avoir retrouvé les deux autres hommes de sa vie.

Il s'avança rapidement vers l'enfant qui, lorsqu'il le vit, fit un immense sourire d'où une nouvelle dent commençait à poindre. Il lâcha ses cubes et tendit les bras vers son père en sautillant sur ses fesses et poussant des petits glapissements surexcités.

Lucius lui fit un immense sourire et accepta la demande de l'enfant, il le prit dans ses bras et colla son nez dans les cheveux toujours aussi blonds de son fils, respirant avidement son odeur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce petit bout lui avait tant manqué.

Teddy n'en avait absolument rien à faire du petit moment sentimental de son père et enroula ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds pour les tirer et les entortiller comme il aimait tant le faire.

-Lu ! Lu ! Lu ! clamait le gamin en se dandinant joyeusement dans ses bras.

-Crois-moi mon fils, tu es le seul à pouvoir me nommer d'une façon aussi ridicule sans avoir à en subir les conséquences, dit Lucius en embrassant tendrement sa tempe. Néanmoins, continua-il en grimaçant sous la poigne de Teddy, je dois parler à ton papa, alors tu vas rester sagement ici.

Il reposa le petit dans son parc mais celui-ci se mit immédiatement à pleurer.

-Mais regarde Teddy, je ne t'ai pas oublié, dit Lucius avec un sourire.

Il fouilla un instant dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une magnifique plume d'aigle, entièrement blanche. C'était l'une des plus belles du magasin de fournitures et aussi la plus chère. Sous le regard désespéré mais tendre de Harry, Lucius tendit la plume à Teddy dont les yeux s'illuminèrent de joie.

Remuant encore plus, l'enfant essayait d'attraper la plume et y parvint à la quatrième tentative. Il ne s'occupa alors plus du tout des adultes, dévorant des yeux - et très bientôt de la bouche - sa nouvelle plume.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé et son époux se mit juste à côté de lui, à moitié tourné vers l'homme.

-Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que Severus et moi avons beaucoup discuté Harry.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda celui-ci, inquiet de ne pas voir son amant ici.

-Aussi bien que moi. On a été inquiets de t'avoir perdu, on s'est disputés, on s'est réconciliés et maintenant, on s'est mis d'accord pour venir te faire une proposition.

-Laquelle ? fit Harry d'une voix basse.

-On aimerait tenter une relation à trois. Severus, toi et moi. Evidemment, tu peux refuser…

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre sur telle proposition. Il connaissait la jalousie dont avait fait preuve son amant, ainsi que la possessivité contenue de son mari. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'ils aient réussi à se mettre d'accord.

-Tu te moques de moi ? C'est ça ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ce-

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça vous est venu tout seul cette idée ! Quand je suis parti, vous vouliez vous étriper.

-En effet, il y avait… pas mal de tension lors de ton départ. Je pense par contre que je dois te parler de notre passé à Severus et moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Lors de notre scolarité à Severus et moi, nous avons entamé une relation. Cela a commencé deux ans avant mon mariage. Je ne crois même plus me rappeler comment tout cela a débuté mais nous nous retrouvions seuls, dans le plus grand secret, on s'embrassait, on se touchait, caressait… on n'a jamais couché ensemble mais... c'était plus que cela de toute façon.

-Il ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout ça…

-Parce que Severus a souffert quand je lui ai annoncé mes fiançailles avec Narcissa. Lui comme moi nous étions attachés l'un à l'autre et cette annonce... Il parle difficilement de ce qui le fait souffrir, c'est compréhensible qu'il ne t'ait rien dit.

-Il m'a parlé de quelques missions que lui avait donné Voldemort à l'époque et ça aussi ça le fait souffrir.

-Je ne sais pas Harry.

-Peut-être que pour lui, son passé de Mangemort est derrière lui... contrairement à ce lien avec toi.

Harry aurait dû se sentir blessé de donner une telle conclusion. Cela voulait dire que le coeur de Severus ne lui appartenait pas complètement, mais cela voulait dire aussi que cette histoire de relation à trois pouvait fonctionner.

-Je… peut-être.

-Alors… une relation à trois ? C'est ça ? Et comment vous pensez que ça peut fonctionner ?

-Nous serons comme un couple normal, mais avec une personne de plus.

-On partagerait le même lit ou alors je devrais alterner un soir sur deux ? demanda Harry incrédule.

-Non, tous les trois. On partage tout.

Harry semblait totalement perdu.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre ? demanda-t-il. Toi et Severus avez peut-être été ensemble à une époque mais vous êtes amis depuis ton mariage avec Narcissa… non ?

Lucius et Severus se considéraient ainsi depuis longtemps, mais pendant leur adolescence, leur relation avait été tellement ambiguë qu'elle avait amené d'autres sentiments que tous les deux avaient refoulés. Ils n'avaient certes jamais couché ensemble mais les rendez-vous dans la salle de bain ou dans la chambre de préfet, celle de Lucius, avaient été courant.

-On est plus proches que tu ne le penses Harry. Et il y a quelques jours nous avons… un peu bu, et je m'en excuse. Mais… après un baiser et une douche ensemble, nous nous sommes rendus compte que ce que nous avions ressenti à l'époque était toujours là, quelque part... Et nous imaginons très bien partager ça avec toi, si tu le veux bien.

Harry se leva et regarda Teddy longuement avant de se tourner vers son mari.

-Donc là, tu me proposes de rentrer et… plus de disputes, plus de jalousies ? Tout est réglé ? C'est si simple que ça ?

-On a mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'il y avait une solution simple, qui pourrait convenir à tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il va falloir du temps pour s'adapter à cette relation… inhabituelle on va dire, mais elle est possible si tout le monde y met du sien.

Lucius se redressa et se mit en face de son, il l'espérait, futur amant.

-Severus et moi voulons tester. Il ne reste plus que ta décision… soit tu acceptes, soit tu refuses. Mais sache que Severus et moi espérons vraiment que tu voudras tenter.

Le blond faisait à Harry son sourire à tomber par terre, tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Il n'avait pas eu l'homme auprès de lui depuis longtemps et il avait comme une envie de se ressourcer.

Le brun n'avait qu'à regarder son mari s'approcher de lui pour se sentir fébrile. Encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que Lucius n'était pas un fruit défendu. Voilà une semaine qu'il était seul et il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de tendresse.

-Et si je dis "oui", là maintenant ? murmura Harry qui fixait les lèvres du blond qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

-Si tu dis "oui", j'aimerais que tu me laisses te montrer à quel point ça me fait plaisir, chuchota l'homme tout près de ses lèvres, n'attendant qu'un mot de sa part pour les ravir.

Harry ferma les yeux et profita de la douceur de l'homme puis, lentement, il ouvrit la bouche pour, d'une voix basse, dire :

-Oui.

Lucius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et put enfin profiter de ce bonheur retrouvé. Cette fois-ci il l'embrassait, comme un homme qui allait le faire sien. Il n'était plus cet homme qui embrassait Harry alors qu'il ne le fallait pas, il avait le droit maintenant.

Le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui tout en commençant à insérer sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. Sa jumelle vint caresser la sienne et le goûter.

Harry s'accrocha à l'homme en passant une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde alors que l'autre empoigna la nuque fortement pour pouvoir le garder contre lui. Le brun sentit les mains de son mari glisser de son dos, l'une d'elle alla empoigner ses fesses pour rapprocher leur bassin alors que l'autre s'insinuait déjà sous son tee-shirt pour caresser la peau qui le tentait tant.

Lucius s'écarta légèrement de ses lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration et chuchota, d'une voix rauque :

-J'ai envie de toi… laisse moi te faire l'amour.

Avant de poser ses lèvres sur son visage puis dans son cou, alternant sur sa peau des souffles avec des baisers tendres.

-Kre.. Kreattur, fit Harry difficilement.

Lucius s'écarta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il appelait son elfe de maison.

-Oui maître ? fit le petit être en se baissant jusqu'au sol.

-Surveille Teddy, ordonna Harry en lançant un regard enflammé à Lucius.

-Bien maître.

Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment entendu la réponse de son elfe car il tirait déjà son futur amant par la main pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre en vitesse. Il avait envie de lui maintenant. Lucius se laissait emmener avec plaisir, il était excité de voir que Harry en avait autant envie que lui.

Le brun le fit entrer dans la chambre en le tirant d'un coup sec avant de claquer la porte et de s'adosser dessus. Il anticipait déjà, sachant qu'il allait y être plaqué très bientôt de toute façon. Lucius s'avança doucement et resta là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Quelques centimètres mais il ne le touchait pas alors que tout le corps du brun ne réclamait que ça.

Lucius leva ses mains et retira sa cape d'une manière élégante avant de la mettre sur le sol puis se débarrasser de ses chaussures et des ses chaussettes rapidement. Puis Harry le regarda amener ses doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise et les défaire. Il avait bien envie de le faire lui-même mais le voir faire était terriblement excitant.

Plus les doigts de Lucius s'activaient, plus Harry pouvait enfin voir sa peau blanche. Il leva la main et caressa l'épiderme qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure. Puis, lorsque le blond eut fini avec la chemise, ce fut lui qui passa ses mains sur les épaules du blond pour faire tomber le vêtement.

Il put alors admirer son torse dessiné, il y avait deux cicatrices, l'une près de l'épaule droite tandis que l'autre descendait vers l'aine, mais Harry n'en voyait pas le bout. Le regard de ce dernier était tellement électrisant que Lucius laissa ses mains défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

-Tu es magnifique Lucius, fit Harry d'une voix basse en laissant ses doigts traîner dans les poils, se dirigeant tout droit vers son anatomie.

Le blond essayait de garder son self-contrôle mais il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Harry, là, tout de suite, contre la porte. Malgré tout, il continuait son travail et défaisait son pantalon sous le regard avide du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier devait commencer à perdre patience car ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens pour défaire l'aider dans sa tâche, avant de baisser brutalement son pantalon. Lucius n'eut qu'à lever les pieds pour se débarrasser de son vêtement.

-Touche moi Harry, chuchota Lucius en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Le blond posa sa main sur celle du brun qui était sur le bas de son ventre. Il la guida doucement plus bas pour que Harry caresse son érection à travers le tissu de son caleçon.

Harry rougit mais ne laissa pas sa timidité prendre le pas, il caressa le sexe recouvert tandis que Lucius le lâcha et ferma les yeux pour profiter du toucher. Il resta quelques secondes à ressentir ses frissons et son excitation, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de poser ses mains sur le bas du tee-shirt de Harry pour le tirer vers le haut. Harry leva immédiatement les bras pour que son époux puisse lui retirer son vêtement efficacement.

Lucius laissa son regard brûlant admirer le corps de son époux. Il l'avait déjà vu nu lors de ses ébats avec Severus, ou juste en maillot de bain, mais là, juste pour lui, il était encore plus beau. Il pencha son visage pour embrasser la peau délicate qui se présentait devant lui tandis que ses mains s'occupait du pantalon qui serrait bien trop l'érection du jeune homme.

Harry avait du mal à respirer régulièrement tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de Lucius frôler la verge dure et que sa langue caressait sa peau puis ses tétons. Sa respiration était forte et il ne pouvait que passer ses mains dans la chevelure blonde en demandant :

-Plus…

Lucius redressa son visage et plongea dans le regard émeraude qui était empli de désir.

Il attrapa alors le tissu de son pantalon avec trois doigts et le tira à lui alors qu'il se reculait tout doucement vers le lit. Le brun le suivait docilement et quand Lucius le poussa sur les draps noirs, il se laissa faire, comme il laissa l'homme lui retirer ses derniers vêtements.

Une fois nu et étendu de tout son long sur le lit moelleux, Harry commença à rouler des hanches sous le regard incendiaire de son époux qui se contentait pour le moment de l'observer. Il voulait profiter de ce moment, il l'avait tant espéré, tant rêvé, qu'il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

Avec lenteur, il posa l'un de ses genoux sur le matelas, entre les jambes d'Harry et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son époux. Un baiser enflammé s'ensuivit, alors qu'il mettait son deuxième genoux sur le matelas pour être à quatre pattes au dessus d'Harry qui leva les bras pour l'enlacer.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment avant que le blond ne s'allonge finalement sur son amant pour laisser l'une de ses mains parcourir son corps.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je te désire Harry… Je ne peux te promettre d'être doux, mais je peux te promettre que tu vas aimer, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Vas-y Lucius, dépêche-toi, répondit Harry.

-Oh non, mon petit lion, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Il attrapa la hanche de Harry et le tira sous lui pour aligner leur érection avant de débuter un va et vient langoureux. Harry ne savait même pas à quel moment le blond s'était débarrassé de son caleçon, et n'en avait strictement rien à faire, tant qu'il continuait de se frotter.

Lucius fixait le visage du jeune homme qui se tordait de plaisir.

C'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet, c'était lui qui le faisait gémir, c'était lui qui lui procurait toutes ces sensations. C'était merveilleux. Harry était beau lorsqu'il se détendait complètement, que ce soit dans ses bras ou dans ceux de Severus.

Ca serait leur secret à lui et à Severus, que dans leur drap, ils avaient le plus beau des hommes. Un vrai trésor.

Il se releva brusquement et saisit Harry par la taille pour le retourner vivement et le mettre à quatre pattes. Après avoir murmuré un sort de nettoyage, Lucius posa ses mains sur les magnifiques fesses rondes et les écarta pour dévoiler l'entrée tant convoitée.

Harry, gêné mais extrêmement excité, plongea sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer son gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude et humide tracer un sillon mouillé jusqu'à son intimité. D'un mouvement précis, la langue se fraya un chemin en lui, l'inondant de salive.

Severus ne lui avait jamais fait ça, et c'était étrangement plaisant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait même à bouger ses fesses pour accentuer les sensations.

-Merlin… c'est tellement bon ! fit Harry entre deux gémissements.

Lucius s'écarta et en ricanant, il osa rétorquer :

-Voyons Harry, tu peux m'appeler Lucius...

Harry tourna, comme il le pouvait, son visage vers l'homme et lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le- Oh Seigneur...

Lucius venait d'enfoncer deux doigts directement dans son entrée et ne s'arrêtait pas de bouger pour le détendre. Si cela avait été brusque sur le moment, cela n'empêcha pas Harry de ressentir rapidement du plaisir. Le blond le regardait se tortiller avec plaisir et surtout avec la seule envie de remplacer ses doigts par sa verge.

C'était tellement érotique. Harry ne se gênait pas pour exprimer son plaisir et Lucius, qui n'avait couché qu'avec des Lords et des Lady coincés se délectait de le voir si libéré.

Il introduisit encore un doigt et recommença les nombreux vas et viens, étirant rapidement ses chairs pour le recevoir.

Assez vite, Lucius ne tint plus, il retira ses doigts de l'antre de Harry et se positionna à genoux derrière lui. Alignant son érection, il commença à pousser sur ses hanches.

-Oh putain oui ! cria Harry.

C'était douloureux, mais c'était bon. Lucius entrait lentement en lui, poussant des soupirs d'extase et des grognements bestiaux. Il se sentait rempli et étiré. Encore une fois, il se dit que c'était différent que lorsqu'il était avec Severus. Harry se secoua la tête et revint au moment présent, préférant plutôt ressentir le blond sortir et entrer, venant buter à chaque fois sa prostate.

Si cela continuait ainsi, Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps mais, au même moment, derrière lui, Lucius se faisait la même réflexion. Alors, pour faire durer un peu le plaisir, le Lord sortit complètement de Harry et le retourna.

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses cuisses, l'invitant à se réinstaller contre lui et Lucius s'exécuta aussitôt, s'aidant de ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser totalement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se redresser.

Harry releva bien ses jambes et Lucius se positionna devant son entrée avant de le pénétrer d'un coup. Le brun ferma les yeux en se sentant si rempli, si complet à ce moment précis. Mais il sentit rapidement un poids se faire contre son torse. Lucius ne bougeait pas, il voulait que Harry le regarde, il voulait enfin voir son regard lors de l'orgasme, ce regard qu'il voulait voir depuis de longs mois maintenant.

Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux, s'apprêtant à hurler sur son époux pour qu'il continue, mais à peine Lucius put enfin voir ces deux émeraudes, qu'il commença à le pilonner avec force pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux.

Lucius se tint que sur un seul coude, son autre main, libre, se dirigeant vers le sexe dur de Harry qui était entre eux. Ce dernier ne semblait plus pouvoir aligner deux mots de suite, seuls des gémissements et des cris pouvaient sortir.

Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, Harry hurlant son plaisir, alors que Lucius gémissait un faible "Harry" avant de s'effondrer sur son amant. Ils respiraient difficilement et laissèrent leurs muscles se détendre progressivement.

Après quelques minutes, Lucius se retira de son amant et glissa sur le côté pour le prendre dans une étreinte solide, respirant ses cheveux.

C'est bercé par les battement de coeur de Lucius qu'Harry s'endormit.

###

Severus commençait à désespérer, cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il tentait la cheminée mais qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas accéder au Square Grimmaurd. Malgré tout, il connaissait bien son ami et ce dernier n'était pas du genre à oublier une chose si importante lors d'une conversation. C'est donc qu'il n'y avait pas de conversation. Mais si c'était le cas et que Lucius n'était toujours pas revenu, il y avait deux options : soit Harry avait tué Lucius, bien que Severus se doutait que ce soit impossible, soit ils étaient en plein ébats… Severus savait que son ami était très frustré ces derniers temps. Et il le connaissait, Lucius était un Serpentard et il avait envie de Harry depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait dû réussir à l'avoir dans ses filets.

Il aurait dû être jaloux, se poser des questions et se demander ce qu'il se passait entre ses amants, mais étrangement, il se sentait plutôt serein. Il y avait toujours cette petite pointe d'angoisse à l'idée qu'Harry ne finisse tout bonnement par le remplacer, mais les imaginer dans le même lit l'excitait plus qu'autre chose.

Severus trouva que leur donner une heure était déjà beaucoup, il prit donc sa cape et sortit rapidement du manoir pour aller au point de transplanage. Il se retrouva sur le trottoir d'en face et pensa à la bâtisse pour la voir apparaître sous ses yeux.

Ne s'occupant nullement de son apparence, il se pressa jusqu'à la porte pour frapper.

Severus ne fut pas surpris de voir Kreattur ouvrir, cela ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

-Je peux entrer ? Je veux voir Lucius et Harry.

-Les Maîtres dorment. Mais Maître Harry a dit qu'il voulait parler à Maître Lucius et Severus, et que Kreattur devait les laisser entrer.

-J'attendrai qu'ils se réveillent.

L'elfe se pencha pour montrer son accord et ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser l'homme entrer.

-Où est Teddy ? demanda Severus qui voulait voir le petit pour éviter de commencer à stresser seul dans son coin. De plus, la petite terreur lui manquait, même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer. Il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que l'était Harry et Lucius mais ils avaient tout de même passé de bons moments ensemble.

-Dans le petit salon, à l'étage.

Severus ne réfléchit pas plus et monta directement voir Teddy. Entrer dans cette maison calme commençait à lui faire monter la pression. Il avait peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en venant. Si Harry ne voulait plus de lui, il aurait préféré se faire jeter autrement qu'après qu'il ait couché avec Lucius.

Alors pour s'occuper l'esprit, il alla jusqu'au salon où il trouva Teddy qui s'amusait à taper une plume contre tous les objets autour de lui. Pas de doute, Lucius était passé par là.

Il s'avança et se mit au dessus de son parc.

-Bonjour Teddy, fit-il d'une voix douce qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec lui.

Le petit rigola et tendit ses mains vers l'homme, après avoir lâché la plume comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux.

-Sev !

Le v n'était pas bien dit et le faisait baver, mais Severus n'en avait rien à faire. Entendre le petit essayer de l'appeler lui faisait chaud au coeur à chaque fois. Alors il se pencha un peu plus et attrapa le petit pour le coller contre lui.

Il avait peur. Une peur bleue que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il tienne Teddy dans ses bras. Après tout, Lucius était tellement mieux que lui, Harry n'allait pas accepter une stupide relation à trois quand il pouvait tout avoir avec un seul homme. Alors il tenait et profitait de l'enfant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Severus savait qu'il était très défaitiste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à son ami de longue date…

Voulant juste profiter du moment avec Teddy, il agrandit son parc et entra dedans, tenant toujours le petit dans ses bras, pour jouer tranquillement avec lui tout en se demandant combien de temps cela allait encore durer.

A l'étage au dessus, Harry se réveillait doucement. Il essayait de savoir pourquoi il était dans son lit alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il était contre un corps chaud et le battement de coeur sous son oreille lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui tendre et gris de Lucius.

Il venait de coucher avec Lucius. Et ça avait été merveilleux. Et il lui avait fait des choses que Severus n'avait jamais faites.

Severus…

Harry se redressa brusquement pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Ne venait-il pas de tromper Severus en faisant ça ? Non, Lucius lui avait parlé d'un couple à trois, ce n'était donc pas le tromper que d'avoir profité de son mari…

Mais… Et si Lucius lui avait menti ? Après tout, l'homme était venu seul chez lui, il n'y avait pas eu Severus derrière lui pour appuyer ses propos. Lucius était un Serpentard et il le désirait depuis longtemps. Aurait-il été capable de monter un tel plan juste pour coucher avec lui ? Lui dire que Severus et lui avaient partagé une douche, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés… Lucius aurait-il pu mentir là-dessus ?

Harry se leva et récupéra ses vêtements pour les remettre rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? demanda Lucius qui voyait son époux blanchir au fur et à mesure que ses pensées défilaient.

Le brun leva son regard vers lui et commença à se sentir mal. Oui, ça aurait pu être le style de Lucius. Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard et Lucius venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. N'était-ce pas ce que lui avait dit Severus un jour, pour le mettre en garde ? Qu'il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et lui, comme un idiot, il s'était fait avoir.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de couple à trois n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry d'une voix basse.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait en effet que c'était absurde. Severus avait tellement été jaloux envers Lucius qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de le partager. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le style de son amant. Puis les deux hommes étaient amis, ils n'avaient jamais montré d'autres attentions et n'avaient rien partagé de plus ensemble qu'une fidèle amitié. Ou peut-être qu'à une époque si… Comment démêler le vrai du faux ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Lucius en se levant à son tour.

-T'es content ? T'as réussi à me sauter ? ricana Harry, les larmes aux yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait trompé Severus, et cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune excuse, rien pour le justifier ni pour aider leur couple. Tout allait être fini entre lui et son amant à cause de son mari trop Serpentard et de sa naïveté.

-Harry, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? commença à s'énerver Lucius qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son époux.

-Severus va me quitter et tu m'auras pour toi tout seul. T'as gagné… bordel… t'es fier de toi n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait cru à ce couple à trois, parce que c'était quelque chose d'incroyable, la solution à leur problème. Mais il n'avait pas vu le côté improbable. Il y avait cru car… n'était-ce pas beau d'y croire ?

Harry, énervé, sortit de la pièce, ne voulant plus voir Lucius pour éviter que l'homme n'arrive à l'avoir une nouvelle fois.

-Harry ! cria Lucius qui remettait difficilement son pantalon en essayant de suivre son époux.

-Dégage ! hurla Harry à son tour en descendant rapidement.

Lucius comprenait à ces paroles que Harry ne croyait pas en sa proposition et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas. S'il ne voulait pas blesser son mari plus que de raison maintenant, il lui faudrait un miracle car il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire confiance.

Severus qui tenait tendrement Teddy dans ses bras, commençait à angoisser. Il avait entendu Lucius crier et Harry à son tour. Si le ton était comme cela, c'était que tout ne se passait pas bien. Venaient-ils de le perdre totalement, tous les deux ? Et sans possibilité de changer la situation ?

Il avait envie de trembler mais il devait être fort, pour ne pas que Teddy sente sa peur et la subisse aussi. Mais il ne put empêcher son coeur de battre follement dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il entendait Harry descendre les escaliers, rapidement suivi de Lucius.

-Fous moi la paix ! entendit Severus qui regardait la porte avec inquiétude.

Tout allait se jouer maintenant, si Harry entrait et lui lançait un regard noir et lui demandait de partir, tout serait fini.

Teddy dut sentir son angoisse car inconsciemment ses cheveux se changèrent en noir et ses yeux également. Severus le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Il n'était peut-être pas son fils sur les papiers mais il avait l'impression qu'il était comme tel. Il ferma alors les yeux tandis que les pas se rapprochaient.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Harry qui était en colère jusque là, s'arrêta sur le bas de la porte. Il y avait là son amant, son amour avec Teddy qui avait pris les traits de Severus. Ce dernier osa tourner la tête pour voir le regard de son amant.

Un regard émeraude rempli d'amour et d'espoir mais aussi de soulagement. En une seconde, Harry venait de comprendre que Lucius n'avait pas menti. Ils allaient être un couple. Tous les trois.

Le jeune homme s'avança, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Lucius arrivait, torse nu, derrière lui. Harry alla jusqu'à Severus pendant que le blond s'arrêtait à l'entrée de la pièce et gardait le silence. Le miracle qu'il attendait était là. Severus avait eu l'intelligence de venir et lui seul pouvait le calmer.

Le brun entra dans le parc pour enfant agrandi et se mit à genoux à côté d'eux. Il embrassa tendrement le front de son fils avant de se tourner vers son amant.

-On sera ensemble ?

-Si tu le veux bien, fit Severus d'une voix peu certaine.

Harry eut un grand sourire et embrassa avec force ses lèvres.

Tout irait mieux maintenant.

-En tout cas, dit Harry en caressant les cheveux de son fils, c'est un magnifique anniversaire…

-Quoi ? demanda Lucius les sourcils froncés.

-Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, aurais-tu oublié l'anniversaire de ton fils ? demanda dangereusement Harry.

-Par Merlin… souffla Lucius en déglutissant péniblement.

Tout irait mieux, mais il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

 _On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! En tout cas on s'est pris la tête à apporter les dernières modifications ;)_

 _On vous souhaite une bonne semaine et on vous dit à samedi prochain !_

 _Aude & Epsilon Snape_


	19. Chapter 19 : Retour au manoir

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _On commence à s'approcher de la fin. Il ne nous reste que trois samedis ensemble après ce chapitre._

 _Ce chapitre est plus calme, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soirs. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une preview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: J'ai fini ma relecture mercredi ?! C'est un miracle ! Merci pour vos retours, vos encouragements, vos favs et tout le tralalala ! A samedi prochain !_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut, le couple se met enfin ensemble, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. il est plus calme que les autres. Mais au moins, on commence à voir un quotidien s'installer. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

 **Guest** : Salut ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également ! Bonne lecture, à bientôt.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Retour au manoir**

Severus était en train de ranger les jouets de Teddy et il entendait Harry disputer Lucius sur le fait qu'il ait oublié l'anniversaire du petit. Le blond donnait des excuses toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres. Allant du "La Gazette s'est trompée de date ce matin" au "Mais je ne peux pas penser à tout" mais celle qui avait beaucoup amusé Severus était "Le temps s'est arrêté au moment où tu es parti de chez nous". Un vrai Serpentard celui là.

-Je lui ai offert une plume ! plaida Lucius.

-Franchement ? Tu ne peux pas dire que tu as oublié tout simplement ?

-Un Malefoy n'oublie pas ! Certaines choses lui sortent parfois momentanément de sa magnifique tête c'est tout…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi. Il croyait revoir Drago durant leurs années d'école. Severus se contentait de ricaner derrière jusqu'à ce que Harry se retourne vers lui.

-Et toi ?

-Ce n'est pas mon fils ! s'exclama Severus.

-Vous êtes… incroyables tous les deux… souffla Harry désespéré, les épaules basses, mais un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Lucius s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière.

-C'est ce qui te plaît non ?

-Grmph… grommela Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Severus s'approcha à son tour, incertain de la conduite à adopter auprès du couple dont il faisait apparemment parti.

Lucius, en le voyant douter, l'attrapa par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue avant d'entendre un gémissement étouffé.

-Merlin… C'est le truc le plus bandant que j'ai jamais vu… souffla Harry, faisant ricaner les deux Serpentards.

Ils avaient hâte de découvrir à quel point Harry trouvait ça… bandant. Severus se pencha et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres avant de reprendre le rangement, tandis que Lucius l'embrassait à son tour.

Si le paradis existait, Harry était prêt à parier que ça ressemblait un peu à ça. Bon… peut-être moins de vêtements et plus que de petits baisers comme ça, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Harry se tourna vers son époux et lui dit :

-D'accord, je te pardonne pour cette année.

Et il sut, en voyant le sourire ravageur de Lucius, qu'il craquerait souvent face à lui.

-Va t'habiller maintenant, ordonna Harry en posant sa main sur son torse pour le pousser.

Lucius le laissa faire, tout en se disant qu'il aurait préféré tout enlever plutôt que tout remettre, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde apparemment. Alors il monta pour retrouver ses vêtements qui devaient être éparpillés dans la chambre de Harry.

Ce dernier se retrouva enfin seul avec Severus. Il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix basse :

-Pourquoi tu ne ranges pas tout avec un sort ?

-Parce que ça m'occupe, répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Harry s'approcha et se colla contre l'homme qui l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras.

-Alors c'est vrai ? On va être un couple ? Tous les trois ? Plus de crises de jalousie ?

Severus se pencha et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Il glissa une de ses mains vers sa nuque et approfondit le baiser pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Ils restèrent quelques instants à retrouver l'autre, à se donner enfin le baiser qu'ils méritaient depuis qu'ils venaient de se retrouver puis Harry s'écarta.

-C'est promis Harry, chuchota Severus en lui caressant une joue.

Le potionniste se détacha et ferma le sac qui contenait les jouets de Teddy. Il lui lança un sort pour le rappetisser et le mit dans sa poche.

-Sev ! fit Teddy avec difficulté.

Severus alla vers lui avec un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans les bras. Harry s'approcha aussi et avec des yeux de chiens battus lui demanda :

-Moi aussi je peux t'appeler Sev ?

-Non ! fit l'homme, sans appel.

-S'il te plait Sev… Sev… Sev…

-Arrête.

-Sevy !

-Ah non !

-Sevy-chou !

-Bon, Sev d'accord, mais pas ces autres surnoms ridicules !

Severus semblait énervé alors que Harry avait un sourire victorieux. C'était une petite bataille mais il avait toujours eu envie de l'appeler Sev et entendre son fils avoir le droit de le dire le rendait un peu… envieux, il fallait le dire. Puis pouvoir retrouver son amant, et faire comme si cette semaine de séparation n'avait jamais existé, lui faisait du bien.

Lucius arriva à ce moment là, il était en train de terminer de reboutonner sa chemise sous les regards, désireux, de ses deux amants.

-On rentre ? fit-il avec un sourire.

Harry acquiesça et d'un _accio_ , il fit venir ses chaussures et celles de Teddy ainsi que tous leurs vêtements. Il laissa Lucius habiller chaudement l'enfant qui babillait, heureux de les voir tous les trois autour de lui.

-Kreattur ? appela Harry une fois qu'il fut lui-même habillé.

L'elfe arriva dans un craquement sec.

-Que peut faire Kreattur pour Maître Harry ?

-Peux-tu faire un tour de la maison, pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié et ensuite, rejoins les elfes du manoir, je n'aurais plus de raisons de revenir ici… répondit Harry en regardant ses amants, attendant une confirmation.

Lucius n'écoutait même pas, il était en train de raconter une histoire qui ressemblait étonnamment à "Harry Potter contre le Magyar à pointes" avec de grands gestes et Severus était déjà parti disant qu'il avait des potions en retard.

Harry sourit, il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander à ces Serpentards.

###

Arrivé au manoir Malefoy, Harry ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. C'était assez étrange de revenir dans cet endroit. Ce lieu où il avait connu son addiction, sa dépression, son désespoir, mais aussi sa première fois, la naissance de son amour pour Lucius, pour Severus, l'arrivée de Teddy. Mais malgré toutes ces choses. Joies et peines. C'était son chez lui.

Harry rentra directement dans la demeure et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras. Il était l'heure de la sieste et Harry préférait qu'il s'endorme dans son lit que sur lui.

Severus était déjà parti pour s'occuper de ses potions tandis que Lucius suivait son époux. Et alors qu'Harry entrait dans la chambre, il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Le baiser passionné, puis la dispute et enfin son départ. Mais maintenant, il revenait et ne comptait plus partir.

Il posa Teddy dans son lit et lui caressa le visage quelques secondes. Lucius en profita pour arriver et l'enlacer par derrière afin de lui embrasser le cou tendrement.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ça librement maintenant, chuchota le Lord.

-Et moi donc…

Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce accompagné de l'homme. Lucius l'arrêta avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Harry semblait un peu distant depuis qu'il était rentré alors il lui demanda, pris d'un doute :

-Ce soir, on dormira tous les trois ?

-Lucius… on va attendre un peu et quand tout ça deviendra… naturel, on le fera mais pour le moment non.

Le blond lâcha son époux. Il avait peur maintenant. Il avait enfin Harry, ils étaient enfin tous ensemble mais il avait besoin de quelque chose de concret pour se rassurer. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout moment.

-Mais tout va bien maintenant, on est d'accord ?

-Oui Lucius. C'est juste que la dernière fois que j'étais ici, dans ce couloir, toi et Severus vous vous déchiriez et moi j'assistais à ça, impuissant. Alors ça me fait bizarre d'être là, presque deux semaines plus tard, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Oublie ça.

-Je devrais peut-être… Tu veux venir avec moi en cuisine ? Je comptais faire un gâteau pour Teddy.

-Il n'a qu'un an, il ne se rappelera jamais de ton gâteau, fit Lucius avec un air dépité.

Mais le regard noir que lui lança Harry lui montrait que, lui, allait s'en rappeler s'il osait gâcher le moment qu'il voulait préparer avec son fils.

-Mais j'aime bien les gâteaux… continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Allons-y, dit Harry en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Lucius l'en empêcha.

-Yuni ?! L'elfe arriva immédiatement. Prépare un gâteau pour… Aïe ! dit-il en se tenant les côtes droites. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-Je n'ai pas dit "allons dire aux elfes de faire un gâteau", répondit Harry avec regard meurtrier. J'ai dit que je voulais faire un gâteau pour mon fils !

-Mais c'est idiot Harry ! On a des elfes de maison plein les cuisines !

Harry, légèrement vexé, tourna les talons et partit seul dans les cuisines. Lucius comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur lorsqu'il vit son regard blessé.

-Attends Harry ! dit-il en le suivant à grandes enjambées.

Ils parcoururent la moitié de l'aile du château pour arriver aux cuisines, Harry boudant comme un enfant et Lucius lui courant après pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Severus, intrigué par le bruit, était remonté de son labo et regardait avec amusement le blond essayer de se trouver des excuses pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Dans la cuisine, des elfes paniqués accueillirent les trois habitants du manoir. Ils étaient persuadés d'avoir fait une erreur et qu'ils allaient être punis. Harry essaya bien de les rassurer mais au bout de dix minutes d'effort, il se contenta de les envoyer ailleurs. Il voulait être tranquille et leurs cris commençaient à lui donner mal au crâne.

Il commença la préparation de son gâteau sans un regard pour ses deux amants.

Lucius soupira, se lava les mains puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Harry fit un micro sourire, et lui tendit un saladier avec des oeufs et un fouet sans plus d'explications. Lucius regarda le tout, regarda Severus qui se contenta d'un sourire narquois, regarda Harry, puis le fouet, à nouveau Harry. Avec un soupir, il prit l'outil de cuisine et commença à faire ce qu'il pensait devoir faire…

Severus, de son côté, regardait Harry mélanger les ingrédients. C'était étrangement hypnotisant, mais surtout très excitant. Il se déplaça lentement pour se coller au dos du jeune homme.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi doué en cuisine, et aussi maladroit en potion ? susurra Severus en caressant le ventre de Harry.

-C'est peut-être à cause du professeur… répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

-Je te déstabilise tant que ça ?

-Mmmmh… ronronna Harry.

Severus le calina un moment et Harry se blottit un peu plus, mais ils furent interrompus par un bruit sourd et un "Par le pubis tressé de Merlin !" dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent vivement pour voir le grand Lord Malefoy, un mélange d'oeufs et de coquilles maculant sa magnifique robe en soie et ses longs cheveux blonds.

###

Harry tenait Teddy contre lui en regardant un splendide gâteau au chocolat sur la table, devant lui. Il avait un grand sourire en voyant l'unique bougie sur le gâteau. Il faisait ça pour lui, pour ses souvenirs à lui et ceux également de Severus et Lucius. Ce dernier justement entra dans la pièce, les cheveux humides. Il avait dû prendre une douche après avoir eu l'idée de casser les oeufs avec le fouet. Harry avait alors continué la préparation du gâteau avec l'aide de Severus qui savait au moins utiliser les différents ustensiles et casser des oeufs par rapport à Lucius.

Les trois hommes étaient donc tous là, dans le salon, en train de regarder Teddy qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas attraper le gâteau.

-Il faut d'abord souffler la bougie avant de manger le gâteau mon chéri, fit Harry.

-Il a un an Harry, il ne comprend pas ce que tu lui racontes, rétorqua Severus, blasé de regarder Harry perdre ses neurones en présence du petit.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et montra alors la bougie du doigt pour Teddy.

-On souffle ensemble sur la bougie et après on mange le gâteau.

Mais l'enfant avait très bien compris que c'était la bougie qui l'empêchait de pouvoir profiter du gâteau alors, grâce à sa magie instinctive, il la fit voler à travers la pièce, la laissant s'échouer dans la cheminée. Les trois adultes purent alors admirer la bougie fondre en quelques secondes à peine.

-En fait, je n'ai rien dit, il comprend bien ce petit, dit le potionniste, fier du bambin qui tendait les mains vers le gâteau.

Lucius, avec un sourire, s'approcha et coupa une petite part qu'il tendit vers Harry pour que Teddy puisse manger. Le jeune homme semblait désemparé, lui qui avait voulu souffler la première bougie de l'enfant avec lui, c'était Teddy lui-même qui lui avait gâché son moment.

-Rappelle toi Harry, c'est un enfant sorcier, il te surprendra toujours, dit gentiment Lucius en se servant sa propre part, bien plus généreuse.

Teddy avait déjà du chocolat partout alors qu'il empoignait sa part de gâteau à pleines mains. Il avait un immense sourire et gazouillait gaiement. Harry sourit à son tour en voyant le bonheur apparent de son fils. Severus, qui n'aimait pas les sucreries, se contenta de boire un café bien serré en regardant l'enfant barbouiller son père de chocolat.

Après de bons gros sorts de nettoyage, ce fut le moment des cadeaux. Harry se contenta de lui offrir une peluche loup-garou en souvenir de Remus et eut les larmes aux yeux lorsque Teddy la serra entre ses petits bras dodus.

Lucius lui offrit un assortiment de plumes hors de prix censées être faites pour écrire mais qui seraient inévitablement mâchouillées.

Avec un sourire ironique, Severus offrit à Teddy un kit de potion en bois. Ce n'était pas pour faire des potions, il était trop petit, mais juste pour faire semblant, avec les éprouvettes, le chaudron, le pilon, le couteau, la louche et les ingrédients.

Teddy sautillait à chaque cadeau, avant de le balancer pour prendre le suivant. Il jouait donc avec son nécessaire de potion quand Harry se retourna vers ses amants :

-Vous ne vous souveniez plus que c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire mais vous lui avez offert tout ça ?

Lucius et Severus se regardèrent, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient avouer à Harry que c'étaient les cadeaux qu'ils avaient prévus de donner à Teddy pour Noël ou bien s'ils devaient en acheter d'autres ni vu ni connu dès le lendemain...

-Et bien… commença Lucius légèrement gêné.

-Pour tout te dire Harry, ce sont les cadeaux de Noël, termina Severus pour son ami.

Harry, qui au début avait eu envie de les engueuler car Teddy n'allait pas avoir de cadeaux de Noël, ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire malgré tout. C'était son premier anniversaire et ses premières fêtes de fin d'année et comme lui avait fait remarquer Lucius : Teddy ne s'en souviendrait plus. Par contre, lui se rappellerait toujours de la tête de son époux qui était bien embêté.

Il aurait de bons souvenirs, même s'ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait espérés.

-Au fait ! Où est le sapin ? demanda Harry qui ne l'avait pas encore vu jusque là.

-Quel sapin ? demanda Lucius qui se resservait une part de gâteau, il aimait bien trop le chocolat pour ne pas être gourmand face à ce dessert.

-Et bien… le sapin de Noël ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lucius se stoppa dans ses mouvements et regarda son mari pour voir s'il était sérieux. Alors Severus se pencha à l'oreille de son amant et lui murmura :

-Je crains Harry, qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de sapin dans ce manoir…

 _-Quoi_? cria le jeune homme en regardant ses deux amants d'un air affolé. Mais il nous faut un sapin ! C'est une _nécessité_!

-Je n'ai jamais eu de sapin pour Noël et je te jure que je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin. Je ne vois donc pas la _nécessité_ d'en avoir un, comme tu dis.

Lucius mangeait tranquillement mais son époux le fusillait du regard et plus il mangeait, plus il se sentait coupable jusqu'au moment où il craqua :

-Tu en veux vraiment un ?

Le sourire de Harry répondit à sa place. Lucius ne put que soupirer et appeler un elfe pour lui demander de ramener un sapin, sous la joie du jeune homme qui promettait à Teddy de faire un magnifique sapin avec de magnifiques décorations.

-Il te mène par le bout de la baguette mon... ami, fit Severus avec un sourire.

Lucius haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait rien à faire de lâcher un peu du lest si c'était pour voir un Harry resplendissant de bonheur. Son sourire et sa joie étaient beaux à voir.

###

Harry avait couché Teddy et se retrouvait maintenant dans le salon devant un magnifique sapin. Il voulait le rendre grandiose pour que son fils puisse avoir des étoiles dans les yeux en le voyant le lendemain. Lucius avait demandé à l'elfe de ramener aussi des guirlandes, des boules et tout ce qui pouvait décorer un sapin. Ils avaient donc maintenant un sapin qui touchait le plafond et des dizaines de cartons.

Lucius et Severus étaient assis sur le canapé, lisant tranquillement alors qu'Harry ouvrait tous les cartons en s'extasiant sur les décorations qu'il y trouvait. Il tira sa baguette et commença à mettre les décorations sur le sapin, puis dans toute la pièce.

C'était beaucoup plus facile - et marrant - qu'avec un sapin moldu. Il y avait des petites fées installées sur les branches qui sautaient parfois pour aller voleter dans le salon et revenir se percher sur la branche. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'Harry les avait animées, elles se faisaient un plaisir d'aller embêter Lucius et Severus en leur soulevant des mèches de cheveux ou en leur chatouillant les pieds.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de grogner et de souffler mais au fond, ils étaient plutôt heureux de voir Harry s'amuser. Ils se doutaient que le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais préparé de sapin chez ses moldus. Et il mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage pour faire plaisir à son fils.

Deux heures plus tard, Lucius et Severus furent tirés de leur lecture par Harry.

-J'ai fini ! cria-t-il.

Ils relevèrent la tête et purent admirer le magnifique sapin. Harry ne s'était pas contenté de décorer l'arbre, tout le Grand Salon y avait eu droit, et c'était féérique, Teddy allait être ravi.

Les Serpentards aimaient beaucoup moins, surtout en voyant les petits lutins au sol qui se couraient après en chantant d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë. Severus lança vite fait un sort pour les faire taire et regarda son amant avec un sourire en lui disant d'une voix monotone :

-C'est magnifique, Teddy va adorer.

-Pourquoi tu les fais taire ? demanda Harry avec une grimace.

-C'est ça ou je les balance à travers la fenêtre Harry. Alors pour ne pas gâcher ton plaisir, je fais juste en sorte qu'ils se taisent.

Severus se leva, embrassa Harry et annonça à tout le monde qu'il allait dormir. Lucius se leva à son tour et alla serrer le brun dans ses bras.

-C'est très beau Harry. C'est vrai que les lutins sont crispants mais tu as fait un travail remarquable.

-Merci Lucius.

Ce dernier baissa son visage et embrassa Harry tendrement avant de se séparer de ses lèvres.

-Tu dors avec qui ce soir ? demanda Lucius qui avait préféré attendre le dernier moment pour le savoir.

-Je vais aller avec Severus, il est souvent inquiet à l'idée que je te préfère toi et que je lui demande de partir. Alors je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il a toujours sa place dans ma vie, que rien ne changera entre nous.

Si au début, Lucius s'était senti blessé que Harry préfère dormir avec son ami, maintenant il le comprenait. En effet, Severus avait toujours besoin d'être rassuré, il se dévalorisait tellement qu'il serait capable de partir lui-même s'il ne se sentait plus à sa place.

-Comme tu veux.

Lucius l'embrassa de nouveau, voulant juste profiter de ses lèvres avant de les lâcher et de partir à son tour. Harry regarda une dernière fois son travail dans le salon puis éteignit les lumières d'un sort, avant de rejoindre Severus.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Severus était déjà couché, mais se retourna, surpris, quand Harry ferma la porte.

-Tu ne dors pas avec Lucius ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, pourquoi le penses-tu ? souffla Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit.

-Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu voudrais profiter de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien… Tu me connais déjà. Lucius est... tout neuf…

Harry ricana.

-Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Severus sourit à son tour et passa sa main sur la joue de Harry.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec lui ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine et tu me manques…

Severus n'en attendit pas plus et agrippa Harry pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser furieusement.

-Je t'aime Harry, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime, dit-il en commençant à le déshabiller.

###

Le soir du 24 décembre, Harry était dans la hall en compagnie de ses deux amants pour attendre leurs invités : Hermione et Drago devaient passer les vacances avec eux. Harry avait préparé une partie du repas et avait encore plus décoré le manoir.

Lucius et Severus étaient sortis une partie de l'après-midi pour racheter des nouveaux cadeaux pour Teddy, le laissant seul au manoir avec le petit pour la toute première fois.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Teddy s'élançait, lâchant le pied de la table pour faire quelques pas et se rattraper à la chaise, puis au canapé, dans le seul but d'attraper l'un de ses maudits lutins qui s'étaient remis à chanter grâce à un sort de Harry. En les voyant dans la pièce, Teddy, debout sur ses deux jambes qui, bien que tremblantes, supportaient son poids avait applaudi en criant "Lu ! Sev !"

Les coeurs des deux Serpentards n'en supportèrent pas plus et bien que Severus essayait de garder son masque de froideur, il s'était avoué vaincu lorsque Teddy avait tendu les bras vers lui. Ce dernier n'avait plus lâché le potionniste jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités.

Hermione et Drago eurent donc l'honneur de voir leur ancien professeur de potion tenir Teddy dans les bras tout en lui expliquant calmement qu'il ne devait pas attraper les lutins au risque de se faire pincer les doigts. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas tout mais voir cette scène, si irréaliste, était génial.

Harry accueillit ses deux amis tout en regardant son amant qui arrêta de parler à Teddy pour saluer les arrivants à son tour. Enfin, Lucius leur dit bonjour également avant de les inviter à le suivre.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le grand salon que Harry voulait leur montrer tant il était fier de son travail. Hermione regarda son ami lui expliquer avec joie qu'il avait passé plus de deux heures à installer toutes ses décorations et Drago fit remarquer à son père que lui n'avait jamais eu de sapin lorsqu'il était petit.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'un sapin Drago, fit Lucius catégorique.

-Et Harry ?

-Ca lui faisait plaisir.

-Ca m'aurait peut-être fait plaisir à moi aussi, s'indigna le jeune blond.

-Oui mais tu n'en as jamais eu donc la question ne se pose pas.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en tournant le dos à son père pour que ce dernier ne le voit pas faire. Hermione, elle, riait en voyant que Harry arrivait à avoir ce qu'il voulait auprès de son mari. Mais bien au delà de ça, elle était contente de voir qu'il allait mieux.

Elle s'approcha de son ami et regarda Severus partir pour discuter de ses études avec son filleul, Lucius écoutant la conversation pour savoir si son fils se débrouillait bien. Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry et chuchota :

-Quand es-tu rentré ?

-Hier.

-Tout est arrangé ? demanda-t-elle surprise par la présence des deux hommes sans qu'aucune dispute n'éclate.

-Oui. On a décidé d'avoir une relation tous les trois.

Harry avait pensé être discret en disant ça, mais en voyant les trois autres hommes tournés vers lui, il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Severus et Lucius avaient à peu près le même regard qui disait : "Tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue ?" alors que Drago avait simplement envie de rire en voyant le visage des deux hommes plus âgés. A la place, il alla jusqu'à son ami et lui donna un coup sur le bras tout en s'exclamant :

-Et bien, content que tout soit revenu dans l'ordre. Et mes félicitations à tous les trois alors !

Hermione avait un grand sourire également. Harry semblait aux anges et même si cette relation semblait tout à fait étrange, si Harry était heureux, c'était le principal. Après tout, c'était grâce à ces deux hommes qu'il remangeait enfin et avait arrêté l'alcool. Grâce à eux deux et à Teddy qui venait de changer de bras et se trouvait maintenant dans ceux de Lucius.

-C'est étonnant comme Teddy vous ressemble à tous les trois, fit Hermione en admirant l'hétérochromie de l'enfant. Il est magnifique votre fils.

Les trois amants se tournèrent vers le petit et regardèrent les traits qu'il avait pris de chacun d'eux. Comme d'habitude, il avait les cheveux blonds, un oeil vert et un oeil noir. Tellement atypique, comme leur relation en somme.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut passer à table. Le petit que j'ai entre les bras doit manger avant d'aller au lit, fit Lucius en passant une main douce dans les cheveux blonds typiquement Malefoy.

Drago regarda le geste de son père. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais reçu autant de tendresse à cause de la présence de son grand-père entre ces murs mais il n'en voulait pas à son paternel. Car il avait fait son maximum pour lui apporter amour et joie malgré les moments sombres qu'ils subissaient et maintenant que Lucius pouvait enfin donner de l'amour comme il en avait envie à ce petit, il n'allait pas tout gâcher.

Ils s'installèrent tous pour prendre l'apéritif. Alcool pour tout le monde, sauf pour Harry qui se contenta d'un jus de pomme sous les rires de Lucius qui lui rappela les fameuses soirées jus de pomme, et Teddy bien sûr, qui but un jus de citrouille dont il raffolait. Ce dernier mangea rapidement ses coquillettes au jambon et, alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir sur les genoux de son père, Drago se leva élégamment et lui tendit les bras.

-Allez, viens là frangin ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui te mets au lit !

-Ago ! Ago ! cria Teddy en applaudissant subitement complètement réveillé.

Ravi de partager un petit moment avec son très jeune frère, Drago le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

A son retour, les entrées étaient servies et il se fit un plaisir de manger le merveilleux repas de Noël. Harry avait un sourire éblouissant qui s'étendait à tous les autres invités.

Ce fut un repas magnifique et ce fut à trois heures du matin que tout le monde alla se coucher, le ventre bien rempli et de bons souvenirs en tête.


	20. Chapter 20 : Une vie à trois

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _On arrive doucement mais sûrement vers la fin. Je vous poste ce chapitre vite fait. Je croule sous le boulot et je suis malade donc bon…_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements. Ça me fait tellement chaud au cœur. Merci à vous tous._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **/!\ ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M /!\**

* * *

 **/!\ Pour le bien de cette histoire, Teddy Tonks est né le 23 Décembre 1997 /!\**

 **NdA** : La publication se fera à raison de une fois par semaine, tous les samedis soirs. De plus, nous souhaitons vous préciser que pour chaque review laissée, nous enverrons en MP (vous devez donc avoir un compte fanfiction) **une preview** du prochain chapitre à l'aimable personne :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: Bonjour ! Bientôt la fin de l'histoire ! C'est pas trop tôt je pense… J'ai l'impression que Drey commence à saturer… x) Merci encore à tous nos lecteurs !_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Bonjour, merci pour ta review. Nous aussi, la scène de l'oeuf avec Lucius nous a bien fait rire. L'une a lancé l'idée, l'autre a suivi. L'écriture à deux a du bon ! :P

Bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Une vie à trois**

Harry fut le dernier à rejoindre l'aile des chambres. Lucius et Severus étaient déjà partis se coucher, mais lui voulait encore aller voir Teddy pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien. Et, alors qu'il sortait de la petite chambre, il eut un moment d'hésitation. S'il prenait la porte de gauche, il allait passer la nuit avec Lucius, la porte de droite, ce serait avec Severus.

Il prit finalement la décision d'aller dans ses appartements et fut accueilli par le sourire de Severus. Il entra, mit son pyjama, puis alla vers son ancien professeur et l'embrassa, avant de ressortir en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Severus le regarda partir, tout en sachant qu'il lui reviendrait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry se dirigea alors juste à côté, s'arrêtant devant la porte. Devait-il frapper, ou entrer ? Il était chez lui après tout, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans les appartements de Lucius. Il prit son courage à deux mains, respira un grand coup et ouvrit silencieusement la porte.

La chambre était grande, plus grande que la sienne. Elle avait un côté bureau où Lucius pouvait peut-être travailler, une partie détente avec une cheminée, une petite bibliothèque et trois fauteuils moelleux. De l'autre côté, un immense lit à baldaquin, apparemment très douillet trônait entre deux fenêtres donnant une magnifique vue sur le parc. La pièce était spacieuse mais par contre, il n'y avait personne.

Du bruit dans la salle de bain lui indiqua où se trouvait son époux. Celui-ci prenait sa douche tranquillement. Alors Harry, d'humeur un peu coquine, se déshabilla et entra dans la pièce. Lucius entendit la porte et se retourna avec un grand sourire. Harry vint directement se coller contre lui pour l'embrasser et sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Le brun se fit rapidement coller contre le mur carrelé alors que deux mains sensuelles commençaient leur inspection. Elles s'évertuèrent à le toucher, le titiller, le pincer parfois mais toujours dans le plaisir. Puis Lucius se colla contre lui, il avait envie de le posséder, même si c'était sous l'eau, il en avait envie.

Il ne prit pas le temps de préparer son amant, ni même de faire durer les préliminaires, il avait envie de prendre Harry, ici et maintenant. Il était tard, il avait légèrement bu et d'après le déhanchement de son amant, il en avait tout autant envie.

Ce couple à trois était finalement une bonne idée, il ne serait pas trop de deux pour rassasier l'appétit sexuel d'un jeune homme qui commençait seulement à se découvrir.

D'un mouvement vif, il entra en Harry et commença immédiatement des mouvements rapides. Ca n'avait rien de romantique, mais ils n'en n'avaient rien à faire, ils avaient juste besoin de libérer leurs pulsions.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient nus dans le lit de Lucius et se câlinaient tranquillement.

-C'était le meilleur noël que je n'ai jamais vécu, dit Harry avec un sourire béa.

-Je crois que pour moi aussi, murmura Lucius en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

-Tu crois que Severus m'en veut ? demanda Harry soudainement inquiet.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Lucius. Nous en avons parlé ce soir, il savait que tu viendrais et il n'était pas fâché, il m'a dit qu'il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse avec toi et qu'il s'était ressourcé. Il n'aime pas spécialement les fêtes de Noël et va prendre une potion de sommeil pour dormir jusqu'à demain.

-Pourquoi n'aime-t-il pas Noël ?

-Lorsqu'il était jeune, son père n'était pas un modèle… Il était souvent ivre et le frappait régulièrement. Les fêtes de Noël étaient pour lui une bonne raison de s'enivrer et de les frapper, lui et sa mère. C'est d'ailleurs quelques jours après Noël que sa mère est décédée, ne s'étant pas remise de ses blessures. Depuis, il passe les fêtes seul dans ses cachots. Crois-moi, c'est un exploit de l'avoir eu avec nous ce soir, et je pense que c'est uniquement pour toi…

-Pauvre Severus… Je devrais aller le voir ! dit Harry en se redressant.

-Non, répondit Lucius en appuyant sur sa poitrine pour le recoucher. Il dort déjà et tu ne pourras pas le réveiller. Je pense que c'est mieux de laisser… Lorsqu'il va mal, Severus se renferme. Et il n'aimerait pas que tu le prennes en pitié.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait.

-L'année prochaine, je jure que ce sera le meilleur Noël que Severus n'aura jamais vécu ! Et nous serons tous ensemble dans le même lit, dit Harry avec un sourire éblouissant qui fit chavirer un peu plus le coeur de Lucius.

-Vivement l'année prochaine alors, murmura le blond en collant le corps du brun au sien.

Lucius lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres, puis la joue, et le front et la mâchoire pour finir par mettre son visage dans le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur pour s'endormir.

###

Lucius fut le premier levé. Il eut donc la tâche de réveiller Harry qui était épuisé par le peu de sommeil qu'ils s'étaient octroyés. Pourtant, il ouvrit les yeux quand Lucius lui demanda de rejoindre Severus alors que lui allait s'occuper de Teddy.

Harry se rappelait de sa conversation de la nuit avec son mari. Il avait été désolé d'apprendre le passé de son amant mais Lucius avait eu raison sur une chose : il ne devait pas prendre Severus en pitié. Ce dernier était fort et tenait encore debout malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu alors il devait être fier de la personne qu'il était devenu.

Le brun se leva du lit et alla dans la chambre d'à côté, ne remarquant même pas le regard excité de son mari sur lui et plus encore, ne remarquant même pas qu'il était toujours nu. Il était bien trop épuisé pour s'occuper de détails aussi insignifiants.

Harry entra dans ses appartements et s'allongea à côté de l'homme doucement. Il lui caressa le visage avant d'embrasser la peau dévoilée allant jusqu'à mordre le lobe de son oreille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un grognement qu'il sut qu'il avait réussi à le réveiller.

Même bien réveillé quand Severus le bloqua contre le lit et lui suçota le cou alors que son érection se pressait contre sa cuisse. Le sexe de Harry commença à se dresser sous l'assaut de Severus et son réveil, qui était au début innocent, ne le resta plus longtemps.

Le jeune homme réussit à prendre le dessus et retourna son amant sur le dos. Severus voulut changer la donne mais il vit Harry glisser le long de son corps, doucement, tout en embrassant, léchant, soufflant sur sa peau. Alors il ferma les yeux et laissa une main se perdre dans la tignasse brune pour guider le visage vers le bas, mais sans le brusquer.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour observer Harry regarder sa verge tendue, ne sachant réellement comment s'y prendre puis, timidement, sortir sa langue et la passer le long de sa peau. Même s'il n'osait pas réellement le prendre, Severus ressentait déjà énormément de plaisir. Puis enfin, Harry fit entrer le bout du gland dans sa bouche pour le suçoter distraitement.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça, et c'était assez étrange, mais il devait se souvenir de ce que lui avait déjà fait Severus pour lui donner du plaisir à son tour. La main dans ses cheveux appuya légèrement pour qu'il en prenne plus et Harry accepta de bonne grâce. Il essaya de détendre sa gorge comme il savait devoir faire et fit entrer plus de la moitié du sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin pour le moment, il se recula pour venir à nouveau sur le membre dur de Severus.

Ce dernier était aux anges de sentir le jeune homme lui accorder enfin cette caresse. Il grognait tout en regardant son sexe disparaître entre les lèvres de son amant. C'était la vue la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vue et pourtant, il en avait vu des choses…

Harry continuait son mouvement, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond sans pour autant avoir un malheureux réflexe qui gâcherait quelque peu le moment.

Severus savait que son amant n'avait pas l'habitude et qu'il allait vite être ankylosé au niveau de la mâchoire, alors, il fixa Harry et accompagna ses mouvements pour arriver à la délivrance.

Lorsque le moment fut venu, il tira sur les cheveux de son compagnon pour ne pas l'étouffer avec sa semence et, dans un râle, se libéra.

Harry, toujours à quatre pattes au dessus de Severus, regarda comme hypnotisé, chaque jet de sperme sortir de la verge dure. Il en fut légèrement arrosé sur le torse mais n'y fit pas attention, Severus était si beau dans l'extase, et pour une fois qu'il n'y était pas plongé en même temps, il put à loisir, observer le visage de son amant.

C'est après avoir rendu la pareille à son compagnon, que Severus sortit de sa chambre, traînant un Harry à moitié endormi et enfin habillé. Lorsqu'Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il avait traversé le couloir complètement nu, il avait été mortifié mais Severus s'était empressé de lui faire oublier sa gêne

-Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau de Noël, murmura le Maître des potions à son oreille.

Harry rougit et se blottit contre lui. En marchant ce n'était pas très facile, mais il en avait cure.

-Et bien, pendant que je m'évertue à habiller un petit diable gigotant, j'en connais deux qui prennaient du bon temps, fit une voix narquoise derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lucius, voûté pour tenir les petites mains de Teddy qui galopait vers eux, avec joie.

Harry le réceptionna et babilla en le câlinant jusqu'au grand salon. Hermione et Drago étaient déjà là, ils discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé alors que Drago jouait avec les boucles de sa belle, ils étaient adorables.

-Bonjour ! dit Harry en entrant.

Il alla directement embrasser Hermione sur la joue et serrer la main de Drago en lui collant Teddy sur les genoux.

-Toi tu le prends, lui dit-il. Et moi, je distribue les cadeaux, continua Harry surexcité.

Lucius et Severus prirent chacun un fauteuil et s'installèrent tranquillement, croisant les jambes avec élégance. En les regardant, beaux, calmes, grands, forts, gracieux et réservés, Harry se sentit soudainement en décalage. Lui n'était pas beau, il était surexcité, petit, maladroit et exubérant... Il avait l'air d'un enfant avec ses parents, c'était… légèrement malsain.

Lucius, qui était le plus près de lui, vit immédiatement le changement d'attitude et ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il attrapa l'une de ses mains et le tira vivement pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il avait suivi toutes les émotions sur son visage et savait parfaitement de quoi il était question.

-Tout va bien Harry, tu as parfaitement ta place ici, chuchota-t-il à son oreille alors qu'Hermione et Drago s'étaient éloignés pour permettre à Teddy d'attraper l'un de ces maudits lutins.

Severus écoutait la discussion de ses amants, attentif.

-Je suis ridicule à côté de vous deux… bougonna Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être plus en accord avec les lutins qu'avec vous…

-Ne penses-tu pas que notre vie serait bien morne, sans toi à nos côtés ? demanda Lucius. Regarde-nous, tous deux assis sans se toucher… Je vais te dire comment seraient nos journées ; nous nous lèverions tôt le matin, prendrions un petit déjeuner sans se dire un mot, partirions chacun travailler pour revenir dîner ensuite, se racontant nos matinées moroses, repartirions au travail et nous recommencerions le même rituel pour le dîner. Le soir, nous nous installerions dans nos fauteuils respectifs et lirions un livre avant d'aller nous coucher pour recommencer le lendemain… Tu apportes du piquant à nos vies et elles seraient bien plus triste sans un Gryffondor gaffeur et surexcité.

-Parles pour toi… bougonna Severus derrière eux.

Harry ricana, habitué au mordant de son ancien professeur.

-Tu es… Parfait pour nous, alors va profiter de Noël et conduis-toi comme un gamin survolté si tu en as envie, c'est à toi de profiter maintenant.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa vivement et l'éjecta de ses genoux alors que Drago, Hermione et Teddy revenaient vers eux.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant la pile de cadeaux que son ami lui tendit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être acceptée aussi facilement dans la famille Malefoy. Drago lui embrassa tendrement la joue en la voyant émue.

Harry distribua les cadeaux pour tout le monde et essaya de garder bonne figure alors qu'il n'avait qu'un seul cadeau, qui se trouvait être de la part de Hermione. Drago se leva rapidement pour lui donner une enveloppe. Le brun avait un petit sourire pour son ami mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de présent de la part de ses deux amants. Severus vit bien son air blessé, il se leva, le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

-On te donnera notre cadeau plus tard.

Harry sourit et regarda ses amis et ses amants, ouvrir les cadeaux qu'il leur avait trouvés. Pour Lucius, une magnifique broche en argent pour sa cape, représentant trois plumes. Pour Drago un nouveau balai - le meilleur du marché - et pour Hermione, un joli album photos, retraçant leurs années à Poudlard. Harry avait appris à faire des photos à partir de ses souvenirs et ce fut ainsi qu'il avait pu exhiber l'un des moments les plus époustouflant de leurs années d'école : le magnifique coup de poing qu'Hermione avait collé à Drago durant leur troisième année.

Lucius n'avait pas été fier sur le coup… Voir son héritier se tortiller de douleur sous la frappe d'une fille si menue était ridicule. Severus s'était bien moqué et Drago avait jeté un regard noir à Harry. Regard noir qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit l'air nostalgique qu'arborait sa compagne.

Teddy, quant à lui, avait découvert un superbe balai pour enfant, offert par Harry. Ce fut au tour de Severus et Lucius de grogner, arguant que c'était dangereux, aussi bien pour Teddy, que pour tous les précieux vases sur manoir.

Mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu la moue triste de leur amant, qui leur avait expliqué que c'était ce que lui avait offert Sirius au même âge, ils n'avaient pas pu résister. Et, sous les ricanements de Drago, ils avaient accepté que Teddy fasse un tour de temps en temps sur son petit balai, sous surveillance étroite.

Pour Severus, ce fut un cadeau bien particulier de la part de Lucius et de Harry. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui offrir la réplique exacte de leurs anneaux de mariage. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas l'exhiber comme eux le feraient mais, à l'instant même où il avait découvert son présent, il avait fait apparaître l'une de ses chaînes en argent pour y passer la bague, l'attacher autour de son cou et la cacher sous sa chemise. Il avait été très ému, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré.

Severus avait également reçu des ingrédients rares pour ses potions de la part de Drago et un livre de potions avancées de la part d'Hermione.

Lucius avait reçu un set de plumes rares pour écrire, composé notamment d'une plume de phoenix, une de paon, une de jobarbille et bien d'autres encore. Un mot accompagnait le coffret :

 _"Interdiction de machouiller celles-ci"_

Hermione et Drago s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir une magnifique cape noire en soie avec doublure et fourrure, parfaite pour sa nouvelle broche.

Pendant ce temps, Teddy ouvrait toujours ses cadeaux et découvrit des livres de contes de la part de Severus, deux peluches, un lion et un serpent de la part de Lucius, des vêtements de la part de Drago et un assortiment de jeux sorciers de la part d'Hermione.

Et ce fut sur cette note joyeuse que continua le déballage de cadeaux

###

La fin de la matinée se passa tranquillement, chacun testant ses cadeaux ou alors regardant les autres les tester. Lucius s'était contenté de ranger les siens, tout comme Severus. Hermione avait passé un long moment à feuilleter son nouvel album. Mais ils avaient surtout tous passé leur temps à regarder Teddy jouer avec ses cadeaux.

Harry avait regardé son fils jouer avec son balai magique avec une joie non dissimulée et s'était même amusé à faire peur à Lucius en lui disant que Teddy s'approchait un peu trop des meubles. Ce qui n'en était rien, mais c'était juste pour que le blond perde de sa splendeur. Severus avait bien rigolé de voir son amant faire tourner en bourrique le Lord qui normalement devait rester fier.

Puis Hermione, Teddy et Harry étaient partis vers le terrain de Quidditch pour se promener. Severus, Lucius et Drago en avaient profité pour discuter des études de ce dernier qui semblait avoir un brillant avenir en tant que potionniste. Malgré tout, le jeune Malefoy ne voulut pas rester sur un sujet sérieux trop longtemps et décida alors de rejoindre son ami, son frère et sa compagne.

Il était alors sorti du manoir, et avait rejoint le terrain extérieur.

-Harry ?

Drago regarda son ami qui volait dans les airs avec une joie visible. Il ne prenait pas souvent son balai ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa dextérité. Le brun volait et faisait des loopings avant de revenir de temps en temps sur la terre ferme où volait Teddy aux côtés de Hermione.

Le petit avait son nouveau balai qui ne lui permettait pas d'aller plus haut qu'un mètre, mais il semblait autant s'amuser que Harry qui était à plus de trente mètres.

Drago s'approcha de sa petite amie et la prit tendrement dans les bras alors que celle-ci surveillait le garçon.

-Tout va bien, ils sont sages ? ricana Drago dans son oreille.

-Ca a l'air. Même si Harry a toujours les larmes dans les yeux quand il vole...

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son ami. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il retombe dans ses anciens vices ou qu'il replonge dans sa dépression. Lucius et Severus avaient réussi à le sortir de là mais Hermione était effrayée de ne pas savoir combien de temps cela allait durer. Elle avait toujours besoin de savoir, pour pouvoir changer les choses, voire les améliorer. Sauf que face à Harry, elle était dans le flou total.

-Il va bien Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi il a les yeux embrumés...

Hermione se serra contre son compagnon et rebaissa son regard vers Teddy qui s'amusait encore à faire des petits tours. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, le froid de l'hiver était bien présent et il ne fallait pas que le petit tombe malade.

Drago embrassa la tempe de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers Teddy. Ses pensées étaient semblables à celles d'Hermione et il considérait qu'il était temps pour le petit métamorphomage de rentrer.

Il mit quelques minutes à réussir à attraper l'enfant puis Hermione serra Teddy dans ses bras avant de partir vers le manoir. Laissant Drago seul sur le terrain avec un Harry silencieux.

Alors le blond alla s'asseoir sur le bord du terrain, il pouvait ainsi observer son ami voler. Il était vrai que Harry avait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée chez les Malefoy. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas mais depuis maintenant quelques temps, il semblait vraiment aller mieux. Drago en était heureux mais il comprenait la peur de sa compagne, il avait la même quand il le regardait. A chaque repas sauté, à chaque bouteille présente sur la table, Drago n'avait qu'une seule question : Est-ce que Harry allait rechuter ?

Il espérait de tout cœur que cela n'arrive jamais.

Au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité pour Drago, Harry redescendit sur la terre ferme. Le blond attendit que son ami arrive vers lui mais celui-ci était stoppé en plein milieu du terrain et ne bougeait plus.

Alors il prit la décision de le rejoindre.

-Harry ? fit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout va bien ?

Le brun se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et acquiesça.

-Non ça ne va pas, conclut Drago pour lui même.

-Tout va bien. J'ai juste du mal parfois à me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De tout ça, murmura Harry en montrant le paysage autour de lui d'un simple geste.

-Le terrain ?

-Te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es Drago. C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui.

-Grâce à moi ou plutôt grâce à ton envie de sauver tout le monde chaque jour que Merlin fait.

-Peut-être... Mais pour moi, c'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui j'ai Lucius et Severus à mes côtés. Si j'ai la chance d'avoir un foyer chaleureux, d'avoir une famille...

-Tu es heureux ?

-Je le suis.

Drago eut un sourire et prit son ami dans ses bras. Il n'était pas vraiment démonstratif mais il était content de savoir que son ami allait bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de repartir vers le manoir, dans le silence.

Silence qui ne fut rompu qu'une fois par Harry, qui chuchota avant de rentrer :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé Drago.

Le blond soupira un grand coup. Il allait peut-être pouvoir calmer ses peurs et celles de sa compagne. Harry allait bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre ce soir-là, Harry eut le plaisir d'y trouver Severus et Lucius assis sur le lit. Ils étaient toujours dans leurs vêtements de la journée et parlaient tranquillement. Seule une personne attentive aurait pu remarquer que leurs genoux se touchaient, et que sous l'amas de robes et de capes, leurs mains étaient liées.

-Vous n'êtes pas venus me proposer de partager votre lit n'est ce pas ? paniqua Harry. Parce que… Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, répondit Lucius avec un sourire malicieux. Nous ne sommes pas là pour partager ta couche. Aurais-tu oublié que nous avions un cadeau de Noël à t'offrir ?

Harry allait répliquer face au ton moqueur de son époux, mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, resta planté là, la bouche béante. Il avait effectivement totalement oublié que ses amants ne lui avaient pas offert de cadeau. Cette journée avait été géniale et c'était pour lui un magnifique présent. Si bien qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste.

-Oh… C'est vrai, souffla-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

-Qu'il est mignon lorsqu'il est gêné, se moqua gentiment Lucius.

-Effectivement, répondit Severus de façon stoïque. Pourtant, dans un lit il est loin d'être aussi farouche.

-A qui le dis-tu Severus ! Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait cette chose avec sa langue qu'il…

-Stop ! cria Harry, plus rouge que jamais, en se bouchant les oreilles, sous les ricanements de ses amants. Vous voyez pourquoi j'ai encore du mal avec le fait que nous soyons tous les trois réunis, dit-il après avoir baissé ses mains. Je trouve cette situation très gênante et vous ne faites rien pour arranger ça !

-Allons Harry, nous ne faisons que discuter de notre splendide compagnon.

-Oui et bien… Pas maintenant !

-Ah oui ? Préfèrerais-tu vraiment que nous parlions de toi quand tu n'es pas là ? demanda Severus avec un rictus.

Harry relâcha ses épaules tendues et souffla longuement, excédé. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses deux Serpentards.

-Non… Faites comme vous voulez...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes venus pour te parler de ton cadeau de Noël, déclara Lucius en se levant élégamment. Nous avons décidé, Severus et moi-même, de t'emmener en voyage de Noces, vers la destination de ton choix.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants.

-Bien sûr ! Nous visiterons n'importe quel pays qui pourrait te faire plaisir, mais il y a une condition à cela.

-Tu offres des cadeaux avec des conditions ? questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une minuscule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'après notre voyage et une fois que tu auras rejoint notre couche, tu passeras une semaine avec nous en vacances sur une île Américaine, entièrement nudiste !

Lucius avait un sourire ravageur, qui se ternit subitement lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, de la part de Severus qui s'était relevé.

-Aïe !

-Tu n'as pas honte d'imposer ça à notre compagnon qui rougit dès que nous faisons allusion au sexe.

-Ne me dit pas que j'ai acheté cette villa pour rien !

-Tu es exaspérant Lucius !

La pseudo dispute continua encore quelques minutes devant un jeune homme très amusé par les pitreries de ses amants.

###

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à la veille du jour de l'an. Harry jouait avec son fils, profitant de ses amis, ainsi que de sa nouvelle relation. Ce fut cet après-midi là, lors de la sieste de l'après-midi de Teddy, que Hermione et Drago partirent pour rejoindre les parents de la jeune femme qui les attendaient pour le repas du soir. Les trois amants avaient enfin pu retrouver leur manoir pour eux tous seuls.

Severus les laissa pour aller dans ses cachots pour ranger ses nouveaux ingrédients et feuilleter son nouveau livre qu'il aimait découvrir depuis Noël. Harry, qui se retrouvait désormais seul avec Lucius, lui proposa d'aller se baigner dans la piscine. Le blond accepta et alla vite prévenir Severus de l'endroit où ils seraient pour qu'il s'occupe de Teddy si besoin.

Cela ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour le prévenir mais quand il était remonté au rez-de-chaussé, il vit Harry sortir du manoir.

-J'ai pris tes affaires Lucius, lui dit-il sans s'arrêter.

Le blond avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, le sourire de Harry se faisait plus triste, presque mélancolique. Pourtant, cette journée avait tout pour être parfaite et tous leurs problèmes étaient enfin résolus. Alors peut-être qu'il se trompait, son sourire était peut-être normal après tout.

Il le suivit alors, en silence, Harry marchant rapidement. Lucius n'essaya pas de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il était un Lord, il n'allait pas courir juste pour ça.

Le brun entra dans la grande véranda où était la piscine. Il posa les affaires de Lucius à l'entrée et alla directement se changer. Ce dernier n'eut même pas un sourire ou un regard de la part de Harry. C'était peut-être idiot de sa part de remarquer cela, mais il avait trouvé que son époux était devenu maussade au départ de ses amis et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Encore une fois, il espéra que c'était juste une impression, rien de plus. Il se changea à son tour, tout en regardant Harry entrer dans l'eau et faire une longueur.

Lucius pénétra ensuite dans la piscine et s'approcha du brun qui disparaissait sous l'eau, encore et encore. Mais quand il allait pour le prendre dans ses bras, Harry plongea et commença à faire des longueurs.

Le maître des lieux essayait de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Mais plus il observait Harry, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il alla s'asseoir sur les marches de la piscine et il regarda son mari s'épuiser à nager jusqu'à épuisement. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, surtout que son comportement avait changé en quelques minutes à peine.

Doucement, le rythme de Harry se calma, Lucius en profita alors pour se remettre entièrement dans l'eau et se dirigea vers lui avec, cette fois-ci, la ferme intention de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Son époux savait qu'il allait devoir parler, alors il s'arrêta après avoir fini sa longueur et accepta les bras qui l'enlacèrent doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lucius d'une voix basse dans son oreille.

Harry ne répondit pas de suite, il ferma ses bras à son tour autour du corps de son mari et laissa sa tête reposer dans le cou de celui-ci.

Le brun lui fit un léger baiser juste en dessous de son oreille et s'écarta légèrement. Lucius put voir ses yeux rougis.

-Tout va bien, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Non, c'est faux, chuchota Lucius en plongeant dans son regard et en lui caressant la joue.

-C'est vraiment rien Lucius.

Harry essaya de s'éloigner de l'homme, mais le blond le tint contre lui.

-Même si c'est rien, ne garde pas ça pour toi.

-Je suis heureux, je suis vraiment heureux Lucius depuis que vous êtes venus me chercher. J'ai juste toujours peur de ne pas être fait pour toi et Severus. Mais ça va passer. Il faut juste que je me rende compte que j'ai une place auprès de vous.

Lucius se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de son époux. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui mais il n'allait pas le juger pour autant.

-Ta place, elle est là, et elle sera toujours auprès de nous. Alors mets toi en tête que Severus et moi, on ne veut plus te lâcher. Donc tu vas oublier ça, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ? murmura-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres par moment.

-Promis… je commence déjà à oublier.

Et il ne mentait pas. Ressentir l'amour de Lucius à son égard lui redonnait du baume au coeur et il ressentait la joie revenir. Se sentir aimé et avoir quelqu'un d'attentionné auprès de lui comme ça, lui faisait du bien. Il avait juste… un petit passage à vide. Ses démons ne pouvaient pas disparaître d'un coup.

-Je t'aime Lucius, avoua enfin Harry en embrassant tendrement son mari.

Grâce à l'affection de son époux, Harry retrouva le sourire pour le reste de la journée.

Malgré tout, le soir, alors que Severus allait pour entrer dans la chambre de son amant, celui-ci demanda si le potionniste pouvait dormir avec Lucius. Harry avait besoin d'être tranquille, d'être seul pour avoir le droit d'être un peu triste pendant quelques instants. Être faible juste quelques heures pour être plus heureux le lendemain.

Le blond avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre à Severus avec plaisir, et tous les deux s'étaient alors endormis en espérant que leur amant irait mieux le lendemain.

###

La vie continua ainsi.

Harry ne sortait pas du manoir et continuait de se soigner en présence de ses deux merveilleux compagnons. Même s'il allait mieux, il avait toujours des passages à vide et devait faire attention à ne pas rechuter.

Son physique était complètement rétabli, mais son mental était affaibli, comme déchiré. Lucius et Severus n'était pas trop de deux pour le resouder. Parfois, Harry avait des sortes de crises. Il redevenait l'enfant dans le placard, le Survivant au bout du rouleau, ou l'adolescent perdu, mais il n'abandonnait pas. Jamais. Il passait alors d'un état joyeux à un état totalement déprimé, désespéré.

Severus avait repris ses recherches en potions et s'était intéressé aux addictions. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait pour Harry. Toujours pour Harry. Malgré tout, il avait trouvé là un domaine où peu de recherches avaient été faites.

Il s'était donné à fond et grâce à ses observations sur l'état d'Harry, il avait fait quelques avancés dans le domaine. Rien de très concluant pour le moment, mais il avait bon espoir.

Lucius, lui, se contentait d'être présent pour Harry, mais aussi pour Teddy. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait été à nouveau négligeant avec leur fils, comme il l'avait été durant une période, mais Lucius s'assurait surtout qu'Harry ait du temps pour lui.

Ainsi, Harry avait commencé à monter les chevaux de l'écurie Malefoy qu'ils avaient découverte quelques mois auparavant. Le terrain entourant le manoir était tellement vaste, que la seule façon de le visiter en entier, était à dos de cheval. C'étaient les elfes de maison qui s'étaient occupés des chevaux et de l'entretien jusqu'à présent car leurs maîtres n'avaient pas encore trouvé le temps de s'en occuper mais désormais, le jeune brun y allait régulièrement. Les débuts du dressage avaient été chaotiques, mais dorénavant, il montait plusieurs fois par semaine pour parcourir le domaine. Il faisait aussi de la natation presque tous les jours et ce n'était pas rare de le voir voler au dessus du terrain de Quidditch.

Durant ces moments, Teddy était à la sieste ou avec Lucius, à machouiller ses plumes.

Malgré l'avertissement de Severus, la plume de paon y était passée aussi. Heureusement que les plumes étaient sous sortilège de nettoyage avant d'être vendues…

Teddy continuait d'appeler Lucius "Lulu" et Severus "Sev" au plus grand désespoir des deux Serpentards qui s'étaient finalement résignés. Ils étaient complètement gaga de cet enfant. Mais gaga version Serpentard ! Ils faisaient semblant de ne pas aimer lorsque le gamin leur bavait dessus mais, en réalité, ils le laissaient faire sans hésitation, Harry le voyait bien.

Chaque jour, leur relation devenait plus forte et à la surprise du jeune homme, entre Severus et Lucius aussi. Ces deux là avaient l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, à flirter comme des adolescents au détour des couloirs.

Harry les avait déjà surpris en train de se dévorer la bouche à plusieurs reprises, et lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait être jaloux de cette proximité, avait été étonnement plus qu'excité. Il avait continué à les observer avant de partir discrètement. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où ils étaient allés tous les deux, et s'en moquait pas mal, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il les voulait tous les deux dans son lit.

Car, côté rapprochement physique, ce n'était pas encore ça… Oh bien sûr, Harry passait de bons moments avec l'un, comme avec l'autre. Il dormait parfois avec Severus, d'autres fois avec Lucius, mais le plus souvent, il dormait seul dans sa chambre. Il en avait besoin. Besoin d'être seul un moment, réfléchir à sa vie, ses envies, son futur. Il pleurait parfois, à cause son enfance, de la guerre, des morts, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Comme si par ses simples larmes, les souffrances passées glissaient le long de ses joues.

Tout n'était pas réglé, et ça ne le serait sans doute jamais… Mais il se savait en bonne voie pour aller mieux.

Les deux Serpentards le laissaient s'éloigner, tout en restant présents en cas de besoin.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Harry s'éclipsait.

Il prétextait le besoin d'être seul, mais Lucius et Severus commençaient à avoir du mal à avaler cette excuse.

Ce n'était rien de catastrophique… Harry avait toujours l'air plutôt joyeux lorsqu'il revenait mais il ne sentait pas les potions ou l'alcool, il n'avait pas de réactions étranges, il était juste… joyeux.

C'était un mystère pour les deux Serpentards qui n'aimaient absolument pas être en dehors des affaires d'Harry. Après tout, il faisait partie de leur vie non ?! Ils n'avaient pourtant pas essayé de le suivre, de le questionner, de savoir, même si Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

Qu'est-ce que leur cachait Harry ?

Ils eurent la réponse un soir, quatre mois après Noël.

-J'ai une surprise pour vous ! déclara Harry en entrant dans le petit salon, après avoir mis Teddy au lit.

-Une surprise ?

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, suivez-moi ! dit le jeune homme avant de leur tourner le dos pour partir dans les couloirs du manoir, sans même les attendre.

-Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui passe par ta petite cervelle de Gryffondor têtu ? demanda Severus en le suivant de près.

-Oui et non… Vous savez, vous m'avez sauvé après la guerre… Sérieusement, sans vous, je ne serais certainement plus là aujourd'hui. Drago aurait certainement été dévasté et n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer celle qui est maintenant sa moitié. Severus se serait enfermé dans son laboratoire à faire toujours plus de potions et toi Lucius tu aurais parcouru le monde pour faire prospérer les affaires des Malefoy ou peut-être à Azkaban… Peut-être auriez vous été heureux comme ça ou pas si Lucius se retrouvait en prison… Mais je doute que vous vous soyez rapprochés.

Ils continuaient de marcher dans les couloirs, Lucius et Severus, pendus aux lèvres d'Harry. Où voulait-il en venir ?

-Et bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais eu la garde de Teddy. Il serait allé dans un orphelinat et aurait été maltraité par les Moldus qui ne n'auraient pas compris les choses étranges qui se passent autour de lui. Imaginez un peu, un gamin dont les cheveux deviennent roses… Il se serait fait taper dessus… Ou peut-être même tuer… Je suppose que vous vous demandez où je veux en venir avec ce discours un peu trop défaitiste, voire sentimental. Je vous répondrai seulement que c'était la seule façon pour moi de vous amener ici sans que vous ne deviniez ce qu'il se passait, fini Harry en ouvrant deux battants d'une grande porte en chêne.

Les deux Serpentards se statufièrent sur place. Ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des veracrasses… Mais ce qui les fascinèrent encore plus fut la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient été emmenés.

Lucius, qui était d'habitude pas démonstratif, une habitude de son statut de Lord, ouvrit la bouche d'un air un peu bête aux yeux de Harry. Pour Severus, c'était plus discret. Mais le jeune homme qui connaissait maintenant bien son amant, vit la joie et la reconnaissance dans ses traits de visage ainsi que dans ses prunelles onyx.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour notre dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !_

 _J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu !_

 _Bonne semaine et à samedi prochain ;)_

 _Aude & Epsilon Snape_


	21. Chapter 21 : Partager un lit

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _J'ai vraiment l'impression de vous avoir abandonné depuis ces dernières semaines et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Entre les cours de la fac, les contrôles chaque semaine, les TP, puis à côté tout le travail qui suit, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à me poser pour me détendre et vous répondre… Je pense qu'après la fin de la publication, je posterais que pendant des vacances… En tout cas, sachez qu'il y aura d'autres histoires, d'autres quatre (six ?) mains ici ou sur le profil de Epsi ou sur Aupaupsi._

 _En tout cas, aujourd'hui, nous entamons notre dernier chapitre. La semaine prochaine l'épilogue et… ce sera fini ! Mais promis, on reviendra un jour avec des petits OS._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **/!\ ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M /!\**

* * *

 **Bêta** : Merci à Mélo pour son aide et sa correction !

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: **TRÈS IMPORTANT ! A LIRE DE TOUTE URGENCE !** Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'AudeSnape, alors soyez gentils dans vos reviews, sinon je vous retrouve et vous arrache un bras. Voilà, c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, je vais bien mieux cette semaine par contre, le repos est pas encore là XD En tout cas, voici la surprise de Harry. J'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Partager un lit**

Lucius s'avança dans la pièce et fit un tour sur lui-même pour observer la décoration, éclairée par les candélabres et toutes les bougies un peu partout. Tout était assez soft mais représentait bien leur caractère. Ce qui l'époustouflait réellement, c'était cette grande verrerie qui donnait sur le lac et qui leur permettait même d'avoir les étoiles juste au dessus de leur tête lorsqu'ils seraient dans le lit. Car il n'en avait aucun doute, cette chambre était maintenant la leur, à eux trois.

Severus s'avança à son tour dans la pièce qui était dans les tons gris, le sol étant une moquette douce aussi verte que l'herbe à l'extérieur. Il regarda le lit qui était fait avec un bois sombre et semblait neutre, mais en y regardant de plus près, il put voir des ornements, certains argentés, d'autres dorés. Sans compter ces petites pierres émeraudes ou rubis qui étaient incrustées dans le bois. Le lit faisait très riche et à la fois très simple. Harry avait réussi à concilier les deux.

Il s'approcha assez pour voir le ciel au dessus du lit qui n'avait justement pas de réelle tête de lit. Le pied et la tête étaient à la même hauteur, sûrement pour qu'ils puissent choisir s'ils dormaient en regardant dehors ou pas. L'homme pouvait alors voir le ciel déjà assombri mais ne vit aucune étoile pour le moment.

Cette partie qui donnait sur l'extérieur ne devait pas être visible par les personnes dehors car Severus, voyant à peu près où était située la chambre, était déjà passé par ici ces derniers temps sans voir le moindre signe de changement.

Mais ce n'était qu'une partie de la pièce car de l'autre se trouvait une cheminée avec un beau tapis au sol qui semblait très confortable, ainsi qu'un seul canapé de trois places. Pas de fauteuils, ils allaient partager la place.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au tapis et de se baisser pour voir la douceur de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers Harry, la rougeur sur ses joues ne le trompait pas sur la raison pour laquelle il l'avait acheté.

Le jeune homme avait au début penser à un tapis en toute innocence. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu celui-ci dans le catalogue de correspondance magique et l'avait touché grâce à l'échantillon, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer de se faire allonger dessus et ses idées étaient devenues de plus en plus salaces au fur et à mesure qu'il avait caressé sa douceur.

-Vous aimez la chambre ? demanda Harry pour se défaire de sa gêne.

Lucius de son côté regardait tous les détails, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Les tons étaient très Serpentards car ils en avaient tous le caractère mais il y avait par ci par là du rouge et du doré, très peu visible, qui s'étaient incrustés. Harry l'ayant sûrement fait pour ne pas oublier qu'il est avant tout un Gryffondor et ainsi Severus et Lucius ne l'oublieraient jamais également.

Severus se redressa et s'approcha de son amant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? fit-il d'une voix douce en plongeant dans le regard émeraude.

Les prunelles vertes ne pouvaient être plus sincères alors que Harry répondait :

-J'aimerais partager ma chambre avec vous deux.

Lucius se retourna aussitôt vers son époux en entendant ses mots. Il était si heureux de l'entendre dire ça après tout ce temps séparés.

-Vraiment ? s'assura le blond en se rapprochant à son tour.

-Pour le moment… juste dormir. Je veux juste me rendre compte que c'est possible mais j'ai surtout envie de vous avoir avec moi. J'ai passé assez de temps seul, je veux vous retrouver.

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots pour que Lucius embrasse ses lèvres avec ferveur, suivi juste après de Severus. Les deux amis avaient eu besoin d'entendre ces mots depuis longtemps et savoir que leur relation allait devenir concrète les rendait heureux.

Harry était heureux également de la réaction de ses deux amants. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à travailler les détails de cette chambre, même dans leur salle de bain. Alors, voir qu'ils aimaient leur, désormais, chambre, lui faisait du bien. Chacun de leur baiser lui rappelait qu'il tenait bon pour eux, qu'il avait raison de se lever chaque matin, qu'il avait des personnes qui étaient là et l'attendaient. Ils étaient, avec Teddy, sa raison de vivre et leur famille si extraordinaire était tout à ses yeux.

Harry se détacha des deux hommes et sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait eu peur que cela ne leur plaise pas mais il n'avait maintenant plus de doute, ce soir, il allait enfin se trouver dans les bras de ses deux amants.

Severus et Lucius restèrent encore de longues minutes à faire le tour de la chambre avant de découvrir la salle de bain qui était également très grande.

-Je crois que ton côté bourgeois lui est monté à la tête Lucius… murmura Severus qui trouvait la salle de bain immense.

-C'est qu'il a des bons goûts…

Il y avait beaucoup de marbre et les deux hommes purent voir une magnifique baignoire, très grande, permettant que trois personnes entre aisément sans se gêner. De l'autre côté se trouvait une douche très grande elle aussi, aucun doute sur les intentions cachées de Harry lorsqu'il avait dû choisir les tailles. Et juste à côté se trouvait deux grandes vasques et un cabinet de toilette.

-Assez de place dans la baignoire et dans la douche mais seulement deux lavabos… soupira Severus mais qui, malgré tout, s'imaginait très bien passer de bons moments dans cette pièce.

Lucius rit légèrement, se faisant la même remarque que le potionniste.

Juste après la visite de la salle de bain, tous les deux cherchèrent leur amant mais celui-ci semblait introuvable. Ils le virent seulement lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la chambre pour dormir.

En effet, une petite porte dérobée était entrouverte. Une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas vu auparavant. Ils y entrèrent l'un après l'autre, pour tomber sur un grand dressing. La pièce était toute en longueur avec un grand miroir au fond et de chaque côté le long des murs, des étagères, des tiroirs, des portes pantalons, ceintures, bijoux, chaussures et des tringles avec des cintres. Trois beaux fauteuils étaient dispatchés dans la pièce, c'était idéal pour enfiler ses chaussures tranquillement.

Harry était devant une étagère en train de ranger ses affaires dans les tiroirs, ils remarquèrent même qu'il avait commencé à ranger celles de ses amants.

-On a des elfes de maison pour ça, chuchota Lucius en se glissant dans son dos pour l'enlacer.

Harry sursauta légèrement mais se reprit très vite. Il tourna la tête vers son époux et lui fit un sourire tout en lui répondant :

-Je sais, mais je voulais le faire moi-même.

Severus ricana, lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry et lui allait se partager un mur alors que l'autre était entièrement consacré aux nombreuses -très nombreuses- tenues de Lucius. Il vit ensuite, les bas de pyjama posés sur l'un des fauteuils, Harry avait même sorti leur tenue pour dormir. Il attrapa son vêtement et sortit du dressing.

-Je vais me doucher, fit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il allait pour y entrer quand la voix de Lucius retentit :

-Je te rejoins, laisse ouvert.

Harry s'était déjà lavé et était déjà en pyjama. Alors il fit un grand sourire en sachant très bien quelles étaient les arrières pensées de son époux lorsque celui-ci s'était pressé vers son pantalon pour l'attraper hâtivement et rejoindre Severus sous l'eau. Puis les gémissements qu'il entendit également quelques minutes plus tard ne firent que confirmer ses doutes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'entendre ses deux amants faire l'amour pouvait lui faire plaisir ainsi. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il aimait cela d'ailleurs. Enfin si... Cela lui prouvait toujours que ce n'était pas lui qui maintenait ce couple en vie, que cette relation pouvait exister quoi qu'il arrive.

Il termina de ranger les affaires et se dirigea directement dans le lit pour se mettre au centre. Harry voulait cette place, c'était quelque peu égoïste mais il voulait sentir ses deux amants contre lui, l'entourant. Alors il s'allongea, tamisa la lumière, mit ses mains derrière la tête et regarda les étoiles dans le ciel.

Il avait voulu ce décor car les étoiles le faisaient toujours rêver et maintenant, grâce à ce manoir et sa nouvelle décoration, il pouvait profiter de cette vue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau s'arrêta et très vite, Harry put entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il eut enfin le bonheur de voir ses deux amants entrer au même moment, de chaque côté du lit et ne put que sourire en voyant leur air si joyeux. Ils étaient enfin tous les trois ensemble.

Malgré tout, un problème se posa alors pour Harry. Dans quels bras devait-il se mettre et surtout, est-ce que cela n'allait pas gêner l'autre ?

Mais la question ne se posa pas longtemps, car d'un regard, les deux amis se mirent d'accord. Severus attrapa Harry et plaqua son dos contre son torse tandis que Lucius se mettait en face de lui et lui caressait tendrement la joue. Le blond lui embrassa doucement les lèvres alors que le potionniste lui embrassait la nuque et l'épaule. Harry n'avait plus de questions à se poser, la nuit serait merveilleuse et, quoi qu'il arrivait, qu'importe les bras dans lesquels il serait, les deux hommes l'aimaient et aucun ne serait jaloux.

Harry ferma les yeux et grâce aux tendres caresses des deux hommes, il s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

###

Le lendemain, il reprit conscience avec un sourire radieux. Il se souvenait s'être réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit pour se rencogner dans l'étreinte de l'un ou l'autre de ses deux magnifiques amants. Il était heureux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était sur le ventre, du côté gauche du lit, avachi à moitié sur Lucius, lui-même sur le dos. Severus était dans son coin, à l'autre bout du lit. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir lutté cette nuit, pour éloigner ses agresseurs, tellement ses amants étaient acculés de chaque côté. Lui avait beaucoup de place au milieu.

Il fit un plus grand sourire encore lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lucius glisser doucement dans ses cheveux. Pourtant, le blond dormait encore, il en était sûr.

Oui, il était heureux.

Après les quelques minutes nécessaire pour se réveiller lentement, Harry commença à faire glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Lucius pour le sortir du sommeil. Ses caresses se firent plus pressantes alors qu'il sentait le blond remuer et grogner.

Avec un éclat de rire Harry se décolla du blond et se mit à genoux sur le lit pour réveiller Severus de la même façon. Il l'embrassa légèrement et fit courir une main légère sur son torse.

Lorsque les bougonnements, typiques du Maître des potions apparurent, Harry retira sa main et se releva prestement du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se préparer pour sa journée. C'est toujours avec sourire qu'il prit sa douche, se sécha, se coiffa, se brossa les dents et s'habilla des vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille.

En franchissant la porte de la salle de bain, ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur le lit où ses deux compagnons s'étaient rapprochés pour s'enlacer tendrement, avant de se rendormir.

Qui pensait que les Serpentards étaient des lève-tôt ?

Harry secoua la tête et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner avec les elfes de maison. Encore une fois, il voulait quelque chose de spécial pour eux.

###

Harry se pelotonna un peu plus contre Severus. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, tout comme Lucius derrière lui.

Mais pas Harry.

Non… Harry avait un léger problème.

Cette proximité avec ses compagnons le rendait fou. Plus d'un mois qu'ils partageaient ce lit et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Absolument rien. Pas même une caresse un peu plus prononcée… Il savait que Severus et Lucius se faisaient parfois plaisir lorsqu'il n'était pas là, mais jamais ils n'avaient tenté quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Harry était persuadé qu'ils attendaient que lui fasse le premier pas, mais, même s'il avait déjà fait l'amour avec chacun d'eux, il avait très peur de le faire avec les deux à la fois. C'était idiot, il le savait parfaitement mais… La peur de ne pas pouvoir les satisfaire tous les deux… Peur que cette situation soit finalement trop étrange et que l'un d'eux décide d'arrêter.

Il se tortilla un peu plus, hésitant à se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se soulager, comme il le faisait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mais pour être honnête, ça ne soulageait pas grand chose et Harry était de plus en plus frustré.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se redressa et enjamba Severus pour se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de calmer la tension présente dans son bas de pyjama.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser le pied en dehors du lit que deux mains fermes enserrèrent ses hanches. Ses fesses se posèrent sur les cuisses du potionniste et son membre se plaqua contre celui de son amant.

-Où allez vous comme ça Monsieur Malefoy-Potter, demanda la voix soyeuse de Severus.

Cette simple phrase envoya une décharge de plaisir entre les reins du jeune homme. Sa voix avait toujours été un aphrodisiaque puissant. Harry aimait par dessus tout l'entendre grogner de cette voix très basse lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

-Je… Heu… Salle de bain… bafouilla-t-il.

-Auriez-vous par hasard un problème à résoudre ?

-Laisse-moi y aller Sev… répondit Harry, les joues rouges de gêne.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas… murmura Severus en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse musclé face à lui.

Harry n'eut plus aucune envie d'aller dans la salle de bain. Enfin ! Enfin les mains de Severus étaient sur lui. C'était tellement bon... Il ferma les yeux et profita de son touché encore et encore. En prenant appui de ses mains sur le torse de Severus, il faisait des petits mouvements de bassin pour que leurs sexes se frottent légèrement.

Une main vint vicieusement serrer son téton et il haleta faiblement.

-Alors comme ça, mon époux se fait plaisir sans moi ? murmura une voix à son oreille.

Bordel ! La main qui lui avait pincé le téton, cette main-là était celle de Lucius ! Il ne l'avait même pas senti se déplacer dans le lit.

Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de Lucius et soupira d'aise. Quatre mains partaient à la découverte -ou plutôt redécouverte- de son corps, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il profitait, se laissant totalement faire, dans un état second.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se laissa caresser partout, et lorsque Severus commença à s'occuper de son sexe dressé, il décida de ne plus être aussi passif. Il devait être à la hauteur de ses deux hommes qui lui faisaient tant de bien.

Il se retourna, toujours à califourchon sur les hanches de Severus pour faire face au blond et le poussa légèrement. Continuant de frotter son sexe à celui du potionniste qui haletait, il se baissa pour embrasser le torse de Lucius. Il descendit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres arrivent à l'élastique du pyjama.

Il sortit sa langue pour caresser la bosse de tissu, prenant son temps, voulant les rendre fous. Cela dut marcher plutôt bien car, derrière lui, Severus prit sa baguette et, d'un sort, lui enleva son bas de pyjama pour admirer ses fesses nues qui se balançait au dessus de son ventre. Lucius, quant à lui, passa une main douce dans les cheveux noirs de son époux pour le presser un peu plus contre lui.

Harry continua de lecher et téter le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit humide de salive et peut-être aussi de semence, vu l'état d'excitation de Lucius à voir son mari à quatre pattes devant lui, se frottant contre Severus. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, toujours sa baguette en main, vit le regard désespéré de Lucius alors que leur compagnon continuait sa torture, sans enlever le bas de pyjama gênant. D'un geste, il fit disparaître le tissu qui n'avait décidément plus aucune utilité, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Harry et un soupir de remerciement de Lucius.

Lorsque Harry se remit à torturer le blond, Severus lança un accio sur le pot de lubrifiant et il ne fut pas surpris d'en voir apparaître un du tiroir de la table de chevet. Décidément, Harry avait pensé à tout.

Il posa sa baguette, malgré le fait qu'il ait lui-même, toujours son bas de pyjama et ouvrit le flacon. S'en enduisant généreusement les doigts, il regarda le visage crispé d'extase de Lucius alors qu'Harry le prenait entièrement en bouche et, détournant le regard pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait envie de faire, il tartina ses doigts de la substance gluante et reposa le flacon.

Alors qu'Harry prenait Lucius de plus en plus loin, Severus fit pénétrer l'un de ses doigts dans l'antre chaude qui l'attirait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. L'effet fut immédiat et Harry resserra sa bouche sur le membre de Lucius qui, surpris, s'enfonça plus loin d'un coup de reins, lui tirant les cheveux d'une main ferme.

Après quelques secondes sans bouger, respirant profondément, il parvint à se reprendre, recula légèrement le bassin tout en lâchant les cheveux d'Harry pour lui caresser la nuque, s'excusant d'avoir été un peu brusque.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait enfoncé un deuxième doigt et s'appliquait à le torturer en cognant inlassablement sa prostate. C'était de plus en plus dur pour Harry de se concentrer sur sa tâche, il avait d'ailleurs arrêté de se frotter contre Severus, balançant seulement le bassin pour tirer plus de plaisir de ces doigts talentueux.

Ni tenant plus, Lucius saisit Harry par les épaules et se dégagea de lui. Il voulait prendre là, maintenant. Il le retourna pour qu'il chevauche à nouveau dans l'autre sens, et appuya légèrement entre ses deux épaules pour qu'il se baisse et plonge son visage dans le cou de Severus.

La vue était des plus plaisantes et il caressa lentement les fesses de son compagnon pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il admira un instant le spectacle de Harry et Severus en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Après la brusquerie dont ils avaient fait preuve précédemment, il était bon de profiter d'un peu de tendresse. Enfin… C'était avant que…

-Putain Lucius, grouilles toi et prends moi !

Sans se faire prier, le blond saisit son sexe et le guida devant le trou dilaté et lubrifié de son mari. D'un coup de hanches sec, il le pénétra et lâcha un râle de plaisir. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Lucius commença ses vas et vients, le prenant avec force. C'était trop bon. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps après la merveilleuse gâterie qu'il avait reçu.

Severus de son côté, ravageait la bouche de son compagnon, avalant ses râles et ses soupirs de plaisir. Ses mains parcouraient son corps avec dévotion, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrête sur ses fesses et les écartent.

Lucius accéléra encore. C'était trop. Les globes de chair écartés lui procuraient encore plus de plaisir, l'enserraient davantage. Il baissa les yeux pour voir son sexe disparaître dans les entrailles de son compagnon, son époux, son amour. C'était tellement excitant de le voir soumis à ses désirs, de le voir accepter et même chercher son sexe dur en lui. Accélérant la cadence, Lucius se mit à donner de véritables coups de butoir à son époux. Il se pencha légèrement et passa l'une de ses mains autour de sa taille pour pouvoir prendre son sexe et le masturber. Pour qu'il jouisse lui aussi.

Cela-dit, lorsque sa main arriva au sexe d'Harry, il eut le plaisir de sentir le main de Severus qui, déjà, caressait énergiquement le membre au bord de l'explosion. Lucius entremêla ses doigts à ceux du Potionniste et, ensemble, ils emmenèrent Harry à la jouissance.

Sentant les parois internes de son amant convulser autour de lui, Lucius se raidit et grogna de plaisir, atteignant à son tour, le plus bel orgasme de sa vie.

Respirant profondément pour reprendre ses esprits, Lucius se rendit compte qu'il était toujours enfoncé dans son amant, et que l'une de ses mains tenait sa hanche si fortement, que ça devait être douloureux. Il desserra sa prise et le fit descendre lentement pour qu'il s'affale sur Severus, délogeant ainsi son sexe devenu flasque de l'antre accueillante qu'il avait adoré ravager.

Laissant Harry dans son brouillard post-coïtal, Lucius se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Severus qui prit aussitôt les commandes du baiser, transmettant ainsi, son envie toujours inassouvie.

Le baiser fut rompu lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry gémir. En effet, celui-ci était revenu à lui et se frottait de nouveau contre le membre dur de Severus, reprenant lui aussi un peu de vigueur.

Severus ne lui laissa pas plus de temps, il se redressa, planquant le dos du jeune homme contre son torse et l'installant sur ses cuisses. A genoux sur le lit, toujours en bas de pyjama, il prit plaisir à dévorer la nuque de son amant.

D'un geste, il passa sa main sous les fesses d'Harry et tira légèrement sur son pantalon de pyjama, uniquement pour sortir son sexe suintant et le placer devant l'entrée du jeune homme. Il allait donner un coup de reins, mais Harry le prit de vitesse et s'empala lui-même sur son membre dur.

Severus grogna, il aimait prendre Harry comme ça, lorsqu'il était encore habillé, comme s'ils devaient faire vite, comme s'il y avait des risques qu'ils soient surpris, c'était si bon. De plus, Harry était complètement lubrifié par le sperme de Lucius qui s'échappait de son anus et c'était incroyablement excitant.

Il commença à mettre des coups de reins et Harry suivit le mouvement, il n'avait malheureusement plus beaucoup de force après son orgasme avec Lucius, mais ce fut avec plaisir que Severus lui agrippa les hanches pour l'aider à se soulever et mieux s'empaler.

Lucius regardait ses amants avec le sourire. Ils étaient beaux dans leur passion. Il s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se pencher pour prendre son sexe délaissé, dans sa bouche.

Le Maître des potions déjà bien excité, ne retint pas ses coups de hanches à la vue de Lucius penché de la sorte sur Harry. C'était une position absolument pas faite pour un aristocrate comme lui, mais c'est ça que Severus aimait. Le fait de le voir perdre sa froideur, sans pour autant perdre de sa grâce, sa beauté, son magnétisme.

Harry subissait avec plaisir les assauts de Severus, tout en recevant l'attention de son autre amant. Il n'avait joui que quelques minutes auparavant, pourtant, il se sentait déjà sur le point de rendre les armes. Lucius savait utiliser sa langue, il était incroyablement doué pour ça.

Le jeune homme passa une main douce dans les cheveux de Lucius. Il aimait tellement ses cheveux… Et son autre main passa derrière lui pour cramponner la nuque de Severus.

-Embrasse-moi, ordonna celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt, Harry tourna la tête pour embrasser son amant avec passion. Il aimait quand Severus lui donnait des ordres pendant le sexe. Sa bouche se décrocha de l'autre alors qu'un coup de reins plus fort que les autres l'emmenait au bord du précipice.

-Je… je vous aime tellement… bafouilla-t-il avant d'exploser dans la bouche de Lucius qui avala chaque goutte de semence avec dévotion.

Lucius se redressa et regarda Severus dans les yeux, essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec son pouce. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de retomber sur les draps pour admirer la fin du spectacle, Severus, après quelques mouvements puissants, jouit dans l'antre de son compagnon, mêlant son sperme à celui de Lucius.

Il tint fermement Harry contre son torse et s'écroula sur le lit sans sortir de lui. Lorsque celui-ci essaya de bouger, c'est un grognement qui lui répondit.

-Severus… marmonna-t-il, tu es toujours dans…

-J'aime ça, répondit négligemment Severus sous les ricanements de Lucius qui vint se placer devant Harry.

-C'était… grandiose. Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de partager notre lit.

-J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à vous combler tous les deux.

-Tu as été parfait Harry… Parfait, susurra Lucius.

Severus serra un peu plus sa prise sur la taille de son amant pour marquer son accord. Il releva les yeux pour les braquer dans ceux de Lucius.

Oui, Harry était parfait, et ils le garderaient quoi qu'il arrive.

Avec douceur, le blond se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient un peu gênés et ne souhaitaient pas le faire. Harry était leur lien. Tout leur amour, ils le transmettaient à Harry qui le mélangeait et le leur rendait au centuple et finalement, c'était comme s'ils se le montraient. Non ?

Ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient heureux. Ils n'allaient pas se faire de déclaration enflammées, juste prendre soin des uns des autres et veiller au bonheur de chacun.

Après ce baiser, Lucius tira la couverture sur eux et posa une main en travers de la taille de ses deux amants. Il regarda un instant Harry qui s'était déjà endormi.

Oui, ils seraient heureux.

Lorsque Lucius rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et il sut qu'il avait traîné beaucoup trop longtemps au lit. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'en se tournant sur le côté, il vit qu'il était seul dans les draps. Severus et Harry devaient déjà être levés, lavés et nourris alors que lui avait profité d'une grasse matinée. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment digne d'un Lord comme lui à son avis.

Il se redressa alors, encore un peu fatigué, mais confiant sur le fait qu'il allait vite se réveiller pour retrouver ses deux amants et se mettre au travail après cela.

Lucius tourna son regard vers l'extérieur et n'eut plus besoin de chercher Severus et Harry. Les deux hommes profitaient des premiers beaux jours pour se reposer près du lac, couchés à même le sol. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser calmement et le blond les regarda faire avec un regard tendre. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il sut ce qu'il allait ajouter comme touche personnelle dans son jardin, comme la tradition des Malefoy le voulait.

Il se lava rapidement, s'habilla et se dépêcha de sortir rejoindre les deux hommes. Il voulait les voir et passer un moment avec eux. Alors il s'avança dans l'herbe et s'installa juste à côté d'eux.

Harry lui fit un sourire, se détacha de Severus et se décala pour se mettre à moitié sur le corps de son époux, une jambe entre les siennes, son torse à moitié sur le sien et sa tête reposant près de son cou. Lucius passa une main douce dans son dos et traça avec ses doigts des symboles sans importance.

Le potionniste se redressa et embrassa tranquillement les lèvres de Lucius. Lorsqu'il se détacha, le blond était tout sourire et d'une voix calme leur annonça :

-Je crois que je sais ce que je vais construire dans ce jardin.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, il était très citronné mais la semaine prochaine, nous conclurons cette histoire sans lemon. J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir commencé à publier hier… En tout cas, merci à vous tous de nous avoir suivi ! Vous êtes adorables !_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	22. Epilogue

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Nous voilà pour l'épilogue. Et oui… c'est fini ! Après plusieurs mois de publication, nous entamons la fin de cette histoire._

 _Merci à Epsi, de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire. J'avais juste écrit le premier chapitre que tu étais partante pour la continuer avec moi ! Je suis arrivée avec 10% de l'histoire, on a créé les 90% restants ensemble et cette aventure, cette histoire aura été super ! Merci pour tout Epsi, tu es et tu resteras une de mes meilleures rencontres grâce à Fanfiction. Je suis pressée d'écrire la prochaine histoire avec toi :) Je t'aime 3_

 _J'aimerais aussi vous remercier vous tous. Vous les lecteurs assidus, vous qui êtes arrivés au début ou en plein milieu de la publication ou encore la semaine dernière. Merci à vous. Merci à ceux qui ont pris du temps pour laisser une review. Merci aux lecteurs anonymes, à ceux qui ont fav et follow cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui passaient chaque semaine pour lire la suite._

 _J'attendais vos retours avec angoisse et impatience chaque semaine mais vous retrouver toutes les semaines était une grande joie._

 _Je crois que je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour vous remercier de nous avoir suivies…_

 _En tout cas, l'heure est à la lecture. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Bêta** : Un gros merci à Mélo, notre bêta. Elle nous a vraiment aidées et elle a été patiente avec nous. Un ange, moi je vous le dis et c'est ma bêta à moi :D

* * *

 _Le p'tit mot d'Epsi_ _: **Wow. Ca fait bizarre de se dire que c'est le dernier chapitre.**_

 ** _Merci à Aude de m'avoir embarquée dans cette histoire de dingue, écrite en un temps record. On a vraiment bien rigolé ! C'était une aventure assez dingue, (sachant qu'on se connaissait depuis peu de temps en plus !) et que j'ai vraiment apprécié. Tu es aussi l'une de plus belle rencontres (mais je ne dis pas la plus belle sinon Pauu va être jalouse… xD) sur ffnet 3 Love chaton._**

 ** _Merci à tous les lecteurs et je ne vais pas répéter ce qu'a dit Aude mais je pense tout pareil. Bonne lecture_**

* * *

RAR anonyme :

 **amlou** : Salut ! Merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire ^^ Ca me fait 23 ans ! On est parti pour le dernier chapitre ? Allez, rassure toi, ça ne sera pas notre dernière histoire ! On se retrouvera sur d'autres écrits ;) En tout cas, merci pour tes gentils mots ! C'était un plaisir de te retrouver chaque semaine, merci énormément d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review chaque semaine. Alors encore merci et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Guest** :Salut ! Et oui, notre Harry national a enfin passé le cap. On a eu notre dernier lemon et voilà maintenant notre dernier chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer l'épilogue ! A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire peut-être ;) bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Quinze ans plus tard_

Harry entendait des hurlements dans la chambre de Teddy depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Lucius et lui se disputaient car les résultats des BUSE du métamorphomage étaient arrivés. Et celui-ci n'avait eu qu'un acceptable en potions alors que Severus lui donnait des cours particuliers dans cette matière à chaque vacances. Alors le blond n'avait pas accepté qu'il se laisse aller de cette façon.

Après un soupir, Harry décida de monter pour désamorcer la situation. Les grandes vacances n'étaient pas encore finies alors il ne voulait pas que le dernier mois se passe mal.

Il monta les escaliers et se dirigeait vers la chambre quand il vit son fils, en sortir, rouge de colère, Lucius derrière lui.

-Ted Remus Malefoy-Potter, tu reviens ici immédiatement ! hurla son père.

Teddy se retourna, lui lança un regard noir et rétorqua :

-Je suis pas un Malefoy et tu n'es pas mon père.

Harry s'était arrêté dans le couloir pour observer la scène. Il vit son fils, qui avait normalement les cheveux blonds de Lucius, fermer les yeux deux secondes puis prendre une coupe plus carrée et des cheveux d'un noir d'encre comme ceux de Severus.

Lucius s'était figé, blessé de voir son fils le renier de cette façon pour la première fois. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Harry lui lancer un regard compatissant mais n'y prêta guère attention, concentré sur la silhouette de Teddy, dévalant les escaliers dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de ses parents.

Lucius reprit un masque de froideur, cachant ses émotions. Harry s'approcha mais le regard noir de l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un le console. Il était un Lord et un Malefoy de surcroît, alors cela ne devait pas le toucher.

-Je vais essayer de lui parler, dit Harry en espérant que Lucius n'allait pas vouloir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis bientôt deux ans, Teddy était entré dans sa crise d'adolescence et Lucius, Severus et Harry avaient du mal à le gérer car il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Son comportement général avait bien changé depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, en fait, depuis qu'ils avaient dû lui dire qu'il avait été adopté.

Il était toujours un garçon doux, souriant, serviable, mais parfois les choses dérapaient et il se retrouvait à entrer dans des colères comme celle-ci. Cela dit, c'était la première fois qu'il changeait la couleur de ses cheveux pour blesser son père intentionnellement.

Harry avait peur de perdre son fils. Il avait l'impression que toutes ces crises l'éloignaient de lui de jours en jours.

Alors, il descendit les grands escaliers du manoir Malefoy à la recherche de Teddy. Dès qu'il l'avait vu partir, il avait fermé toutes les issus pour ne pas qu'il fugue. Même si l'adolescent avait un collier magique qui permettait de savoir où il était en toutes circonstances, celui-ci était sensé être utilisé pour les cas d'urgence uniquement.

Harry arriva à la porte du Grand Salon et se stoppa net en entendant des sanglots et des murmures. S'approchant sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança pour regarder par la porte entrouverte.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… sanglotait Teddy.

Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, dans les bras forts et réconfortants de son grand frère, Drago. Drago qui avait toujours été son héros, son confident, son meilleur ami. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais correspondaient beaucoup. Drago était toujours là lorsqu'il avait un problème.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Teddy… dit doucement le blond en embrassant le sommet du crâne de son frère. Mais ils sont tes parents, tu dois l'accepter… Ils ne t'ont peut-être pas conçu, mais ils t'ont élevé et t'ont aimé, ça c'est certain.

-Mais… Maman et pa… et Remus… ce sont eux qui devraient être là…

-Et tu crois que s'ils étaient encore là tu aurais le droit de glander en potion ? ricana le blond en resserrant son étreinte. Ecoute Teddy… Je sais que l'adolescence est difficile, mais crois-moi, tu as tout pour être heureux ici. Il n'y a plus de guerre, tu as des amis, trois pères qui t'aiment énormément…

-Alors pourquoi passent-t-ils leur temps à me faire des reproches ?! cria soudainement Teddy en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de son frère.

-Parce que ça, c'est uniquement ce que voit ton petit cerveau d'adolescent sous hormones et en colère contre la terre entière, répondit Drago en mettant une pichenette sur le front de son frère. _Je_ vais te raconter ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux de jeune homme séduisant, continua le blond en admirant ses cuticules d'un air snob.

Teddy ricana d'une façon très Snapienne, sans aucun doute. Cela eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et Drago commença son récit.

-Tu avais cinq ans lorsqu'un groupe d'anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à entrer dans le manoir. Tu étais dans le jardin avec Harry et j'étais en train de marcher vers vous, j'étais là juste pour une simple visite... Nous avons vu des hommes vêtus de noir se diriger vers lui et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que je me suis retrouvé ligoté au sol par d'autres hommes qui venaient de derrière. Je ne pouvais que regarder les hommes vous attaquer.

Drago serra les poings à ce souvenir douloureux, il s'en était longement voulu pour cela, et il nourrissait une très grande colère contre les aurors qui étaient arrivés trop tard. Après tout, ils étaient des Malefoy. Le Magenmagot les avait certes laissés en paix après le procès de Lucius, quinze ans auparavant, mais n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver, le fait que le Sauveur fasse partie de l'équation ne changeait rien à cela.

-Ton père t'a lancé un sortilège très puissant, que je n'avais jamais vu avant, qui te protégeait d'une sphère dorée. L'incantation pour la faire apparaître était plutôt longue et il a reçu plusieurs sorts de découpe en prenant le temps de te lancer ce sort. Tu ne bougeais pas, tu étais pétrifié… Harry s'est battu comme il le pouvait, mais il y avait bien vingt personnes face à lui. Il a vite été acculé mais ne cédait pas.

Drago avait dit cela avec fierté, comme s'il avait assisté au plus grand combat de la nuit des temps.

-Lorsqu'il a vu qu'il ne gagnerait pas, sa magie s'est déchaînée. Il a hurlé "Vous ne toucherez pas à mon fils !" et la terre sous leurs pieds s'est mise à trembler, les faisant tomber comme des mouches, puis il s'est à son tour écrasé, face contre terre. Père est arrivé juste après, il t'a vu essayant de rejoindre Harry et s'est précipité sur toi pour te prendre dans ses bras, pour te rassurer. Il t'a tourné la tête pour que tu ne vois pas Harry, et surtout la mare de sang dans laquelle il gisait, et a commencé à lancer des sorts de soin sur lui.

Drago baissa la tête. Encore aujourd'hui il se souvenait de chaque détail de cette scène effrayante. Teddy avait les yeux écarquillés et attendait la suite, pendu à ses lèvres.

-Severus est arrivé ensuite. Il a regardé autour de lui et sans réfléchir, il t'a pris des bras de père pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur Harry et a disparu grâce à la technique de vol des Mangemorts pour te mettre à l'abri. Lorsqu'il est revenu, père s'était effondré à son tour, ayant utilisé beaucoup de magie pour soigner Harry. Il m'a libéré et a envoyé un patronus à Sainte-Mangouste, puis, a fait léviter tes pères pour les installer dans leur chambre pendant que moi, je ligotais tout le monde et contactais le Ministère… Harry est resté dans le coma pendant un mois, père pendant une semaine et Severus, pendant ce temps, s'occupait de toi, tout en veillant sur eux.

Drago regarda Teddy et prit son visage en coupe.

-Ce que je veux dire, mon frère, c'est que, bien qu'Harry ait été inconscient à terre, baignant dans son sang, c'est vers toi que père a accouru. Que bien que Severus soit terriblement inquiet pour l'homme de sa vie, il a commencé par te mettre en lieu sûr. Que malgré qu'il ait frôlé la mort, la première chose qu'Harry a demandé en se réveillant, c'était comment tu allais…

Teddy pleurait à nouveau, mais pour une tout autre raison. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de ce jour terrible, mais n'avait jamais réussi à les placer dans un contexte précis. Il se souvenait du sang, du joli dôme doré, de fumée noire l'enveloppant. Des souvenirs flous, mais il n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque...

-Ne doute jamais de l'amour de tes pères Teddy car c'est l'une des seules choses invariables dans ce monde.

Drago ne parla pas des disputes qui avaient suivies cet événement. Lucius et Severus n'avaient pas supporté d'avoir failli perdre Harry et avaient rejeté la faute sur le jeune homme, disant qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus de l'arrivée des intrus, qu'il était sorti sans prévenir personne ou qu'il n'avait pas pensé à appeler un elfe. Des accusations tout à fait injustes mais c'était leur façon de gérer un événement aussi marquant. Il ne parla pas non plus du fait que c'était ce jour là également que Harry avait fait une fausse couche. Drago espera juste avoir réussi à convaincre Teddy que ses pères l'aimaient sincèrement.

Lui-même avait mis du temps à le réaliser…

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller te réconcilier avec tes pères, leur dire que tu les aimes, tu vas aller embrasser ton frère et ta soeur et tu viendras passer la journée avec Scorpius et moi , d'accord ? Hermione n'est pas là ce soir, nous ferons une soirée entre garçons.

Teddy lui sourit avant de baisser la tête.

-Lucius ne voudra pas… Je n'ai pas été très agréable tout à l'heure…

Drago ricana.

-Ca je m'en doute… Surtout en voyant la couleur de tes cheveux.

Teddy ne comprit tout d'abord pas puis rougit et secoua la tête, ses cheveux redevinrent blonds comme un parfait Malefoy. Drago reprit la parole :

-Mais ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à pouvoir faire craquer notre père avec une tête d'ange, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry se recula, les larmes aux yeux. C'était mal d'écouter aux portes mais… Il était Gryffondor après tout.

Drago avait raconté cette histoire à Teddy… Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose… C'était tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Lui qui voulait les enterrer et garder Teddy dans un monde de paix…

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce combat, car c'était également le jour qui avait vu les espoirs de Harry mourir : ses espoirs de découvrir enfin la grossesse mâle.

A cette époque, les trois amants avaient essayé de concevoir un enfant grâce à la potion de fécondité mais sans succès. Surtout que pour savoir si Harry était enceint, ils devaient attendre le troisième mois, ça avait été une attente longue et douloureuse à l'époque car lorsqu'ils faisaient les tests pour savoir s'ils avaient enfin réussi, ceux-là avaient longtemps été négatifs. Malheureusement, la seule fois où Harry avait enfin été enceint, il avait perdu son enfant dans le combat et il avait perdu en même temps la possibilité d'en ravoir un, son corps n'ayant pas supporté la grossesse et la puissance de sa magie lors du combat.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago qui ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de trouver Harry derriere. Celui-ci eut la décence de rougir et le blond le regarda intensément, cherchant à savoir s'il avait bien fait de dévoiler cette histoire. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis le contourna pour entrer dans la pièce et parler avec son fils.

Drago secoua la tête, heureusement qu'il avait été là. Teddy devait vite se reprendre car bientôt, Saad et Sirah commenceraient à leur tour leur crise d'adolescence et ce serait lui le grand-frère qui devrait être présent pour eux.

Il se retourna et regarda Teddy, un peu gêné et avec les larmes aux yeux, s'approcher de son père. Harry, qui était légèrement plus grand que son fils, lui fit un sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien Teddy, ce n'est pas moi que tu as blessé le plus tu sais… il faut que tu ailles voir Lucius.

-J'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal, enfin si mais… j'ai été idiot.

Harry se détacha de Teddy et passa une main douce sur ses joues pour essuyer les traces de larmes. Il avait beau être grand et bientôt adulte, cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'agir avec lui comme s'il avait encore huit ans. Il resterait pour toujours son fils, son enfant. Teddy était très émotif, son père l'avait toujours su, alors il était et serait toujours là pour le consoler quand il le fallait.

-Va parler à ton père… Tu connais Lucius, si tu le laisses trop mariner, tu vas le payer au centuple.

-Tu… tu veux bien venir avec moi ? demanda Teddy.

Harry sourit face à sa demande. Après tout, son fils était un Poufsouffle, le courage ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités mais cela ne faisait rien, il possédait tellement de qualités merveilleuses de la maison des blaireaux. Alors il acquiesça et accompagna son fils jusqu'au bureau de Lucius.

Ce dernier avait décidé d'être celui qui allait continuer à gérer les affaires Malefoy, il s'y connaissait bien et, de toute façon, personne n'avait réellement envie de prendre sa place. Alors, il s'absentait parfois pour suivre ses affaires, voir comment se portaient ses actions. Il avait même repris, au fil des années une certaine notoriété au ministère, et avait ainsi pu reprendre sa place de conseiller. Harry avait été désespéré de ce fait, car il s'absentait régulièrement et les trois amants se voyaient moins. Le brun se consolait en se disant que les retrouvailles n'en étaient que meilleures.

Malgré tout son travail, aujourd'hui Lucius était là et il avait voulu partager sa journée avec sa famille, mais sa dispute avec Teddy devait lui avoir donné envie de changer ses plans. Harry devinait alors qu'il devait travailler pour oublier les insolences de son fils. Il sut qu'il avait raison quand un dur "Entrez" se fit entendre après qu'il ait frappé.

-Lucius, je peux entrer avec Teddy ?

-Je ne veux pas voir cet impertinent !

Harry entra seul et d'un regard qui se voulait suppliant, lui demanda :

-Ecoute-le s'il te plaît, pour moi.

Lucius soupira bruyamment et posa sa plume de paon, la seule qu'il avait réussi à sauver de son coffret de noël à l'époque de Teddy bébé. Il la réparait à chaque fois pour pouvoir l'utiliser et se souvenir de son fils qui mâchouillait toutes ses plumes. C'était des petites choses comme ça qui lui montraient à quel point il s'était adouci depuis la guerre et qui lui montraient qu'il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à sa famille très longtemps.

D'un signe de la main, il les invita à entrer et put alors voir son fils avec la magnifique chevelure blonde des Malefoy. Derechef, il soupira. Non il n'allait pas pouvoir rester fâcher très longtemps. Les yeux pleins de larmes de Teddy accentuèrent même son envie de lui pardonner.

-Je suis désolé Père… Je m'améliorerais en potions, je t'en fais la promesse, et je travaillerais plus dur. Tu seras fier de moi, mais ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je t'ai dit, je t'en supplie.

Teddy qui s'était retenu jusque là, fondit en larmes. Drago avait raison, l'amour de ses pères était vrai et il pouvait toujours s'y raccrocher.

Lucius s'avança, prit le visage de son fils en coupe et posa un baiser tendre sur son front.

-Ce n'est pas grave Teddy. Même si tu as des crises de colère, tu restes mon fils, quoi qu'il arrive, et je ne t'en voudrais jamais longtemps. Je serais toujours fier de toi.

Teddy fondit dans les bras de son père. Lucius lui accordait rarement des moments de tendresse, mais quand il en ressentait le besoin, son père n'hésitait pas à les lui donner.

Harry les regarda s'enlacer avec tendresse et sortit de la pièce. Tout allait bien, Teddy resterait toujours Teddy.

Il sortit dehors, dans l'espoir de trouver les jumeaux : son fils et sa fille.

Entendre le récit du combat du manoir lui avait fait mal. A chaque fois, il se rappelait de la douleur qui s'en était suivie les mois suivants. Il avait beau avoir Teddy et ses magnifiques trois amants, il avait juste eu envie de mourir.

Ce ne fut que six mois après ce drame qu'il avait recommencé à retrouver goût à la vie. Grâce aux jumeaux.

Hermione lui avait parlé des orphelinats pour enfants sorciers dont les parents étaient morts durant la guerre. Il y était allé, sans savoir si c'était une obsession morbide ou non, mais il y avait fait la rencontre de Saad et Sirah ce jour-là.

Ils avaient un an à l'époque et lui avaient rappelés Teddy quand il l'avait eu. Alors chaque jour, il revenait à l'orphelinat et avait fait son retour dans la vraie société sorcière. Il avait fait des interviews, des galas, des demandes de dons. Il avait tout fait pour aider ces orphelinats puis avait lancé une campagne pour adopter ces enfants.

Lucius et Severus l'avaient suivi dans son idée, voyant que ça l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Mais ils avaient également vu l'attachement de Harry pour Saad et Sirah.

Ces deux enfant avaient perdu leur parents à l'âge de six mois dans l'un des raids des Mangemorts en fuite qui avaient attaqués le manoir six mois auparavant. Harry avait été particulièrement touché par ces deux enfant et passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec eux.

Ses amants l'avaient remarqué, alors un jour, ce fut eux deux qui proposèrent à Harry de les adopter. Pour donner l'exemple et en même temps pour donner un foyer heureux à ces deux enfants qu'Harry aimait et qui l'aidaient à aller mieux.

Ce fut le jour où les jumeaux sont arrivés au manoir que Harry retrouva totalement sa joie de vivre et ce fut également ce jour-là que ses deux amants retrouvèrent enfin la personne qu'ils aimaient.

Donc reparler de la tragédie de la perte de son enfant le blessait et Harry voulait alors juste retrouver les deux anges de sa vie qui l'avaient guéri de cette perte. Justement, à peine l'homme eut-il passé les portes pour aller dans le jardin, que Sirah et Saad se précipitèrent vers lui.

-Papa ! Papa ! cria Sirah.

-Papa, tu peux nous montrer comment tu as gagné le match d'hier ? demanda Saad en criant également d'allégresse.

Les plus grands fans de Harry étaient et resteraient toujours ses enfants. Il avait eu une proposition pour devenir Attrapeur cinq ans auparavant dans l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill. Cette équipe se portait bien mieux depuis son arrivée et il était rare qu'ils perdent un match. Cette proposition avait été un sujet de disputes dans son couple à trois car cela entraînait des déplacements réguliers et des absences. Or, ils voulaient se retrouver le soir dans leur tranquillité même si Lucius et Severus ne voulaient pas enfermer Harry. Alors, ce dernier avait accepté l'offre à condition qu'il puisse rentrer tous les jours voir sa famille ce qui lui avait été accordé sans problèmes.

-Allez sur le terrain, je vous rejoins, accepta Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il regarda ses enfants partir en courant.

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Lucius et, même si la vie n'avait pas toujours été rose, il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'être allé voir l'homme et de lui avoir proposé de l'épouser. Ce qui avait été au début un sauvetage pour Lucius s'était transformé en un sauvetage mais à son égard.

Harry avait ensuite eu le bonheur de voir Teddy entrer dans sa vie, il avait bien grandi et là aussi, tout n'avait pas toujours été simple, du combat au manoir même au jour où lui et Lucius lui avaient enfin dit qu'il avait été adopté. Mais il était maintenant un fier Malefoy qui, pour le plus grand malheur de Lucius, avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, comme sa mère biologique.

Drago et Hermione avait eu leur fils, Scorpius, quelques temps avant le combat et là aussi, Lucius avait été catastrophé car le petit avait été réparti à Serdaigle. Deux Malefoy qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard…

Puis Sirah et Saad étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard et Lucius avaient enfin pu voir deux de ses autres enfants aller dans la maison Serpentard.

Aux yeux du monde, Harry et Lucius étaient heureux en amour et en famille. Et Severus vivait chez eux comme potionniste.

Ce dernier avait réussi à faire une force de la faiblesse de Harry, en trouvant un remède pour lui. Les moldus avaient des anxiolytiques ou des antidépresseurs, Severus avait trouvé quelque chose de meilleur pour les sorciers, qui agissait sur l'organisme et sur le cerveau même. Il avait remarqué que déjà, dès lors que Harry avait compris qu'il avait un problème, il avait commencé à accepter qu'il était mal. Puis il s'était rendu compte que son état l'avait totalement renfermé sur lui, à ne plus se rendre compte des gens autour de lui qui l'aidaient ou qui l'aimaient. Ces potions étaient là pour ça, pour que la personne sorte de cet état de mal-être, que la personne se sente mieux et voit ceux qui l'entourent. Elles étaient bien plus efficaces que ces médicaments qu'on donnait aux moldus et détruisaient moins la santé de ceux qui en prenaient.

Harry avait été touché que Severus trouve un remède, cela lui avait pris sept ans pour enfin trouver la potion idéale, mais il avait réussi grâce à sa persévérance.

L'homme, qui regardait ses enfants courir avec joie, tourna son regard vers un endroit proche du lac. Ce même endroit où quinze ans auparavant, Lucius avait enfin trouvé une idée pour apporter sa touche personnelle à ce jardin. Il l'avait même installée à cet endroit.

Harry se dirigea vers la stèle qui trônait sur la pelouse depuis plus de quatorze ans. Lucius avait été si fier de son idée que ni Severus ni lui ne l'avait contredit, mais elle était de toute façon parfaite. Cette statue les représentait tous les trois sans pour autant révéler leur secret.

Sur la pierre se trouvait un arbre mort, presque grandeur nature. Cet arbre semblait triste et cassé à première vue et Lucius leur avait expliqué que cela représentait leur débuts chaotiques ainsi que toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient dû surmonter chacun de leur côté.

A son pied se trouvait un magnifique paon albinos qui s'animait par moment. Il représentait la famille Malefoy, après tout, tout le monde connaissait ces bêtes qui se promenaient dans leur jardin.

Mais la pierre, qui semblait le plus souvent inanimée, cachait un petit secret. Un secret qui ne l'était plus dès lors que le vent s'invitait. Car si une bourrasque venait taper la statue, celle-ci changeait. Le paon, qui bougeait légèrement, perdait trois plumes, qui représentaient Lucius, Severus et Harry réunis. Et en même temps que le vent venait caresser l'arbre, celui-ci bourgeonnait et retrouvait quelques feuilles vertes, synonyme de leur amour présent. L'arbre qui symbolisait leurs problèmes redevenait vert pour prouver qu'ils avaient réussi à grandir malgré tout.

Puis lorsque le vent se calmait, l'arbre redevenait mort et les trois plumes disparaissaient à l'horizon. Cachant de nouveau leur secret.

Une statue pleine de symboles et quiconque ne connaissait pas leur histoire ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle représentait. Mais Harry, lui, le savait et aimait la regarder lors des tempêtes de vent.

Il était juste devant la statue lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer par derrière.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda une voix tendre dans son oreille.

Harry tourna son visage et put admirer le profil de son époux qui regardait à son tour la statue, en attente d'un coup de vent pour l'admirer en action. Le brun posa ses lèvres près de celles de Lucius puis murmura :

-A notre famille, à tout ce qu'on a traversé.

Severus arriva également et s'approcha de ses deux amants.

-Vous pouvez me dire où est Teddy ? Je vais le découper pour en faire des ingrédients. Drago vient de me parler de ses résultats !

-On s'est expliqués, n'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plaît, demanda Harry en attrapant la main de l'homme pour le rapprocher encore plus.

Severus s'avança et se pencha en espérant attraper les lèvres de son amant pour les ravir, mais à peine fut-il dessus que des cris se firent entendre :

-Papa ! firent en coeur Saad et Sirah.

Severus grogna et s'écarta pour se tourner vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les appels. Les deux enfants étaient sur le pont tandis que Scorpius parlait tranquillement avec Teddy et que Drago attendait sagement à côté.

-Promis, ce soir on pourra faire tout ce que tu veux, fit Harry en se détachant de ses deux amants.

-Je savais que je détestais les enfants, murmura Severus en suivant Harry qui riait.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain de Quidditch alors qu'une bourrasque de vent tapait contre la statue, faisant voler trois plumes à la suite de leur départ. Personne ne les vit, tout comme les petites feuilles grandissantes de l'arbre, mais ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois que l'arbre bourgeonnerait.

 **Aude : FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**

 **Epsi : Oh putain oh putain oh putain ! On l'a fait !**

* * *

 _On se retrouvera sur d'autres histoires !_ _Promis. Entre Snarry, Lucius/Harry, Lucius/Harry/Severus, Drarry._ _Il y a plein d'histoires qui attendent d'être écrites, ne manque plus que du temps pour le faire !_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. On se retrouvera prochainement. Il y aura sûrement quelques OS qui suivront donc si vous voulez les découvrir, continuez de nous suivre !_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
